Thin Lines
by cuddlebear992
Summary: "Miss Ginny Weasley: Under the new marriage act you have been found eligible and had your name submitted to the Magical Marriage Committee for matching. We are pleased to inform you that you have had a 94% match with Mr. Draco Malfoy." My life was over.
1. Lives Turned Upside Down

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I'd he a heck of a lot richer and Draco and Ginny would have ended up together like they should!

So, I read a story a while back and absolutely fell in love with the idea the author presented. I'd seen it a little in a few other fanfics too and finally decided, what with my other fanfic (Set in Stone! You should read it if you haven't already!) nearly done, I realized it was about time to start on a few fanfic. So, here you go!

I'll warn you now that it starts off a little slow. Bear with me though because it gets good by the end of this chapter! I can't wait to see what you guys think!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

As the sunlight filtered into my small bedroom in the flat I shared with Luna, I let out a groan. Glancing over at my clock, I sighed and buried my face in my pillow. I had to be at work in an hour. The small café down the street wasn't the ideal job but it paid the bills. It would have to do until I finished healing school. When I made the decision to become a Healer at St. Mungos, I didn't realize the hours of bookwork it would require. Thankfully, my three years would be done in a mere matter of months.

Slipping out of my warm bed, I stumbled sleepily to the only bathroom in the flat. Passing Luna's room, I heard her soft snores. Lucky for her, she didn't have to be at the ministry until nine, two and a half hours after I had to be at work. I took a cold shower in an attempt to wake me up a bit. I hadn't been sleeping all that well lately. Nightmares of the war still kept me up some nights. Even four years after Battle at Hogwarts, four years since evil was put in its place, they still came back with vivid clarity while I was sleeping.

As the cold water ran over me, washing the sleep and fear from my body, I couldn't help but think back to the dark time. The most joyous day the wizarding world had experienced in a long time, the day Voldemort was killed for good, was one of the darkest days of my life. Sometimes all I had to do was close my eyes and I could still see the body strewn battlefield, blood staining the grounds of Hogwarts. All those lifeless eyes, friend and foe alike, really took a toll on me while I searched for survivors. It had been I that found the body of my best friend, Collin Creevey. So many people had died: Colin, Remus, Tonks, Fred. _Fred. _

That is what hit me the hardest, Fred's death. How could life go on without him? My fun-loving older brother was dead. How can you move on from something like that? It hit George the hardest. He lost other half, his brother, his twin. It took a long time, but eventually he'd been able to smile again. He still wasn't the same though, quieter. It took everyone a while to recover from the destruction that day had brought. Not a single member of the wizarding world had escaped the pain of losing someone dear to them. So many had died that day.

Even now, after four years, everyone still bore the marks of that day. Nothing had been the same since. But, each day, we regained our footing a bit more. Each day, we stood a bit taller. Life moved on, the memories of those who were lost part were part of us. It was the thought of what Fred would say if he saw me in such a horrible state that finally broke my depression. He wouldn't want me to cry for him, he would want me to laugh and smile at his memory. I was able to move on with my life, finish at Hogwarts, and begin working towards my future.

Letting out a sigh, I stepped from the shower, shutting the water off. After quickly drying off I wrapped the fluffy white towel around myself and ventured back to my room. Rubbing my eyes, I pawed though my closet to find my uniform. Slipping the dress with the apron off the hanger, I got ready for the day. My hair found its way into the usual pony tail, most convenient to keep my hair out of the way, and my feet slipped into the worn white work shoes before I grabbed my purse.

The sun was only just beginning to rise that cool October morning as I slipped my sweater on and headed out the door, quietly closing it to avoid waking Luna. After casting a quick locking charm on the door, I started down the street. Since the café was only a few blocks away I just walked. Besides, being a muggle establishment, it would be a bad idea to apparate to work. I smiled at Mrs. Jennings from a few doors down as she watered her flowers. She was such a sweet old lady.

"Have a good day at work, dear," She called as I passed.

I gave her a smile. "I'll do my best! Will you and Elroy be coming down for lunch today?" I questioned. It was a habit of theirs to come to lunch at the café every Tuesday.

"You know Elroy, he won't give up on bugging you at work when he has the chance any more than he'll give up his weekly milkshake," she let out a laugh as she sat down her watering can and picked up a pair of scissors to trim her plants.

"I'll see you two later then," I said with a laugh as I started back down the street. After greeting a few more of the early birds on the route to work, I arrived at the Caddy Corner Café. I smiled fondly at the little building as I pushed the door open, the bell above the door dinging its greeting. "Cady, you here yet?" I called out as I flipped lights on.

"Back in the kitchen," I heard my co-worker call from out of sight.

Walking back thought the double doors, I found the plump blond starting the coffee. "Good morning," I said as I put my purse on a hook with my sweater. Looking at the clock above the grill, I realized I was a few minutes early. It was six twenty-five and I didn't technically have to be here for another five minutes.

"Good?" she questioned with a laugh. "I ripped a pair of pantyhose this morning after burning my coffee and scorching my eggs. Morning yes, good no." She sighed as she poured herself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee.

I let out a laugh. Sometimes she really reminded me of Lavender Brown, my hare-brained friend. Neither of them was without something to complain about. "Seems like you've had a rough start," I agreed, pouring myself a cup too, the hot liquid tempting me with its delicious aroma.

"Rough? It's been more than rough it's been-" she started, only to be cut off by the chiming of the bell, announcing the arrival of another of our co-workers. I smiled fondly at Jack, our cook, as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Complaining as usual, Cady? What a way to start the day," he said jokingly in his thick Italian accent as he began to prepare the kitchen for the long day ahead.

Ignoring his comment, Cady took the coffee out to the front counter warmers. "Good morning, Jack," I greeted with a laugh, grabbing coffee cups from the counter to set on the tables. After all the tables and booths were laid with coffee cup and silverware, I flipped the sign on the door from closed to open.

Moments later, Tawny Frederickson, our boss came in. "Sorry, I'm late you guys," the middle aged woman said with a sigh as she hurried to hang her purse and jacket up before our morning customers began to arrive. "I woke up to a sick cat this morning. I just got the poor thing to the vet before rushing over here. Don't worry though, Pricy should be fine," she rambled as she got the cash register ready.

I smiled happily, the common routine of the day beginning with the chiming of the bell announcing the first customer. While I refilled coffee cups and took orders, my mind drifted to this evening. After I got off work at two, I had to get to class by three. But, I had finished the essay I had due for class on Wednesday early so tonight I would be free after classes ended at six. Tonight I'd be able to relax, maybe visit Mum and Dad for dinner, and have a girl's night at the flat. Add onto everything the fact that I had Wednesdays off, I couldn't wait!

The day flew by and before I knew it, I was rushing home to change for classes. I was greeted by Luna, who had decided to bring work home today instead of staying in the office. Being a top member of the Magical Creatures Department at the ministry had its perks. "Hey, Ginny. How was work?" she said as I collapsed on the sofa next to her.

"Long," I replied as I let myself sink into the cushions. "Cady did nothing but complain all day. Tawny was too distracted to shut her up since she's worried sick about her cat that made and emergency visit to the vet today. Jack was a joy as always but his accent is so hard to understand sometimes that it bugs me. But, understandable or not, it's still a hot accent. I could listen to him talk all day."

"Why don't you ask him out?" she questioned, looking up from her paperwork. I caught a glance and saw the word nargel and had to suppress a laugh. Ever since she got the job in the Magical Creatures department two years ago she'd been working relentlessly on trying to get the ministry to accept that the nargel was real.

Shaking my head, I stood up. "Oh, I don't know. Ever since Harry and I broke I haven't really felt inclined to date," I said with a shrug.

"But it's been six months since that happened," she pointed out in her dreamy voice. "And you really like this Jack fellow don't you?" She had a way of getting right to the truth of the matter, making me feel uncomfortable sometimes such as now.

"I don't know," I mumbled, slipping my shoes off sending them to their spot in my closet with a flick of my wand. "I do kind of like him but, I don't think I'm ready to date yet. You know Harry and I were together for four years. It's not something you get over so fast. Sure, it was mutual but it still leaves marks."

Accepting my answer without complaint, she turned back to her paperwork. Seizing the opportunity to get away from her scrutiny, I headed back to my room. "Everyone still on for our girl's night?" I asked as I headed back to the living room after changing clothes.

"Yeah," Luna replied, shoving her files away with a flick of her wand, sending them to the coffee table in a neat pile. "Hermione said she'll be here around seven thirty, giving us enough time to eat after you get out of class. Padma and Lavender should be here about that time too, though they gave me no definitive time. If they come a bit early, they know where the junk food and soda is."

I laughed a bit before sitting back down on the sofa next to my best friend. "You know, I cannot wait for these classes to be over. I just wish I could get to St. Mungos now. I want nothing more than to become a healer."

"Just a couple more months," she pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, about two months to the day from now," I realized with a grin of my own. As much as I loved the little café I'd been working at for the past two and a half years, I couldn't wait to put in my two weeks' notice and trade in my apron for the healer uniform. Looking up at the clock, I realized the time. "Ah, man, I got to go. I'll see you about six and we can figure something out for dinner." Grabbing my bag from beside the sofa, I gave Luna a quick hug before apparating off to class.

Three hours later, I was free. Thankfully, none of the professors seemed in bad moods today and so I had very little homework, nothing that couldn't be done tomorrow morning. Forgoing going to Mum and Dad's for dinner, Luna and I opted for simple takeout and soon our coffee table was laden down with boxes of Chinese food. "Who knew muggles could make such amazing food?" I said as I filled my mouth with noodles, followed closely by a bite of eggroll.

"I know!" Luna agreed, taking the noodle box from my hand. I laughed and picked up the sesame chicken instead. We'd only discovered the small Chinese restaurant a few months ago and very rarely could spare enough money to afford the overpriced food. But when we could, it was worth every bit. "Too bad it's so pricey. I could live off this food."

I agreed with a laugh as we ate through our food. Before long, empty containers littered the coffee table as the two of us reclined on the sofa, too full to move. Such was the state Lavender found us in when she flooed over at seven fifteen. "You too stuff yourselves on that Chinese food again?" she questioned with a laugh when she saw us.

"Yeah," I said, Luna and I joining her laugher as the three of us began to clean up.

The arrival of Padma was announced by the bright green flame flaring up in the fireplace as Luna and I started setting the sweets out on the table. No girl night was complete without pumpkin pastes, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots beans, and the other assortment of chocolates and sugary candies.

"Hey Lavender," the three of us chimed, giggles already beginning to bubble up as the excitement mounted. It wasn't often the five of us were able to get together like this.

"Hey," she replied, making a beeline for the chocolate frogs. "Where's Mione?"

"She'll be here soon," I said, glancing at the clock. Sure enough, at seven twenty-five, the loud pop of her apparating sounded through the living room.

"Hermione!" We all chorused as our bushy haired friend made her appearance.

"And let the fun begin!" cried Padma, plopping down on the sofa before the seats were taken.

As everyone got settled in for a night of sugar highs, gossip galore, catching up and all around craziness, the evening post arrived promptly at seven thirty. The sound of the owl pecking on the windows was unheard in the din of our laugher, but I noticed the poor thing sitting on the windowsill. Excusing myself from the conversation for a moment, I went and let it in. The tawny owl carried in not only the typical evening Daily Prophet, but also two official looking letters.

It dropped them on the mantel as I slipped a knut into the pouch on its leg. "Here you go," I said, stroking its head as I fed it an owl treat from the box in the side table beside the sofa. I flew off with a hoot as I picked up the letters, surprised to see the official looking ministry seal on the back. There was one for me and one for Luna.

Striding back over to the crowd of girls, I shushed them as I handed Luna her letter. "Something's up you guys," I said confused as I looked down at my envelope. "I wonder what it is. I bet you guys have them too."

"I don't know, why don't you open it," Hermione said, taking the paper from the table where I'd set it. She unrolled the it and took in the headline before Luna or I could open our letters. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. "I think I know what the letters are about."

The four of us crowded around her to see the paper too and were all stunned into silence at what met out eyes. In big bold letters on the front page were the words Ministry Marriage Act. "It says a marriage law is being put into effect," Padma said as she scanned down the page. "Hermione, turn to page three for the full thing."

Doing so wordlessly, we all waited with baited breath as Padma read over Hermione's shoulder for everyone to hear.

_Ministry Marriage Act: October 15, 2001_

_Mandy Moore, Head of the Magical Marriage Committee_

_ As everyone is aware of, the wizarding population was severely damaged by the war four years ago. More than half our number were killed or died of injuries during that time. While people have begun heal from this tragedy, our population hasn't. So few babies have been born in the past few years that the Ministry of Magic is stepping in to save our race. Effective as of today the ministry is mandating marriage of all eligible witches and wizards to a match selected by a special team of ministry officials who have expertly calculated compatibility._

_Each witch and wizard of legal age, who are able to bare children and are not married are being matched with the person of highest compatibility. The couples must be married within six months and must produce two children within the first five years, though wishes are for more to come after that. Couples already married who have only one or no children are required to bring the number up to two or more if physically able._

_ Each eligible witch and wizard will be sent an official letter from the ministry with more information and the name of their most compatible match. If any questions arise that are not answered in the letter, you may send an owl to the newly instated Magical Marriage Committee in the Ministry of Magic. Also please note, failure to comply with this new law will result in severe punishment._

Silence followed as the five of us stared in open-mouth disbelief at the words on the page. The shock of such an announcement gripped us all. I glanced down at the envelope that only moments before had seem so innocent; the envelope that evidently held my future. "This can't be legal!" I cried, finally finding my voice as I collapsed on the sofa, my head spinning.

Hermione, Lavender, Padma and Luna all seemed to snap out of it at the same time, each returning to their seats around the coffee table. Hermione rolled the newspaper back up and sat it down on the table, making it look as she'd never touched it. Part of me wished she hadn't. "I don't know," she said, her voice faltering and unsure, a rare thing indeed. "I'll have to do some research and see what I can come up with. Surely though they wouldn't have been able to pass it if it was illegal. I'm afraid it's as binding as it says."

"Hermione Granger admitting defeat?" Lavender questioned, shocked. "Surely we can find something in the stacks that'll be helpful. If nothing else, maybe there's a loophole. If there is one, I'm sure you can find it, Mione. You work in the ministry after all. You'd have access to their entire legal library! Plus, you can get a look at the official copy of the law document and see what you can find. And all of us can help you if you want, though I know you rather like being alone with your books."

Everyone stared in shocked disbelief at our friend who, until this moment, had never sounded so smart. Padma nodded her head in agreement. "Surely there is some way out of this. How can them giving everyone they can an arranged marriage be legal?" she pointed out, grasping at straws, trying to make sense of this turn of events.

The only one who had stayed quiet was Luna, who was looking down at her unopened letter. "What do you think Luna?" I questioned softly, never really able to tell what she was thinking.

Glancing at all of us before looking back down at her letter, she shrugged. "Why fight it? They say our matches are based on compatibility right? Maybe we'll be matched with our soul mates. This could be a good thing." Her voice was airy as usual, her eyes possessing a faraway look as she fiddled with her letter.

The rest of us gaped at her, not sure we heard her right. "You're okay with this?" I asked, shocked disbelief coloring my voice.

"Why not? It's not like they're doing this to hurt us or punish us," she pointed out, breaking the seal on her envelope. Everyone waited with baited breath as she scanned her letter, nodding occasionally. Finally, she lowered it to her lap and let out a sigh.

"Well," Lavender questioned after a moment of silence. "What did it say? Who's your match?"

Clearing her throat, Luna began to read her letter aloud.

_Official Ministry Marriage Act Results_

_To Miss Luna Lovegood,_

_ Under the new marriage act you have been deemed an eligible witch and have had your name submitted to the Magical Marriage Committee for matching. We are pleased to inform you that you have had an 83% match with one Mr. Blaise Zabini._

_ Under the new law, you are required to be married within the next six months, no later than April 15, 2002. After the marriage, you and your match will have five years to comply with the law and have two children. Once you have had your two children, you are not legally obliged to produce any more. Wishes are though, that you will. This law has been instated to bring the wizarding population back up and the more children are born, the better._

_ If for some reason you do not believe you will be able to produce children, please contact the Magical Marriage committee as soon as possible to be tested to see if this problem can be remedied. If you are unable to produce children, then you will be released from your magical contract and your match will be put with his/her next most compatible match._

_This does not mean you can send an owl saying you are unable to produce children and get out of the law, as is a concern will happen. Tests will be done to make positive the ability and in most cases, infertility is reversible. Please remember that noncompliance is a sever crime and is punishable by an extended stay in Azkaban. If after the stay in Azkaban, you do not comply with the law, you will be sent back. This is only done to uphold the law._

_The ministry sends their best wishes to you and your betrothed. Please remember that you must be married by April 15 of next year and you must produce or be pregnant with two children by April 15, 2007._

_Best wishes,_

_Mandy Moore_

_Head of the Magical Marriage Committee_

For yet another time that night, everyone was shocked into silence. Finally, I managed to squeak out, "Zabini? Blaise Zabini? Are these people mental? How can you have an 83% match with him?" I let myself fall back against the sofa, shock flowing through my body. The other girls murmured their agreement to my questions.

"I don't know," Luna answered dreamily. "He's not so bad, I'm sure. He never did become a Death Eater you know." She paused for a moment before giggling. "And he is the poster boy for tall, dark and handsome!"

Everyone joined her laugher, the mood suddenly much lighter. "I'm going to floo back to my flat and see if I've gotten my letter yet," Lavender said, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, me too!" Padma cried, she too bounding to her feet. "I do hope I have a good match!"

"Maybe I'll get a good guy," Lavender said with a dreamy sigh. "What if I get Seamus? Oh, I do hope I get Seamus! I've been in love with him for years, you know," she rambled on. "He's just too blind to see it. If we get matched, this will be the perfect way to get him to ask me out!"

I rolled my eyes at her exuberance, eyeing my own letter distrustfully. What if I got matched with Harry? Everyone thought we were so perfect together but really it just wasn't working. What if the ministry decided we would work? Well, I could do worse than Harry. I wondered silently who I was matched with but I was too scared to open my letter and find out. What if I was matched with some like Crabb? I shuttered at the thought before dismissing it. Surely I wouldn't be compatible with any Slytherin, let alone him.

"Don't get your hopes too high," Hermione pointed out to Lavender. "You might not get matched with him. Look at Luna: she got matched with someone completely unexpected."

Lavender's face fell at the thought of being with someone other than Seamus. "Well, we'll find out won't we?" she said before heading to the fireplace, followed closely by Padma.

"Don't open your letters' till you get back here," I said before Padma threw her floo powder in the fire. "You may need our support when you find out. Plus, I want to see your reactions."

Both nodded before flooing back to their flats to retrieve their life-changing letters. "Aren't you going to get yours?" I asked Hermione after they left.

She let out a resigned sigh. "I might as well. It'll probably be Ron anyway," she said, getting to her feet. She and my brother had been dating for five years now. To be honest, I was surprised they weren't engaged yet. They did fight occasionally, well a lot really, but they still were really good together. I honestly didn't think anyone else could handle Ron.

With that, she turned on the spot to apparate to the flat she shared with Hannah Abbot. They two of them had become fast friends after school was over when they both ended up working at the same place. Less than a year later they decided to move to a flat together so they could affordably get out of their parents houses. Hannah was nice girl, but she's never really become too good of friends with the rest of us, usually keeping to herself. Sometimes I felt bad for leaving her out of girls night but after the one time she'd come, she's opted not to come back. She had to work a late shift tonight anyway, covering for Hermione so she could spend the night with us.

Sighing, I turned my thoughts to the letter in my hands. "You scared?" Luna asked softly, her voice filled with sympathy.

"Just a lot," I replied with a shaky laugh, fingering the letter in my hands. "What if I get matched with Harry? Everyone always thought we were so perfect together." I groaned and let my head fall back, hitting the back of the sofa with a thud.

"Well, if you don't think it would work with you too, then your compatibility might be lower. Surely they take things like that into account," Luna assured me. I could only hope she was right.

"Yeah," I agreed halfheartedly. How had this day become so messed up? It has started out as any normal Tuesday. I went to work, took my lunch break, went back to work, came home and changed, went to classes, ate dinner, had everyone over for a girls night and then the Ministry of bloody Magic decides to go and screw with the lives of almost the entire wizarding population with one sudden law. Why did they have to shove their noses into the people's love lives?

"If it's any consolation, at least you know you'll be compatible with your match. You'll be okay with him. It's not like they'd match you with someone you'd want to kill," Luna pointed out, trying to make me feel better. "Why don't you just open it when everyone gets back and get it over with?"

"I might," I mumbled, not so sure about find out my fate just yet. At least before I looked at the letter, I was able to at least hope for a good outcome.

My depressing thought were cut off by Hermione apparating back into the living room, a letter clutched in her hands. She took her seat wordlessly, staring at the envelope. Soon after, Padma and then Lavender returned, they too supporting unopened letters. Once everyone was again settled, silence fell around our little group.

Finally, Hermione voiced the question we all silently thought. "Who's going first?" she asked quietly but it sounded as loud as a scream in the dead silence.

"I will," Lavender said, breaking the seal on her letter slowly. "What if it isn't Seamus?" She looked around at us in despair, letter still in the now open envelope.

"There's only one way to find out," Luna point out in her airy voice, a smile on her face. I was amazed she could smile after finding out she was going to have to marry Blaise Zabini.

"Okay, I'm going to open it," Lavender said, pulling the letter out before she lost her courage. "Oh, I can't do it," she cried, thrusting the folded letter at Padma before burying her face in her hands. "Who is?"

Padma took the letter without question and unfolded it, scanning it quickly. A smile spread across her face when she looked up. "Seamus Finnegan," she announced with a delightful cry. "An 81% match!"

Lavender let out a scream of excitement before ripping her letter from Padma's hands. "Oh, thank God! I'm going to marry Seamus! Oh joy, oh joy! Maybe this marriage act isn't so bad after all!" She crowed with joy, holding her letter to her chest after reading through it twice.

"Well, one hopeful ending and one happy ending," Padma said, looking down at her letter. "Shall I go next? They haven't truly mucked up a matching yet. Maybe there's hope." Opening her letter she pulled it out, unfolding it with an unsure expression. After a quick glance, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked, worried at her reaction.

She glanced up and I saw a tear forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," she said, looking at her friend. "A 79% match with Ron." She dropped her letter to her lap and brought her knees to her chest, laying her face on them.

Hermione gasped in shock, her face going white. "How's that possible?" she asked in a small voice. "He and I've been together for ages." My heart went out to my friend as tears began making tracks down her face. "How can this be happening?"

"It's going to be okay, Mione," I said comfortingly. "Why don't you find out who your match is?"

Nodding wordlessly she opened her letter, her expression turning from distraught to surprise for a moment as she read. Before she said anything though, she crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room as she bounded to her feet. "I'm going to find a loophole. This cannot be legal to completely screw with people's lives! I will not let them run my life, demanding my marriage and telling me to have children. I won't stand for it!" she cried, livid with anger.

We all looked up at her in shocked silence at her outburst. Tentatively, I asked, "Who's your match, Hermione?"

"Charlie Weasley with a whopping 88% compatibility!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks again.

"Oh," I exclaimed in surprise. That was one match I'd never even thought of. Charlie had always seemed so happy with his perpetual bachelorhood. He liked having so much time to spend with the dragons. I'd never really imagined him with anyone, let alone Hermione. "Well, at least you'll be my sister," I said jokingly, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

It didn't really work. Hermione simply slumped angrily in her chair. Trying to turn the conversation onto a less painful topic of discussion, Lavender spoke up. "Well, Ginny," she said, grabbing a chocolate frog from the table. "You're the only one left. Why don't we find out who your match is?"

Well, it looked like there was no getting out of it. I was going to have to face my future sooner or later and it looked like it was going to be sooner. "It can't get any worse than being single, I guess," I mumbled, breaking the seal on my letter. Gently lifting the folded paper out, I prepared myself for whatever lay on the other side. Unfolding my letter, I realized I spoke too soon.

As I stared down at the name written so neatly on the page, so clear that there was no mistaking, I wanted to cry. My throat closed up and I began to have hard time breathing. No words could form in my mouth as I took in my future. Finally, Luna spoke up. "You can't run away from this, Ginny. Who is it?" she questioned calmly.

In answer, I read the line that changed my life:

_We are pleased to inform you that you have had a 94% match with one Mr. Draco Malfoy._

My life was over.

* * *

><p>Well, how'd you like it? Was it okay? Did I kill it or do good? I need your feedback to let me know if this story is worth continuing. If you want to see more, then drop a review by and tell me what you think!<p>

More will come soon if people want it. I've already started on the next chapter. Drop a review and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	2. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own a basset hound with a shaved butt!

Well, as promised, I got this chapter done fairly quickly. I'd like to thank the few of you that reviewed! Those reviews mean the world to me. Y'all are awesome! To say thank you, I'll give you another chapter! How's that? I think it's a pretty good trade for your love and reviews! What do you think?

Not much to say at this point but this author note feels so short, compared to what I'm used to, so I'll ramble for a bit aimlessly like I'm so good at doing. I really am good at it. Sometimes I get off on a tangent and before I know it, I'm talking about a completely different subject than what I started with. One time, I did that with my friend. We started off talking about his family and somehow ended up talking about my teddy bear. How strange is that? Okay, enough rambling.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"I'm not coming out! My life is over!" I cried though the bathroom door. "Let them send me to Azkaban! I'd rather rot in prison that be married to that man!"

I heard Luna sigh from the other side of the locked door. "Ginny, you can't stay cooped up in there forever you know," she said logically. "Besides, he can't be all that bad for you if you were matched by 94% right?"

"Bloody lot they know about me!" I scoffed, wiping away the tears that streamed down my face. "How can they possibly think we'd work? I've hated him my entire life!"

"It's all going to be alright," Luna soothed. "Just open the door and let me in, please."

Sighing, I flicked my wand and opened the door before pulling my knees up to my chest and lying my head down on them. "Why me? I'd have rather gotten Harry," I mumbled into my knees as I heard Luna enter the small bathroom.

"But you know you wouldn't be happy with Harry," she pointed out, crouching down in front of me. "At least with Malfoy it would be a fresh start and a chance of happiness."

Looking up at my best friend, I couldn't believe what she was saying. "How can I be happy with someone I hate?" I cried, tears of anger and hopelessness streaming down my face.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," Luna stated, only to be met with a glare. "Okay, not the right thing to say at the moment, but it's true. You never know what can happen."

"Yes, he might kill him," I pointed out, feeling very pessimistic.

"Or he might fall in love with you," she countered with a smile.

I sighed and lay my head back down. "Fat chance," I mumbled, feeling dejected. "Malfoy's don't love." What happened to all my dreams I'd had growing up of meeting my soul mate and falling in love, living happily ever after? The Ministry crushed them! In one smooth motion they destroyed my future. Instead of my knight in shining armor, I was getting a git in tinfoil.

"Come on," Luna said suddenly, pulling me to my feet. "It's late and I'm sure everything will look better in the morning with fresh eyes and a clear head."

I was perfectly certain that things would be just as bad in the morning but I let her drag me along to my bedroom anyway. With a flick of her wand, I was in my nightgown. "Get some sleep. Besides, it won't be so bad. We'll always have each other, no matter what. We're even marrying best friends." With that, she nudged me into bed and covered me up. "Sleep well."

With that, she was gone. As I curled up under the patchwork quilt Mum had made me when I was just a little girl, I wept. I felt so helpless, having no say in my future. I was going to be forced to marry Draco Malfoy.

~!~!~!~

The insistent pecking on my bedroom window roused me from my sleep much earlier than I'd have liked on one of my only days off. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Letting out a yawn, I stood sleepily and stumbled to the window, opening it to let the large black owl in. Also on the window sill was another letting dropped off earlier by a different owl. Grabbing it, I turned to the black owl. "Hey there," I said, stroking its head as it dropped the letter on my bed. I fed it an owl treat before watching it fly off.

One look at the letter on my bed brought the memories of last night into sharp focus. Letting out a defeated sigh, I slumped down on my bed and picked up the letter. I'd never seen the thin, elegant handwriting before but there was no doubt in my mind as to who'd written this letter for on the front read: To Ginerva Weasley. Nobody that really knew me used my real name.

"Bloody freaking crap," I muttered as I opened the letter from my betrothed. "What a way to start the day." Dejectedly, I sat the still folded letter aside, not wanting to face it yet. Instead, I picked up the other one. I didn't recognize the formal handwriting on the front but the seal was that of the healer school I was attending. Curiously, I ripped it open and began to read.

Dear Students,

After receiving news of the newly instated Marriage Act, we have decided it would be in the better interest of the students of this establishment if they did not have to worry about classes this week as nearly all of our students will be affected by this law.

Classes will be suspended until Monday, October 21st. This will not affect the scheduled graduating date for those graduating. Be prepared to make up for lost time when you return.

Best wishes to those affected by this new law.

Headmaster Ken Dawdle

Healing Hands School for Healers

I let out a sigh of relief as I folded the letter back up and set it on my bedside table. At least something was going right in light of this horrendous law. But, that meant I had the whole day to brood over my situation. Shaking my head, I stood up and proceeded to get dressed for the day while doing my best to put the unread letter out of my mind until I was ready to face it.

"Hey, Luna," I said, giving her a halfhearted smile as I walked into our small kitchen to see her making toast and coffee.

"You seem to be in a bit better of a mood this morning," she replied cheerily, setting a cup of steaming coffee in front of me.

"Yeah, you were right. I really needed a good night's sleep." Sipping the amazing coffee, I sighed in contentment. If only things could stay just like they were now. It was just so peaceful.

"Oh, bugger! I burnt the toast again!" Luna exclaimed, breaking the peaceful moment as she dropped the hot, black toast onto the counter. With a flick of her wand she banished the offending food from her sight.

Something so silly as burnt toast shouldn't induce laughing fits, but for some reason she and I immediately burst into giggles that soon turned into full blown, tear inducing laugher. I felt the stress melt away as I giggled uncontrollably. So long as I had Luna, I'd be okay. A few minutes later, we both sat at the table wiping our tears and trying to stifle giggles. "Why don't we just go to the café for breakfast?" I suggested when I was able to speak again. "Jack can make some mean, non-burnt toast."

Be both broke into giggles again, Luna even slapping her knee at one point. Eventually, we again calmed down. "Sure, anything is better than my black toast," she agreed with a giggle. "I never have been much of a cook, huh? It's a good thing I live with the daughter of the best cook in the world. We should go to your Mum's for dinner."

"I do not want to face them just yet," I said with a roll of my eyes as I finished off my coffee and stood up. "Mum will pitch a fit and Dad, well, Dad will be Dad. Besides, I'd planned on making stew tonight." I grinned big at the look on Luna's face. She loved my homemade stew, as did most people. It had even gotten added to the dinner menu at the café, Jack making it almost as good as I could after showing him a few times.

"Well then, forget the Burrow, I'd rather be here tonight!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands as she dashed off to get dressed.

Following her lead, I went to my room to grab my shoes. I frowned as I saw the still folded letter sitting atop my bed. "I should open it," I said to no one in particular. After staring at it for a few more moments, I shook my head. Nope, not ready just yet. Maybe after breakfast I'd be able to face Draco Malfoy's reaction to finding out he'd have to marry and produce children with someone he hated. At least our feelings would be mutual.

Slipping a pair of sneakers on, I picked up my purse and made my way back to the living room as I tried desperately to put the letter from my mind. I didn't want my coworkers to pick up on a bad mood. Instead, I would just enjoy breakfast with Luna while making fun of her burnt toast. Yes, I was determined to make this a good day, no matter what.

"You ready?" Luna asked as she came into the living room, now dressed and ready.

I nodded and laughed. "I've been waiting for you for the past few minutes. Gosh, who knew Luna Lovegood would take time to primp over her appearance. Have you been spending too much time with Lavender?" I teased, grinning at her.

"Says the girl who would have taken double what I did if she weren't already dressed," she retorted with a smile.

"You win," I said with a laugh as we walked out into the cool morning air. The walk to the café was short and before long we were walking into the warm little establishment. Cady and another one of my coworkers, Jade, greeted us with hugs and hellos. "Luna burnt the toast this morning so we took it as sign and decided to just come here for breakfast," I told them as we took a seat at a nearby booth. There were only two other people here this early.

"Well, I'm glad you came," Cady said as she took out her order book. "What'll it be? I know you'll want coffee," she said pointed to me, "but what will you have?" She turned to Luna as she wrote my drink down.

"I'll have the same," she said with a smile. As Cady walked away to get our coffee, she nudged me under the table with her foot and joked, "I didn't suppose they'd have pumpkin juice."

"If only," I replied with a laugh.

When Cady brought back the coffee she handed Luna a menu. "You already know what Jack is able to do," she said with a giggle before turning to the elderly gentleman a few booths away.

"What do you think you'll get?" Luna questioned as she looked over her menu, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

I shrugged and sipped at my hot coffee. "I was thinking pancakes maybe but Jack's biscuits and gravy are to die for. He's nearly as good as Mum," I told her, looking at the back of her menu at all the different temping deserts. If it wasn't so early in the morning, I might have thought about getting a chocolate shake.

Before Luna could reply, Jack came striding towards are table from the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. "Ginny, and friend who I never can remember your name, it's good to see you!" he said in his thick accent, at least looking a little guilty at not remembering Luna's name.

The two of us burst into laughter for yet another time that morning. "It's Luna," she said as her giggles quieted down.

"Well, maybe this time I'll remember that," he said with a smile that crinkled the skin beside his eyes. At only twenty-five, he already had laugh lines. He was such a happy person. "What can I cook you ladies this fine morning?" He gave me a wink as he clapped his hands happily.

"I was thinking your fabulous biscuits and gravy with a side of eggs," I told him, my mouth already watering at the thought.

"And how do you like your eggs in the morning?" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyes brows while a laugh twinkled in his dark eyes.

Letting out a laugh, I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you just surprise me?"

"Can do," he said with a laugh of his own before turning to Luna. "And you?"

Luna thought about it for a second. "I think I'll have the same thing, except add a side of toast," she said, stifling giggles.

With a nod and a nudge of my shoulder, he dispread back into the kitchen to prepare our breakfast, returning a few minutes later with a large platter filled with plates. "I'll be out of work soon if you keep serving," Cady joked when she saw him setting out plates down.

"Not a bad idea," he replied mischievously. Sometimes he reminded me of Fred so much it hurt. I looked down at my food to hide my sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked when we were left alone.

I looked up and shrugged. "It's nothing really," I told her as I took a bite of my food. "It's just sometimes he reminds me of Fred."

"Oh," Luna said, surprised. It had been a while since I'd brought up my late brother.

I brushed it off and turned the conversation to the happier topic of her toast, laugher ensuing. As we ate and laughed and joked, Draco Malfoy and the whole Marriage Act were no more than a dark shadow in the back of my mind. After eating, we relaxed in our booth and contemplating desert as we sipped glasses of water Cady had brought us, knowing we needed something other than coffee. "As tempting as it is, I don't think I could handle that much chocolate this early," I said with a sigh at the thought of a chocolate shake.

Luna nodded her agreement, laying a hand on her overly full stomach. "Yeah, I don't think I could fit anything else in me," she said with a laugh. "That Jack is too good a cook for his own good, and mine."

"Yeah, he really is," I sighed happily before standing up, stretching. "It's 8:40, we need to get back. You have work soon."

"Yeah," Luna said with a nod, standing too.

Grabbing my purse, I walked over to the register where Tawny was drawing on random piece of paper. "Cady didn't give us our ticket yet, but we got to go and she's busy," I told her. "I can tell you what we had though." I pulled my wallet out and opened it up, opening it on the side with muggle money. If I opened it from the other side, it would have my normal money.

"No need," she said, looking up from her scribbles. "Jack already picked up the tab."

"W-what?" I stammered, my face going red.

She shrugged and let out a sigh. "He paid for it about ten minutes ago when he had a spare moment," she said, looking down at her phone with an exasperated breath. "The vet should be calling me soon to tell me if I can pick up Pricy today or she'll need to stay another night."

"Well, I hope she'll be able to go home today," I said absently, turning to Luna. "I'm not so sure why he paid, but I'm going to go thank him. You go on ahead; I wouldn't want you to be late for work," I told her, trying to stay calm.

She looked uncertain but nodded anyway and took her leave. "I'll see you back at the flat later then," she said, waving goodbye before walking out the door and back down the street towards home.

Turning towards the kitchen, I pushed the swinging door open and held it for Cady, who was walking out with a tray of food. "Hey, Jack," I said, letting the door swing close as I walked in.

"Hey! I was hoping you would come back here," he said, wiping his hands off and moving the finished bacon from the stove. "Give me a second to get this order done and I'll be all yours. I'll just add the eggs to the platters and I'm done." Doing just that, he sat the now finished plates aside for either Cady or Jade to pick up and take out to the customers. Finally, he turned to me with a huge grin. "Now, I'm all yours."

I smiled back and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I just wanted to say thanks for picking up the tab. You didn't have you, you know," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole thing because I knew where this conversation might lead.

"I know I did not have to, but I wanted to do a favor for my favorite girl," he said, holding his hands out in an innocent gesture.

"Well, thanks Jack. That was really nice of you," I told him, not really knowing what else to say.

He smiled broadly and shrugged like it was nothing. "I was thinking," he started, "that maybe we could get dinner, seeing as I have the night off and you'll be done with school at six. What do you think?" His big, dark eyes were so hopeful that it hurt me to have to say no to him.

This time yesterday, I'd have given anything for this conversation to have happened. But that was before the Marriage Act was passed and I was given an arranged marriage to one Draco Malfoy. Instead of being able to be with this really nice, thoughtful, sweet, caring guy, I'd have to be with an arrogant prick that cared about no one but himself that I hated. Instead of what I wanted, seeing as now that didn't matter, I had to hurt Jack and tell him no. "I'm sorry," I said, looking down sadly. "I can't."

"Oh," he said, slightly taken aback. "Well, how about on Sunday? You have that day off too? We could do lunch!"

I felt my eyes start to burn with unshed tears. I shook my head and ran a hand thought my hair. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't. I can't go out with you. I'd love to, really I would, but I simply can't. I'm so sorry. Please understand and don't hate me," I said tearfully, only managing a whisper at the end.

"Do not cry, my love," he said, pulling me to his warm chest in a comforting hug. "I could never hate you and I am sorry to have upset you."

As much as I wanted to just melt into his warm embrace, I pulled away and slipped from his arms. "I-I have to go," I stammered, desperate to get away from this situation and the guy that I'd just hurt with my rejection. Turning on my heal, I rushed from the kitchen, leaving a very confused Italian cook behind. I ran all the way back to the flat, trying to force away the tears that ran down my cheeks. When I got home, I burst through the door and collapsed on the sofa, crying.

~!~!~!~

I was woken by the sound of the clock chiming at noon. Sitting up groggily, I pushed my hair out of my face and looked around the living room. I'd fallen asleep on the sofa after returning from breakfast and my encounter with Jack, I realized. Thankfully, the door was charmed to shut automatically if nobody was in the doorway after a minute, as I'd left it wide open in my rush inside. I let out a sigh as I stood, kicking off my shoes and sending them to their spot in the closet with a flick of my wand.

Wandering into the kitchen, I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face to get rid of the dried on tears. Afterwards I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes. I was not looking forward to work tomorrow where I'd have to face Jack. I never wanted to cast my shameful eyes on him again. I didn't want to see how much I'd hurt him anymore than I already had. The look on his face as I'd run away was already more than enough. Why did this stupid Marriage Act have to be passed? Why couldn't they just leave people's lives alone? For all I knew, Jack could have been _the one_. Had the Ministry just completely destroyed my only chance at happiness?

Instead of brooding over my situation, I decided I'd go for a run to clear my head. That always helped me calm down and focus. Shoving off from the counter, I made my way back to my bedroom with the intention of getting dressed in suitable clothes for running. That was when I saw it. The letter. I'd completely forgotten about it in the mayhem that had followed breakfast. "Might as well get it over with," I muttered, picking up the letter and unfolding it, plopping down on my bed as I read it.

Dear Weasley,

As you have surely been informed, we are to be wed no later than April of next year under the new Ministry Marriage Act. It would seem we have a few things to discus. Meet me for lunch today at the Bristol Cinquième Rue in downtown London at noon. Dress appropriately.

Draco Malfoy

Looking down at my watch, I let out a gasp. It was already 12:07. I was late.

* * *

><p>Okay, so little drama already starting to crop up, okay more than a little. Poor Ginny huh? She wants to be able to run her own life, go out with who she wants, and she's unable. It's really sucky for her and Jack (and eventually Draco as you'll see!).<p>

Okay, leave a review! They are addiction and I need them to go on with my writing! Without your feedback, I'll be unmotivated to write and the story could sputter out and die. So, to induce reviews, I'll ask a question! What do you think Draco's first reaction to her will be? Tell me what you think!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	3. Miserable Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Draco's large ego and attitude. I wish I did though because then he'd be mine!

I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. Anyone who knows me knows that this isn't common. After finishing my other story my creative juices seemed to have been sucked dry. So, I did the best I could but sadly I couldn't get this chapter very long. Don't be disappointed though, I'll try and get another chapter up soon. Hopefully, having Draco appear for the first time in this chapter will make up for the size!

Enjoy the chapter as much as I did! It was fun to write!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

I looked down at my watch with a sigh as I sat in the private dining room, waiting for Ginny Weasley to show up. It was already a quarter after. Why was she late? Did she have no manners, raised like a dog in that ramshackle place they called a house? I scoffed in disgust, standing from the table and walking over to the window, slipping my hands into the pockets of my black slacks. From the private room I'd requested, I could look out over the front entrance. She was nowhere to be seen, not a redhead in sight.

I turned from the window as the door opened to see a very flustered redhead being led in by the waiter. I dismissed him as I looking her up and down, frowning. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, the light blue dress she wore was worn and looked old and the heels were so worn they were discolored from what I guessed had been white at one point. The purse slung over her shoulder looked like a hand-me-down from the last decade. Other than her clothing, I couldn't help but notice how much she'd grown since school. She'd defiantly filled out in the past four years in all the good ways. She was very much a woman.

Her face turned red under my scrutiny, the freckles covering it not as visible. Smirking at her discomfort, I sat down and motioned for her to also. "I thought I said dress appropriately," I mocked as she huffed and plopped down. Her posture was horrendous.

"What do you mean?" she nearly screamed at me. "This is dressy!"

I raised an eyebrow at her outburst, picking up my glass of water and sipping. "If you say so," I sneered. "And you're late."

She flustered and looked down at the table. "Yes," she muttered hastily, "but I only just read your letter." Looking up at me, she scowled. "I'm sure you can understand my distraction as I'd just learned I'd have to marry the likes of you."

"Believe me when I say I'm no happier about this than you," I told her coldly. She opened her mouth to retort but the door opened and she paused. The waiter had reappeared to take our orders.

"Puis-je prendre votre commande?" he questioned me in French, asking what I wanted. I smirked as I saw the frown on the youngest Weasley's face, obviously not having a clue what the waiter had just said.

"Oui, je vais avoir le Coq au Vin et une bouteille de vin vous êtes le meilleur," I told him, setting my menu aside.

The waiter wrote down my order quickly and then turned to the flustered redhead. I smirked at her confusion when he turned to her and said, "Et vous, Madame?"

She looked between him and me in confusion for a moment, panic in her eyes. "He's asking for your order," I informed her, shaking my head and laughing softly at her expense.

"Oh," she said, understanding. "Umm, I'll have this." She pointed to a picture on the menu with a smile at the waiter as he wrote her order down. Picking up the menus, he exited the room with a bow. Shaking my head, I resisted the urge to laugh again, amazed at how childish she was being. Honestly, pointing to a picture? Couldn't she have at least attempted to say the name? I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes at her. This was going to be a very long meeting.

Ginny POV

I could feel my facing burning in embarrassment. Why had Malfoy chosen a high end French restaurant? I don't know French! The entire menu was unreadable and the waiter spoke not a lick of English. I wasn't even sure what I ordered. The picture looked good but I didn't know what was in it. I wondered hotly if they had English menus and Malfoy just asked for the one I couldn't read just to bother me. I wouldn't put it past him. From the smirk on his face at my embarrassment, I'd guess my assumption was true.

"Do you even have a clue what you order?" he questioned with a sneer.

Glaring over at the arrogant git, I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. That would only give him more to pick on me with. "Of course I do," I lied, picking up my glass of water and taking a drink.

He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Why are you trying to lie to me? That's not a way to start a relationship. You've never even been at a place this nice; I'd wager my last galleon on it. Your family is too poor to be able to afford it. Maybe you could sell that place you call a house and be able to afford the meal you just ordered," he mocked, clearly enjoying himself.

Taking a deep breath, I willed myself not to blow up at him. Mocking or not, he was right about one thing: This was not the way to start a new relationship that we'd be bound in. "How about we just try and be a least a little civil here? I'm trying my very hardest not to hex you right now. You wanted to talk to me, discuss things, then start talking," I ordered hotly, trying my best to keep my voice from yelling.

Nodding in a business like manor, he cleared his throat and started talking. "We have to be married within the first six months. I think it's best to get it over with soon, within the week. You'll move into the Manor with me after that because, like it or not, you'll be my wife. Tomorrow, I'll send you fitted for a new wardrobe. Whether I hate you or not, we'll be married and no Malfoy can be caught dead in clothes like that," he said, gesturing at my dress.

"Now-" he began by I cut him off.

"Now, it's your turn to listen. Believe it or not, I have a life. You can't just order me around. I have things I have to do and I won't just drop everything to bend at your whim," I told him, my voice rising in volume with every word. "I will not marry you until after December 16th. As for you 'sending me' to get a new wardrobe tomorrow, that will have to wait too. Unlike you, I've have to work for a living. I don't just have everything handed to me in a silver goblet. My next day off is Sunday so whatever you have planned will have to wait till then."

He looked a bit surprised by my outburst but he covered it up with a sneer. "Why wait so long? Is that the day you'll get fired from your job?" he asked mockingly.

Resisting the urge to reach across the table and hit him, I took a deep breath. I'd be the bigger person here and not fight back, though my temper wanted me to fight him. "That's the day I'll be done with Healer School. I'll not have a free afternoon until then and I won't give that up to be with the likes of you. Three years of extra schooling will not go down the drain because the Ministry has their heads up their rears," I told him, trying my best to not raise my voice, and failing a bit.

"You won't need to work so there's really no point to it," he said, shrugging like he cared nothing about what I'd just said.

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but just then the door opened and in walked the waiter carrying two platters, a bottle of wine in ice, and two champagne glasses. He sat the food and wine down in front of us, setting the glasses down and pouring us each a bit. After asking Malfoy something in French, to which he responded with a shake of his head, and exited the room. We both lapsed into silence as we ate. The food which I'd ordered was actually very good and I ate almost all of it.

I didn't touch my wine, not being too big on drinking. "Well," Draco finally said, breaking the stubborn silence. He put a surprising amount of money on the table to pay for the food. "I'll pick you up tomorrow to get you fitted," he said, standing from the table.

"Did you not listen to a thing I told you?" I nearly yelled at him, bounding to my feet and blocking the door. "I'm not free till Sunday."

"But you don't need to work and you don't need school," he argued, a scowl on his face. "I'm not poor like you and once we're married you'll have money for once in your pathetic life."

I screamed in frustration, making him take a step back. "You arrogant git!" I yelled at him, flicking my wand to soundproof the room. "You don't listen do you? I'll not let you take my life away from me! I'm going to finish school and I'm going to be a Healer, whether you like it or not! I for one, take pride in working. I don't want to be just handed everything, I want to earn my own. Unlike you, I don't want to depend on money someone else made!"

Malfoy looked stunned at my outburst, having backed away from me and my wand. "Now, I don't care what you think. I'll live my life. If you try to come and get me tomorrow, then you'll be in for a surprise. One foot on my doorstep you'll find yourself in St. Mungos!" I screamed. Opening the door behind me, I turned to leave without another word, storming from the restaurant amidst many confused stares of other customers.

* * *

><p>Well, short or not, how'd you like it? I have to say, this was actually really hard to write. It had been a long time since I'd had to write Draco like jerk and I have to say, it was hard to get it right. I miss writing him the way I see him, sweet and misunderstood. I don't think I've ever been too good at writing him like he's supposed to be portrayed in this chapter, horrible and mean. Did I do okay though?<p>

Well, in my story that I just finished, Set in Stone, (if you haven't read it you totally should!) I had a metaphorical starving five-year-old named Bob Jughead XVI. It started out because I said that reviews are like chocolate chip cookies to a starving five-year-old. So that's where little BJ came from. I'd offered to let someone adopt him and continue the tradition, but I've been talked into keeping him for this story by many people.

So, leave a review and feed BJ! Keep him happy and healthy!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	4. Makeover Mania

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I'd be doing something more interesting than sitting on my bed writing a fanfic as an extension of my daydreams. I'd probably be on a date somewhere romantic cuddled up with Tom Felton. What about his longtime girlfriend Jade, you may ask? Well, if I did own the Harry Potter series, I'd have enough money for her to be, ahem, taken out of the way. Oh, how happy I'd be then!

Well, here you are. I wrote you another chapter! I was pretty disappointed though at the lack of reviews I got for the last one. It was my best so far, or so I though. I know it wasn't super long, but I had Draco in it! Why did I lose reviewers, you guys? I hope you all come back and make me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile with my writing!

So, I really hope you like this chapter! It's not much longer than the last one, but it's getting there. The next one should be pretty good! What did you guys think of Draco in the last one? Did I do a good job on making him mean? I hope I did okay because I'm going to be writing a lot of that for a while!

Well, enjoy the chapter, compliments of the author! (ME!)

Without further ado…

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The next morning as I got ready for my six-thirty to two shift at the café, I seriously started wishing I'd taken Malfoy up on the offer to get fitted for clothes today. Pulling my shoes on, I began to dread having to face Jack after running out after breakfast. What would he say? Would it be weird between us? What would he say about the way I acted? Would he even bring it up? Oh, I hoped he did the latter and just acted like it hadn't happened.

When I got to work, my question was answered. He smiled over at me but said nothing. It continued that way through the day and he only spoke to me when he had to. I had known I'd hurt him, but he was unconsciously hurting me back. How was he to know that I really did wish I could have said yes? I wished I could tell him everything that happened but that was out of the question. That would require telling him I was a witch and that was against every rule ever made.

It was with a great sigh of relief that I walked out the door after a long day's work. It felt like it would never end. Normally, I loved going to work. I worked with fun people and the customers that came in were always a joy, especially the regulars. Never before had I wanted so badly for the day to end. It was hard to believe that just two days ago life had been uncomplicated and normal. How could life be turned upside down so fast?

The next few days were no different. On some days, I wished I could just quit earlier than I'd planned. Sadly though, that wasn't an option. I still had bills and rent to pay, even if they were split with Luna. I still had two months before I could quit. At least after than I'd never have to face Jack again. Being a muggle, he'd never step foot in St. Mungos and I'd not be living around here so the chances of running into him would be slim to none. It saddened me to know that I was practically running away, but I didn't have a choice.

When I was woken by the sunlight pouring into my window Sunday morning, I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't have to work today. I was almost glad I'd have to spend the better part of the day with Malfoy. At least then I didn't have to feel the quilt stabbing me at every turn. No, I'd only have to deal with the prick. I could deal with him.

Sitting up in bed, I was surprised to hear many voices coming from the direction of the kitchen. I bounded from bed and raced to the kitchen, not caring that my hair looked like a rats nest on my head from sleep. Sitting around the table were not only Luna, but also Hermione, Lavender and Padma. "You guys are here!" I exclaimed, hugging each of them.

"We couldn't wait any longer to come by!" Lavender exclaimed. "Look," she held her hand up, "Seamus and I already got married!"

I gasped, grabbing her hand and looking at the ring. "Oh my gosh! Congrats Lavender! That's so awesome!" I exclaimed, forgetting all my worries for the moment.

Hermione smiled but her smile was more of a wishful one. "It's good to see someone got a happy ending," she said with a sigh.

Padma too let out a sigh. "Yeah, not everyone has it so easy," she said.

"So, how's the Ron situation?" I asked the two of them gently as I poured a cup of coffee.

Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head. "He's not happy about it but he's taking it better than I did," she said.

"Yeah," Padma added. "We already have a date set for the wedding. There isn't much point trying to fight it, so we're just going to go with it. If we had such a high compatibility then surely we'll be okay together." She shrugged and took a sip of her own coffee.

"How about Charlie?" I asked Hermione.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "He's happy as a clam. He told me he'd never really expected he'd get married and he's thrilled that he's got 'such a great match.' I don't know though, I'm doing my research to see if there is a way around this stupid law. If there is a loophole, I'll find one. I'm not going to let the Ministry run my life. So far though, I've found nothing," she told us, a frown on her face.

"What did Mum say?" I asked Hermione and Padma both.

"She's happy both of us will be part of the family," Hermione said. "She's happy Charlie's going to be married to someone she approved of. Evidently, she though Ron and I would do better as just friends before even this law was passed. She said something about our fighting."

I nodded in understanding. They did fight a lot. "Yeah, she did worry about you guys fighting so much."

"Well, we had our differences. Every couple does," Hermione retorted.

"While we were talking with your Mum yesterday, she asked us who you got matched with. Did you just decide to not tell her?" Padma asked curiously, sympathy filling her voice. "We told her we didn't know, thinking it was best if you told her. You can't keep it from everyone for long, even if your match is horrible."

I let out a sigh and nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know," I muttered, taking another sip of coffee. "I just didn't really want to face her yet. She's going to pitch a fit when she finds out. Dad's going to be worse. You know how he hates the Malfoy's. Even now that Lucius Malfoy is gone I still don't think he'll be too happy." Lucius Malfoy had been killed just weeks after the war ended while he was being pursed. When he found out he'd be returned to Azkaban, he put up a huge fight. He was killed in the process. "Do you guys know who Harry get matched with? I haven't heard yet," I asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"He got Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said, a frown on her face. "He's about as happy with the match as you are with yours."

Just then, a tapping on the window drew everyone's attention. Looking, I saw Malfoy's large black eagle owl. I got up and let him in, watching as it fluttered gracefully down to the kitchen table. "Oh, this is one beautiful owl," Luna said, giving him some freshly cooked eggs.

"I wish I could say I look upon it happily," I said, taking the letter it dropped on the table. "It's Malfoy's owl." I sighed and looked down to see my name scrawled gracefully across the front. "Speak of the devil and he'll come calling."

"What does it say?" Lavender asked excitedly.

I looked over at her incredulously as I held the unopened letter. "How am I to know?" I asked with a laugh as the owl fluttered back out the window. "I haven't opened it yet."

"Well open it then!" she exclaimed. Everyone else nodded excitedly, waiting with baited breath.

"Why are you all so excited?" I asked as I tore the envelope. "It's just Malfoy we're talking about. He's an arrogant git."

"Arrogant git or not, he's hot," Padma said with a giggle. "Do you not read witch weekly? He's been labeled as the Number One Most Eligible Bachelor five months running, for the past two years he's been labeled as Sexiest Single Wizard, and he's been on the cover at least ten times this year alone. He's even beat out Lockheart on the number of weeks strait for the Most Charming Smile Award."

We all stared at her dumbstruck, forks pausing halfway to mouths and coffee cups pausing mid-air. "How do you know all that?" I questioned, surprised.

"I've always kind of had a thing for bad boys," she said slyly. "I went through a phase last year of obsession with him. He is, after all, the poster boy for a bad boy."

"Except he's no boy," Lavender cut in. "He's all man."

Padma giggled and nodded. "Yes. They say he hasn't been in a relationship in over five years. Nothing he has extends beyond the first night, if you know what I mean," she said, smiling.

"So he's a playboy. Joy," I muttered, shaking my head and looking down at the letter, reading it quickly.

"What does it say?" Lavender questioned again now that I'd read it.

I shrugged. "He's just reminding me that he's taking me to get fitted for new clothes today," I told them. "Like I could forget I'd have to spend the day with that git."

"He's buying you new clothes?" Padma asked excitedly. "See, he's not so bad!"

"No, he is," I retorted. "He's only getting me a new wardrobe because a future Malfoy cannot be seen in 'clothes like this.'" I pointed at the comfy nightshirt I was wearing. It was an old Quidditch jersey of Charlie's. "I figure I'll pick my battles. If he's determined to get me new clothes, then let him waste his money. I won't complain."

"What time is he going to be here?" Luna questioned, taking a bite of toast that I assumed she didn't cook. It was lightly brown, not burnt.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was a little past nine. "Oh, in about two hours," I said, finishing my breakfast. "That means I have only two hours to make myself presentable to his high and mighty arrogance. Normally, I wouldn't try to impress him but the better I can do, the less he'll have to rag on me about. I don't think I can stand an entire afternoon with his snide little comments."

Lavender bounded from her chair, letting out an excited squeal. "Then the four of us will make you the most stunning woman he's ever laid eyes on!" she exclaimed. The four of them proceeded to pull me back to my room to get me read, breakfast all but forgotten.

Draco POV

In an attempt to keep Weasley from being late and delaying my plans, I decided I'd pick her up. It wasn't hard to find her address, a small flat in the middle of muggle London. It was high end by no means, really it was little more than pauper. Walking up to the door of the small flat, I mentally prepared myself for the afternoon ahead. No Weasley was easy to deal with, especial one the youngest of them with a temper of a lioness.

Knocking on the bare wooden door, I waited impatiently for someone to answer. To my surprise, within second I could hear the giggling of several girls on the other side. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. Just great, this is just what I needed: hormonal girls. Today just kept getting worse and worse.

"Will you guys just hush it?" I heard Weasley exclaim from the other side of the door. Then the door opened. What I'd expected was not what I saw. Instead of the grungy girl I'd seen the other day, before me stood a beautiful woman. I almost didn't recognize her. The usually unruly red hair was pulled back in an elegant French braid. And instead of the worn clothes that I'd expected she wore a pair of black slacks and a green turtleneck sweater. To top it off were a pair of green heels and a small green purse.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," she said, pushing past me. "See you later guys!" she called back before shutting the door. She was halfway down the steps before realized what was happening. "You coming or are we going to stand on the front stoup all day?" She turned to look at me expectantly with a smirk on her face. Oh, she was good, I'd give her that. But we couldn't have her running the show, that wouldn't work at all.

"You expect to spend a day on your feet in those things?" I questioned mockingly, walking down to where she was waiting. "Honestly, who are you trying to kid? You don't wear heels; you wear worn shoes falling apart. Your feet will be aching by the end of the day. Who did you borrow those from anyway? I'm sure you don't own anything like that. It's too nice." To my utter satisfaction the smirk on her face was wiped off, instead a glare was pointed towards me. That was better.

"If you're going to be like this all day then I'm going back inside and you'll lose the only chance I'm giving you to force a new wardrobe upon me," she said threating, her hands settling on her hips, fingers twitching towards her wand.

Smirking at her anger, I simply shrugged and started walking down the street to the apparition point I'd set up. "Are you coming?" I called back without turning, my stride not pausing. I was pleased to hear her huff of irritation and angry click of her heels as she hurried to catch up with me.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" she demanded when she'd reached my side.

"Penelope Padwan's Robes and More," I answered without looking down at the angry redhead. "I doubt you've ever heard of it and certainly never stepped foot in there. It's the most accredited clothing store in all of wizard London. One set of robes costs more than your father could make in a lifetime."

She let out an irritated sigh and stopped. "Will you please just be nice for once? I don't want to spend the rest of the day listening to you put me and my family down," she half yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and held out my arm, having reached the point we'd apparate from. "Don't go getting your knickers in a twist," I sneered, looking over at her. She had her arms folded stubbornly across her chest. "Will you just take my arm so we can be off? I'd rather get this done with today. The less time I spend with you the better for my health."

Muttering hotly under her breath, she grabbed my arm none to gently. After smirking down at her for a moment, I asked, "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Just shut up and apparate," she ordered, a frown etched on her face.

With a smirk, I turned on the spot.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Did I do okay? It's really hard to write Draco mean. Unlike my huge store of romantic words I can use, my mean dictionary isn't too big. I don't have much other than 'sneer,' 'smirk,' and 'mock.' I would use 'tease' but that sounds more of a good-natured kind of humor. Any other suggestions so I can add variety to the story? Any new words would be much appreciated!<p>

So, please, leave a review and feed our little BJ. No metaphorical starving kid will survive without you wonderful people and your reviews! So, please click that button and just a moment of your time can save one starving child. Click now. (Yay for the desperate 'save the children' commercial kind of thing going on! Can't you just see me standing with lots of poor starving children from Africa or somewhere, the review button blinking at the bottom of the screen?)

**And as always, please remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	5. A Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have amazing news! My other story that I just finished (Set in Stone) is being translated to French! I'm so excited and honored!

I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry. I really do try to keep the time between chapters short but sometimes life gets in the way of the best laid plans. I hope you can forgive me. I gave you a long chapter to make up for it! It was six pages with no spaces in Word, quite a bit. My last two were barely 3-4 pages. I was disappointed with them. But don't worry 'cause this chapter is long and filled with stuff! You'll love it!

I'll not keep you any longer from the chapter. If you see minor (or not so minor) typos and mistakes, just ignore them. I wrote this chapter late at night. I write best when it's late, but it's also the time I make the most mistakes while writing. Funny how that works, huh? Well, either way, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

We apparated to a small side street off Diagon Alley in front of a little shop. Inside the front windows were some of the most beautiful clothes I'd ever seen. I let out a small sigh as I gazed at a silver dress at the front, silky and knee length, with green trim. All around the dress hovered accessories that matched. The same was for every outfit in the window. The only thing missing was a price. I guess that, for the people that could afford this place, price didn't matter.

"We're not here to window shop," Malfoy huffed, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside the shop. "Believe it or not you can walk in."

Once inside, I was even more amazed. I didn't have to try hard to ignore Malfoy's comment as I gazed around at all the beautiful clothes. The store was divided into three sections: women, men and children. Women's was by far the largest section, covering about half the store. All I wanted to do was go look at the clothes but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to just wonder around. Before I could make a decision on what to do, a middle-aged witch approached us.

"Hello!" she greeted happily. "Welcome to Penelope Padwan's Robes and More. It's good to see you again Mr. Malfoy." She smiled up at him, obviously happy to see probably one of her best customer. "And is this the young witch you were scheduled to have fitted?" She looked over at me with a kind smile but the look in her eyes and she took me in was less than thrilled. Seriously? I worked really hard to look good today!

Malfoy nodded his head and checked his watch. "Yes, and I'd like to be done within the hour. She'll need an entire wardrobe, everything from robes to underclothes. You'll know what's best and how much she'll need. Just get her sized today and whatever else you'll need," he said, sounding all business as he told the lady what I'd need.

I started feeling a bit put out as he began with his orders, speaking as if I weren't there. And who was he to say I needed new underwear? I kept my mouth shut though since we were in the company of a woman I'd be with for the next hour. Again I had to remind myself to pick my battles. It wasn't worth the fight that could surly ensue.

"Okay," said the lady, who I assumed was Penelope Padwan. "You just give me a bit of time with your young lady and she'll be shining with new clothes before you know it. Would you like to take some with you today? I can fit some that I already have on hand." She looked over at Malfoy expectantly as she began to take note of what he did and ignore me too. I scowled when she turned her back to me, making sure Malfoy saw my displeasure. He smirked back, clearly enjoying my anger.

"Yes, some to have now would be good as I suspect this is her best outfit. And take all the time you'll need," Malfoy said with a smirk. "I don't doubt you'll need quite a bit."

Finally having held my tongue long enough, I spun on my heel and faced him. "You know what you jack ass! Just because you're a miserable person doesn't mean you have to take it out on those around you who are actually happy! You might be rich and able to afford anything you want but I know that there are things in life more important than money, like family. No amount of money can buy family. You don't have a family do you? You have a crazy mum and your now dead dad was a Death Eater. Oh, you were too weren't you? You don't know what it's like to be happy so you make sure nobody around you can be happy either. I'm sick of it!" I screamed at him, not caring that the saleswoman was standing in shock at my outburst.

Malfoy had a look of shock on his face when I started in on him but by the time I stopped his face was blank as I stood in front of him. It was then I realized there was no way I could get to him by yelling. No amount of temper would make him see sense and help him be a better person. He grew up with anger and had long learned to tune it out. Was I doomed to be married to such a git for the rest of my life? I didn't think I could deal with that.

"Are you done?" he asked after a moment, his voice bored.

I let out a deep sigh and shook my head in disappointment. "You're hopeless," was my only answer to him. I turned my back on him and looked at the woman who still looked stunned. Her shop had never seen much action, it would seem. Well, they obviously never had an angry Weasley on their hands. "Can we just get this over with?" I asked her, pointing towards the fitting rooms in the back.

Finally snapping out of her shock, she nodded and led the way back to a small, well-furnished room that she'd measure me in. The only time she spoke to me was to instruct me on what to do as the tape measures flew around me, taking measurements. So, in the silence, I turned my thoughts to the man out on the shop floor. What was I going to do? I couldn't marry that man! I'd end up killing myself or him. I didn't want to live the rest of my life miserable.

It was then and there, in the small dressing room at Penelope Padwan's, that I made a big decision that had the potential to change my life for the better. If there was any decency, any good in Malfoy, I'd find it. I'd have to gain his trust, get close to him. I didn't know how I'd do it, but if it was possible then I'd find a way. Anything would be better than what I'd have to deal with otherwise. By the time I was fitted for my new wardrobe and had several bags of clothes already sized to me, my plan was beginning to take shape.

"We're all done here," Mrs. Padwan said to Malfoy as she led me out of the fitting room and back out into the main part of the store after just a little over half an hour. My complete silence seemed to make her work fast.

Malfoy stood from the chair where he'd seen sitting near the fitting rooms. "Good," he said in a brisk manner, obviously slightly annoyed at waiting. "Just put the clothes on my tab, all of them, and I'll be back to pick up the rest next week." He turned towards the door and started to walk away, leaving me behind. I resisted the urge to sigh as I sent my bags to my flat with a wave of my wand and started after him. He might have been raised in a very strict and aristocratic manner but the man really had no manners. Maybe that was just with me though. Hopefully I could get that horrible attitude to change.

As we walked out into the noonday sun in on the street, I decided to put my plan into action. Step one: show him kindness, not anger no matter what. Maybe eventually he would do the same. "That took less time than I thought it would," I said, trying my hardest to be nice to him. It was really tough though when the very sight of him made me want to scowl.

"How would you have known what to expect? It's not like you had any experience getting fitted before," he mocked, a smirk on his lips. "I bet your mum made most of your clothes, huh?"

The obvious enjoyment he got out of mocking me made my blood boil. The plan I'd decided on almost got thrown out the window at his comment. I wanted nothing more than to slap him. But, somehow, I managed to push down my anger and force a smile. "Yes, she did actually. She makes a pretty mean sweater," I told him, a real smile on my face at the thought of my mum.

My perky response seemed to throw him off and for a moment he was silent. "I guess you have to make due when you're poor as dirt," Malfoy finally said with a sneer as we began to walk down the street. "Do you even have a galleon to your name?" He looked over at me, a smirk on his lips. He seemed to be trying to hurt me now, even more than before.

This made it easier to stay happy because the simple fact he was deliberately trying to provoke me seemed funny. "Just a few," I answered, giggling a bit as the look on his face. Again, he seemed put out at my lack of anger. He remained silent after that, obviously not sure how to deal with this sudden change. "So, since we're done earlier, what do we do now? Any other plans? Or will you be taking your future wife out to lunch?" I smiled up at him, finding it easier now. After all, why should I fight with him? It's not like it would help anything. He'd just have to learn to grow up and get past the childhood hate he had towards me.

"First you get mad at me for offering to spend money on new clothes for you and now you're begging for me to spend my money on you?" he questioned coldly, his eyebrows raised as he looked over at me.

I shrugged and gave him another smile. "Why of course! It's called girl logic, throw a fit about one thing and then turn around and take it back. Besides, I'm hungry and if you have other plans today then I'll want to eat before we do anything else," I told him. "Do you have any other plans?" Looking over at him, I could see his brow creased as he took in my new temperament.

"No, I'd rather not spend too much time in the company of a blood traitor," he sneered as he led the way down another seldom used side street. "But, you probably don't have much money for food so I'll do you a favor and buy you another meal. Who knows, it may be one of the only ones you get this week." Then he looked down at me and shook his head. "No, you defiantly find a way to eat. No starving person would be that plump."

I literally had to bite my lip to keep myself from bursting out at him as my anger boiled back up with a vengeance. He did not just call me fat! Sure, I had curves, but I was by no means fat! Oh, he was very lucky I'd already promised myself I'd be nice to him, the jerk. In an attempt to turn the conversation to some other subject, any other subject, to keep myself from blowing up at him, I asked, "So where are we going. I haven't been down this street. Are all the best placing in the most obscure locations?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You wouldn't know about the best places would you?" I simply raised an eyebrow at his sarcastic comment, smile still in place. He frowned but told me where we'd be going. "It's a small Italian restaurant run by the top chef in wizard London. Anybody who's anybody knows about it. It might be smaller but it's one of the best places to eat."

"Sounds good," I said with a smile as he led the way to the restaurant. Lunch was a small affair, though the food was amazing. I was thankful that at least this menu was in English, though I ended up just ordering the same dish as Malfoy, figuring I might as well try something new while I was here. All through the meal Malfoy tried to anger me with his snide little comments, picking on me and mocking my family. Through all my anger, I simply put on a smile. By the time we walked back outside after eating, he was silent, seeming to have given up.

Walking down the street, we made our way back to the main part of Diagon Alley. The giant shop that was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was by far the brightest and most popular place in the crowded alley. Smiling at shop, I turned to Malfoy, looking at him expectantly. "Want to go and check out shop? Have you been in there before? The place is amazing!" I said, a smile spreading across my face in a wide grin. I hadn't been in there in a while, too busy with work and school.

He seemed skeptical and the look on his face told me he was not at all interesting in the place, but I decided to pretend I didn't notice. Instead of waiting for an answer that would surely be turning down my suggestion, I took ahold of his hand and pulled him after me, heading straight for the shop. "Pushy little witch aren't you?" Malfoy mumbled unhappily as I pulled him along.

"Pretty much," I answered him with a laugh, not even caring that he was insulting me. As we got to the shop front, I took a moment to take in all the signs plastered across the front windows, the spaces in between them giving glances inside the very busy place. After Fred had died, I think George was going to give up the shop, having no desire for jokes without his brother, but Ron stepped in and talked him out of it, becoming his partner in the business. After several years, it seemed to be a very good arraignment. The shop had grown through the years. They even had a second establishment in Hogsmeade that Ron took care of with the help of Lee Jordan.

As for Diagon Alley's shop, it was still run by George and his new wife Angelina. They'd gotten married just last year, thankfully before this stupid marriage law was passed. They were perfect together. She'd really helped him through the loss of his twin. She was as fundamental as Ron in persuading him to keep the place open.

"Are we going to stand in front of the windows all day or are you planning on going in?" Malfoy asked impatiently after a minute.

I shook myself from my memories with a smile. I hadn't realized I'd spaced off. "Yeah, let's go in," I said as I pulled him inside the overcrowded shop. He seemed very unsure was he walked in, obviously not comfortable in such a place, especially one run by Weasleys. It took me no time at all to spot George. I let go of Malfoy then and ran over to my brother, leaving him standing near the door. "George!" I cried as I ran to him.

"Ginny!" he cried back, meeting me halfway and sweeping me up into his arms in a huge hug. "It's so good to see you!" he set me back down on my feet and looked me up and down, confusion on his face. "Why are you so dressed up?"

I looked down at the green sweater, slacks and high heels and laughed. "Just felt like looking good today," I said, not telling him why I'd wanted to look good today. "But, to be honest, these heels are killing me. Hermione had put a cushioning charm on them but I think it wore off already." I looked down at the shoes and shook my head. There was no way I'd admit that to Malfoy though, not after his comment before we left earlier.

"Then take them off," George said, like that was the only logical thing to do.

"I would but I want to get them broken in so I won't need the cushioning charm eventually," I said, wanting to take them off despite what I said. "But, enough about my looks, how've you and Angelina doing?"

"We're doing good," George said, motioning for me to follow him as he began to walk around the store, helping people that needed it and answering questions when people asked. "Under that new marriage act we're going to have to have kids soon though. Angelina's not too upset, though she'd wanted to wait a while before having any. Speaking of the new law, who did you get matched with? Nobody I've asked seems to know." He looked at me expectantly as we stopped near the pigmepuff section.

I let out a groan, able to show my real feelings about this to him since Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. "You'll never guess," I told George, letting out a small laugh. "For some reason, they say I have a 94% compatibility with him though. I don't see how. The man drives me nutters!" I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"With who, Gin?" George asked again. "You're avoiding the question. Is it really that bad?"

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yes, yes it is really that bad," I said. Turning towards the Skiving Snack Box display, I spotted Malfoy looking at a shelf. I pointed towards him, and sighed. "I got matched with that git."

George followed my finger point and his gaze settled upon the blond head. "Please tell me you're pointing towards anyone but who I think you are," he said, a look of horror on his face.

"Sadly, I'm not," I told him, shrugging. "I've kind of resigned myself to my fate though. It'll be okay." Gazing at the blond boy, I couldn't help by feel sad. I'd had so many hopes for my future and that was what I got.

George suddenly pulled me from my thoughts. "You know, if he's dead then you'll get matched with someone else," he said, a grin on his face as if he were asking permission.

Shaking my head, I laughed exuberantly. "Naw, I don't need to you Azkaban," I giggled. "Though the offer is kind of tempting. I'll have to turn it down though." He laughed with me at that, pulling me into another hug.

"Well, have a look around and grab anything you want. It's on the house," he offered, stepping back and looking towards Malfoy. "If you don't mind, I'm going to have myself a word with a young man about treating my little sister right."

"Have fun," I called after him as he walked away. "Remember, murder is wrong!"

It was in a silent fit of giggles that a browsed the store, constantly glancing back towards my brother and Malfoy. I had to say, George could be intimidating when he wanted to be, like now. Malfoy seemed to be taking it all in stride, a constant frown being the only look on his face as he occasionally nodded. He was lucky it wasn't Ron 'having a talk' with him. At least George wasn't likely to actually hurt him.

After a while, George came back over to me. "He really is a git," he said, leaning against the shelf. "But he values his neck enough that he won't hurt you."

I laughed and shook my head again. "Thanks," I said, hugging my brother. "Now, I'm going to go. I should look over my homework for school tomorrow and get cleaning done around the flat while I have time. I'll see you later okay?"

He hugged me again and nodded. "I better see you soon. You stay away too much. Next time you have a day off, don't hesitate to come. I'm sure Angelina would love to have you come for dinner. She likes to cook, though sometimes it's not all fully edible."

"I'll come over before dinner then and offer to help cook," I offered with a giggle. "I'll seem nice and save my taste buds at the same time."

"Yours and mine both," George agreed. "I love her, but she really needs to get with Mum for a while and learn a few things."

"Oh, speaking of Mum, do me a favor and don't tell her who I got matched with, okay? I'd rather be the one to do it but to be honest I've been kind of scared to. I'll do it soon though," I promised after George gave me a look. Looking around I saw Malfoy looking impatient again. "I have to go."

"See you later then," George said, hugging me again before pushing me off in the direction of Malfoy. I laughed and shook my head, but headed in that direction anyway, waving goodbye to my brother as I went.

"Are you ready to leave," Malfoy asked immediately as I got to his side, a scowl on his face.

"Ready if you are," I said happily, shrugging.

Without another word, he strode towards the door, once again expecting me to follow. Again with the no manners. I followed him anyway, shaking my head. Once out in the street, I let out a happy sigh, ignoring the annoyance flowing from the man beside me. "So, do we have anything else to do before you take me home?" I asked as we meandered down the street, passing many flourishing shops.

"Take you home?" he questioned. "Can't apparate on your own or do you just want to spend more time with me?" The mocking tone of voice was unmistakable but I ignored it.

"Neither, but after a date the guy should always walk the lady home," I informed him with a smile, giving him a small shrug.

"Fine," he said, holding his arm out to me. "I've got nothing else for us to do so let's go so I can go home." His annoyance was obvious but I pretended not to notice his sour mood.

Taking his arm, I couldn't help but notice how well muscled he was, a fact I wish I hadn't noticed. The last thing I needed was to be attracted to him, though my friends were shocked this morning while getting my ready when I told them I wasn't at all. They'd give me a hard time if they realized that after only one afternoon with the git I'd become attracted to him.

My thoughts were cut off as Malfoy apparated to the same spot we'd left from earlier that day. I didn't let go of his arm once we were there, instead I held it as he led the way the few blocks back to my flat wordlessly. I kept glancing up at him as we walked, taking him in. He'd changed a lot since school. He'd filled out and grown into his body. He wasn't a gangly teenager anymore; he was a strong and handsome man. His face that had once looked kind of pointy was now more filled out and his jaw line was strong. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't attracted to him.

Thankfully Malfoy didn't notice my ogling at him as we walked and before long we were back on the stoop of my flat, ready to part ways. He gave an obviously disgusted look at the tiny flat as I opened the door. I ignored it and rolled my eyes. "If you want, you can come in and apparate from the living room rather than walking back all that way," I offered, walking through the door and holding it open for him to come in.

He accepted my offer, looking around the flat with obvious distain as he came in. I shut the door behind him before immediately taking my heels off, sending them to my room with a flick of my wand. Turning back to Malfoy, I was surprised he wasn't already gone. Instead he was looking at me like I'd grown another head. "What is wrong with you?" he asked suddenly, a frown on his face. "Why are you being so," he paused, "nice?"

I walked over and stood right in front of him, close enough I had to look up to see his face. "Why not?" I poked his chest for emphasis. "Fighting does no good, though you've done everything in your power to provoke me," I said firmly. "You're not even trying to make this work. I know that you've resigned yourself to marring me but do you realize the implications of that? We'll be living together, raising our children together. We can't constantly be at each other's throats. I'm trying my hardest to be nice to you and you've made it very difficult."

"I know what it means to be married," he snapped, obviously not liking my little lecture.

"Then prove it," I cried, desperate to make him see sense. When his only response was to look at me, I shook my head, trying to push away the feeling of defeat. I felt like screaming at him but instead, I leaned up on my tip toes and did the only thing I could think to do. I kissed him.

* * *

><p>Well, how's that for a cliffhanger? I do think it's the best one of this story so far! I hope nobody gets too mad at that kind of ending to a chapter. I liked it! That's my favorite way to end them. It leaves people wanting more! Did you like it? Be honest people and give me your feedback!<p>

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome! I'm hoping to get more for this chapter than the last few. Poor BJ is really starting to feel the cut in the number of reviews. Leave a review and feed our metaphorical starving child! He needs you and your typing fingers!

**A happy author writes better and faster, so review and make me happy! **


	6. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I would however like to wish everybody a happy early 4th of July. I probably won't be able to update till after the holiday since I have tons of stuff to do. Oh, and for everyone that's not American and doesn't celebrate this holiday, I'd like to wish you a happy … well, a happy day in general! Yeah, that works xD

Okay, this author not is going to have to be fairly short since my internet is finally working and I need to get this posted before it dies out again. I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the lack of updating and that I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really hard to write but I think it turned out good!

Without further ado:

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

Her lips were soft and yet her kiss was firm. My immediate reaction was to kiss her back. Without thinking, I pulled her closer, my hands finding their way to her hips. She gasped into my mouth when my tongue touched her lips, prying them open gently. The feel of her small hands running through and grasping at my hair only made me kiss her all the harder.

Pushing her against the nearby wall, I moved my lips from hers and started kissing down her neck, pushing her sweater down as I went. A soft moan reached my ears, setting my blood on fire. Moving back to her lips, I claimed them with mine, pushing myself against her. It was only when we pulled apart for air that I realized what I was doing, or rather, with who I was doing it.

I stumbled away from where the small redhead stood panting against the wall, her eyes unfocused and chest heaving. After a second, she seemed to snap out of it and looked at me with confusion. Disgusted horror shot through my body. I gave her a look that aptly conveyed my feelings before turning on the spot and disapparating, fleeing.

Ginny POV

The look he'd given me as he disapparated said it all. He was disgusted. And I was embarrassed. I wasn't sure why I'd kissed him. It had seemed like the logical thing to do at the moment. And oh what a kiss it had been. Still I was feeling flushed and slightly out of breath. I'd never felt so exhilarated by just a kiss before. It had felt so right.

With a frustrated sigh and a bit of self-loathing for what I'd just done, I sank to the floor where I'd been pressed to the wall by Malfoy. Putting my face in my hands, I did my best to force back the tears that threatened. The look he'd given me, the look of horror and disgust, seemed to be stuck in my head. Was I really that bad that he'd stumble away from me and run, horrified at what he'd done? I'd never felt so worthless in my life.

Giving into the tears, I began to cry. All the anger and frustration I'd pinned down today came rising up and, with every passing moment, I began to hate Malfoy all the more. He was a self-centered, arrogant, horrible, egotistical git. Sure, he might be a great kisser and he might have made me feel amazing for a few seconds, but he had the heart of a jackal. Oh how I hated him now even more than before.

All my plans, all my hopes for at least a halfway decent future while being tied to that git seemed shattered. For those few seconds, when his lips were on mine, I felt hopeful that maybe, just maybe, it could be okay between us. But, he's just a typical man and responded to my kiss as any man would have. How could I be so stupid? I couldn't help but think that I should have punched him, not kissed him. What possessed me to kiss such a horrible man? I'd never know.

Pushing off the wall, I stood up and wiped away my tears. A steely determination settled over me. In the next few hours, I came up with a new plan, a better plan. Not only would I gain Malfoy's trust and get close to him, I'd make that git fall in love with me. Then I'd crush him, hurt him like he'd done to me. I'd make Draco Malfoy pay for causing me so much pain.

Draco POV

"Careful!" I roared to the tiny house elf beside my wounded arm. I'd splinched, yes splinched, as I fled from Weasley's flat. In my haste to get away, I wasn't concentrating on my destination. My left arm felt on fire, the skin on the upper part mostly gone in a section several inches long.

"I is sorry Master," she squeaked back, gently pouring essence of dittany over the gaping hole in my skin. The missing skin began to regrow, the pain easing up. "This is deep gash. Best not move too much in next hour. Master needs to let skin heal." She sat the dittany down on the silver tray she'd brought in when I called for her. Bowing, she picked it up and, at my dismissal, popped from the room.

Leaning back in the chair of my study, I let out a frustrated sigh. How could I make such a juvenile mistake and splinch? I'd never splinched. It was all because of Weasley and her increasingly odd behavior. An angry Weasley, I knew how to deal with. But today she'd been calm, kind, and open. I didn't know how to deal with that. I tried everything to make her mad, get her screaming at me again. I'd rather listen to that then not know what to expect next.

As I though back on that afternoon, I couldn't help but feel mixed feelings. I'd never been with a woman like that, doing everything but have sex. I'd taken my fair share of women out to eat and even bought several some skimpy outfits to wear for me, but I'd never spent time with them like I did with Weasley. After the blowup in Penelope Padwan's, she changed. No longer was she the Weasley I knew, the stubborn, hardheaded, willful, easily angered girl. Instead she acted like I wasn't there, or rather I wasn't who I was. She acted like I was one of her friends simply out for a day on the town, or worse, her boyfriend.

I was horrified and confused. How could I deal with that? The woman I hated suddenly didn't seem to hate me back. It must be a trick; that was an easy conclusion to come to. Her little speech she gave me about marriage in that flat she calls a home was surely a part of her trickery. She acted like we'd be the everyday family because of this stupid law. Did she not realize that it would be nothing like that?

If I had my way, I'd only see her at night once we were married. I'd have sex with her, something I really had mixed feelings about, and she'd get pregnant. She'd have her own quarters, the wing of the manor originally set aside for guests. She'd have everything she wanted or needed. I'd work and she'd have children. Once we had our two children, we'd never have to speak to each other again. My plan was perfect. I was sure she'd agree to it, hating me as much as I hated her. It would work for the both of us.

Now I wasn't so sure it would though. Would she agree to it or would she want me to play house with her for the rest of my life? I couldn't handle that. Give me an angry dark wizard with a quick wand any day over an unpredictable Weasley. I could deal with pain, I was used to pain, but this kindness was foreign. What was I going to do?

Hopefully, after that disastrous kiss earlier, things could go back to the way they had been: mutual hate. She looked hurt and embarrassed as I disapparated, a good sign she'd go back to hating me. If she didn't, I'd simply have to learn to ignore her. We'd get married and have our children as allotted by that stupid law, but I would not like it.

A knock on the large wooden door of the study snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I called wearily, knowing who it would be.

"You okay there, mate?" Blaise Zabini asked, opening the door and walking in. "Blimey, what did you do to your arm?" He pointed to the freshly healed sink on my upper arm, still red from being regrown. It would fade and become normal again by morning.

I shook my head and leaned back in my chair, sighing. "Weasley," I answered simply.

My best friend, my only friend really, came over and hopped up on the desk like it was his own. I ignored his lack of manners, used to it by now. We'd grown up together and he was the only person I'd ever been close to. "What, did the feisty little Ginny Weasley maul you?" he teased, laughing at his own joke.

Thinking back to the kiss, I too let out a small laugh. In a way, she did, if only with her lips. It sure did enough damage though. "Not physically, no," I told him, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"One of her many brothers?" he prodded, brow furrowed.

I shook my head, briefly thinking back to my 'talk' with George Weasley. No physical harm had come to me, not yet at least. Plenty of pain was promised if something happened to her though. "Nope," I answered.

"You're trying to evade telling me what happened," Blaise pointed out frankly, nudging me with his foot. "Spill."

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing to spill," I said simply, shrugging. "I splinched."

The look on his face was priceless, making me smile a bit against my will. I wasn't in the mood to smile; I was in the mood to brood. But Blaise had an ability to make me smile even on my darkest days, the only person that could. "You did what?" he asked in pure shock. "But, mate, you've never splinched before. Why did you now?"

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head again. "If you must know my head was filled with other things, other thoughts at the moment," I said evasively, wanting to tell him what happened but not really sure how to. I myself wasn't really sure what happened as it was.

"Thought's like...?" Blaise drawled out, waiting to me to fill in the gap.

Giving in, I said, "She was nice today, freakishly nice. She acted like I was just a typical boyfriend of hers or something. She joked and laughed, acted perfectly civil, drug me into her brothers' shop, then demanded to be walked home with a smile on her face." I paused, thinking back on the afternoon with confusion. "I tried all day to make her mad, poked and prodded subjects I knew she was sensitive about, mocked her family and her clothing, everything. Nothing worked. She took each as if it were a compliment!"

I shook my head, confused at her behavior. Blaise stay silent, sensing I wasn't done. "After I got her back to that tiny flat, I finally saw some anger again. She started lecturing me about family and how we'd have to become one, whether we liked it or not. But then she kissed me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

Blaise was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "Did you kiss her back?" he finally asked.

Standing from the chair, I paced to the fireplace. "Well of course I kissed her back; she practically threw herself at me. I'm not proud of it but I did what any man would have done. Once I realized what happened, I left, horrified," I told him honestly, watching the fire as if it could give me all the answers.

"Well mate, sounds as if she likes you, or is trying to," Blaise said, standing from the desk and joining me in front of the fire. "Maybe you should take a leaf out of her book and try to be civil too. She is right in one respect: you will have to become a family," he said, looking into the flickering flames.

"No we won't" I said, turning to him suddenly. "I have it all planned out. She'll stay in her own wing of the manor. We'll be married and she'll have two kids. Once she's pregnant the second time, we won't have to see or touch each other ever again. We won't have to become a family. We'll just leave each other be."

He gave me a hard look, frowning. It was rare that the fun-loving boy looked so serious but he certainly was now. "And what do you plan to do for sex? Once she's pregnant will you go back to your playboy lifestyle of having a different woman every night? Will you cheat on your wife?" He asked sharply, clearly disapproving.

That was actually what I'd been planning on, even before she got pregnant. I didn't want to give up my life because of this dumb law. "It sound's bad when you put it like that," I argued. "We'll only be man and wife by law and nothing else."

He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Mate, whether you love her or not, cheating still isn't right. Law is more binding than love sometimes, like in the case of this marriage act," he lectured me, his face stern.

"She won't have to be faithful to me ether. She can go to Potter's bed every night for all I care," I said defiantly, trying to hold onto my slipping plan.

Blaise shook his head, giving me a disappointed look. "What about your children? Won't they deserve having two loving parents? Don't you want to give your own children the thing you never could get: love and acceptance, a normal home life?" he asked, hitting a sore spot in the memories of my childhood. I'd always wished my father would love me, take me to the park like other fathers did, tuck me in at night with reassurance if I was scared. Instead, he'd been a mean, cruel man. I had tried my best, done everything I could to gain his acceptance, win his love, but I never could.

Looking over at the boy I'd grown up with, the only one I'd ever gotten love and acceptance from, and shook my head. I turned away, unwilling to agree with him even thought I knew he was right. "I'll love my children," I said, my back to him. "I don't have to love their mother."

"If you say so," Blaise said, his tone joking again. I didn't turn as I heard him walking towards the door of the study. "Oh, by the way, I hope your free tomorrow at three. You'll be the best man at my wedding."

I turned then, shocked. "You're marrying Loony Lovegood so soon?" I asked, eyebrow's raised.

"Luna," Blaise corrected with a brief frown. "And yes. Why wait?" He smiled then like a lovesick puppy, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

Shaking my head, I walked over to him and opened the door. "I'll clear my schedule. Where will it be?" I questioned, walking out the door and motioning for him to follow.

"At the ministry," he said, falling instep beside me. "It'll just be a small ceremony performed by one of the officials of the Marriage Committee. That's how most people are going about it. You and Luna's best friend will be the witnesses. Dress nice." With that, he gave me a mischievous grin and left me standing in the main hall as he began walking towards the door.

"You don't mean-"I called out but he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley," he cut in, his grin getting wider. "Take into consideration what I've told you. Be nice to her." With that, he walked out the door, l leaving me frowning behind him.

~!~!~!~

Later than night I stood pacing the floor of my bedroom, unable to sleep. "Be nice to her," I muttered to myself, thinking over everything Blaise had said. I'd come to the realization that I really didn't know how to be nice to her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I pushed open the balcony doors and stepped out into the cool night air. Looking out over the open grounds, I tried to think of something that would be considered nice.

Finally an idea came to me. With a smug smile at my plan, I walked back inside and got dressed, tossing my silk pajama pants aside. Disregarding the fact it was nearing two in the morning, I grabbed my wand and disapparated, silently congratulating myself on my genius.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm sorry for the several POV changes. It was really the only way I could make it work. I wanted to show both of their reactions to the kiss but I wanted to majority of the chapter to be in Draco POV but If I'd put Ginny's part first it wouldn't have made sense. Was it okay?<p>

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please, leave a review. Last chapter you all were awesome and left a bunch of reviews! It makes me and BJ so happy! Keep 'em coming because BJ and I both need them! Y'all are awesome and I love you guys (so does BJ)!

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	7. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, Draco and Ginny would be together and then I wouldn't have to make my own pictures of the two of them! You have no idea how hard that is when the best thing on your computer for that kind of thing is Paint. Not easy!

Well, there wasn't as big of a response to this last chapter as the previous one but I guess that's okay. I had quite a bit of time in between those two chapters for reviews to build up. I'm too nice to withhold a completed chapter though in the interest of gaining reviews. I'm such a pushover! Thank my empathetic side for that. I'd not want to wait if I were in your shoes. Would you be kind to me though and leave a review once you've read though this? I don't want to resort to waiting weeks just to get a good amount of reviews.

So, that being said (or begged) I'll get on to the chapter. I have to say, this story is really fun to write. I like not having to write about war and death and such like I'd been doing for so long in my last story. While that kind of drama is fun to write a bit off, I much prefer what I've gotten with this story.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"Ginny!" I heard Luna exclaim, waking me from my peaceful slumber.

Startled, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, surprised to find myself on the sofa in the living room. When had I fallen asleep here? "What time is it?" I asked groggily as I stretched.

"Nearly midnight but that's not important!" Luna said, happiness and excitement filling the air around her. "Guess what?" She stood in front of me, bouncing on the balls of her feet, unable to stand still.

Yawning, I slumped back against the sofa. "I'm too tired for guessing games," I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Just tell me."

"Blaise and I are getting married tomorrow!" she exclaimed, squealing happily and jumping up and down.

Now that woke me up. My eye snapped open and I looked up at my best friend. "What? When?" I questioned, standing up and putting my hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing for a moment.

"Tomorrow afternoon!" she nearly screamed, bouncing despite my hands. "I'm getting married and you'll be my maid of honor!"

My hands slid of her shoulders and I looked at her in disbelief. "You give me so little notice to get a dress?" I questioned, smiling despite myself.

"It doesn't have to be fancy," Luna offered as she started pacing around the room, unable to stand still. "It'll just be the four of us in front of Marriage Committee official."

"Four of us?" I asked, wary of her answer.

"Of course there has to be four of us. We need two witnesses for the wedding," she said cheerily. "I chose to have you come and Blaise asked Draco. I'm not sure what he said to it, yes or no, but I'm sure it'll be yes. He went to ask him just a while ago. We'd been out for dinner and then a walk around the park when we decided we'd do it tomorrow. Oh, we have so many plans! I'll move in with him of course. I'll make sure you have my half of the rent and bills for the next two months to cover you until you move in with Draco. That was Blaise's idea, so we could move in together immediately." She was chattering so fast that I could only seem to grasp little bits. When she finally paused to take a breath I couldn't help but laugh.

"Might want to breathe now and then," I joked, shaking my head in amusement. "So what do I wear?" I thought about the three bags of new clothes sitting in my room that I could wear. None of them were dresses though. The few ball gowns and formal dresses that Malfoy insisted I have would come in with the rest of the clothes.

"Oh, just any old dress will do," Luna said with a shrug. "Blaise said dress nice but I don't care. You could wear that dress that you wore the other day to lunch with Draco." We both mentally went through my clothes and I realized how pitiful my dress selection was.

"I'll figure something out," I said with a shrug after a moment. "What time exactly will it be?" I had both work and school tomorrow.

She scrunched her nose and frowned. "It's at three. That's the only time the committee had open tomorrow. Could you miss a class or two? I'm sure your teachers would understand. I don't want to be married without you as my witness." She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes begging.

I let out a sigh and shook my head, laughing despite myself. "Oh, alright," I agreed. "I already have the homework for the next week done anyway. I'll just owl my homework for tomorrow in tonight and call it good. They'll understand. I wouldn't miss you wedding for the world."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, hugging me tight. "Oh, and speaking of owling things, have you sent a letter to your Mum and Dad yet about your match? It's been almost a week and nobody but the girls and I know who it is, well, them and Blaise and Draco of course."

I frowned and let out a sigh. "I haven't yet, no," I admitted. "I'll do that before I lay down for bed tonight though. I've avoided it too long. Do you mind if I borrow your owl to send my homework with it and use mine to owl Mum?"

"Oh, of course," Luna agreed, starting to bounce again.

"Thanks," I said with a laugh. "Oh and why are you calling Malfoy Draco all the sudden? You never did before."

Luna shrugged before beginning her pacing again. "I just picked it up, I guess. That's what Blaise calls him of course so it's kind of natural to call him that too. Why don't you call him by his first name? You are getting married after all," she questioned, giving me one of her knowing looks that never failed to make me squirm.

"I don't know," I muttered. "It just doesn't feel right. I don't want to get close to the git. It's like when you find a stray dog. If you give it a name you'll certainly get attached to it. Well, he's one person I don't want to get attached too." I knew my logic was flawed but that's what I felt.

Luna laughed, easing my suddenly sour mood. "Well, on that note, I think I'll try and get some sleep. I don't know how I'll be able to fall asleep tonight of all nights but I need to at least try. Have fun owling your mum. Tell everyone I say hello," Luna said dreamily as she wandered to her room.

Following suit, I made my way to my bedroom and flipped on the light. I was exhausted and the clock read fifteen past midnight but I knew I needed to write Mum and Dad now or I'd never get around to it. I tried to keep the letter short but not unemotionally so. I was breaking pretty big news to them. It's not every day you find out that the spawn of your enemy will be your son-in-law.

After several tries, I finally finished the letter.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry it's been a while since I wrote or stopped by. I've been very busy with work and school. Both are going great by the way. I just got an O on one of my tests last week. I was surprised that I did so well but I was happy. Just a little less than two months and I'll finally be done with school! I can't wait._

_I know that I've been keeping quiet about my match under this new Ministry Marriage Law thing and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just having a hard time facing it myself and so I didn't want many people to know. I hate to tell you this, but you're new son-in-law is going to be none other than the git that is Draco Malfoy. Yeah, I'm just as disappointed as you are. It'll be okay though. I'll muddle through and try to be civil with him and hopefully he'll do the same. Don't hold your breath on it though. I've come to never expect anything with that man._

_On the bright side he insisted that he buy me a whole new wardrobe! Sure, it was for the wrong reasons, but the clothes are really nice. Don't worry though, my favorite things to wear will always be my Christmas sweaters and Charlie's old jersey I use as a nightshirt._

_Oh, Luna's getting married tomorrow! Can you believe it? It's not even been a week and she's already going to marry him. Oh, the him is Blaise Zabini by the way. He's not as bad as I though before. He's good to her and seems to really care for her. They'll be good together. She'll be moving out then too. She'll leave me with enough to cover the next couple months' rent. I guess I'll finally find out what it's like to have my own bathroom! I'll miss her around but, as long as she's happy._

_Well, I need to go to bed and get some sleep before work in the morning so I'll send the letter now. I'll try and stop by the Burrow within the next few days. Till then, I send my love. Oh, and Luna says hello too!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

The letter turned out to be longer than I'd expected but it worked. At nearly one o'clock I sent both owls on their way before stripping out of my day clothes. I gazed over at the bags of clothes for a moment before picking up Charlie's old jersey and slipping it on. I didn't care what Malfoy wanted. I didn't need new pajamas.

Climbing into bed, I couldn't help but think back over the day. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. It already felt hard to believe my little outing with Malfoy was just a handful of hours ago and now I'm was to decide what to wear to Luna's wedding. I still wasn't sure about that. I'd figure it out after work tomorrow though. Cuddling up under the covers, it didn't take long for me to drift to sleep.

~!~!~!~

Waking up the next morning was much too hard. I was nearly tempted to see if Jade could work my shift for me this morning so I could get a bit more sleep. But, the responsible part of me kicked in and I sat up unwillingly, yawning hugely. Slipping out from under the warm covers, I padded slowly to the bathroom for my morning shower. Just a few minutes into my shower I was surprised to hear Luna knock on the door before poking her head in.

"Hey Ginny," she said, making sure I knew she was there.

Rinsing my hair really fast, I stuck my head out from behind the curtain. "Hey. What are you doing up so early?" I asked, very confused. Normally she'd sleep as late as she could, not get up at the crack of dawn with me.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, coming in and picking up her brush. "I just woke up and couldn't even think of going back to sleep."

As she began to brush her hair, I stood back into the shower, letting the curtain fall back in place. Quickly washing my body, I make sure all the soap was gone and shut off the water. Grabbing my usual fluffy towel, I dried a bit before wrapping myself up, stepping from the cover of the tub. "Want me to make breakfast?" I asked as I picked up my brush too.

"No, it's okay. I already have some cooking. I decided oatmeal would probably be easy to cook. It's on the stove right now," she said, pulling her hair up and out of her face so she could brush he teeth. I pulled mine up too, securing it in a ponytail for the long workday ahead. "You have a package on the kitchen table by the way," she said suddenly, as if she'd just remember. The smile on her face told me otherwise though.

"A package," I asked, suddenly excited. "Who's it from?"

"Can't tell," she said with a shrug. "No name on the box except yours."

Very curious now, I sat my brush down and raced from the bathroom, wide awake at the prospect of an unknown package. And right where Luna said it would be, in the middle of the table, sat a big, white box with a small green bow. Under the corner of the bow was at note with my name, Ginerva Weasley, in the elegant handwriting I'd come to recognize. It was from Malfoy. What was he sending me?

Wary but too curious to pass it up, I removed the bow and started to open the box. The strong smell of burning food reached my noes about then though. Looking over at the stove, I saw the pot of oatmeal smoking a bit. "Oh dear," I said, forgetting the box and rushing to the stove, shutting the fire off.

"Oh bother," I heard Luna say from the doorway. "I mucked up even the oatmeal?"

I laughed and nodded my head, clearing away the scorched food with a quick flick of my wand. "It helps to stir it," I said with a giggle at her frown. Setting the pot back on the stove, I quickly got some new oatmeal started, charming a spoon to stir it every few seconds. "I hope Blaise Zabini knows how to cook," I teased my friend.

She laughed and nodded. "I hope so too," she giggled. Pouring herself a cup of coffee from the freshly brewed pot, she sat down at the table. "Did you open the box yet?" She looked at the package with undying curiosity, clearly wanting to know what it was as bad as I did.

I made my way back over to the table and shook my head. "No, the smell of burning oatmeal stopped me," I laughed. "It's from Malfoy though. I recognize his handwriting." Looking down at the box, I let out a sigh.

"Well, open it then!" Luna cried, looking eagerly at the box. How she managed to be her usual perk self so early in the morning, I would never know.

Rolling my eyes at her exuberance, I gently lifted the lid of the box off. What I saw inside the box made my breath catch in my throat. Nestled in soft tissue paper lay the silver dress I'd been admiring in Penelope Padwan's shop. "Oh," I exclaimed softly, taken aback by the beautiful dress.

"Wow," Luna said beside me, awestruck too. "He got you that? It's beautiful."

I nodded, trying to find my voice as I lifted the dress gently from the box. "I wanted this so bad," I whispered, holding up to me. It looked like it would fit perfectly. "Why did he get it for me?" I asked the question more to myself than to Luna. "How did he know I wanted it?"

Luna shrugged and looked back in the box. "There's more," she pointed out before walking over to the stove and taking the oatmeal off.

Surprised, I looked down in the box again. Under the dress had been a silver necklace with green emeralds forming a flower pendant. Alongside them were matching earrings and a bracelet. Tucked under the necklace was a folded piece of parchment. Sitting down, I lay the dress down on my knees and picked up the letter silently. As I read it over, my surprise and confusion grew greater.

_Ginny Weasley,_

_As I'm sure you've found out by now, your best friend and mine are to be wed today. Seeing as none of your gowns I've ordered will be in for another week, I assumed you would need something to wear this afternoon._

_I notice you admiring this dress while we were shopping for your clothes and decided to pick it up for you. Consider this a peace treaty for now. I'd hate to ruin our friends' wedding with our childish bickering. Yesterday, you tried to be kind to me and I realize that I made that a very hard thing for you to do and yet still you did. You've tried very hard to correct your ways and so will I. I was always taught that a Malfoy never apologizes for anything but I'm a big enough person to admit when I'm wrong._

_Till this afternoon,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I was stunned into silence as I read and reread the letter, not believing my eyes. Was Malfoy being civil to me? Did he really just apologize, or as close as he ever would? Looking back at the dress in my lap, I saw new meaning to it. This was his way of saying he's sorry. Shaking my head, I set the letter down on the table with a smile. "Wow," I said softly, picking the dress back up.

"May I?" Luna asked, reaching for the letter. She had it picked up and was reading it before I could nod.

While she read over the short note, I set the dress back in the box and picked up the jewelry. They were all stunning and I tried not to be shocked over the fact that it was all real, no fake stones. The contents of this box alone probably cost more money than I'd ever made in my life. And the fact that they weren't forced upon me, but given as a gift, made them just that much more special. Was Malfoy actually human, not a heartless jackal? That was a hard concept to wrap my head around.

"Well, that was nice of him," Luna said, setting the letter aside. "Blaise was right. Draco can be kind and caring when he wants to be." That being said, she got up and fixed herself a bowl of the finished oatmeal.

Not feeling the least bit hungry anymore, I put everything back in the box and headed back to my room to get dressed for work, having completely forgotten I was in nothing but my towel. As I sat the box down on my bed, I felt my confusion and uncertainty mounting. For a moment, I smiled at something Malfoy had done. Malfoy had been kind. What was going on? Was my plan going to work better and easier than I thought? Would I want it to?

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Do you think the story's progressing nicely? I think so! Tell me what y'all think! I hope you do like it!<p>

Please, leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing! Poor BJ is feeling slightly neglected and hungry.

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	8. Rainbow Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own a dress anything like what is describe in the chapter, though wish I did!

Well, I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations and maybe then some. I made it extra-long to make up for the time between my updates! You'll love it!

I'm eager to see what you guys thing so:

Without further ado…

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

My shift at work seemed to drag on forever as I waited anxiously to get off and get back to the flat with Luna. As I waited table after table, I tried to wrap my head around the fact that she was getting married today. This time last week everything was so normal and carefree but then all the sudden everything was turned upside down and moving way to fast. This seriously had to be the most interesting week of my life. Already several of my friends were married, like Lavender and Seamus. It was crazy.

When my last table was cleaned and the sign on the door flipped to close, I dashed from the Caddy Corner Café and almost ran the few blocks to the flat. Luna wasn't there when I got home even though she'd taken work off today. Best I could figure was that she'd gone out to get something or maybe she was with Blaise. It was only 1:13 and we'd agreed to start getting ready together at 1:30. That meant I had a little over fifteen minutes to relax before the mayhem started.

Walking back to my room, I slipped my shoes off. After working at the café for so long, my feet didn't hurt so badly after my shift anymore. For that I was thankful. I'd need that kind of stamina if I was to be working long hours at St. Mungos. When I opened my door, I saw the box with the dress right where I'd left it. Beside the box however was a pair of silver heels. On the bed next to them was a small piece of parchment.

Putting my work shoes up, I made my way to my bed to read the note. It was in an unfamiliar handwriting, thought it didn't take long to figure out who it was from.

Ginny,

Draco just realized that he'd forgotten to get some shoes to go with that dress he got for you last night. Since I'd already had to talk Luna out of going barefoot this afternoon, I thought I'd send you shoes to keep you from being tempted to follow her lead.

Blaise

Smiling at the thought of Luna wanting to go barefoot to her own wedding, I set the note aside. The shoes would match the dress perfectly; a telling sign that he knew what the dress Malfoy had gotten me looked like. I wonder silently if he had a hand in it. I wanted nothing more than to get dressed right now and see how beautiful I'd feel in that flowing dress. Sadly, I'd need to shower before I put it on. Even though I'd taken a shower this morning, I'd need another to get all the sweat and grime from work off.

Standing up, I quickly stripped out of my work outfit and put them in the clothes hamper, noticing as I did so that I really needed to do my laundry. Grabbing my towel from where I'd thrown it in my haste to get dressed this morning, I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. I was in the process of drying my hair when Luna came home. "Ginny!" I heard her calling from the living room.

"I'm back in the bathroom," I called back to her, putting my wand down on the counter and brushing my now dry hair. It was with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I realized this was the last time Luna would be coming home to the flat. In a few hours, she'd be Luna Zabini and she'd leave this small flat for a vast mansion, leave her best friend for her new husband.

I heard her footsteps disappear into her room for a moment before she came to the bathroom. In the moments I had alone before she was at my side, I tried to compose myself and push away the deviated feeling. Today was a day of joy, not a day for me to bawl. It wasn't like I'd never see her again. We just wouldn't be living with each other. I wasn't going to lose my best friend. Putting on a smile, I turned to her as she stopped in the doorway.

"Hello," she said perkily, giving me a broad smile. Her hair was already put up in an elaborate up do. With my questioning look, she said, "Lavender helped me with my hair while you were at work. I thought it would make getting ready quicker since we'll be pressed for time as it is. We'll need to be ready by 2:30 so we only have an hour."

"Wow, so little time?" I questioned, picking my wand back up and charming my hair to lie flat, deciding I'd wear it down for the wedding in an attempt to save time.

"Yes, well, Blaise wants us all to meet up before the wedding at Malfoy Manor," Luna said casually, peering into the mirror to get a look at her hair.

Malfoy Manor: my soon to be home. I'd never been inside and quite frankly never wanted to be. "Why not Blaise's home? Why Malfoy's?" I questioned, already dreading today's meeting with Malfoy. Sure, he'd been pleasant in his letter and seemed to see the error of his ways but would he act like that in person or would he be all words but no action?

Luna shrugged as we began walking down the hall to her room. "Blaise doesn't want me to see our home till we're married. He asked, or rather told, Draco that we'd be using his manor as our meeting place," Luna said with a laugh.

"Well, alright then," I said with a sigh, unable to think of a way to avoid seeing him today. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so nervous at the prospect of seeing Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was because I'd always known what to expect of him, hatred. I didn't know what to expect with him 'seeing the error of his ways.' He'd never once been nice to me. Did he even know how?

"Come on, let's get ready!" Luna said excitedly, pulling me from the bathroom and towards my room. "We'll get you dressed first. I can't wait to see you in that dress. Did you see the heels that Blaise got you? They should be on your bed." She was talking nonstop as we walked down the short hallway to my room. Pushing the door open, she beamed. "Yes, there they are. They should match the dress perfectly. He dropped them off not long after you left for work this morning and asked if I could give them to you with his note and-"

I put a hand over her mouth to silence her rambling. Laughing, I said, "They are lovely shoes and please talk a bit slower. You're almost tripping over your words." Moving my hand from her mouth, I walked over to my bed and picked up the silky dress, a smile on my face. Oh, seeing Malfoy would be worth it if only it meant I'd have a chance to wear this dress.

"It really is a beautiful dress," Luna said, coming up beside me. "Draco said in his letter that you'd been admiring it?" She looked over at me with a questioning look as she picked up the necklace to look at the flower pendant made out of pure emerald.

I nodded, slipping my bathrobe off and putting my underclothes on. "Yeah, it was in the window of the clothing shop we went to yesterday." Was it really only yesterday? So much seemed to have happened in such a short amount of time. "I fell in love with it the moment I lay eyes on it," I said dreamily as I clasped the strapless bra I'd wear under the dress. For once, I was glad that Malfoy had insisted on buying me new underclothes too. I didn't have a strapless one before. Once with straps wouldn't look good with this dress because you would be able to see it.

"Well, then let's get it on you and see if it fits as good as it looks like it will," Luna said, motioning me to slip the dress on while she took out her wand. She cast a quick charm that covered all the mirrors in my room with black cloth. "And you won't see it until we're done."

Rolling my eyes, I did as she said and slipped it on, letting out a happy sigh as I did so. Like I'd suspected, it fit perfectly. It would seem that Malfoy had had Penelope Padwan fit it to me. I wondered when he'd gotten it. Blaise's note said last night but the shops hours were only until seven in the evening. Shrugging to myself, I turned to Luna. "How does it look?" I questioned, wishing I had a mirror in front of me.

"Stunning!" Luna said with a wide grin. "Now, for the jewelry."

Turning back around and lifting my mass of red hair out of the way, I waited while she clasped the necklace around my neck. "Wow," I said, fingering the flower pendant on my chest. It sat at the perfect spot, not to high but not disappearing down the dress. It settled right at the top of my cleavage. Slipping the bracelet on and then the earrings, I sat down on the bed.

"I can't imagine how much this single outfit cost," Luna breathed, smiling at the dress and jewelry. "But I'm sure it's worth every knut, isn't it?"

I nodded and smoothed the skirt down before grabbing the heels. "I'm sure it is. Can I see a mirror yet?" I questioned as I slipped the shoes on.

Rolling her eyes, Luna nodded and flicked her wand, making the mirror covers disappear. Standing up, I walked over to the full mirror on my closet door. What greeted my eyes, made me catch my breath. The woman in the mirror was sunning, a beauty, that looked to be born of high class. Surely she had all the money in the world if she could afford such a stunning ensemble. It was hard to wrap my head around the fact that it wasn't a rich stranger in the mirror, but simply me, Ginny Weasley. Oh, if only Mum and Dad could see me now.

"Is this really me?" I asked breathlessly, tearing my eyes away from the reflection to look at my best friend.

She nodded then took my hand, pulling me away from the mirror. "Yup!" She giggled. "Now it's my turn."

I followed her out the door and down the hall to her room feeling slightly ashamed. I'd almost forgotten why I was getting dressed up in the first place. As we started to get her ready, I began to feel the excitement of what was happening. My best friend was getting married! Sure, if it wasn't for this law she wouldn't be, but she genuinely seemed to love Blaise Zabini, or at least really like him. It may be too soon for love.

The white dress Luna was wearing to her wedding wasn't much longer than mine, falling just below the knee, and had a rainbow sash tied in a bow around her waist. Leave it to Luna to want rainbow colors on her wedding dress. I shook my head and laughed, loving my friend's happy dress. It suited her very well. I wonder if Blaise had to talk her out of a full rainbow dress instead of one with just rainbow in some spots. I don't doubt that he had too.

Finally finished getting ready, we left her room and walked out into the hall. Looking back through the door, I couldn't help but feel sad. All around the room were boxes, packed and ready to go. Her bed was stripped of the sheets and her open closet was empty. Holding back tears, I followed her down the hall. Everywhere I looked, her things were missing. It was going to be so lonely here without her. What was I going to do all alone?

When we stopped in the middle of the living room, Luna turned to me. Noting the look on my face, she wrapped her slim arms around me. "You know this isn't goodbye, Ginny," she said softly. "I'll be just a floo away. I'll come and visit all the time and before you know it, you'll be married and moving into a new home too. This is just the beginning."

I hugged my friend back tightly, not wanting to let go of her yet. "I know," I whispered back tearfully. "It'll just be so empty here without you. Mornings won't be the same without your snores or the smell of burnt toast."

We both started laughing at the memories of her bad cooking as we pulled apart. "And Zabini Manor won't be the same without your delicious cooking or finding your homework in the bathroom," she retorted with a giggle.

"Oh, I left my homework in there one time and I'll never live it down," I argued, a giggle of my own bubbling up.

"Never," Luna promised as she took my hand in hers. Looking over at me, she waited till I nodded before turning on the spot, apparating to Malfoy Manor.

Draco POV

Pacing back and forth across the front foyer, I wondered what was taking the girls so long. Blaise stood off to the side, smiling as if his fiancé wasn't seven minutes late on the day of their wedding. Glancing at the huge clock at the end of the hall again, I shook my head and continued my pacing of the tile floor.

"Will you just relax, Draco?" Blaise said from the wall. "They'll be here. Besides, if anyone should be pacing, shouldn't it be me? Why don't you just sit down and give the floor a rest." Blaise motioned to steps next to where he stood.

"Fine," I gave in. I turned and walked over to the stairs, sitting down on one of the bottom steps with a sigh. "This is the second time she's been late you know," I told Blaise. "It seems the only time she's on time is if I'm the one going to her." I shook my head and started tapping my foot impatiently.

"I know, mate," Blaise said, shaking his head and letting out a laugh. "You've told me that several times in the past ten minutes."

I opened my mouth to respond to him when a loud crack sound from outside the front doors. "Finally," I said, getting to my feet and brushing off invisible dust from my black dress robes.

Blaise and I both made out way to the doors but before either of us got there, the door swung open and in walked Luna Lovegood. She was dressed in a simply yet elegant white dress that barely went past her knees. Around the middle was a multicolored sash tied with a bow in the back. "Hello boys!" she said cheerily before making her way of to Blaise and kissing him.

"Where's Weasley?" I questioned, looking towards the still open door.

Lovegood looked back towards the door and let out a sigh. "Ginny, you get your back side in this manor right now!" she yelled towards the door. "Don't make me come and get you!"

I suppressed a laugh and rolled my eyes when I heard a grumble come from the other side of the door. "Fine," I heard Ginny Weasley say the moment before she appeared in the doorway, looking down at her feet.

My feet led me over to the door of their own accord as I took in the beautiful woman before me. The dress she'd so admired fit her perfectly, hugging her curves before flaring out and falling smoothly down to right above her knees. The thin straps of the dress rested just off her shoulders and the necklace I'd bought for her rested just right on her full chest. Her hair wasn't put up like Lovegood's but flowed freely down her back in red waves. No makeup graced her face or covered a single freckle, but it only added to her natural beauty. I thought she looked good yesterday, but today she was stunning.

When I stopped just in front of her, she looked up at me with confused eyes and her face flushed. "Wow," I said softly, unable to stop myself. "You look," I paused, trying to push back the years of hatred towards the youngest Weasley, "beautiful," I told her honestly. Maybe this being nice wasn't going to be as hard as I thought, once I forced myself to push aside years of animosity and concentrated merely on the girl in front of me.

"T-thank you," she stuttered out softly, shock on her face. "You don't look so bad yourself." Her gaze ran quickly up and down my form, taking in expensive black dress robes.

We stood there for another moment as I was unable to tear my gaze away from her. Her soft brown eyes were looking up at me with confusion and something else I couldn't quite place. A small smile flitted across her face and her cheeks began to gain more color. A strand of her long red hair fell across her face but she didn't move to push it back. I had the sudden urge to tuck it back behind her ear where it had fallen from.

A loud cough startled me out of it, making the two of us jump apart. I shot a look back at Blaise who was grinning ear to ear. The look on Lovegood's face was much the same, a smug smile of satisfaction. I frowned and turned back to Weasley, holding my arm out to her. She took it gently without a word, not looking at me.

"Everyone read to go?" Blaise questioned, leading Luna over to where I stood with the shy woman on my arm. When did she become so shy? I'd never seen her like this, meek and quiet. Before, she was bold and loud, never hesitating to speak her mind. Maybe she was just as overwhelmed as I felt.

"I've been ready since 2:30," I said, trying to keep the sudden trace of annoyance from my voice. I'd been raised being taught that punctuality was very important. Anyone that was late for things annoyed me.

"Well, then let's go," Blaise said, looking down at Lovegood with a goofy grin.

The four of us apparated to the Ministry of Magic for the wedding. Being the middle of the day, there were quite a few people there. After check in and having out wands weighed, we made our way to the nearest lift that would take us to the Magical Marriage Department. We weren't the only one's there today. The entire waiting area of the Marriage Department was filled with couples and friend waiting for their names to be called. I recognized most everyone from my days at Hogwarts and was more than a little surprised at some of the couples. Near the door were Oliver Wood and Samantha Taylor, a Ravenclaw that had been a year below me. Terry Boot was holding the hand of Pravati Patil near the front desk. They were just a few among the many.

The most surprising couple was sitting alone in a corner, looking away from each other with their arms crossed. Clearly this wasn't a happy paring. It was the first time I saw a pair even more messed up than the Weasley girl and me. Sitting beside a none-too-happy Pansy Parkinson was a very sullen Harry Potter. I almost burst out laughing. For a moment, I almost felt sorry for Potter.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned, looking over towards the corner. "Harry!" Without looking back, she made her way quickly through the crowd towards her ex-boyfriend. For the first time, a smile came upon his face as he embraced my soon-to-be wife. I frowned and turned my back, feeling an unfamiliar feeling rise in me. Gritting my teeth, I prayed Pansy didn't decide to do what Weasley had done and come running to me. I'd had enough of her crap at Hogwarts.

"You okay, Draco?" Blaise asked, looking over at me. "Where's Ginny?"

I jerked my head towards the corner and shook my head, frown still in place. "She's with Potter," I told him tonelessly.

Before he could respond, a witch with a clipboard came over to us. "Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood?" she questioned, looking at the two of them.

"Yes," they responded in unison, smiling at each other.

"It's your turn," she told them before pointing to hallway beside the front desk. "Third door on the right." She then turned and wove her way through the crowd to the next couple.

"Draco, why don't you get Ginny and we can go in," Blaise said, giving me a smile as his eyes flicked over towards Weasley and Potter.

I nodded and turned to go get her but Luna's voice stopped me for a second. "Don't kill him," she said airily, a smile on her face.

I just shook my head and kept going. Coming up behind Weasley, I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her jump at my touch. She turned quickly to look up at me before letting out a breath. Her eyes showed her confusion but she didn't voice it.

Pulling her closer to me, silently enjoying the look of shock and anger that came across both Pansy and Potter's faces, I smiled. Moving my lips close to her ear, I whispered, "Come on, Ginny, it's our turn," loud enough them both to hear. I'd only come over here to anger Potter, but doing so to Pansy too was a nice surprise.

Again, she glanced back at me, only to find her face almost against mine, seeing as I hadn't moved from when I whispered in her ear. In her momentary shock, I leaned down and kissed her gently, enjoying it much more than I should have. Pulling back, she looked breathless and her eyes were slightly glazed over. "Come on, love," I said, letting go of her waist and taking her hand.

Shock flitted over her face but she followed me anyway, turning back to glance at Potter only once. "Bye," she said before turning back to me, letting me lead her without question. "Well, congrats, you made him mad," she whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "Don't think I didn't see right through you." Despite her words, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I questioned innocently. "Do you think I'd use you to make Potter mad? You wound me." I looked down at her and could help but smile.

She just rolled her eyes but she was obviously surpassing giggles. "Whatever," she said, nudging her elbow into my side playfully. There was the Wesley I knew, fiery, not shy.

Blaise led the way back to the small room they'd be wed in. The ceremony was small and quick, only the traditional vows were included. The ministry official looked bored as he repeated the vows he'd surely been saying all day. "I now declare you man and wife," he finally said, his voice exasperated. "You can go now."

Blaise and Luna looked like they were floating on clouds as we exited the crowded reception area. When we got out to the front foyer of the ministry, we parted ways. "Ginny," Blaise said to the girl who's hand was resting on my arm like she'd forgotten she was holding on to it. "Luna's things should be out of the flat by now. I'd sent a few house elves to get her things while we were busy. You'll find the two months' rent and bill already paid up."

"Oh," she said, a frown flitting across her face before she could cover it. "Thank you."

Luna pulled away from Blaise and grabbed Weasley from me and hugged her. They stood like that for a moment before Lovegood whispered something in her ear that I couldn't make out. Finally they pulled apart and Blaise and his new wife apparated away, going home to enjoy their honeymoon.

I could tell something was bothering Weasley but I didn't say anything as I held my arm out to her. She took it without a word, not even looking up at me. I frowned, wondering if I had done something to hurt her without realizing it. I wasn't sure if I had but I was pretty sure I hadn't I'd been very good at keeping my snide comments to myself and I thought I'd been acting genuinely nice. Shrugging it off, I apparated to the small flat she lived in now by herself.

Ginny POV

The familiar restricted sensation of apparition lasted only a second and when I opened my eyes, I was in my living room. Letting go of Malfoy's arm, I put my arms around myself, frowning. All the boxes that had been scattered about were gone. The place looked so empty. As hard as I tried to stop them, tears came unbidden, making tracks down my face.

I didn't care that Malfoy was still standing there, his eyes following my every move. All I wanted to do was cry. Plopping down on the sofa, I pulled my knees up and began to cry harder. What was I going to do without Luna? Putting my head on my knees, the dress sliding down my thighs, I let out a sob. Why did this dumb law have to be passed? If it hadn't, life would still be normal. I'd probably be dating Jack, Luna would still be here, and everything would be okay.

Oblivious to my surroundings, I didn't pay much mind when I felt Malfoy sitting down on the sofa next to me. I didn't look up at him, I didn't care if he was there or not, I just kept crying. It was like all the stress and anxiety of this past week finally welled up and I was unable to hold it back any longer. Luna leaving was only the tip of the iceberg.

When I felt strong arms pull me against a warm chest, I didn't fight it. I simply turned into the comfort and cried harder. Why was my life being turned upside down and inside out? It just wasn't fair! My fingers clenched in the soft fabric of Malfoy's robes as I buried my face against his chest, sobbing.

Draco POV

I wasn't sure what to do when she'd started crying. I wasn't sure why she'd begun to cry in the first place and she didn't look like she was going to tell me. But, when she didn't tell me to leave, I found myself unable to make myself. As she sat, curled up on that small sofa, I'd felt so useless. It was the first time I'd seen her cry. Though all my years at Hogwarts that I'd teased her, she'd never shed a tear. She'd always been strong and stood up to me. Even in this past week, she'd been angry and I'd known I'd hurt her, but still she'd not cried in front of me. This sudden change was startling and left me confused about what to do.

I could have just left and let her cry herself out but for some reason, I couldn't make myself do that. Instead, I found myself walking over to the sofa and sitting down next to the sobbing girl. She didn't react to my presence and for a moment, I just sat there, feeling very out of place. Finally, I gently wrapped my arms around her and pulled her small form against me.

To my surprise, she merely turned into me and kept crying, her hands clenching in my robes. I had never been good with crying women. I wasn't sure what to do so I just held her. After a while, her sobs died down but she didn't let go of me and showed no desire to move from my side. Looking down at the small redhead, her face still resting on my chest, I felt an emotion I'd never felt before. I felt protective over this girl. I didn't want to see her cry again. It disconcerted me more than I was willing to admit.

When she still made no move to get up, I pushed her hair gently off her face. Her eyes were puffy but closed. She'd fallen asleep. Unsure what to do, I leaned back against the sofa and pulled her the rest of the way into my lap, making sure her dress covered her better than it had when it had bunch around her upper thighs earlier, and held her while she slept.

* * *

><p>Well, how was the first real DracoGinny moment? I hope it was okay. I thought it would be fun to have Draco be so unsure of himself and what to do but do the right thing anyway. Did I do okay? Was the chapter okay? Did you like it?

Well, the response from the last chapter was overwhelming! I got 20 REVIEWS! That was epically awesome! You guys rock! Me and BJ both hope that we get such a response for this chapter too! Keep these reviews coming guys! Love y'all!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	9. Yet He Did

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. Why do I have to admit to this failure chapter after chapter? I'm not J.K. Rowling! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT IT ANYMORE! *sob*

Well, just a few days in between chapters, a pretty good timing. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed last time. The amount of reviews is amazing and overwhelming! You guys are amazing. For each of you who reviewed I'll give you a giant cookie *hands out giant cookies* and for those who read it and don't review, I'll give you normal cookies! *hands out cookies* I love you guys! You rock!

Since I want to see what you think of this chapter, say bye bye to this author note for its going to end now.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

When I started crying, I didn't expect Draco Malfoy to comfort me, yet he did. I didn't expect that he'd hold me while I cried, yet he did. And I most certainly didn't expect to have fallen asleep on him only to wake hours later still in his arms, yet somehow that's where I found myself. When I realized whose arms were holding me, I didn't dare move or even open my eyes. The entire situation seemed so unreal that moving might break it.

Instead, I focused on what I could feel instead of see. I was warm, very warm, cuddled against his hard chest. Even through his dress robes, I could feel hard muscles toned from years of Quidditch and, well, other things. His arms were much the same yet somehow, the way he held onto me felt so gentle, so soft. I silently wondered if he were asleep too, for how relaxed his grip was.

I let my eyes flutter open so I could look around. Moving just enough to look up at the face of the man holding me, I was surprised to find him looking down at me, utterly awake. Well, I'd not expected that. For a moment, he held my gaze, unmoving. I felt myself drawn into those gray eyes, unable to look away even when my better instincts told me to get up and run.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, hours, maybe even days of being lost in the depths of his beautiful gray eyes, he spoke. "Sleep well?" he asked softly.

Blushing, I looked down and wiggled out of his grasp. Finding my way to my feet, I nodded self-consciously. "How long was I asleep?" I asked back just as soft.

He looked over at the clock on the wall as he stood too, then back at me. "Just two hours," he said with a shrug, his voice still quiet. It was as if neither he nor I wanted to disturb this startlingly peaceful moment between the two of us.

He stood so close, nearly touching me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body he was so near. Suddenly, I found it harder to breathe as I tilted my head back to look up at him. I had no explanation as to why my body was reacting to him this way. I had the incredible urge to take the small step that would close the distance between us, to kiss the lips I knew from experience would send me spinning.

"Ginny." I saw his lips move, heard my name come from them, but somehow it seemed unreal yet so right. I wasn't left to contemplate this new realization any further as he stepped closer, standing flush against me before leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

Time stood still and reality melted away as I felt his lips move so gently with mine. This kiss wasn't demanding like the last one yet somehow it still sent me into bliss. I wasn't sure when my hands moved into his hair, running the silky strands through my fingers. His own hand found my hips and I could feel him pulling me closer to him. All I cared about in this moment were his lips against mine.

When his tongue ran softly against my lips, I parted them without hesitation. "Draco," I gasped into his mouth when I felt his tongue caress mine. I felt my knees going weak and it was only his hands on my hips that kept me standing as our tongues danced a dance as old as time itself. I never wanted this moment to end.

A loud crack sounded through the room, making us jump apart and breaking the peaceful moment. I heard the loud squeal of Lavender Brown before I spotted her, my head spinning as I tried to regain my footing and come back down to reality. Finally, I looked over at my friend with the horrible timing. "Lavender?" I questioned in a strained tone.

"So sorry," she said from beside the fireplace where she was practically dancing with excitement. "I didn't know you had company."

Her obnoxious giggle was the only sound in the room as I stood there, horrified that she'd shown up. I looked over at the man that I'd so recently been kissing and saw him staring at Lavender with much the same expression I was. Without a word, he turned from both of us and, with a loud crack filling the air, disapparated.

"Lavender!" I nearly screamed at my friend, finally turning away from the spot Draco Malfoy had been standing just moments before.

She gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Ginny," she said sounding completely unsympathetic. "I see you're getting along with Malfoy just fine though." She let out another giggle before walking into the kitchen, only to appear a moment later with a cup of tea.

I let out a sigh and slumped down onto the sofa behind me. "What did you want, Lavender?" I asked, trying to fight the urge to kick her out for ruining the moment.

"Oh, nothing really," she said with a shrug, sitting down beside me. "Just came by to see how you were doing and to talk."

"Well, I was doing quite fine before you showed up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I could tell!" Lavender squealed happily, not deterred by the fact I wasn't too happy with her. So, I settled in for what would surely turn into her chattering for hours. As she talked, going on and on about Seamus and how good he was to her, I felt my mind turning back to Draco Malfoy. For the first time, I wasn't absolutely dreading my future with him. I had hope.

"Ginny?" Lavender's voice startled me out of my inner thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked back, pushing away the thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

She rolled her eyes with a smile and repeated what she'd surely asked while I was off in my own little world. "Do you think you'd want a boy or girl first?" she questioned, looking at me seriously.

Wow, when did we get on the subject of children? "Um, a girl I think," I said, startled by her question.

She raised an eyebrow at me, obviously on to the fact I'd not been listening to her. "Why a girl? Most couples want a boy first," she pointed out, pulling me into the conversation so I couldn't let my mind wander again.

"Well," I said, thinking about it. "I've grown up with so many older brothers and at times it really sucked. I love them all very much, don't get me wrong, but sometime they can be more than a little overprotective. It was only when Fred and George were out of school that I was able to finally get a boyfriend. I don't want my daughter to have to go through that. So, if she's older, I don't think the overprotective brothers will be as hard to deal with."

Lavender nodded in understanding. "That makes sense I guess," she said with a shrug. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into that."

I shrugged back. "I don't know, I guess I have. It's never consciously something I think about much but it's how I feel. There are upsides to having older brothers but sometime I'd always wished I'd been the oldest. Life would have been easier. I wouldn't have had so many people to live up to, so many people looking out for me when all I wanted was to be left alone."

"You're lucky you have siblings," Lavender said with a wishful sigh. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. It was just me growing up. I want to have lots of kids, I always have wanted that, just so my child won't go through the same loneliness I did."

I nodded, my brows furrowed. "I guess what people want depends of what they grew up with. You didn't have siblings so you want lots of kids. I had lots of older brothers so I want my girls to be older," I pointed out.

Lavender let out a dreamy sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Seamus wants lots of children too," she said with a grin. "We're already trying to get pregnant."

I closed my eyes and frowned. That was not a mental image I needed, my best friend doing the activity that would get her pregnant. "Okay, new subject," I said quickly, desperate to change the topic before she went into detail.

"Okay," she agreed with a giggle. "Do you know how many kids Malfoy wants?"

I frowned, suddenly realizing how little I knew about the man I'd be married to in less than two months. "No, I don't," I told her, still frowning. "I don't know much about him, really. You read Witch Weekly right? What do you know about him?" It was sad when I was turning to Lavender for information. But if anyone would know about guys, it would be her or Padma.

"Well," she said, thinking about it. "He's been single for years, nothing more than one night stands I guess. I think he may have commitment issues. It's well known that he was going to marry Astoria Greengrass one of these days. They'd been kind of betrothed since they were little. It wasn't official of course, but it's what both their parents wanted."

"Wow, I didn't know that," I said, a frown on my face. "I wonder if he's disappointed he won't get to marry her. Instead he has to marry me."

Lavender let out a laugh, drawing my attention. "It would seem he's not too sad about it if what I walked in on earlier is any indication of his feelings," she said between giggles.

I nudged her with my elbow and rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lavender to bring that back up. Letting out a laugh of my own, I couldn't help but nod. "Yes, and if marriage to him means I'll get to kiss him more often, then I don't think I'll mind so much being married to him," I admitted, ignoring the blush that crept up at the realization of how true that statement really was.

"Is he really as good a kisser as rumored?" Lavender asked, taking my hands in hers and leaning closer, a smile on her face. Married or not, she still loved gossip about any hot guys.

I bit my lip, smiling, and nodded. "And then some," I said with a giddy giggle, suddenly feeling like a little girl again, gossiping about boys. Though I was still slightly disappointed for being disrupted earlier, I was glad to get to talk to Lavender. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't shown up though.

Draco POV

I wasn't sure what happened back at Ginny Weasley's flat. For a moment, suspended in time, it was like reality disappeared. All the years of hatred and prejudice both of us held seemed to not exist. For a moment I didn't see her as Weasley, a filthy muggle loving blood traitor. Her last name was stripped away, the years of animosity were stripped away, the every belief I'd held towards her was gone. Instead, she was simply Ginny, a beautiful and kind woman.

It scared me more than I was willing to admit. For that small moment in time, I bared my heart to the girl I'd grown up hating. And I'd liked it. I'd held her while she cried, something I'd always refused to do. I didn't deal with crying women, I never did. I never had to. But I didn't think twice about it when I reached out to her. When she fell asleep, I could have left yet I didn't. I held her to me while she slept and I'd enjoyed it.

When she woke up, her soft chocolate brown eyes finding mine, I couldn't look away. It was like I was truly looking at her for the first time. In a way, I was. It was the first time I looked at her without her last name. For the first time I looked at her, not her name. She was truly beautiful with her fiery red hair and freckle dusted skin. When she smiled little dimples appeared on each cheek and her brown eyes sparkled happily. Her body was soft, not skin and bones like many women try to be. She had fat on her, though not overly much. It added a look of health and accentuated her curves. She wasn't perfect, but that made her all the more endearing.

I'd never realized any of that growing up with her. I'd never seen her as anything other than Ginny Weasley, the youngest child of a family with too many children to support, a blood traitor, a good for nothing muggle lover, poor as dirt with possessions that reflected that. I'd never realized there was more to her than that. I'd never taken the time to learn, to truly know her. It went against everything that had been beaten into me growing up.

Could I learn to see past her name for more than a moment? I'd tried hard that day to control what naturally came to me, side comments and disdainful looks. When she'd started crying though, it wasn't hard to do anymore, it came naturally. I didn't know what was happening to me.

With a sigh, I let myself fall back onto my bed, trying to clear away all these confusing thoughts. As I went to sleep that night, one thought, or rather one word, kept going through my head: Ginny. Not Weasley, Red, or any other derogatory term I'd used for her before, just Ginny. But should she be Ginny to me or Weasley? Should I protect my heart against this girl or should I let her fill it?

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I loved the idea of the sweet moment being so fragile that neither wanted to disturb it. I really tried to incorporate a sense of unreality into it. Did I pull it off or fail epically? I hope you felt the same kind of feeling the characters did! That's what I was going for.<p>

Well, BJ is loving all the reviews, as am I. I was even more overwhelmed with this last chapter with the 23 reviews! That's just amazing you guys. Keep the reviews coming and next time I'll give you pie! YAY REVIEWS AND PIE!

**And as always, please remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	10. Inside Jokes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I'd be doing something more exciting than sitting on my bed writing fanfics. I'd probably be on a date with my husband, Tom Felton. Oh, that would be the life!

Well, sorry for the last chapter being on the short side and I hope the length and content of this chapter makes up for it!

Thanks for all of you who reviewed. Come get your pies! *hands out pies of any flavor you want* Yay pie and reviews. If you review for this chapter I'll give you your own Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) clone to share your pie with! Yay Tom Felton, pie and reviews!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The sound of my usual alarm woke me that morning, like any other. Sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I could feel something wasn't normal, something wasn't right. Climbing out of my warm bed, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and tried to figure out what was wrong. I walked to my bedroom door and peeked out to see nothing but the empty hall. Shaking my head, I tried to discard the unsettling feeling.

Instead, I put my wand back down and made my way to the bathroom for my morning shower. That's when it hit me, the reason nothing felt right. The sound of Luna's snores were missing and without it, the flat was utterly silent. I'd never lived alone and I'd never really wanted to. That's why the arrangement with Luna and I worked out so well. I'd grown up surrounded by family and was never truly alone. The only alone time I'd ever had was when I was in the bathroom. But even then I usually had a brother or two waiting for me to get done.

Even living with only Luna I was rarely alone. Sure, once in a while I'd come home and she'd still be at work but I'd never been alone during the night. When I went to sleep the night before, I didn't think much of it because I was so tired but now, in the dark of the early morning, before the sun even had a chance to rise, I felt utterly alone.

Deciding I could simply shower after work, I made my way to the dark kitchen. In moments I had a pot of coffee on and some toast in the toaster. It was strange, only cooking for me. With Luna's lack of cooking knowledge, I'd always made her breakfast with mine and set it aside with a warming charm for when she woke up.

I was startled from my melancholy by the sharp tap on the kitchen window. Surprised that I was receiving an owl at 5:30 in the morning, I opened the glass and let the all too familiar owl stumble his way in. Errol, I should have known. He dropped a letter onto the table, nearly missing my coffee cup, before collapsing beside it.

"Stupid old thing," I muttered, making my way back to the table and offering the limp bird a piece of toast. He perked up right away and started nibbling on it. Exhausted as he got after long flights, if you offered him food he acted like he was healthy as a horse. Picking the letter up, I quickly recognized my mother's handwriting. As I opened it, I wondered how long ago she'd sent it. With Errol, there was no way of knowing.

Deciding Errol needed my attention more than the letter at the moment, I picked him up and took him to my own owl's cage. Dixie was out hunting and probably wouldn't be back for another few hours. Refilling the water and food bowls, I left him to recuperate. I seriously needed to talk to George about pitching in to by Mum and Dad a new owl. I had some money saved up and with the next two months' rent and bills paid I didn't have any immediate needs to spend it on. Maybe the two of us could get a really nice, young owl.

Turning my attention back to my letter, I braced myself to see what Mum and Dad though of my match and their future son-in-law.

_Ginny,_

_I was glad to finally hear from you. It had been nearly a week without you coming over or even sending a letter. You know I don't like it when you do that. I like to hear from my baby girl. Please, do think of your poor parents more often._

_I'm very proud of you for getting an O on your test dear! That's very wonderful. Though I'm sure you're looking forward to graduating and finally getting to become a full Healer, don't try to grow up too fast. Don't rush life along, just live it and enjoy the moment._

_Now as for that horrid Ministry Marriage Act, I'm very unhappy with it. While many of the matches seem to be appropriate, the ministry never fails to screw people over. I'm very sorry to hear about your match, dear. To be married to the likes of a Malfoy is something no decent witch should have to endure. As soon as we got your letter, your father went straight to the legal department in the Ministry to see if he could find something, some loophole, to get you out of it. I'm sorry to say he hasn't found anything yet._

_As far as anyone can find, the new law is legal as could be. Even poor Hermione can't find anything to discredit it. I'm sure you heard about her match. I can't say I'm disappointed that she and Ronald aren't going to be together. You know how I felt about all their bickering. It's not the right environment to start a family in. I think she and Charlie will be wonderful for each other. While he's taken to it easily, the same cannot be said for Hermione. She's fighting it tooth and nail. She'll come around though._

_Ronald and that young witch Padma was a surprising match. I'd only ever met her once and that was through you, not him. She's very nice though and will make a wonderful addition to the family. They already have a wedding date set, though they won't do anything fancy. Much to my dismay, they said they'll just go the ministry to be wed. At least I'll be able to plan George and Angelina's wedding like I'd planned. It'll be sometime in March. They don't want to rush._

_When Hermione finally comes around, I don't know how she and Charlie will go about it. As much of a hassle as planning a wedding is, I do hope the let me do it rather than taking the quick way out and going to the ministry. What about you, dear? Will you let your mother plan the wedding of her only daughter? Whether you particularly care for the boy you'll marry or not, it should still be a special day._

_I'm happy to hear about Luna's success with this new law. While the boy might be Slytherin, if you approve of him and she cares for him as he does for her, then I'll accept him. When can I expect everyone over for dinner? I'll be nice to see Luna again and I'll make her favorite dessert, my triple chocolate cake. I hope that boy of hers has an appetite._

_Now, as much as it may upset your father and brothers, I'd like you to invite Draco along too. He will be a member of our family, like it or not, so everyone should be properly introduced. Owl me back with a day that will be convenient for all four of you to come and I'll set it up with the rest of your brothers. We'll have a big family meal before winter sets in too hard. With everyone and their matches, plus Bill and Fleur's little Victoire, it will be a full house and we won't all fit inside._

_Keep your chin up, even though the toughest of times. I'm never more than a fireplace away should you need me. Always try to make the best of a bad situation. Maybe Draco Malfoy won't be so bad once you get to know him. You never know, he may not be much like his father after all. Lord, we can only pray that is so._

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad_

Smiling, I set the letter aside and picked up my cup of now cooled off coffee. It was nice to hear from Mum, even in the form of a long, rambling letter. I guess with everything going on, she sure had a lot to say. Taking my uneaten toast and tossing it in the bin and downing the rest of my coffee, I started off to my room to get ready for work.

I didn't know what I was going to do about this family dinner though. To picture Draco Malfoy sitting at the Weasley's dinner table wasn't something easily done. While Luna and probably Blaise, if only to make her happy, would come, I wasn't so sure about Draco.

I paused mid step about halfway down the hallway, frozen in my tracks. Did I really just think of him as Draco, not Malfoy? I'd never thought of him as simply Draco. The only time I'd ever said or thought his first name was if it was tagged onto his last name. I'd never just called him Draco. Well, I guess I had, yesterday when we were kissing. But surely that didn't count! I was lost in the moment. I could barely think for his lips on mine.

Shaking my head, I continued down the hall. It was unsettling to realize how much closer I'd gotten to him, how almost comfortable I'd gotten with him in the last week. To go from hating him to, if not liking him, at least tolerating him in such a short amount of time was surprising. Who was I trying to kid, I didn't just tolerate him; I was actually beginning to like him. When he wasn't being mean, he was really a kind person. After what happened yesterday afternoon, any girl in her right mind would have started to like him.

As I got dressed, I tried to wrap my head around this new found attraction to Draco Malfoy. It was a hard concept to grasp. How could I begin to like the person that for so long I'd hated. How can I like Draco Malfoy, the git of all gits? And why was he suddenly being nice? I'd never seen that kind and gentle side of him that came out yesterday. Before then, I didn't realize that he could be nice. Why was my world suddenly turned upside down? Nothing made any sense anymore.

Tying my shoes and putting my hair up, I decided this wasn't a good time to be filling my head with all these confusing thoughts and conflicting emotions. I had to be at work in about fifteen minutes. After quickly brushing my teeth, I was out the door and into the chilly morning air. The walk to work was quick and would have been very cold in the early morning chill but I'd thought to put a temporary heating charm on my jacket. It would disappear as soon as I walked into the warm café.

Work went as well as any other Tuesday. I was sad that Jack was still avoiding me at all costs. The only words he spoke to me had to do with the food he was cooking. I hated myself for hurting him so bad but there was nothing to be done. I just had to learn to accept the fact I'd lost a good friend because of this stupid law. I hated it.

The usual morning rush came and went and before I knew it, I was resetting the tables for lunch. When the smell of the first burger reached my nose, my stomach gave a loud grumble. I normally always ate breakfast but I wasn't really hungry that morning. Now I was though and my shift couldn't end soon enough. It was just a little past one when the door opened an in walked the reason for all the drama that had been consuming my life for the past week: Draco Malfoy.

What was he doing here? I let out a sigh and closed my eyes before disappearing back into the kitchen, trying to avoid him. I only had one person at my tables right now and she had a full glass of water and plenty of ketchup so I could stay back in here for a few minutes. Well, that was unless Tawny put our newest customer at one of my tables. Could this day get any worse?

When Cady came back through the kitchen doors with a huge grin on her face, my question was answered. Yes, yes it could. "Oh, Ginny," she practically sang as soon as the door swung shut behind her. "There's a tall and handsome man out there asking for you." She let out a giggle and peaked back out the door.

To make matters even worse, Jack looked over from the grill then, a hurt look on his face. When I said nothing and made no move to leave the kitchen, Cady turned back to me with eyebrows raised. "Well, who is he and why aren't you going out there? If he'd come for me I'd be out there like that," she said, snapping her fingers when she said 'that.'

I groaned and leaned against the nearby wall. "What is he doing here?" I asked more to myself.

"So, you obviously know him," Cady prodded. "Now who is he? Why are you not thrilled to have that hunk of a man asking for you?"

Rolling my eyes, I realized there was really no getting out of this situation without facing him. "Trust me, you wouldn't be thrilled if you truly were in my shoes," I muttered before pushing open the kitchen door.

"Oh yes I would," Cady whispered, following right behind me. "He's hot."

I spotted him easily in the near empty café. He was still standing near the door, obviously waiting for me. Taking a deep breath, I gave a hard look to Cady telling her not to follow me, and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, perhaps a little too harshly, before he could say a word. "And how did you find out where I work?"

"And hello to you too," he said casually as if he did this every day.

"Draco," I said warningly, glancing back behind me. The few customers were oblivious, just concentrating on each other or their food. My coworkers on the other hand were all pretending not to stare, or in Cady's case, openly watching our interaction. Even Jack, bless his heart, was standing at the kitchen door watching. This would not end well. I didn't want to hurt him even more.

"Fine, I asked Blaise to find out from Luna where you worked. I knew you had a job, but I didn't know what or where," Draco said with a shrug, looking around the small establishment with an almost horrified look that he hid well. It was as if he truly couldn't believe he was in such a place.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he did because my life wasn't already complicated enough he had to invade my work too. "And what exactly, pray tell, are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Well, I came to see when you'd be off and to take you to lunch," he said innocently. For some reason, I found it hard to believe. Why would Draco Malfoy show up at my place of work just to take me out to lunch? That seemed a much too thoughtful gesture for him.

I let out a sigh and glanced back over my shoulder, giving hard looks to my eavesdropping coworkers. "Well I don't get off until three so you're out of luck," I said, turning from him without another word and heading over to my one customer. "Do you need anything else? More water?" I asked kindly, looking at her half empty glass.

"Why yes, that would be lovely," she said, handing me her glass before turning back to her stew.

Prying Draco would get the hint and leave, I headed to the nearby drink station and refilled the lady's glass. But, even after I returned the full cup of water to my customer, he was still there. He hadn't even moved. He just stood leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed loosely across his chest, obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. Even as I wished he would leave, part of me wanted nothing more than to just ogle him. I couldn't help but notice how the well-formed muscles in his arms bulged and the tight black shirt accentuated a well-defined chest.

"You know Ginny," Tawny said suddenly, grinning. "I don't mind if you take the rest of your shift off. It's not even two hours and I'm sure Cady and I could handle the tables in your absence. We're really not busy today." She gave me a you're-welcome look and turned to look at Cady back her up.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem covering your tables," she agreed eagerly.

Before I could refuse the offer, my stomach took that moment to give a particularly loud grumble. Well, now there was no denying how good having lunch sounded. "Then we're set," Draco said, pushing off from the wall and walking over to me. "Table for two," he said, giving Tawny one of his charming smiles. He could act the gentleman when he wanted.

I gave him an incredulous look as he placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me to follow Tawny as she grabbed two menus and led the way to the tables. "Table or booth?" she asked.

Draco looked over at me, silently asked which I wanted. "Booth," I muttered, resigning myself to the fact I'd be having lunch with him. This really wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact he came to my work. First off, this would hurt Jack even more than ever. It hadn't even been a full week since I'd turned him down and now I'd be having lunch with another man right in front of him. Then, Cady was here to witness the entire thing so we wouldn't have a single moment that we weren't watched. She'd be talking about this for weeks!

Tawny just gave us huge smiles as she led us to a nearby booth and lay the menus down before walking away. I slid in the booth across from my sudden date and picked up the menu, more to have something to look at other than him than anything else. He did the same across from me, occasionally looking at me.

"You don't seem too happy I'm here," he pointed out after a moment.

I looked up at him and lay my menu aside. "I guess I'm just really surprised is all," I said with a shrug. "And a bit of me is annoyed that you'd interrupt me at work."

He acknowledged my statement with a small nod of his head before turning back to the menu. "What's good here?" he asked suddenly. "Many of these things, I've never had."

"How could you not have had some of this stuff?" I heard Cady ask from behind me. I turned to see her walking towards us with her order pad out.

Draco looked up at her and gave a small shrug before turning back to the menu, saying nothing. It was a good thing to. Once you get Cady talking, it gets hard to shut her up.

"What'll it be to drink?" she asked after a moment of no response from Draco.

"Ice tea," he responded without looking up. "Light on the ice with no lemon."

Cady frowned, obviously annoyed he wouldn't pay more attention to her. "I'll have coke," I said to take her attention away from him.

She nodded and wrote both down before walking away to get our drinks. "What do you suggest?" Draco asked when she was gone. "You work here. What's good?"

I looked down at my own menu and contemplated. "Well, just about everything is good. Jack is a fantastic cook. I think I'm going to have the pan seared chicken. But the steak is to die for," I said, looking idly through the small menu.

"Then steak it is," Draco said, folding his menu and setting it aside.

Just then, Cady showed back up with our cups. Seeing our menus both to the side, she grabbed them up and took our orders. After taking her time and making small talk, she finally disappeared back into the kitchen to give the order to Jack, glancing back at us every few seconds.

"Sorry about her," I said apologetically, sipping my coke. "She's a nosey busybody but it's all in good fun. She doesn't mean to annoy people; it just happens."

He nodded in understanding, obviously used to people like her. I wondered idly if that's the kind of girl he usually hooked up with, mindless and flirty. Not to insult Cady or anything, but she was kind of ditsy, even more so where there's a hot man around, even one that's clearly here for me, not her. But, I couldn't really blame her for being attracted to him.

"Mum wants us over for dinner soon," I said, deciding I'd better break the news to him sooner rather than later.

"Us?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "They want me over for dinner?"

I could understand his skepticism and couldn't help but smile. "Well, she thinks it would be a good idea. Whether my dad and brothers are in on it or agree to it is yet to be known. She wants you to be properly introduced to the whole family," I said, silently wondering if he'd notice if I kicked my shoes off. My feet were a bit sore and pretty hot.

"Well, that could be a disaster," he said mildly, a small smile playing on his lips. "And who do you mean by whole family?"

"Well, not the entire family. Just Mum, Dad, Bill and Fleur, their daughter Vicky, Charlie and Hermione, Percy and his wife Audrey, George and Angelina, then Ron of course and Padma," I said, listing of the family members one at a time. "I'm sure Harry will be there too which means likely that Pansy will be coming. Oh, and Mum wants Luna and Blaise to come too and if Luna comes then her Dad will be invited also."

After a moment of stunned silence, Draco finally spoke up. "So, just a few then," he said casually.

Letting out a laughed, I nodded. "Just a few," I agreed with a giggle. "Mum wants to know when will be good for us and Luna and Blaise."

"Well, I can always clear my schedule so whenever is good for you. I'm sure Blaise can take anytime off he needs," he said with a shrug.

"How about when I owl her back I say Sunday?" I suggested. "Luna doesn't work Sundays and most everyone goes home for Sunday dinner anyway so that's a time most people would already be free."

He was quiet, almost pensive, for a moment before he answered. "Yes, Sunday will be fine," he finally said. "Oh, and I have something for you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised at his sudden statement.

He nodded and reached into his pocket for something. "I figured that we're not getting out of this so we might as well make it official," he said, holding up a small black box. He gave me a grin as he opened it, revealing a beautiful ring nestled in the velvet box. "Will you marry me?" he asked in a light, joking tone.

Cady's excited shriek sounded through the small building alongside the sound of something breaking from back in the kitchen. I tried to block out both the sounds and the makers of them. Shaking my head with a smile, I turned my attention back to Draco. "What? You're not going to get down on one knee? I'm afraid I cannot accept without you asking properly," I joked back, admiring the ring in the box.

He looked down at the floor with a look of horror. "You expect me to kneel on this floor?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded and grinned. "It's clean. I mopped it myself less than two hours ago," I said, laugher bubbling up.

To my surprise, and his too, he slid out of the booth and came over to my side of the table, motioning for me to turn and face him. Then, in the middle of the small café, he went down on one knee with grace and held out the ring box before him. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my bride," he asked, a grin on his face at our privet game that no muggle would ever understand.

Laughing, I nodded and watched as he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger where it would inevitably stay for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>Well, I thought that was too cute to pass up. I was going to have a bit more happen in this chapter but when I typed that line, it just screamed end of chapter. Was it okay? I hope you all liked it! I know I did!<p>

Well, BJ would like to give a huge thanks to all the reviews (and gummy worms!) from you guys. I do hope you keep them coming so you can feed BJ, make me happy, and get your own Tom Felton clone.

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	11. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I also do not own Tom Felton. But, I'm working on it! I will marry that man one of these days!

I can't say I was surprised at the overwhelming number of people lining up for their own Tom clone. I'd want one too if I were you! And, I keep my promises! *pulls back curtain to reveal a great number of Tom clones* Come and get 'em!

Seriously guys, thanks for all the reviews. They make me so happy and make me want to get you guys chapters faster. If you keep 'em coming, I might even get another out tomorrow! You'd like that, wouldn't' you? If you review for this chapter, I'll give you each your own Malfoy Manor to start your lives with Tom in!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The rest of the week seemed to fly by as the day of the Weasley Family Dinner approached. Lunch on Tuesday with Draco had been a major surprise, especially when he officially proposed. That night I found myself lying in bed laughing my head off as I looked at my ring. It was a stunning ring, that was for sure. I didn't dare ask how many karats the big diamond in the middle was.

On Wednesday, one of my two days off, Draco showed up again, this time at my flat after I got out of classes. He said that Penelope Padwan got my clothes done a few days sooner than expected so we went to pick them up. Once we got everything, I only took a little bit of it home with me, just the basic things I'd be wearing. The more summer clothes and all the fancy clothes that I'd have no use for went back to Malfoy Manor. It saved me room seeing as my closet was only so big. Even with using the second closet once used by Luna, I wouldn't have enough room for it all.

As much as I had internally protested this new wardrobe, I found myself looking through the clothes with glee. I'd very rarely gotten new clothes. Most of what I got was hand-me-downs or second hand. It was only once I was on my own and making enough money to put a little bit back here and there that I actually had enough money to get some new clothes. To have a full new wardrobe of such beautiful clothes was exciting.

After all my clothes were where they belonged, Draco said he'd take me out to dinner. This time we didn't go to a fancy French restaurant that I felt out of place at or the café with my nosey coworkers. This time he let me chose. He was surprised when I said we should go back to my flat. I think for a minute he thought I was going to make dinner for us. Oh how mistaken he was! I ordered Chinese food from the place down the street and introduced Draco Malfoy to the best food on the planet.

Much to his surprise, he loved it. At one point I had to physically take away the sesame chicken from him just so I could get some. And much like I'd done with Luna, we both ended up overstuffed and relaxing on the sofa, on the verge of exploding. But the food was so good it was well worth the after dinner agony.

He kissed me again that night, right before he left. It wasn't hard and demanding like I'd almost expected, just a soft sweet kiss that didn't last nearly as long as I'd have liked. "Goodnight," he'd whispered against my lips when we broke apart. With that, he stepped back and disapparated, leaving me standing in the middle of my living room wishing he were back.

As I lay in bed that night, my mind was racing with thoughts of Draco Malfoy. He wasn't at all like the same person I'd known all my life. This Draco was nice, thoughtful, had a wicked sense of humor, and was easy to get along with. He wasn't too big on trying new things, like the Chinese food, but when he did he loved it. He was nearly as stubborn as I was and that was saying something.

He was a great kisser, making me feel things I'd never felt when kissing Harry or any of the other boys I'd dated. The way he kissed rang experienced but for some reason that didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. According to Padma, who kept up with Witch Weekly religiously, Draco hadn't been seen with any other women than me since the Marriage Law had been enacted. So, that meant he was faithful to me, or at least appeared to be that way.

I found myself thinking about this new law in a different light. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I felt grateful to the Ministry for doing this to everyone. Without it, I wouldn't have ever really gotten to know the boy behind the façade that he so easily put on. He wasn't mean and cruel, truly hateful and self-centered. Well, he could be a bit self-centered on occasion but everyone had their moments.

I learned a lot about him as we sat in my flat gorging ourselves on Chinese food. He actually did have a job, much to my surprise. He was the head of his own company. It had been passed down from family member to family member and, from his mother's side of the family, it became his. It wasn't a big company, but they had a lot of high class clients. They would oversee estates and assets, dealt with all kinds of legal documents to do with inheritance. They could do almost anything their clients needed.

Being the head of it, he could take time off when he needed and he usually worked from home. His company had their own building that was in the middle of muggle London. They had a smaller branch that could deal with muggles too, a surprisingly good source of income. That had actually been Draco's idea, to offer services to muggles. If one side of it ever suffered, there would be no major repercussions because of the duel income outlets. He did it to offer more stability to his employees.

I felt a bit ashamed as he explained all this when I thought back on the comment I'd made to him about how some people worked, unlike him, and actually made their own money. He was making a lot of money and probably never touched what was left to him by his father. He was quickly making his own fortune.

One of the most surprising things I found out about him still made me laugh when I thought about it. His favorite color wasn't green or silver like I'd always thought. It was blue. Not light blue or any pastel color of course, but dark midnight blue. He wasn't nearly as Slytherin as it would first appear. When it came to clothes, I noticed that he didn't wear blue or green or any other color though. He wore primarily black. I'd never seen him without his black slacks and only once had I seen him in a t-shirt instead of a dress shirt.

He put a lot of stock in his appearance, that I'd always known, but it was only that night I found out why. Being the head of his own company he had to look the part. If he was seen on the street, he didn't want to look like a 'pauper' or 'slob.' He'd grown up being told that appearance was nine tenths of the law. People were more likely to trust someone who dressed nice, but not overly so.

There was a lot about Draco that I never could have imagined existed and I was finding myself enjoying learning about him. He didn't talk too much, mostly just answering questioned I'd asked. I found myself talking more and more about me as the evening had worn on. I told him what it was like having so many older brothers, how annoying they could be. I also told him how much I enjoyed it though. Growing up, we could practically make our own Quidditch team and we played all the time.

I told him about Bill and Fleur having their daughter, Victoire, and the fact that they were expecting their second child. They had only just announced it to the family last month. She wasn't even showing much yet as far as I knew. It had been a few weeks since I'd seen her. I also talked about George and the joke shop. Before long the topic changed to Fred. It was still hard to think about the loss at times. I changed the subject quickly, moving on to talking about my parents.

As I chatted about my family, I could see an almost sad smiling forming on Draco's face. I realized he'd never really had much of a family life. His father had been a raving lunatic after all. His mother wasn't much better from what I'd heard. She was okay in most people's eyes though because she'd, if only for personal reasons, saved Harry during that fateful final battle.

Lying in bed, thinking about all this, my mind wandered to the upcoming dinner. I wondered if my family would be as accepting of Draco as I'd become. It still surprised me sometimes how close I'd been getting to him. In a way, it scared me. I'd been planning to make him fall in love with me, but I'd not expected myself to fall for him in return. But I was, slowly I could feel myself falling for Draco Malfoy. The scariest part though was the fact I didn't mind.

The next day, I didn't see or hear from Draco at all. I assumed work finally caught up with him and he had a lot to deal with. I tried not to let his absence bother me. I'd begun to get used to having him around. Without Luna living with me, I became lonely often. It was nice to have a break from the loneliness and spend time with Draco.

After I got out of class, did my homework, and gave the flat a thorough cleaning I decided I wanted to go out to eat. I still wasn't used to eating dinner alone. I'd never eaten dinner alone until the past few years. Even then, it was a rare occasion as I had almost always had dinner with Luna.

Seeing as I had gotten paid earlier that day, I had money to spare. Without having to worry about rent and bills, I could go out to eat wherever I wanted. Well, I already knew I wouldn't do anything expensive though. There was no point to wasting money. Tomorrow I'd planned on going to Gringotts and depositing some money into my vault and maybe put a few galleons into Mum and Dad's vault. Mum would need quite a bit of money to get enough food cook for everyone on Sunday. All my brothers, especially Ron, seemed to have endless appetites.

Changing out of the clothes I'd cleaned in, I slipped on a new pair of jeans and a nice button-up blouse. It was nothing fancy, but the clothes screamed quality. After putting on a pair of new sneakers that were fitted with a permanent comfort charm, a very nice thing indeed, I grabbed my jacket and purse and headed out the door.

My feet found the familiar path on their own accord and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the Caddy Corner Café. It was already seven thirty by the time I got there and the café closed at eight so the place was pretty much deserted. Walking in the all too familiar door, I let the heat surround me. I'd forgotten to put the heating charm on my jacket when I left.

"Hey, Ginny!" Cady exclaimed from where she'd been sitting at the drink station. "Come for dinner?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling my jacket off. I didn't wait for Tawny, who was on the phone with who I assumed was the vet, to seat me. Instead I just walked over to one of the booths and slid in.

"Coke?" Cady asked, walking over to me with a full glass already in hand. Wow, I was getting really predictable.

"Of course," I said with a laugh.

She dropped a menu down on the table before sliding across from me. "Spill," she said simply as I picked up the menu.

"About what?" I asked innocently, pretending to read the menu when in all actuality I was using it to hide my grin.

"That hunk of a man that came in Tuesday and proposed to you! I didn't even know you were dating anyone, let alone that serious," she said quickly, her eyes wide. I hadn't seen her since then seeing as it was Jade and I working the morning and lunch shifts today.

"Oh, that," I said slowly, grinning over my menu at her. "I'll have a cheeseburger and baked potato."

She gave me a scowl for avoiding her question. "Jack, Ginny wants a burger and a potato!" she hollered back towards the kitchen rather than writing it down and taking the order back to Jack. "So, who is he?"

"His name's Draco," I said simply, holding my hand out to show her the ring, smiling like a fool.

"He's rich!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and staring at the ring. "To afford that he has to be rich!"

"He's the head of his own company," I told her, glad now that I knew that. "So yeah, he's fairly well off." I decided to opt out telling her about his manor and truly vast amount of wealth.

"Fairly well off?" Cady asked with a laugh. "This ring has to be worth at the very least ten thousand dollars. He's more than well off, he's filthy rich."

I just shrugged and took a sip of my coke. "Well, yes, he's got money," I said, pulling my hand back and looking down at the ring in a new light. Was it really worth ten thousand at the least? Why did he throw away so much money on me, a girl that if he had a choice he would even marry? It didn't make much sense at all.

"So, and don't take this the wrong way, why is such a rich man marrying a common class waitress?" she asked, honestly perplexed.

I laughed and shook my head. "I've been asking myself that for a while now. I don't know, I guess fate brought us together," I told her. Fate, stupid ministry law, same thing or at least close enough. Maybe the law was fate. "Besides, I've known him since I was eleven."

"Awe, childhood sweethearts?" she asked with a dream sigh.

I let out a loud laugh, unable to control myself. "Not exactly," I managed to get out.

She simply shook her head, not really understanding what caused my mirth. Just then, Tawny hung up the phone. "Hello, Ginny," she greeted me, coming over too. "That was the vet," she explained. "They've been doing tests to find out what made Pricy so sick last week. Blood tests just came back normal. They think it might have just been a virus but I wanted to be sure."

"Well, I'm glad she's okay now," I said before turning back to my coke, trying to end the cat conversation. That's all she'd talked about for the past week. It got annoying really.

Thankfully before she or Cady could say anything, the door of the kitchen sung open and Jack walked out with a steaming platter of food. "Your food," he said, putting the plate down in front of me. It looked amazing and my stomach gave aloud rumble.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'll join you for a minute," Tawny said, motioning Cady up so she could slide in the booth with her. While standing, Cady refilled my coke. "It's not like any of us having anything else to do." With that, the three of them settled in around me. Seeing as I had picked a booth that meant someone would have to sit beside me. Much to my dismay and probably his, Cady sat back down next to Tawny before Jack could.

As he slid in next to me, I turned to my food. The potato was piled high with sour cream and bits of bacon, just like I liked it. Jack new me so well that sometimes it surprised me. Even the burger was perfect. I had and extra slice of cheese and no tomatoes. Even being upset with me, he still took pains to make my food perfect.

I took my first delicious bite of burger and Tawny started talking about her cat. Thankfully Cady cut her off quickly, asking if I needed ketchup or mustard. "No thanks," I said, giving her a grateful smile before turning my attention to the Italian man next to me. "This burger really is amazing Jack."

"Thank you," he said quietly, his accent thick enough that it would have been hard to understand him had I not been listening to him talk for the past two years. "Only the best for you."

As I ate, Tawny made Cady move so she could get up and she went to clean up the counter. Cady too started cleaning, sweeping and wiping down tables. Before long, Jack stood too and bid me goodbye before disappearing back into the kitchen to clean. I finished my food quickly, wanting to get back to the flat and shower before going to bed. I always tried to be in bed early on nights when I knew I would be working the next morning.

After paying for my food, I found myself helping Cady clean up. Even when I wasn't working, I was working. I was wiping down the drink station when Tawny flipped the sign to closed and began counting her till. It was nearly eight fifteen when I was actually ready to walk out the door. "I'll see you two tomorrow," I said to Tawny and Cady as I opened the door to the dark night air, silently deciding to put a heating charm on my jacket the moment I was alone.

"Bye!" they both chimed before the door closed behind me. I was almost a block away and about to slip into an alley to put the charm on my jacket when I heard the faint chime of the bell above the door at the café. I stopped and turned to see Jack walking out the door, pulling his jacket on as he went.

When he spotted me, he motioned for me to wait for him. Pulling my jacket tighter around me, sad that I'd not be able to charm it, I waited. "Hey, Jack," I said when he got close, turning back to the sidewalk in front of me and resuming my trek home.

"Ginny," he greeted, coming up beside me and matching his long strides to my small ones. We walked in silence for another few moments before he spoke up. "I'm sorry for how I've behaved this past week," he said quietly, looking over at me with an honestly apologetic look.

I shook my head and shoved my hands into my pockets. "You don't have anything to be sorry for," I said simply. "I hurt you and I'm the one that should be sorry."

This time he shook his head. "But you didn't mean to. You were already with someone and I didn't know that. I've been very cold to you since then though," he said softly. His hand reached out to touch my arm, stopping us both in our tracks. I turned to face him, looking up at him. Even in the dim light of the nearby street lamp, I could see how sad he looked. "You didn't hurt me on purpose but I did. I hurt you knowingly. I'm ashamed and deeply sorry."

I smiled up at him and reached out, giving him a hug. "It's alright," I said softly, feeling his arms hug me back gently. "I'm not mad at you. I can never be mad at you." It was while I was wrapped in his arms that I realized how much my attraction to him had dimmed in the wake of Draco Malfoy.

Pulling away from each other, we began walking again. Silence surrounded us again but this silence was much more peaceful. "You know," I said quietly after a few minutes. "Have I ever told you that you remind me of my brother?"

He shook his head. "No, you haven't mentioned that," he replied, looking slightly surprised.

I gave him a sad smile. "Well, you remind me of Fred. He was killed four years ago. He was only twenty," I said softly, tears forming in my eyes at his memory. "He was the biggest jokester. He and George, his twin, were always getting into trouble at school. After they got out of school, or rather dropped out of school, they opened a joke shop. I miss him terribly sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Jack said softly, reaching out and touching my arm softly.

"Me too," I whispered tearfully. "I guess that's why I've always been drawn to you. You seem to share the same kind enthusiasm he had about life. I almost can see him in you sometimes when you laugh and joke. I was closest to him of all my brothers, though he annoyed me at times being overprotective. They all were like that. Most still are."

"Well, I'm sure they had plenty of reason to be protective of you. Such a beautiful girl probably drew the attention of many boys," he said lightly, trying to cheer me up.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "Not as many as you would think. Or maybe that was because people were scared of what Fred and George could do to them," I said, thinking back fondly at my earlier Hogwarts years.

We lapsed into silence again as we walked. Before long, I could see my flat in the distance. "Thanks for walking with me, Jack," I said as we crossed the street and made our way to my stoup. "I'm glad we talked. I missed talking to you."

"You're welcome," he replied, stopping at my bottom step. He took my hand in his and pulled me into him for a hug. "Goodnight, Ginny." Pulling away, he planted a soft kiss on my cheek and continued off into the night.

"Goodnight," I whispered back, too late for him to hear.

As I lay in bed that night, I felt a peace come over me that I hadn't felt since I got my life changing letter. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

><p>Well, I just had to have her and Jack make up. And don't feel too bad for the guy cause I have plans for him! Tehehe!<p>

Well, did you like it? How'd I do? I hope you all enjoyed and as much as you'll enjoy your Tom clones! Have fun ;D And remember, if you review and feed BJ for this chapter, you'll get your own Malfoy Manor to go have 'fun' with Tom in! Yeah! Review, you know you want to!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	12. Dress Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I did however finally get to see Harry Potter 7 part 2! I saw it on Monday actually I just hadn't updated since then. IT WAS AMAZING! If you haven't already seen it, do so! It is … *speechless*

First, I want to wish my friend, Sam, a very happy birthday!

Second, I would have had this chapter up last night but my internet kind of died out and wouldn't work. I use a free WIFI my town provides and too many people get on at night so it doesn't work after about 10 o'clock. Sorry for the wait but I posted as soon as I could!

Well, I know many of you got used to the everyday updates and I'm sorry for the week of no updates. I had a serious case of writers block and I'd hoped actually seeing the last movie (*sob*) would help get rid of it but I think it made it worse. This chapter turned out to be not what I expected but it's good either way. I hope you all enjoy it! I made it long to make up for the wait!

Well, I have to say, I'm overwhelmed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. Seriously guys 42 reviews for one chapter? I'm so touched! You guys rock! Each of you deserve your Malfoy Manor I promised you could share with your Tom Felton clones. *hands out house keys to every review* Enjoy ;D

Thank you again for all the reviews and keep them up! Well, I'll let you get to the story now.

Without further ado…

** Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

The week leading up to the impending dinner at the Weasley's was the most confusing of my life. I surprised even myself when I came to the decision to give Ginny an engagement ring. In another spur of the moment decision, I asked Blaise to find out where she worked. I knew she had a job but it wasn't until then that I realized I knew nothing about it.

While I was waiting for Blaise to get back to me, I was able to deduce some things about where she worked. First off, wherever she worked, she worked a lot. So that meant either she made very little money or she put money back from each pay check. I guessed it was the first if the fact she'd worried about paying the bills after Luna moved out was any indication. So that meant it was just a mediocre job.

Another fact I was able to deduce was that either it was a muggle establishment near her flat, as she had no visible means of muggle transportation, or a magical place she could apparate to. The more likely was the muggle establishment since she said she was in school. Many jobs, like those at the Ministry, one doesn't go into without making a career out of it unless you're a paper pusher.

So, my best guess was that she worked at a mediocre muggle job within walking distance of her flat. That didn't get me much closer to finding out where. There were a lot of horrible jobs in muggle London. Eventually, I just got back to work rather than pondering a useless question that would soon be answered anyway.

My guess was right, I soon found out. Blaise told me that she was a waitress at a small restaurant, the Caddy Corner Café, just three blocks from her flat. The only thing he didn't tell me was when she got off. I wanted to surprise her at work just to see how she'd react to me. With that though in mind, I'd headed out to the small café propose to my future wife. I figured she'd get a chuckle out of it.

When I got there, she hadn't seemed too happy to see me. In fact, she tried to hide back in what I assumed was the kitchen the moment she saw me in the doorway. So I waited, knowing she couldn't hide for long. To make sure of it, I asked her over eager coworker to get her for me. When she finally made her appearance she wasn't happy to see me. It was easy to guess why after only a few seconds. Every single one of the employees of the small establishment watched on eagerly.

Just to mess with her, I offered to take her to eat something and stayed there. I actually had a good time joking with her and teasing her. It was all in good fun for once and not in insult passed my lips. By the time I actually got around to proposing to her, her mood had improved greatly and she was smiling and joking with me. It was right after she told me about the family dinner I was expected to go to that I asked her to marry me.

Neither of us could stop laughing after I slipped the ring onto her finger. Her few coworkers were obviously confused at our behavior. That made us laugh even harder and even after eating, we were laughing as we walked out the door. I didn't know the little joke would have the power to reduce us into tears of laugher.

I escorted her back to her flat after she pointed out that she had school in less than an hour. After a quick goodbye, I returned home with plans to see her again very soon. I was constantly surprised at how easy it had become to be around her. I hadn't had to consciously try to not insult her that day. I hadn't even had to think about it. Without consciously realizing it, I was opening up to my childhood enemy.

The next day I waited to visit her until I knew she'd be out of class. Madam Padwan had contacted me earlier that day and said that Ginny's wardrobe was finished earlier than expected. It didn't surprise me though. I had offered her a bonus if she put my order above all others. She fulfilled my wishes and put all her efforts into Ginny's new clothes.

When I had arrived at Ginny's flat, she called from somewhere in the house for me just to come in. Surprised, I let myself it. Just moments later, she appeared in the doorway from the hall in nothing but a towel. Her wet hair was a much darker shade of red and, at its longest point was down to her lower back.

"Oh," she said when she spotted me, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she tugged at the towel. "I thought you were one of the girls. Sorry I'm indecent." She looked down at her bare feet to avoid my gaze.

"It's alright," I said casually, acting as if she wasn't nearly naked, a difficult task indeed as my male instincts were wanting to kick in. "Just get dressed. Penelope Padwan has your clothes done. We need to go pick them up."

Nodding, she didn't waste a second to get out of my sight. After a few minutes she reappeared fully dressed with dry hair up in a messy bun. I was happy to see that she was wearing some of the clothes I'd already gotten her. I was glad she was accepting them easily. She'd fought about it in the beginning.

When we got to the small shop she looked overwhelmed at the piles of clothes all bagged up. After I paid the bill, making sure she didn't see how much I'd spent as I was sure she'd go into sticker shock, I turned to see her staring at the bags dumbfounded. "I don't have room for all of this," she told me, not looking away from the sacks of clothes.

"That's okay," I said with a shrug, not surprised in the least. "I'll send the summer clothes and formal wear to the Manor. They'll be put into your closet there."

She looked over at me surprised and nodded her consent. "Okay, that'll work nicely. I think I'll be able to fit the winter clothes," she said, looking down in one of the bags to find out what was in it.

While she was looking through her new clothes to figure out what she wanted to take, I called one of my house elves to my side with a snap of my fingers. The small creature appeared instantly with a loud crack, drawing Ginny's attention. "Take whatever bags Ginny tells you to and put them in her closet," I told the small elf.

She nodded quickly and walked over to her waiting mistress. All the house elves, even those who hadn't glimpsed her at the Manor the other day, were already referring to her as such. They knew she'd be living with us soon and were working tirelessly on getting her rooms ready. They already adored her. They'd gotten so used to having a woman to wait on that when my mother moved out and into the ancient Black Manor, being the rightful owner of it seeing as her older sisters were dead or disowned, they'd been lost.

The eager elf who had once cowered at the feet of my father, was smiling up at Ginny, clearly taken with her. Ginny was smiling back and talking to the small elf, acting as if she were no different than anyone else. That was my first glance at her kind heart and I found myself smiling. She was going to make a great mother to my children.

After another few moments, and the help of Madam Padwan in sorting out the clothes, the elf disappeared back to the Manor with many bags in tow. Ginny picked up several remaining bags and walked over to where I was waiting. We apparated right back to her flat and I waited patiently as she put her new clothes away.

When she returned to the living room, I offered to take her out to dinner. "Where would you like to go?" I asked, picking my jacket up off the side of the sofa where Ginny had put it upon arriving.

She gave me a smile and took the jacket from my hand. "Nowhere," she answered, setting the jacket back down. "I have a better idea than going out."

I frowned, confused at her actions. The best I could figure was that she was going to cook dinner. When I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant to do, she silenced me with a look. Walking over to the wall, she picked up the receiver to a muggle telephone. I wasn't too surprised she had one, seeing as she worked at a muggle place and they had to be able to get ahold of her somehow.

What did surprise me was when she started ordering food that sounded completely unfamiliar. After she hung up, she turned back to me with a huge smile. "Chinese food," she said simply. "It's my favorite."

And so she introduced me to another kind of food I'd never had before. I was raised on food either cooked by the house elves, fancy restaurants, or whatever Hogwarts offered. I'd never tried the takeout food that Ginny so raved about. It didn't take me long to realize what I'd been missing out on. I ate more than I probably should have.

As we ate and afterwards when we were relaxing on the sofa, too full to move much, we talked. I told her a lot about myself that I normally didn't disclose. Not only did I tell her about my company and the idea's I'd had for it but I told her more personal things. The thing she seemed to find most funny was my favorite color. I couldn't really understand why she found the fact I liked the color blue so hilarious. But she sure did.

I told her many things but I also learned much about my future wife that I didn't know. She told me all about her family and what it was like growing up with so many others. I found myself kind of envying her way of life. I'd always wished for siblings when I was young. I soon realized that I would never get my wish though. Father had gotten his heir and that's all he wanted.

I listened to her talk with a smile as I imagined her as a little girl with so many older brothers. When she mentioned the fact they could have made their own Quidditch team, I couldn't help but laugh. That didn't surprise me at all. All but one of her brothers had been on the team in school and I bet they would make a pretty good team.

She seemed to draw into herself a bit when she talked about her brother that had died during the final battle. She told me about him with a sad smile, the pain of his death obviously still hard to deal with. I hadn't lost anyone important to me during the war since I really wasn't close to anyone. Blaise was really my only friend and he'd stayed out of the fighting, out of the war. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling.

She changed the subject quickly and started onto a different topic. She started telling me about her Mum and Dad. Again I found myself wishing I could have had the kind of life she described. She told me about her Dad, kind of crazy but the most loving man anyone could know. She told me that he was the easier going one of her parents but the worst to have mad at you.

Her mum on the other hand had a temper to match her flaming red hair. I silently realized that was where Ginny got her own temper that I'd seen many times in my life. Her mum got mad more easily and could yell for hours if she got into her mind to. Her many children knew to not mess with her. She was also a loving mother with an open heart. According to Ginny, she was already trying to accept me into their family even though many of her family hated me.

We talked well into the evening and it was nearly eleven when I finally realized I needed to leave. I had to actually go into the office tomorrow and needed to be up early. Not only that, I knew Ginny had work in the morning. I wasn't sure what time she'd have to be up, but I didn't want to be the reason she was tired in the morning.

I surprised Ginny with a soft kiss and, after whispering goodnight, I left and returned home. I spent much of the night thinking about Ginny instead of sleeping like I should have. I couldn't get her out of my mind. In the last few days I'd begun to see a side of her I'd never seen before. She was much different than I could have ever imagined less than two weeks ago. I wouldn't have given myself the chance.

But now here I was, unable to sleep for the simple fact I couldn't get her out of my head. I'd opened my heart to her like I'd never done with any other woman. No other woman I'd ever been with had I opened up to. The only person in my life that really knew me was Blaise and that was simply because of his annoyingly perky insistence that was hard to ignore.

He'd been my friend since our earliest days. He'd had a hard life too but not in the way I had. He'd grown up with a different man marrying his mother every few years. Every new man would last a while and, just after he'd begun to form a small attachment, they would die a mysterious death. Nobody could figure out what was happening but the answer was obvious. With every death Blaise's mother began to acquire more and more money. Then she'd go off and marry another rich man. After seven husbands, no man is his right mind went near her.

With my lunatic father and his no father, we gravitated to each other when we were young. In a way we could relate. Both of us wished for a new father, a good father. He helped me though some of the hardest times in my life. Anytime Father beat me when I was young, I'd gone to him. We'd run off into the woods behind his home and hide in the trees, pretending we had different lives.

Without Blaise's constant friendship I had few doubts that I'd have ended up like my father. Thinking back now, I liked to think I could have been a decent human being even without Blaise but it was him that taught me that emotions were okay. Instead of pushing all emotion away like my father, I simply hid them around everyone but Blaise. I'd gotten used to hiding myself from people behind the mask that had been the only barrier between me and my father's hatred. On the outside I became the son he'd always wanted but on the inside, I hated him.

Now that mask, the careful façade that I'd perfected over my life, was begging to slip because of Ginny. Though I would admit it to no one, it scared me. I even found myself smiling even when I was alone, just because of the thought of her. Even Blaise had noticed the difference when I'd seen him just the day before, after I proposed to Ginny. He pointed it out but thought it was a good thing. "Your father's dead," he told me. "It's time to be who you truly are."

As I lay in bed, I pondered again what he'd told me. I was so comfortable with the front I provided to the world that I didn't know how to be myself with other people. Ginny seemed to like me when all my barriers were down but with her it was easy to do. Would I be able to do that to the rest of the world?

My first true test of being the kind gentleman I knew I could be instead of the arrogant jerk I'd grown up as would this Sunday at the first Weasley family dinner I'd attend. Maybe if it had just been a few people, just Ginny and I and her parents, I had no doubt I could manage to not put my shields up. But with everyone, all her brothers, Harry and Pansy, I didn't know if I could do it. It was so easy to slip into the role I'd grown up playing.

I wondered if I'd be able to keep my cool with all the insults and hateful looks that would likely be thrown at me. I knew I could probably handle Potter, even after intentionally making him mad the other day at the Ministry. Pansy, though I truly detested her, I could deal with. I'd grown used to ignoring her during our many years of school. Hopefully now that she was married, she'd stop trying to seduce me.

It was Ginny's brothers that I worried about. These were truly the people I had to win over if I was going to have any kind of peaceful life with Ginny. According to Ginny, most of her brothers would be willing to accept me when they realized I wasn't as bad as people thought. Her only worry was about the youngest of her brothers, Ron. He'd likely hate me no matter what.

As the next few days passed I continued to worry over this impending dinner. I talked to Blaise about it over lunch on Friday and he assured me that he'd be by my side the entire time. If things got out of hand, I knew I could count him. That helped a bit and I began to just wish the entire thing was over with already.

I didn't get to see Ginny the rest of the week as my workload grew exponentially. With the new Marriage Law, we began to get swamped with all kinds of clients wanting us to find a way out of it. I had to deal with everything from couples that already had their heir they needed that couldn't risk having another child that could upset their carefully laid plans to parents furious that the law surpassed all contracts that already betrothed their children.

One thing I found out because of my line of work was how the law would continue to affect people over the years to come. Until the Ministry deemed the population stable, once a year, the law would come back in full force and match those who had turned seventeen since the last matching. No marriages would be allowed in the time in between with those not yet matched unless approved by the ministry. Anyone who tried to go around it would have the marriage annulled and both would be matched with their most compatible match immediately.

I agreed with many of my clients that the law was, in many ways, very stupid. But sadly, there was nothing I could do about it. The law, I soon found out, was as solid as it could be. The only kind of loop holes there were weren't of much help. So long as the couple produced children, they didn't have to live together. That was about as good as it got though.

Even with all my work to keep me occupied the time leading up to the dinner on Sunday drug by. I was almost relived when Sunday final arrived. After finishing up some paperwork that needed to be done before the start of work tomorrow, I got read for the evening ahead. I dressed in a nice black dress shirt and my usual black slacks. After slipping my nice dress shoes on I grabbed my cloak and made my way downstairs.

When I entered the main hall though, I was surprised to see Ginny stepping from the fireplace on the other side of the stares. Anyone who tried to floo into the manor was directed to the front entrance fireplace. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised as I descended the last few stairs.

She looked up at me as she banished the soot from her clothes with a flick of her wand. She was wearing a pair of jeans I knew I'd gotten for her but she was wearing an old worn sweater instead of a nice shirt under her cloak. On her feet was a pair of worn sneakers. My brows furrowed as I wondered why she wasn't wearing clothes I knew she liked very much.

It was then I realized she was looking at me with much the same look. "I came to see if you were ready to go to dinner," she said in answer of my question. "And what are you wearing?"

I looked down at my nice clothes, confused. "What's wrong with theses?" I asked back, more confused than defensive.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nothing if you're going to a funeral," she said, giggling. "You just look too dressy and proper. Besides, do you own any clothes that aren't black?"

I frowned, thinking to my mostly dark wardrobe. "Yes," I answered, wondering what she thought wrong with black. "Why?"

She just shook her head and grabbed my arm, heading towards the stairs. "You need to change," she said matter-of-factly as she started up the stairs with me being drug after her. At the top of the stairs she didn't let go but stopped leading me. "Now where is your room?"

I rolled my eyes but led the way to my chambers. She seemed a little overwhelmed as I led the way through the many halls. Just to mess with her, I took the long way around to get there. She looked confused by the time we finally reached my door. "I'll get lost in this place," she said with a shake of her head.

"A house elf will be on hand to guide you until you get the lay of the Manor," I said as I opened the door to my room, holding it open for her to enter. The centerpiece of the room was the king sized bed with dark blue bedding that adorned one wall. Her eyes were drawn to that first and I had to smirk at the look on her face.

Slowly, she began to look around the rest of the room. I could tell the elegant room wasn't at all what she'd expected. She'd probably pictured stone walls and green everything, like the Slytherin dormitory was. The elegant, mostly blue room was a contradiction to what most people would think. She was the first girl to see this room too. No woman I ever brought home actually set foot in my personal chambers. I'd had a separate room set aside for that, one that more aptly reflected what people would expect.

"Didn't you want me to change?" I asked after a moment of her silence.

She jumped at the sound of my voice, obviously having forgotten all about me being in the room with her. "Oh yeah," she said, shaking her head slightly and a small smile forming on her lips. "You know, this room is at all what I'd expected."

I nodded, knowing that she'd have thought that. "Yes, well, I'm full of contradictions," I said with a smile of my own.

"Anyway, is that your closet?" she asked, pointing towards the only door in the room other than the one we came in that wasn't double. The glass doors led to the balcony and the double wood doors led to the bathroom.

I nodded and led her over to it, opening the door for her. I smiled again as she looked at the closet in front of her. "It's bigger than my bedroom," she said simply, shaking her head.

I let out a laugh and wondered how anyone could live in a room this small. "Well, go ahead and look around. Find whatever you deem appropriate to wear," I told her, stepping out of the way so she could look around the closet.

She frowned as she looked around, obviously not happy with the lack of color choices. Most everything in here was black. Finally, she seemed to find something she liked. "Here," she said, pulling jeans of a hanger and tossing them to me. "Put those on while I look for a shirt. Do you have anything causal?"

"Try the dresser," I said as I unbuttoned my shirt.

Seeing I was meaning to change in front of her, she rushed from the closet with a nod. After discarding the black shirt and slacks and putting my shoes back where they belonged, I pulled the jeans I seldom wore on and walked from the closet.

She was rummaging through my dresser drawers. Two of them were already open and ruffled, testament that she'd already gone through them. She was looking through another one. Upon realizing she'd come across one of my underwear drawers, she quickly shut it and moved on to the next. It was endearing to see how obviously shy she was. Finally she found a drawer with sweaters. "Finally," she said, looking through them. She pulled one out and turned to face me.

She looked shocked to see me standing not a foot behind her and shirtless. Her gaze was centered on my chest for a moment or two before, blushing, she tore her gaze away and thrust the shirt at me. "I'll find shoes," she said quickly, darting back to the closet.

I smirked and pulled the blue sweater on followed Ginny to the closet, making sure to give her time to overcome her fluster. "And what shoes will I be wearing dear," I asked jokingly as I leaned against the doorway watching her look through my shoes.

She laughed, looking over at me to roll her eyes. Looking back at the shoes, she shook her head. "I've never know a man with more shoes than me," she said with a giggle. Finally deciding, she picked up a pair of black sneakers that still looked quite new from not being worn but twice. "Here, theses should work."

I nodded, taking them from her and slipping them on. "How do I look?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"Better," she said with a laugh, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the closet. "You'll not look as out of place in this outfit. Mind you, blond hair amongst all the red is bound to stand out no matter what."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I said, rolling my eyes as she pulled me back out into the hallway before stopping.

She looked up at me sheepishly and said, "Okay, now you can lead the way back down to the main hall. I'm lost."

I laughed and nodded, keeping her small hand in mine as I led the way to the stairs. This time I took the short way and she seemed to catch on to my trick when she saw the stairs after just a few turns. "You were trying to make me get lost weren't you?" she asked, not as shocked as she was tickled.

"Maybe," I said with a chuckle as I led her down the stairs. "Now should we apparate or take the floo?" I asked, stopping in the main entrance hall.

"Mum prefers if we floor," she said, making her way to the fireplace. "I'll go first. I don't know if all my brothers know I'm matched with you and you'd likely get attacked if you went through first."

"Gee, that's so comforting," I said sarcastically, grinning despite myself.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the fireplace. Taking a small handful of powder from the bowl on the mantle, she tossed it into the fire. Immediately the flames turned green and cool, accepting her to step into them. "The Burrow," she said as soon as she was in. I watched as the flames whisked her away before turning back to their normal color.

"Well, here goes nothing," I muttered to myself as I too grabbed a handful of the powder. Tossing it into the flames, I stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow."

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I normal don't do recap chapters, you know with his POV overlapping what happened in Ginny's POV last chapter, but I felt I could add a lot to the story if I did. I needed Draco's POV on their time together. Was that okay?<p>

Well, now that all of you reviewers have your Tom clones and Malfoy Manors, there's not much else I can give you except *drum roll* LIMOS! Yes, review for this chapter and you can get your very own limo to ride around with your Tom in once you finally *ahem* make it out of your house.

Well, BJ is was very well fed from that last chapter and I hope you all keep it up. Your reviews for that last chapter surpassed the number I got for any single chapter on my other story, Set in Stone. I'm amazed and so is BJ. Keep 'em coming!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	13. A Manic Meal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do finally however have a job, hence the lack of updates as of late.

Okay, I know that nearly a month is quite a while between updates but like I said in my disclaimer, I do have a job now. For the past two weeks I've been crazy busy with work. My manager, bless her heart, knew I needed money before moving back to college so she's trying to make sure I get plenty of hours. Thus, I've been working nonstop it seems. I've had three days off in two weeks. Its nuts but its good money I guess.

Well, to make up for the long wait for this chapter, I made it super long. If you see mistakes and such, just ignore them. Know what I mean, not what I type. I've thought about getting a beta, but I post on a whim and I'd hate to make you guys wait even longer just so someone can nitpick my chapters.

So, thanks for the reviews you guys! I got so many I'm blown away! Keep 'em up and I'll keep up the prizes! *hands out limo keys*

Anyway, I'll not keep you from it any longer. Have fun reading about the epic Weasley Dinner!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

I stepped through the grate and into the so familiar living room, surprised to find it empty. At just half past four, I'd expected many people to be here already. The fire roared up behind me and I stepped out of the way for Draco to enter my childhood home. "I don't know where everyone is," I told him as I banished the soot from our clothes with a quick spell Mum had taught me years ago. "It sounds like several people are outside though."

Draco nodded and took his cloak off, looking around the living room of the Burrow. "It's homey," was all he said as he took it in.

"Ginny?" I heard Mum's voice drift from the kitchen.

"Yeah, were here Mum," I called back, taking my cloak off too and grabbing Draco's from him. "Come on. Mum's in the kitchen."

He nodded, obviously not quite comfortable here, and followed as I led the way into the cluttered kitchen. In front of the counter was Mum rolling dough out for rolls. Upon seeing us, she stopped what she was doing and dusted her hands off on the apron around her waist. "It's so good to see you, dear," she said, opening her arms to me.

"It's good to see you too, Mum," I said, hanging the cloaks on the rack by the door and walking over to my mother. As I hugged her, I realized how much I'd missed her. I hadn't seen her in weeks. "I've missed you," I muttered, not letting go of her.

"I've missed you too," she said back, letting me hug her as long as I wanted. Finally, I pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Smiling, she squeezed my hand and turned to Draco, who still stood in the doorway. "Well, come on over here young man," she ordered kindly, a smile on her face.

He obeyed quickly and walked towards us. "It's good to finally meet you, ma'am," he said, holding his hand out to shake Mum's. But, much to his surprise, she simply took his hand and pulled him to her, enveloping him into a hug much like she'd done with me.

"Don't be so formal," she said, letting go of him. "Don't call me ma'am. You can call me Molly, Mrs. Weasley or Mum but not ma'am. It makes me feel much too old."

Draco stepped back, his face a few shades pinker than usual. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley," he said simply.

Mum rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, turning back to the dough on the counter still needing to be rolled. "Still formal, but I'll do," she said as she dusted her hands with flower and started shaping the dough again.

He obviously didn't know what to say as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, his hands in his pockets, so he stayed silent. Taking pity on him, I walked over to him and took his arm. "Mum," I asked, drawing her attention from the food in front of her. "Where is everyone?"

She didn't look up from the dough in her hands as she answered. "Well, all of your brothers and their wives and girlfriends are here except Bill and Fleur. Vicky decided she needed a bath before they came over and you know how your brother is. He can't say no to that little angel. They'll be here before too long. Harry and that Pansy girl have yet to arrive but Harry assured me they would come. Luna and her new husband, oh what's his name?" she asked, turning to look at me for an answer.

"Blaise," Draco and I answered at the same time, earning a grin from Mum before she turned back around.

"Yes, well, they'll be here before too long, around five according to Luna's latest letter. Mr. Lovegood is already here though," Mum said, finishing up on one lump of the dough and moving on to the next. It would take a huge amount of food to feed the hordes of people here. "As for everyone else and your father, they're outside getting thing set up."

"Okay," I said, finally looking out the kitchen window to see the yard crowded with my family. "Do you need help in here or can I go out?"

She shook her head and sent a full pan of rolls into the oven with a flick of her wand. "I'll be fine in here," she said, wiping of her hands and moving on to preparing the chicken. "Besides, I think it best if you be out there to stop any hexing from your brothers. I told them not to both you two but you know your brothers, especially Ron." She shook her head, obviously not happy about the fights that were sure to ensue when everyone saw Draco Malfoy.

"Okay," I said, pulling Draco towards the back door. I handed him his cloak and put my own on before reaching for the doorknob. "If you need help, just call me in," I told Mum, turning back to glance at her for a second.

"Will do, dear," she agreed, not looking up from her preparations. "Oh, and send your father inside when he has a spare moment."

"I will," I said, opening the door and pulling Draco out into the big yard to face the reactions of my many family members.

The entire yard went silent as, one by one, everyone turned to face us. Percy and Charlie had been nearby setting up one of the tables that would be used to seat everyone. Ron, Padma, and Hermione were the farthest away, trying to herd the chickens out of the way and into the coup. Angelina and Audrey had been setting the table that was already in place. Even Mr. Lovegood gave Draco a hard glare from where he stood trying to coax a gnome from its hole, still not having forgiven him for his father kidnapping Luna during the war.

Hermione and Padma were the only ones that smiled over at me. Every other face held shock or hate. I was surprised not to see Dad or George amongst the large group. I'd hoped that at least Dad would be there to defuse the tension.

I looked over at Draco to see him frowning but no hate filled his eyes like so many of the people in the yard. I reached down and slipped my hand into his, watching the reactions of my family as I did so. "Don't touch him, Ginny!" Ron roared, finally breaking the silence. He started to stomp towards us but at the sight of my wand he stopped in his tracks. "Get away from that Death Eater!"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment, clutching my wand tightly in the hand that wasn't hold onto Draco. But, instead of hexing my annoying brother like I so wanted, I simply slipped the wand back into my robes pocket. "He's not like that," I said calmly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Like hell he isn't!" he cried back, starting towards us again now that the threat of my wand was gone.

I moved to step in front of Draco, knowing Ron wouldn't hurt me to get to him, but Draco didn't let me. Instead, he was the one to step in front of me, pushing me behind him and out of the path of my brother's anger. Ron stopped his advance and everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited to see what Draco would do.

"Your anger is towards me, not your sister," he said quietly but every word rang of the silence. "Don't yell at her." While his voice was calm, I could sense the threat behind his words. Draco was trying so hard to be nice and not fight but anyone would react to being call horrible things and accused of past deeds already forgiven.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron yelled at him, whipping his wand from his back pocket and pointing it at my future husband.

I tried to move and defuse the anger but Draco's hand held me where I was. His hold was gentle but firm. I knew I could easily overpower the little bit of force he was using but I knew he wanted me to stay out of the way. This was his fight after all, not mine.

Instead of going for his wand like Ron, Draco just kept talking. "All I ask is that you don't raise your voice towards my fiancée," he said calmly.

"She'll be your fiancée over my dead body!" Ron screamed, his face as red as his hair with his anger.

"In case you didn't know, we don't really have a choice in the matter," Draco replied, sounding like he was trying to explain a difficult concept to a small child.

"I don't care what the stupid ministry says," Ron said though clenched teeth. "You don't belong with my sister. She belongs with Harry."

Oh that was the last straw. This had officially become my fight. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I cried, pushing past Draco and marching towards my brother, wand drawn. "It has been nearly seven months since he and I broke up and I moved on. It's time you did too. Give it up. Harry and I were about as good together as you and Hermione. Neither relationship worked."

I could tell I struck a nerve but just as Ron was about to retort, Dad stepped around the side of the house, a table levitating in front of him. Right behind him was George supporting a table of his own. At the sight of Dad, I lowered my wand and Ron stepped back, out of my hitting range. Wand or not, I could still put up a fight. Again, the yard went silent as we waited to see what Dad would do.

Draco POV

Mr. Weasley, a frown on his face, came to a stop near the side of the house, lowering the table he had brought over into its place. Walking over to where Ginny and the youngest of her brothers stood, he gave them both stern looks. "Kids, this is supposed to be a nice family dinner, not family fight night," he said after a moment, earing smiles from several people at his muggle metaphor. I resisted the urge roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I heard Ginny say as she walked over to her father, slipping her arms around the older man. "I've missed you," she said in a soft voice. His anger seemed to melt as he hugged his daughter. I held back a laugh at her tactics to make him forget his anger towards her. Oh, she was sneaky alright.

"I've missed you too Gin bug," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. After she told him that Mrs. Weasley wanted him inside for a moment, he started back towards the house. I stepped out of the way as he neared the door. He stopped for a second when he reached me, looking like he wanted to say something. Instead, he just nodded his greeting, not quite smiling but obviously trying to be slightly nice, or at least hospitable, before disappearing into the kitchen.

As if on cue, everyone went back to what they were doing. The chickens were once again herded towards their coop, the tables were getting set, and the man I assumed was Mr. Lovegood went back to peering into the bushes for God knew what reason. But still a tension hung in the air and few people were smiling anymore.

I too frowned. I'd expected to be greeted with anger, especially by Ginny's family, but that brother of hers had overstepped the line with his Death Eater comment. I hadn't wanted to take the mark back then and I'd never been happy about it. I regretted that bit of my past and had spent the last four years trying to make up for it. How many more years would go by before people realized I was nothing like my lunatic father?

As everyone turned back to their tasks, Ginny came back over to me, a smile on her freckled face. Leaning against the doorframe next to me, she let out a content sigh. "Sorry about Ron," she said, watching her family. "He's a bit of a git at times, especially when it comes to my dating life. The only person he'd ever approved of was Harry and we all know how well that worked out."

"It's fine," I said, involuntarily letting out a sigh of my own, not one of content though. I hoped Blaise would show up soon, for once very thankful he'd been matched with Ginny's best friend. It would be good to have an ally amongst so many people that despised me. At least he would understand considering he'd be greeted in much the same way, on a much smaller scale of course. He wouldn't be nearly as hated as I was.

"Though I'm sure you're not used to doing much manual labor, considering you have house elves at your beck and call, we should both lend a hand," Ginny said, reluctantly pushing off the wall. "You can help George set the chairs up around the tables. There should be several stacks of folding chairs around the side of the house. I'm going inside to lend Mum a hand. Everyone else should be here within the half hour and we'll eat then."

"Okay," I agreed, almost grateful to have something to do other than stand there and be glared at. At least she put me with the most agreeable of her brothers. George Weasley, I knew, wouldn't try to hex me while my back was turned. After his threatening to hurt me if I ever did wrong to his sister the day she and I had visited his shop in Diagon Alley, I began to respect him. He was a good man. I was being constantly amazed as of late how wrong my preconceived prejudices about these people were.

As Ginny followed her father inside, I began to make my way across the small yard towards the tallest of the Weasley boys. He was helping his fiancée and a small, mousy woman I didn't know by name set the tables. At my approach, the three of them stopped in mid conversation. When I reached the tables, George reached out and shook my hand in way of greeting. For a few seconds, we stood there with hands locked, both squeezing the other's hand hard. After a tense moment, he let go and cracked a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Draco," he said, turning back to setting silverware out onto the table.

An almost unperceivable smile flitted across my face as I nodded towards him, not really sure what to say. It was strange to be amongst these people and I was obviously out of my element. It wasn't often I seemed to unsure. Part of me wanted to slip back into the comfortable façade I'd played off all these years but I knew that wouldn't be conducive. So instead I turned to the task set me.

The three of them didn't seem to need help setting the table as it was nearly done. Deciding to start setting up the chairs on my own, anything to keep from standing there uselessly, I turned and looked around the yard, trying to see if I could spot them. Ginny had told me they'd be around the side of the house but I didn't want to just go snooping around the place.

George, obviously noticing my glance, stopped setting up the silverware. "Shall we set the chairs up?" he asked, guessing what I'd been looking for.

I nodded and asked, "Where are they?" as he hopped over the table rather than going around, earning a glare from his fiancée.

"Is it so hard to walk around the table?" she asked exasperatedly as she straighten some silverware he knocked over.

"Sorry, love," he said, obviously not sorry at all. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to me. "Dad and I stacked them out of the way over here." He pointed towards the side of the house they'd come from with the tables earlier. My best guess was that there was some kind of storage shed over that way.

As we put the many chairs around the now huge, long table George chatted away, telling me about his shop and their new location in Hogsmeade. It seemed he wasn't one for silence, strained or not. He talked to me like it was nothing, a surprise really. I knew he wouldn't act hateful but the genuine kindness he showed me wasn't what I'd expected. I found myself talking back, eventually telling him about the business I ran. It seemed we had quite a bit in common with one another.

As I spoke, I couldn't help but notice how everyone in the yard fell into a hushed silence to listen to me. More than one person seemed shocked, much like Ginny had been, when they found out that I not only worked, but ran an entire company. I might have held onto many unfound prejudices against the Weasley family, but they held many to me too and I was slowly proving them they were wrong about me.

By the time the oldest of the Weasley boys, Bill, showed up with his little family the air in the yard was no longer thick with tension. Everyone had gone about their own business and started to either ignore me, or talk to me. After the tables were set and there was nothing left to do, I found myself talking to both George and Charlie while Angelina, Hermione and Padma Patil hung back and listened to our conversation.

Bill greeted me with a hello and a handshake when he arrived but no smile crossed his face. He seemed more unsure than angry though. I realized he'd wait to pass his judgment about me until later. I wished others would do the same. If that was the case, I'd have been able to get on the good side of most everyone by the end of the night.

He joined in our conversation, while holding his daughter, a beautiful little girl with long blond hair. She obviously took after her mother, the vela blood running through her veins faint but obvious. I was sure nobody would be able to resist that little girl. I now understood Mrs. Weasley's comment a bit better from earlier when she said Bill couldn't say no to her. How could anyone deny that face?

After a moment, Fleur disappeared inside to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. "And then the rascally Welsh Green decided he wanted to go for a fly in the middle of his cleaning," Charlie was telling us. "He ended up taking three of us along for the ride."

I found myself smiling as the others around me broke into laugher. I could imagine three of the dragon wranglers clinging to the back of a wet dragon, at his mercy till he decided to land. That really would have been a sight to see. "It would seem you have the most interesting job of the four of us," I said, shaking my head with a smile.

Charlie beamed and nodded, obviously proud of his line of work. Not many people got to work so closely with the dangerous and majestic creatures. It wasn't an easy job and Charlie certainly had the scars to prove it. "Yes, and though it's rewarding, it's also the most perilous of job of the four of us," he said, laughing.

I raised and eye brow and shook my head. "Maybe not," I said jokingly, enjoying the easy camaraderie of the three men that would soon be my brother-in-laws. "I've been at the bad end of the wands of many powerful people lately. I think I'd almost rather take on a dragon than tell one more angry father his daughter will have to marry a man he doesn't approve of."

Several people, even those hanging on the outskirts of our conversation, laughed at my comment and a few nodded. A babyish peal of laugher from Vicky drew every eye and made everyone laugh all the harder. Even I chuckled a bit. At just a little over three, the toddler hadn't understood why everyone was laughing, but decided to join in. And, as everyone watched her, she leaned away from her father and reached her small arms towards me.

Almost instantly, the laugher stopped as people waited to see what would happen. Vicky was the only one left giggling, too young to understand the stir she was causing. I looked up at Bill and he shrugged, letting me know I could take her or not.

I wasn't sure what to do but a simple, sharp word from the little girl made up my mind. "Up!" she demanded. Smiling at the little angel, I reached out for her and took her from her father's arms. I'd never held a child but I settled her on my side like Bill had been doing, my arms under her to hold her up. Her delighted giggle drifted across the surprised group of people as she settled against me.

"She likes you," I heard an airy voice from behind me say. We all turned to see Luna on the arm of Blaise. "She never lets me hold her, do you honey?" She directed her comment at the little girl in my arms, who stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned against me to get away from Luna.

"Hey, mate," Blaise said, giving me a grin as he took in the little girl in my arms.

"Blaise," I greeted with a smile of my own, a challenge in my voice though to keep him from teasing me about the child in my arms. This might not be the best place for his usually good natured humor. I didn't have the guess about the reactions from those around me if he said something about woman always finding me irresistible, no matter their age, or something along those lines.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as those in the yard greeted him and his new wife. Not many smiled at him, still wary of this newcomer that only I really knew, but most at least shook his hand. Padma and Hermione, much like they had been with me, were the only ones that didn't seem the least bit phased by him. The only person who had stayed out of our conversations earlier and who offered no greeting to Blaise was Ron. He'd stalked over to a tree near the fence line soon after the tables were set and the chickens out of the way and hadn't come back over since, obviously not happy that his family seemed to be giving me a chance.

Ginny walked out of the house a moment later followed closely by Potter and Pansy. I had to hold in a groan at the sight of the two. Shifting Vicky from one side to the other to give my arm a rest, I smiled at my fiancée and offered no greeting other than a nod to the two that followed her. Vicky, disrupted from her near state of sleep in my arms, lay her head back down onto my shoulder and stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

Ginny POV

I was surprised when I walked outside to see my niece snuggled into Draco's arms. She looked nearly asleep. I couldn't help but smile softly when he carefully shifted her to his other side and she simply lay her head back down. It was strange, to say the least, that she'd let him hold her. Knowing what little I did about Draco, I doubted he asked to hold her. She didn't usually go to strangers, let alone willingly reaching out for them.

As I walked over to the group of people clustered in the yard, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the little girl cuddled so trustingly into Draco's strong arms. I wondered if he'd be like that with our children. I bet he'd make a good father. I suddenly realized that was one of the only times I'd thought of having kids with Draco. I knew I'd have to, but I hadn't thought much beyond the fact of marriage much.

I stopped next to Draco and gently pulled Vicky's thumb out of her mouth, a habit her parents were trying to break her of. She usually only did it when she was tired though. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes, a frown on her face. "You don't need to suck that old thumb," I said, smiling at her to lighten the comment. "Were about to eat anyway. Are you hungry Vicky?"

She nodded and looked up at Draco expectantly. "Food!" she demanded, a smile on her face.

He looked over at me, obviously unsure of what to do. Bill came to his rescue and reached out to take his hungry daughter. "Grandma Molly is going to bring the food out in a minute," he told her, setting her down beside him, trying to keep her from getting too sleepy again. She wouldn't want to eat if she got woken up. She'd be too cranky.

While she usually liked being held and coddled, she didn't mind being sat down. She took the opportunity to make a dash for the house, the last place she'd seen her mum go. "I'll get her," I said, taking off after her. I grabbed her just before she reached the door, swooping her up into my arms. She giggled loudly and squealed in delight.

"Why don't we go see if we can help your Mum and Grandma Molly huh?" I said, setting her down and taking hold of her hand to keep her from running off again.

While Vicky was more hindrance than help, we got the food out and onto the overly long table in no time at all. Mum had charmed a bowl of potatoes to hover just in front of the eager to help three-year-old. It made her feel like the rest of us as we levitated the food outside and to its place. Dad took his place at the head of the table and Mr. Lovegood sat down at the other end. Everyone else sat wherever they wanted.

Luna wanted to sit beside her father and so Draco and I ended up at the far end of the table with her and Blaise, sitting across from them. In all, there were twenty people around the table. Much to my surprise, George made sure he got the seat next to Draco and within moments they were talking. George was asking Draco who dealt with the finances for his company. Before long, Blaise had joined in too.

It was defiantly an interesting dinner with plenty going on. Down next to Dad, Mum and Fleur were trying to get Vicky to eat something other than potatoes. Percy was trying to get Dad's opinion on leaky cauldrons due to thin bottoms while Audrey listened to her husband with great interest. Next to Audrey sat Pansy, the most unwelcome person at the table. While Mum tried her best to extend hospitality to the new girl, Pansy simply ignored her, obviously not happy about being here. She kept glancing down the table trying to catch Draco's eye it would seem. I tried not to glare at her to much as I scooted closer to Draco.

Ron and Harry sat next to her, both scowling at their food and muttering to each other. Both of them scowled more fiercely when I scooted closer to the boy they both hated. Across from them sat Padma and Hermione, both chatting away and as oblivious to the tension around the table as the innocent toddler, whether it was conscious or not I wasn't sure. Between Hermione and Fleur sat Bill and Charlie, comparing magical creatures. Thankfully they were far enough form Luna not to overhear their conversation or they'd have gotten earful about nargels.

Blaise was in between Padma and Luna and whenever Padma wanted to say something to Luna he tended to get pushed out of the way. For the most part though, Luna and I chatted away, eager to catch up after not seeing each other for a while. We kept the conversation away from some more personal or girly topics for the sake of her dad as he was sitting so close. He was occasionally interrogating Blaise. That meant Blaise would have to go from his conversation with Draco and George and try to please his new father-in-law.

In all, it was a very interesting several hours. By the time desert was cleared away, the sun had nearly sunk behind the horizon and the only light was provided by candles Mum charmed to hover above the table. As the conversation lulled, Mum ordered everyone help clean up. Within an hour, everything was put away, the yard was cleared and dishes done. Afterwards the entire family squished into the living room.

Mr. Lovegood was the first to leave, thanking Mum and Dad for the wonderful dinner and saying goodbye to Luna. Next to leave were Bill and Fleur, taking a sleeping Vicky back home to put her to bed. After they left, one by one everyone else started to drift off. Draco and I were the last to leave seeing as I was busy talking to Mum about school. She had once studied to be a healer but ended getting pregnant with Bill before she'd had a chance to finish. She'd always been very adept at healing us kids through the years though and had proved very helpful during the war. It was because of her I had my passion for healing.

Finally, at nearly 10 o'clock, Dad had begun to nod off in his chair. Seeing this, Mum shook her head. "He'll kill his back sleeping there," she said, standing up shaking Dad awake. "Go to bed," she ordered him, shooing him off and up the stairs.

"We better get going so you can go to bed too," I said, getting to my feet and stretching. Draco, who had begun to look as ready to sleep as Dad as he listened to me chatter on and on with Mum, yawned and got up from the loveseat where he'd been sitting next to me.

"Okay, dears," Mum said, walking over and pulling me into a hug. "You must promise to come by more often," she demanded as she let go of me. "Both of you." She included Draco in her statement.

"We will," I promised, a yawn interrupting my smile.

Mum pulled Draco into a brief hug, again to his surprise, and pat his arm. "I'm very happy you came, Draco," she said, letting him go. "You're part of the family now and, while Ron and Harry might not like it much, everyone else seems to be happy about it. I haven't seen George that talkative in a long time. You're welcome back here any time."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said politely, a smile on his face.

"Well, you too go on," Mum said, suppressing a yawn. "I'm going to bed." She walked over to the fireplace and peered into the pot with floo powder and shook her head. I recognized the look on her face. They were running low.

"We'll just apparate," I told her, taking Draco's hand in mine. "Love you Mum."

"Love you too, dear," she said back, making her way towards the stairs.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, gripping my hand a bit tighter as he pulled out his wand. I nodded and we turned on the spot simultaneously, apparating out of the living room and off to my flat.

* * *

><p>Well, I know it was really long and that's awesome but how was the content? Did I do the dinner justice? Was it good or bad? Did y'all like it? Well, I certainly hope you did!<p>

Okay, well for all you reviewers, you now have your own Tom Felton, a Malfoy Manor, and a limo. What more could you need? Well, a house elf to wait on you hand and foot of course! Review and you shall get you very own! For those of you who support Hermione's S.P.E.W. then you can pay yours, I don't discriminate xD

Well, you know what comes next!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	14. An Angel on the Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own $500 worth of books for this semester alone. Yay college, the money sucking place of education that keeps me from writing.

Well, seeing as it's Labor Day weekend, I used what time I could to get you all another chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this one as much as I did. I can honestly say, I had fun writing it, though it was difficult at times to aptly convey what I wanted to convey. I hope it turned out okay!

Sorry for the wait on the updates, I am in college and busy and can be. I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming but don't be surprised if weeks go by without a word from me. I will post when I can and even when I shouldn't! I tend to procrastinate by writing. So come test time, you might find more chapters!

Thank you to all you wonderful reviews who stick with me even with my lack of updates. As promised, each of you get your very own house elf! Enjoy having someone to clean up after you, leaving you more time to *ahem* spend with your Tom Felton.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The next couple of months flew by in a blur of work, school, homework and crazy family and friend drama. Only a week after that huge family dinner, I heard from Lavender telling me she'd just found out she was pregnant and she and Seamus were happy as could be. I was a bit envious of the small, happy family and wished for one of my own. They weren't the only ones to be expecting though. I was getting owls from other friends too.

One such announcement, this one from Padma, was received with mixed emotions from some people. Hermione, though adjusting to the thought of being with Charlie, was obviously not completely over Ron. When she found out that Padma and Ron were already expecting a baby, the implications of that seemed too much for her. She'd withdrawn into herself for a while. Thankfully, Charlie was being very understanding. He was by far the most patient of my brothers and I knew that if anyone could help Hermione through this, he could. In the end, I was sure he'd even be able to win her heart.

Harry, though obviously none too happy about his match, was trying to make the best of it. As the weeks went by, I think he began to understand the girl he was tied to for the rest of his life. She was bitter and angry but I think that, though maybe not so much as much as Draco, it was a front she put up to keep herself from getting hurt. As Harry began to understand and come to terms with Pansy, he began to hate Draco a little less too. The next time the family came together he was lest hostile towards him at least.

Ron hadn't been so bad either. He seemed to be too happy about his impending fatherhood to care about some petty, childhood hatred anymore. But of course, he did still make it a point to glare over at Draco anytime he and I got too close. I was okay with it though, he was just acting the protective older brother.

My other brothers, though not quite comfortable seeing their baby sister holding hands and hugging someone in any romantic form, were accepting Draco slowly but surely. While some still held misgivings, their trust was slowly being built. George was the most accepting seeing as he was the most laid back and trusting of my brothers. He and Draco didn't become great friends or anything, but they could be found talking over lunch occasionally.

Draco and I also spent quite a bit of time together, or as much as was possible with our equally busy schedules. I was working just as much as before, five days a week, and going to school every weekday. I used Wednesdays to catch up on much needed sleep and to try and get ahead on homework. Sundays, my only other day off, was my relaxation day. That seemed to be the best day for Draco too as he didn't work weekends but usually spent much of Saturday doing paperwork anyway. Without fail he would show up and take me to lunch, shopping, dinner, or we'd just hang out at my flat. I found the evenings we spent together in my small living room to be the most enjoyable, at least most of the time.

There were times in the following two months that he seemed to pull back and put the barriers back up around himself. The first time this happened, after a particularly passionate kiss that seemed to happen spontaneously as we sat in my living room talking, I was crushed. I had thought we were past all of that. But I soon came to realize that he only did that when he was confused about his feelings or scared about what was happening, though he would never admit it.

As we grew closer and time went on these episodes became less and less and I got to know him much better than ever before. He was doing his best to be open with me and not close himself off. Though he didn't struggle to be nice to me like he first did, it was a struggle to bare his heart and tell me his thoughts.

We talked about everything from our starkly different childhoods to favorite foods and everything in between. One such evening, the first weekend in December, stuck out in my mind. It was ten till seven and Draco had come over to take me out to dinner. At his familiar knock on the door, I simply called for him to let himself in, like usual. His manors outweighed my insistence that he just let himself it when he got here. Instead, he always knocked and waited for a reply.

"Hey, Ginny," he said as he walked inside, shrugging his cloak off as he went. He stopped in his tracks though as he looked around the cluttered living room filled with boxes. "What are you doing?" His voice was filled with confusion as he tossed his cloak onto the sofa, its usual resting spot.

"Just about to decorate!" I cried happily, clapping my hands together as I opened the first box. It was a bit dusty from having been in storage for a year but I simply wiped the dust onto my old, worn jeans. "It's the beginning of December after all." Kneeling beside the box, I lifted many different Christmas decorations out.

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion but he came over to me and knelt down too. As had become a custom of his, he leaned over and gave me a kiss hello. It was a sweet gesture that never failed to make me smile. It was only in privet, alone in moments like this, that he ever kissed me though. Around my brothers, he tried to keep his hands and lips to himself to avoid their fury.

"But why are you decorating?" he asked, still confused as I began unrolling a long section of garland.

My fingers paused in their actions, tangled up in the Christmas decoration. I frowned and looked down at the several boxes. "What do you mean? Don't you decorate for Christmas?" I questioned, for a moment seriously concerned.

He let out a small laugh and shook his head at me. "Of course I do," he said simply. "But you'll not be here for Christmas. You're graduating in less than two weeks and we'll be married then. You'll be in the Manor this Christmas."

I sighed and closed my eyes, my eager and happy mood suddenly dampened. I'd become accustomed to my life the way it was now. I enjoyed being with Draco and, in a sense, dating him but the idea of marriage still scared me. Everything was just moving so fast and I wasn't so sure yet that I was ready. But ready or not, the day was drawing nearer. Mum had already begun to make plans.

"I know," I answered him slowly, looking down with a frown on my face. "But it'll be so cheerless here without the decorations." I knew it was a lame excuse but I felt somehow that if I decorated, maybe I could put off getting married till after Christmas.

Draco, sensing my feelings and picking up on my change of mood, put his finger under my chin and brought my face up, making me look at him. "Are you scared?" he asked, somehow able to pinpoint exactly what was wrong. He always had a way of seeing right into me as if I were as easy to read as an open book.

I put the garland down on the floor and stood up, walking over to the window by the door and looking out into the street, already dusted with an early snow. I put my arms around myself as I stared out at the winter landscape, not looking back at Draco as I nodded. "Yeah," I answered quietly, my voice almost inaudible.

I heard him get up and walk over to me, felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me against his warm chest. Whenever I was sad or scared or unsure, he always seemed to get protective and liked to hold me. I wasn't even sure if he noticed that or not. "Why?" he questioned, his voice barely a whisper in my ear.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. Why was I scared? I felt so content, almost loved, in little moments like this. Wrapped in his arms, I had to question myself why I wasn't ready to tie myself to Draco for the rest of my life. But something always nagged at the back of my mind. Something was missing.

"I don't know," I said with a soft sigh, turning in his arms and laying my head on his chest. Two months ago, I wouldn't have believed that such a moment like this could exist between us. And yet it did, both of us with all barriers down. Why was I so scared to go any deeper? Why did I feel like running away from our marriage? "I don't know."

He stayed silent, seeming to understand that's what I needed. In the comforting embrace of his arms, I let the tears flow. Silent as they were, the still streaked tracks down my face and soaked into Draco's black shirt. Without moving me from his chest, he picked me up in his arms and walked over to the sofa, settling down on in holding me in his arms.

After a while he nudged my chin up so I'd look at him. "You have nothing to be scared of, Ginny," he said softly, his grey eyes full of sympathy.

But still I was. Maybe I just wasn't ready for marriage. It was, after all, a huge step. But I knew it would have to happen. "I know," I said, wiping away my tears and sliding off his lap, settling myself against his side instead. I looked around the room at the unopened boxes and the one box spilling over onto the floor. Suddenly, I didn't feel like decorating.

I stood then, walking back over to the open box and putting the decorations back in it before sealing it with a quick spell. I sent it to a corner with a flick of my wand. I might decorate later but for now, I didn't particularly feel like it. Draco was right: I wasn't even going to be spending Christmas here. I stacked the other four boxes in silence. When I got to the last one, I opened it wordlessly.

Draco had sat silently watching me while I busied myself. When he noticed me opening another box, he came over to me and sat down at my side. I smiled a small smile over at him before peering into the box. After rummaging around in it for a moment, I found what I was looking for and pulled it out.

"What is it?" Draco asked as I sat the small wooden box on the floor before sending the decorations over to the corner with the others.

"Childhood memories," I said simply, opening the worn old box. The first thing I pulled out was a small triangle made of popsicle sticks. There were red and green sparkles all over it and my name was scrawled across the bottom. On the top where the popsicle sticks met was a piece of yarn used to put the ornament on the tree.

"Mum helped me make this when I was four. I'd just learned to write my name and insisted I write it on here myself," I said with a smile. "It was the first one I ever made." I set it aside and pulled out the next. This one was a small glass bulb with a picture of my whole family on it from when I was six. I was standing in the front, a huge grin on my face revealing missing front teeth. I showed this one to Draco too and earned a grin from him.

One by one I pulled out the Christmas tree ornaments that meant so much to me. The last one was my favorite. I'd gotten it when I sixteen, a gift under the tree during the last Christmas my whole family was intact. Fred had given it to me. The tree topper, shrunk to fit in a small cardboard box, was by far the most precious Christmas decoration I had. I pulled it out and put it full size. The delicate angel dressed in a silky gown was holding a flickering candle. The enchanted flame was cool to the touch and would never burn out nor set anything on fire.

"Just weeks before Christmas my sixth year," I began quietly, not look up from the angel in my hands, "I'd been talking to Fred about my future. I was telling him all my hopes and dreams, talking about what I would do my first Christmas I was married. I had so many plans you see. I only lacked one thing in my small collection of Christmas ornaments that would go on my own first family tree. I didn't have a topper, no angel to grace the highest branch."

I smiled and shook my head. "He offered to dress a pigmepuff up in a dress for me," I giggled, thinking back at the memory. "I of course turned his offer down to save some poor pigmepuff from torture. But I guess he didn't forget about my comment. This was waiting under the tree Christmas morning." I smiled and shrunk the angel back down, putting it safely back in its box. "I promised him I'd not use it until I was married and then it would go on my first tree."

I sighed and put the ornaments back in the box and closed it, trying to fight back tears at Fred's memory. I wasn't sure why I was so melancholy today, so easily ready to cry. Draco's hand touched mine, gentle and calming. I looked up at him and smiled, trying to shake my sad mood. I picked up the box and sat it on the coffee table.

"I have an idea," Draco said suddenly, standing up and pulling me to my feet. He grabbed my hand and the box of precious ornaments. "Come on."

Without waiting for a response from me, he turned on the spot, forgetting about his cloak, and apparated. When my feet settled onto a cool tile floor, I realized he'd taken me to Malfoy Manor. I'd not been back here since the day of the first family dinner we'd gone to. I was surprised to see the entire hall decked with Christmas decorations. There was even a ten foot tree at the end of the hall in the final stages of being decorated by several house elves.

"Wow," I said, slightly awed by the expansive hall. I couldn't help but notice how out of place my own crude decorations would look on the stunning and uniform tree. No, my baubles wouldn't fit at all. I was filled with sadness at that realization.

"Come on, Ginny," Draco said, pulling me from the hall without sparing a glance at the huge tree. I followed him wordlessly, my hand nestled in his. After a moment, we reached a set of closed double doors. I didn't have time to ponder what was behind them for Draco immediately pushed them open.

"This is the family room," he explained as he led me into the most comfortable looking room I'd seen so far. There were several couches, armchairs near a fireplace, a bookshelf beside a bay window. The room was utterly inviting. This room was obviously only in an early stage of decoration as the main efforts were being put into the entrance hall. There was only one small elf in here hanging garland around the room.

"Hello Master and Misses," the elf said, pausing in her work to bow to us. "May I be of assistance?" Her squeaky voice sounded hopeful and she smiled up at me.

"No, we need nothing," Draco told the small creature quickly. "Just leave the decorations in here and go help with the main hall."

She was quick to obey, bowing low to the ground before rushing from the room, the doors swinging shut behind her.

Draco took my hand in his and led the way over to a tall tree in the corner of the room, still devoid of all decoration. He sat the box down on a small table nearby and opened it. Before I realized what he was doing, he pulled out the first ornament, the small triangle I made when I was four, and handed it to me.

"Draco?" I asked, taking the small, crude ornament from his hands softly.

He nodded, answering my unasked question. "Go on, Ginny, decorate your first family tree," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Tears in my eyes, I hung it on the tree. One by one, he handed me each thing from the box. When he got to the topper, the precious angel, I stopped him. "Not yet," I said with a smile on my face. I took out my wand and charmed a nearby pile of tinsel to fall evenly on the tree, covering the branches in draping silver. Next I charmed some fairly lights to hover all around the tree, giving it a glistening glow.

Finally, I picked up a silver bulb from a pile of unused decorations that had been set aside earlier. Using a charm Mum had taught me long ago I etched Draco's name and mine elegantly across the shining surface. The decorations found its spot front and center of the tree, the ornament that every eye would first be drawn too. "Now it's time for the angel," I said after I was satisfied by the rest of the tree.

Picking it up, Draco tried to hand it to me but I didn't take it. Instead, I took ahold of his hand that held the angel. A smile of realization on his face, we both lifted the angel into its place on top, completing the tree and fulfilling my last promise to my favorite brother. With a wave of his wand Draco dimmed the lights in the room and the curtains over the window shut, blocking out the already almost set sun.

The tree, lacking in the elegance the rest of the manor was filled with, shined like a multicolored beacon dark room. I stood looking upon it with awe, filled with a kind of peace I'd not felt in a long time. Draco came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me close. No words were spoken as we looked upon our tree, the first bit of our life together.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? This was a very emotional chapter and very difficult to write. Some parts were sad and reminiscent while others were sweet and loving. I hope it came out okay. Did you think so?<p>

Well, I'd like to thank you all again for all the reviews! I do enjoy them so much and I hope you all keep it up. So, for those of you who have been reviewing, you now have your own Tom Felton, Malfoy manor, limo, and house elf. What more could you need? I'm not so sure. If you have anything you'd like me to offer up as a review gift, please let me know. In the meantime, if you review this chapter you'll get an all paid trip to Paris for you and Tom! You need to venture from your manor sometimes!

Well, not much more to say other than be patient, more chapters will come! Until then, I encourage all of you who have not already done so to read my other story, Set in Stone. It's also Draco/Ginny and it's complete so you won't have to wait on any updates! If you read it, please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Also, you can check out my other two fanfics but I'll warn you now, I don't think I'm going to finish those two.

Enjoy reading!

**And as always, please remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	15. Something Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I also don't own my own apartment, or sweet and caring fiancée, or boxes, or a wand, or just about anything else that shows up in this chapter. Except shoes. I do own shoes. Many shoes.

Well, true to my word, I updated while procrastinating. Not only should I be writing a paper, I also should have done about 50 or more pages of reading for Civ. But instead I bring you this chapter! Thin Lines, my GPA hates you.

Well, thanks for so many reviews so quick! It made me want to get you guys this chapter even faster! For those of you who reviewed here are your plane tickets to Paris! *Hand each two tickets* Enjoy the late honeymoon with Tom ;D

As horrible as this sounds, I love the fact many of you said you cried in that last chapter or almost did. That is seriously one of the highest compliments an author can get. To be able to invoke such emotion is a true test of ability. Thank you so much!

As I had one of my reviewers point out, everything seems to be going perfect, too perfect. There's not been much drama and if you know my writing, that's strange. But don't worry, my writing hasn't changed! You'll get a sneak peak at what I mean in this chapter. Anyone who can guess in their review what's going to happen will get a GIANT COOKIE! Yay cookies!

Without further ado…

**Chapter** **15**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

Graduation was a small affair made much larger by my huge family. Even Draco had come to watch me walk across the stage. After I and only fifteen others received the all-important piece of paper that said we were qualified healers, I couldn't stop smiling. I was finally done with school. Tomorrow would be my last day working at the café and I'd finally be able to move on with my life.

It was only a week and a half before Christmas and Draco was determined we be married by then. Mum was in agreement with him too but they had a difference of opinion on where the wedding would take place. Mum wanted to hold it in the back yard, claiming the winter landscape would make a perfect setting. There was only one problem with that, it was freezing. No amount of heating charms would last long under an open canopy.

Just a few weeks before we had tried just that as George and Angelina had agreed to Mum's wish and got married in the early winter air. Even though it had been before the first snowfall, still it had been cold. It wasn't exactly an experience many people wanted to go through again, especially the girls in dresses. Heating charms could only go so far. So Draco and I unanimously agreed that either we'd wait till a warmer date, which wasn't really a choice he'd go for, or get married somewhere indoors.

As Mum, Dad, Draco and I sat around the dinner table the night of my graduation, having had lunch with the rest of my family earlier in that day for celebration, we were trying to figure out where to hold the ceremony.

"If you want to be married by Christmas then it'll have to be here," Mum was saying, desperately trying to stick to the tradition of her children getting married at home. "We wouldn't be able to book a place big enough to fit the whole family in time. The yard is plenty big. We can just put a few extra heating charms on this time."

Dad gave Draco and I a sympathetic look that obviously conveyed that he thought we were doomed to do exactly what Mum wanted. But I was just as stubborn as my mother and would not give in without a fight. "But Mum, we don't want to be married in the cold!" I argued. "You know heating charms won't work as well as four solid walls at keeping the cold out."

Mum let out a sigh and sat her fork down, forgetting about her plate of food for the moment. "Then where do you suggest we hold it?" she questioned, obviously knowing I would have no idea as to a good place. Everywhere that I knew of that was big enough was outside or unavailable.

It was Draco that spoke up next, saving me from giving into my mum. "The grand ball room," he said simply, drawing all eyes. He had a ball room? Of course he did.

"A ball room?" Mum asked, finally sounding like she might give in.

"Yes," Draco said with a nod. "There's a grand ball room on the ground floor of the Manor. It's been used countless times for balls, parties and even weddings on occasion. It's a giant room, more than large enough to fit everyone in. Plus, if you'd like, I'll send house elves to meet with you about the decorations and how you want the room to set up. They are fast and efficient. With your guidance, I'm sure the room could be ready by this time next week."

As he talked, Mum started to smile, obviously approving of the venue for the wedding. I couldn't help but smile too. The idea of getting married in my future home was different but somehow it felt right. The only thing that scared me was how soon it would be. Today was Friday and next Friday, the day we'd set out wedding for, was only three days before Christmas. It was hard to believe that just a little over two months ago my life was so normal and carefree and now I was planning my wedding to Draco Malfoy.

Draco POV

After working out all the details with Ginny and her mum about everything from the guest list to the kind of food that would be served, the wedding was finally beginning to take shape. On Saturday I put an order into a local florist well known for his fabulous work and sent the house elves shopping with Mrs. Weasley for food for the reception and whatever decorations she deemed needed.

On Monday Ginny went out with her friends to pick out a wedding dress. I sent her along with an order to pay no attention to the price tag and got promises from her friends that they'd make her stick to that. Though our relationship was far from normal, I wanted to fulfill her every dream she had about her perfect wedding right down to the perfect dress.

In the time we'd been together I came to realize she'd dreamed a lot about her wedding, her marriage, her future husband, her own family, and many other things while she was a little girl. It wasn't hard to understand that she thought the law that was binding us together had crushed many of those dreams. I was trying my best to make it just the opposite though. I could buy her anything she wanted, take her anywhere she dreamed. And I would. All she had to do was say the word.

Deep down though, I realized the one thing she wanted, needed most was something I didn't think I could give her. I tried to cover it up and lavish her with gifts but sometimes it stood out as bright as the sun. The one thing all her dreams centered around, the one thing that if she had nothing else in the world she would be okay with, was love. But could I love her? I didn't know.

Sure, I enjoyed spending time with her. I looked forward to the long evenings we spent just talking, something I'd never done with any other girl. I even felt protective towards her and wanted to shelter her from all the bad things in the world. I wanted to see her smile on her saddest days. I wanted to wash away all her fears. But love? Could I love her?

I think she realized what I was holding back. That might have been the reason she was so scared of our upcoming marriage. She never dreamed she'd marry a man who didn't love her. I on the other hand was perfectly fine with the idea of marrying without love. I'd grown up being told, had the thought beaten into me, that love was a weakness. A marriage should be used to make families stronger, to keep bloodlines pure, and to produce an heir. Love had no place.

I knew what love was but feeling it was a different thing. My mother loved me but she was the only one who ever did, other than Blaise. When I was young she would whispered she loved me in the dark of the night when she thought I was asleep. Such words could not be spoken around my father though, so she never said it but those rare times and never did she think I heard.

When I was young, I did love my mother back but that kind of love was natural. The love a child has for their parents was inevitable. I'd loved my father too until I realized that my love for him only made him hurt me more. He used that weakness against me when I was young and taught me not to love. When I was seven I vowed I'd never love again, not even my parents. Love was a weakness.

I'd only broken the promise I made to myself once. I loved Blaise as if he were my brother. He pulled me through the darkest times of my life, held me while I cried as a little boy and often cried along with me. He was the only one that ever had seen my tears. I'd never given my father the satisfaction of seeing them. But it was to Blaise I had run afterwards. He was truly my best friend.

I had hope, deep down, that I could love. I knew it was possible for I did love one. But that was born of a need for acceptance as a child. Blaise had accepted me. Could I love Ginny too? I knew I liked her very much, enjoyed being around her, but love? I wasn't so sure. But I would give her everything else she could ever want, just not my heart.

Ginny POV

The day of the wedding was fast approaching as the last week of my unmarried life flew by. On Wednesday, the last day we'd have time together until after the wedding, Draco surprised me by showing up at my flat as I was packing. The knock on the door, the usual cadence that announced who it was, made me jump up from the floor of my closet where I'd been trying to find all my shoe's matches. "Come in!" I called as I hurried to the living room.

The door was opening as I came to a stop in room filled with boxes. I beamed when I saw Draco in the doorway from the street. He was dressed in his usual back attire but, much to my pleasure, he was finally wearing jeans instead of slacks. He'd not liked wearing them when we first met but as time went on, I saw him in them more and more. I suspected he did so just to make me happy. Well, it worked.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked, walking in and tossing his cloak onto the sofa.

I shrugged and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him in a big hug. I looked up at him, resting my chin on his broad chest, and gave him a big smile. He leaned down wordlessly and kissed me, giving me a smile of his own.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a moment, pulling out of his arms.

He shrugged. "You're mum flooed over earlier and while she was talking I came to a realization that I felt I needed to share with you," he said, his voice serious but a twinkle in his grey eyes.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked in an almost bored voice contrary to the undying curiosity that filled me, my mood suddenly playful. Instead of waiting for his response, I turned to the sofa and pulled the throw blanket off the back and folded it.

"We forgot something," he said simply, catching onto my curiosity and not giving me the satisfaction of a quick answer.

I smiled to myself before putting the blanket into a nearby box that was already nearly full. Only after sealing it and stacking it amongst the other already packed boxes did I turn to Draco. "Oh, really?" I drawled. "What did we forget?" Surely we hadn't forgotten anything too important.

Draco paused, still avoiding giving me an answer, a grin on his face. He sure was in a good mood today. It wasn't often he shared in my playfulness and the easy banter between us made me smile. "How do you feel about going shopping today?" he questioned instead of answering me.

I looked around my flat dramatically. "Oh, I don't know," I sighed. "I do have ever so much packing to do." I looked back at him with a grin as a giggle bubbled up. "Oh, just tell me what we forgot!" I finally broke.

Draco laughed a loud and exuberant laugh. Being a normally quiet and serious person, his laugher was a rare thing to hear. But when he did laugh it wasn't a small chuckle, it was a booming laugh. "You'll see when we get to the shop," he said, summoning my cloak for me with a flick of his wand.

"Oh you mean, mean man!" I cried with a laugh of my own. "Tell me or I won't come." I folded my arms across my chest, my feet planted firmly on the floor, and tried to frown.

"If you come we'll go out for ice cream afterwards," he bribed, knowing my weakness.

I gave him the sternest glare I could muster before giving in. "I'll get my shoes," I said, disappearing down the hall.

~!~!~!~

After making him take me out for ice cream first, as his mere mention of it made me crave a big chocolate ice cream cone like Lavender was suddenly craving fried pickles dipped in mayonnaise, he was finally leading me down an obscure side street of Diagon Alley. Again this made me realize that the best places were obviously out of the way. When we finally reached the small shop, I let out a gasp.

"We forgot wedding rings!" I cried horrified as I looked up at the jeweler's sign above the door. "How could we have forgotten rings?"

Draco shrugged and grinned, obviously finding my reaction amusing. "I don't know," he answered, holding the door open to me. "But they are a tad important."

"Just a tad," I agreed with a giggle, walking into the small jewelry store.

The room I walked into was a girl's paradise. All around were diamonds glistening in the bright sunlight filtering through the large front windows. Rainbows filled the room as sunlight reflected through the many perfect gems.

Unlike in muggle jewelry stores, like the one I went to with Hermione the year before when she went to look for a ring to suggest Ron get her, there were no glass cases over the precious stones embedded in the jewelry, no visible means to stop thieves. Instead the entire place was surrounded by security spells. Nothing could leave the store without being paid for or an alarm would sound loud enough to wake half of London and bar the perpetrator inside the store.

I didn't pay too much attention to all the security warnings posted near the door, warnings to potential trouble makers. Instead my eyes were drawn to table after table of rings, necklaces, bracelets, ear rings, and anything else imaginable. It was amazing.

As we looked for the perfect rings I couldn't help but feel my sensible side kick in. Did we really need to spend so much money on something so small? One of the first rings I picked up was over 500 galleons. I'd never even seen that much money in my life. Draco kept assuring me that the price was of no issue to him. He was trying so to get me to pick a ring that I truly loved but I was gravitating not to the stunning rings but to the smaller, less expensive ones.

And it was in that selection of rings that I found the perfect one. It was just a simple band with a diamond embedded in the middle. Down the sides were smaller diamonds that curved towards one side of the band. It was part of a set, a his and her wedding ring set, and it was when I saw the two together that I knew this was the one I wanted. On the bigger ring, his ring, there were small diamonds curving down from one side suddenly, almost creating a v. When the two sat side by side the small diamonds formed a heart with the middle of it being the big diamond on the girl's ring. It was amazing.

"I want this one," I whispered to Draco, slightly in awe over the stunning piece of craftsmanship. I picked it up gently and looked at it closer.

Draco was surprised to see me pick such a simple and non-expensive ring but he could tell I was taken with it. "If that's the one you want then that's the one we'll get," he said simply, motioning the salesman he'd sent away earlier. He'd been trying to push rings on me that I simply didn't want. Draco had noticed my silent aggravation and sent him on his way, saying he'd call him over when he was needed. The man had left us be without much fuss.

Now that he was needed, the small, elderly man came rushing over with a smile spread across is wrinkled old face. "Did you find a ring you like?" he asked, stopping in front of the case I'd found the ring in.

"Yes," Draco said, pointing to the display that still held the man's ring. I hadn't let go of the one that would be my wedding ring.

"Oh, what a good choice!" he cried a bit too enthusiastically. "It's simple yet elegant. Those diamonds, though small, are guaranteed to be flawless like all those in the story. The rings both also come with a sizing charm. No matter how big or small your finger the ring will grow or shrink to fit it." He nodded his head importantly, never losing the smile. "We have some over this way," he pointed toward the more expensive rings, "that are designed much like this except with some bigger stones with that same charm if you'd like to see-"

"We want these," Draco said firmly, cutting him off before reaching over and taking the ring from my hand, rolling his eyes at my reluctance to let go. "Just two more days and it'll be on your finger," he promised as he handed it to the man to ring up.

I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around the idea that in two days I'd be walking down the aisle to a waiting Draco Malfoy. In two days I'd be a married woman.

* * *

><p>Well how'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Had to throw the bit of uncertainty in the middle. Again, giant cookie to anyone who can guess what will happen soon! Yay drama! Even if you don't guess, you should review anyway because they make me smile and make my life worth living. I'll give each of you reviewers a normal sized cookie!<p>

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	16. Wedding Bell Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor am I married… Why can't I be married and own the Harry Potter series? Oh because I'm not J.K. Rowling! *sob*

Well, how's this for fast updates? I'm in such a mood to write! It's amazing but let me tell you about bad timing on my rabid plot bunny's part. So much homework, so many story ideas. *flips imaginary coin* head I write another chapter, tails I don't do homework!

Well, thanks for the few reviews from you guys! I do hope for more because I love to hear feedback. I like to know what you all think about my story. Good things, bad things, weird things, love it so much you wish to marry it. Whatever floats you're boat let me know! I love to hear from you guys. Eve a simple "update soon or I'll hunt you down and make you!" would work! Scary thing is I wouldn't be that hard to find. Oh dear…

Anyway, a few of you guessed but none of you hit the nail on the head, though I did get ideas from them! *hands giant cookie to all who tired* and to those of you who simply reviewed *hand normal cookies* Thanks guys!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"I can't do this. I can't do this," I whispered to myself. I was alone in the bathroom trying desperately to find some courage within me. I was avoiding heading over to Malfoy Manor to start getting ready for the wedding. Draco had said to be there nearly half an hour ago. I just couldn't make myself leave my flat for the last time. "I can't do this!" I screamed to no one in particular, sliding down the wall and onto the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees.

I wasn't ready to be married. I'd known that since the beginning but it was only just starting to sink in. I didn't love Draco. How could I marry someone I didn't love? I liked him perfectly well and I could feel that feeling get stronger every time I was near him but I was pretty much positive he didn't love me either, though he did care about me. How could a marriage exist that didn't begin with love as the foundation? Could caring about each other be enough? What would my life be like without love?

"I'm scared," I admitted to myself. But it was more than the long term future I was worried about. The main reason I was held up in my bathroom unwilling to move was something much more immediate. I'd never really thought about it before but as I was showering that morning the terrible thought popped into my head. Would Draco expect a honeymoon night?

I knew that, eventually, we would have to be intimate with each other. We did after all have to have at least two kids within the next five years. But there was no way I was ready for that kind of step yet. I'd never been with a guy like that. I'd never done more than kiss! And even then the most intimate kisses had only been recently with Draco.

I hadn't thought to ask Draco about such an obvious question but at the time it just hadn't occurred to me to wonder about it. Now though, I wish I had. What did he have planned after the wedding? Would he take me somewhere on our honeymoon or just throw me on the nearest bed? Oh God, what was I going to do?

Just not get married seemed the only logical answer to my question. That right, I'd just stay in the bathroom. They couldn't force me out and make me say my vows. I'd just stay right here. If we weren't married then he couldn't expect anything from me in the way of the bedroom. Maybe I could convince him to put it off until March or April. We didn't have to be married until mid-April after all. I'd avoid the wedding today and then talk to Draco about a later, much later date.

I was doing pretty well at avoiding it when about eight o'clock in the morning rolled around, an hour after I was supposed to have been at Malfoy Manor. That's when I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. The knock was familiar and I knew for fact if I opened that door I'd be married today. "Go away, Luna," I groaned loud enough for her to hear. "I'm not getting married today!"

"Ginny," I heard her airy voice say from the other side of the door. "Just let me in and we can talk about this, okay?"

Tears falling onto my cheeks, I shook my head. I couldn't do this. I couldn't get married. "No," I whispered, though in the silence of the morning I knew she could hear it through the thin door. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Please Ginny, just let me in. Everything will be alright, I promise," she said quietly, her calm voice like a soothing balm on my nerves. "Don't make me break this door down." And though her voice was dreamy and clam as always, I knew she was not bluffing.

Laughing through my tears, I gave in. With a flick of my wand, the door silently opened to reveal my best friend, her hands on her hips. "See, that wasn't so bad," she pointed out, walking in and sliding down to the floor next to me.

"I guess not," I muttered, giving her a weak smile.

Luna let out a laugh and shook her head before saying, "This is like déjà vu, you know."

Knowing she wanted me to ask why and honestly curious as to what she meant, I asked, "What do you mean? When have I ever been sitting on the bathroom floor afraid to get married?"

She let out another laugh and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "Just two months ago you sat in this very bathroom refusing to come out because you found out you'd have to marry Draco," she reminded me. "And see how well it's turned out? Why are you scared now? You like him and he obviously likes you."

"Like not love," I answered quickly. "A marriage without love?"

Luna nodded, understanding where I was coming from. "It's possible. Blaise and I didn't really love each other when we got married but we did fall in love afterwards. Maybe that'll happen with you two," she said, sounding very optimistic. "I just have this feeling that you guys are meant to be together, you know? True love can take time to develop but when it does it'll be everlasting."

"An everlasting love?" I questioned, skeptical that I could ever be lucky enough to find that. "Besides, even if I was okay with being married to him without being in love with him, I'm still not going. I'm not ready to be married and everything that goes along with it."

"You mean sex?" she asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

I sighed and dropped my head to my knees. "Yes," I muttered, not looking at her. Though being best friends our talk was always open to everything we'd usually steered clear of the topic of sex as neither of us had experienced it before. Now she had, though I'd have rather not though about my best friend doing such a thing.

"It's nothing you should be overly scared of," she said, honesty ringing in her voice. "I'll not lie to you, the first time hurts and then you'll be really sore for a day or two. But even then, even with the pain, it can still be amazing." She paused for a moment and I looked up to see her gazing dreamily off in space. It didn't take long to realize what she was thinking about. I nudged her back to reality.

"But it does hurt," I pointed out. "How can there be any pleasure when there is that much pain?" It didn't seem very logical.

"You'll understand when you feel it," she said simply, not able to really describe it or maybe just not wanting to.

"But I'm scared," I whispered, terrified.

She stood to her feet and held a hand out to me. "I know you're scared, Ginny, but it'll happen sooner or later. Better to get it over with huh?" she asked, trying to make me see sense.

I let out a deep sigh and finally reached up and grabbed her hand, letting her pull me to my feet. "I don't really have a choice do I?" I asked, resigned.

"Not in this case, no," she said, a smile on her face. "But trust me, you'll be glad eventually that the ministry did what they did. I know I am." With that we apparated straight over to Malfoy Manor, my new home, and left my flat far behind.

Draco POV

A knock on the study door drew my attention from where I'd been staring down at my desk, lost in thought. "Come in," I called, looking up towards the door.

Blaise poked his head in. "You okay, mate?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Is she here yet?" I glanced over at the clock to see that it was nearly eight thirty.

"Yeah, Luna got her here a few minutes ago. Just a small case of cold feet was all," he said with a shrug. "The women have taken her hostage in a spare bedroom and are getting her ready." He laughed as his own joke before sidling into the room and sliding onto my desk, pushing papers out of his way.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe she was an hour and a half late on the day of her own wedding," I said with a sigh, though for once I understood her reasons. "Didn't she realize we'd have to be married sooner or later?"

Blaise simply rolled his eyes at me, not even bothering to answer me. "Why don't you get ready? It might be a bit early but we might as well. Two o'clock will be here before you know it," he said, hopping of the desk and walking to the door. Being my best man, he'd be in the wedding too.

~!~!~!~

Blaise was right, two o'clock came very fast. Before I knew it I was standing at an altar set up in the ball room with many people already seated in the chairs on either side of the aisle. Just a few last stragglers, mostly the girls that had been helping Ginny get ready, were making their way to their seats still. I watched as Mrs. Weasley took her seat on the front row on the side Ginny would stand on. The seat next to her was empty, reserved for Mr. Weasley after he gave his daughter away.

Just as the ceremony was about to start, the double doors opened just a bit in slipped a slim figure. I was surprised, not having actually expected she would show up. I watched with a smile as my own mother made her way to the seat reserved for her at the front of the room, across the aisle from Mrs. Weasley. I nodded to her to let her know I was glad she came. She gave me a small nod in return. I was glad she was here. Whether or not she hadn't been a good mother for me growing up, she was still my mother.

Just then the double doors in the back were opened wide and the music began to play. Ginny and I had unanimously agreed that we'd only have one person at our sides. As Luna and Blaise walked down the aisle, she on his arm, the room seemed to grow still in anticipation. They took their places on either side of the altar and every head turned to the door as the music changed to a traditional wedding march.

Then I saw her, the most sunning vision that ever met my eyes. Ginny stood clutching her father's arm in the doorway. Her hair, unlike most brides, was not up in any elaborate do. Instead it cascaded in waves down her back, natural and free. Intertwined into her hair were flowers, accentuating it. The gown I'd not been allowed to see was simple yet elegant. I'd expected nothing different. The strapless, beaded bodice gave way to a free flowing gown that fell to the floor with a small train on the end. In her hands was a small bouquet of white roses.

As she started her slow procession down the aisle, everyone seemed to hold their breath. Such beauty I'd never seen matched as the women who walked down the aisle to be my wife. I'd thought she'd looked beautiful before but nothing could compare to her on our wedding day. When she reached my side the preacher, actually a wizard from the Magical Marriage Committee, asked who would give the bride away.

"I do," Mr. Weasley said, his voice shaking and his eyes filled with tears. "You'll always be my baby girl," he whispered in her ear before putting her hand on mine and going to his seat.

I took her hands in mine and we turned to face each other. I noticed tears in her eyes too but a smile on her face. "Hey," I mouthed silently as the preacher began the ceremony. She smiled but said nothing back, to tearful to speak.

After all the formalities and vows were spoken, finally the portly man who was wedding the two of us finally said, "You may now kiss the bride." And I did. I leaned down and, taking her face in my hands, captured her lips with mine and kissed her soft and slow. She melted into me and I involuntarily deepened the kiss.

"Oy, he said kiss the bride not devour her!" I heard one of her brother's say loudly over the crowd. I broke the kiss and we both looked to see who'd said it. George was grinning like a fool while his wife was shaking her head in exasperation. He winked up at us and let out a laugh. Soon the entire hall, or at least her side of the family and her friends, had erupted in cheers and laugher.

As everyone stood, the preacher cleared away all the chairs with a sweep of his wand. Instead of the chairs, tables appeared against walls with many chairs around them. The middle of the floor was cleared of everything, leaving the elegant dance floor open. An orchestra filed out onto a stage set on the side of the room and took their seats. With a flourish they began to play. Everyone cleared the floor and all eyes fell on Ginny and I.

I held my hand out to my new bride. "May I have this dance?" I asked softly, smiling at her.

"Oh I guess," she said with a giggle, accepting my waiting hand.

I led her out onto the dance floor and held her to me. Pausing for a moment to gain her footing, she nodded. With that I started to lead us in a waltz around the dance floor, gliding effortlessly across the room. A few moments later, her parents joined us on the floor. Then Blaise led Luna out. Two by two, the crowd made their way to the dance floor. Only a few people sat seated at the tables, either not wanting or not knowing how to dance.

Before the first song had ended my mother was gone, leaving as silently as she'd come. She came to see me marry but didn't linger to chat. I didn't care; I was used to her distance. We both were fine with it. She had her life and I had mine. By the time the second dance was done, my mother was far from my mind.

The rest of the wedding party passed quickly. Dancing lasted for a while then the wedding reception took place. After the cutting of the cake and opening the many wedding gifts, the food was served. After dinner there was more dancing for those who wished. Finally around seven most people started to drift home. At nearly eight thirty after everything was cleaned up and many long goodbyes from most of Ginny's family were said, we were finally alone.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Ginny cried, exhausted as she fell onto a sofa in the family room. Earlier in the evening, after we cut the cake, she'd gone to change into a less cumbersome dress. The dark blue dress she wore now hugged her body till it flared out at the hips, falling just below her knees. "Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I'm exhausted."

I laughed and sat down next to her, smiling when she curled into my side without thinking. "They did stay a while didn't they?" I joked. "But we're finally alone."

She stiffened suddenly against my side for a reason I couldn't deduce. "Yeah," she agreed in a strained voice.

Not knowing what was wrong, I looked down at her confused. She wouldn't meet my eyes and she was blushing like fire. Suddenly, I realized what it was. She was scared of what would come next. I had to hold back a laugh as I thought of the very innocent woman in my arms. "Would you like to take a bath and get to bed?" I asked innocently, waiting to see her reaction.

Ginny POV

Would I like a bath and go to bed? Oh dear Lord help me! I couldn't do this! I wasn't ready for this! I wasn't ready to have sex with him. Sure, it was our wedding night but in all honest nothing about our marriage had been normal so far so was it too hard to ask that this not be normal either? I doubted it. "I guess so," I squeaked out, trying my best to sound not so terrified.

"Come on then," Draco said, standing up and pulling me to my feet. He led the way out the door and down the hallway to the entrance hall. Walking up the stairs up, I found myself following a path a I vaguely remembered. We were heading to his room; I was sure of it. But when we reached the familiar door, he didn't open it. Instead he turned to the door across the hall from his and opened it.

"This'll be your room," he explained as he led the way into the large room decorated in all shades of gold. There was a huge bed on wall with tables on either side. The lamps on those tables matched the bedding. There was a desk, a dresser, a vanity and two doors. Both were open and I could see that one door led to a closet the other to a grand bathroom.

"I have my own room?" I asked, relief flooding through me. A small part of me, though I refused to admit it, was saddened by this fact.

"Yes, but it's just across the hall from mine if you need me," he said. Walking over to the bathroom door, he pointed in. "This is your bathroom. It's got everything you need. I asked Luna what kind of soap and shampoo you used so the right ones should be in there. There are towels in the linin closet beside the loo. There's a shower and a bathtub so you can use whichever you'd prefer."

He moved onto the other door. "This is your closet. It's got all of your clothes in it organized by kind and season. That's how mother had hers put when she lived here so that's how the house elves did yours because they didn't know how you'd want it. If you'd like it another way you can just tell them and they'll fix it. You are their mistress now, Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy. I smiled and Draco smirked, obviously pleased about this new name change. "I'm sure the clothes will be fine," I said, not sure what to say to the Mrs. Malfoy comment. It would take getting used to. It was still hard to believe I was married to Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I'll leave you be so you can get ready for bed. If you need me, I'll be in my room. If not, I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast at eight o'clock," he said, walking to the door.

"Oh, alright," I said, put off but his almost businesslike manner.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I know you might not be too comfortable with this yet but you are my wife and I'd at least like to kiss you goodnight properly," he said, wasting no time in making his way back over to me. Without waiting for a response, he pulled me to him and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss that left me breathless. "Goodnight," he whispered against my lips before leaving my room.

After a long, relaxing bath and putting on my favorite nightshirt, Charlie's old jersey, I cuddled down into the softest bed I'd ever lay in. Surrounded by the warm blankets and fluffy pillows after such an exhausting day I thought for sure I'd be able to sleep like a baby but for some reason sleep would not come. As I lay in that big bed, I felt suddenly alone and scared. Here I was with my life turned upside down and inside out in a completely unfamiliar bedroom that was suddenly mine in a big bed all alone.

The room, lit only by a flickering candle I'd yet to blow out for the irrational fear of the dark, was suddenly huge and looming in the darkness. I felt the sudden urge to run to my daddy and ask him to check for monsters like I had when I was little. But I wasn't in the Burrow and my dad was nowhere near. The tirade of emotions running through me suddenly could not be held back.

For many long minutes I sobbed into a soft pillow wishing it had arms that could hold me, a voice that could comfort me. Suddenly I realized what I needed, what could help me sleep in my scared and lonely state. I needed my Draco. I needed my husband.

Without a second though I slid from the bed and grabbed the candle, still too afraid to wander into the dark. I was thankful his door was right across from mine as I knew I wouldn't have been able to find it otherwise. I didn't bother knocking as I slipped into the dark room. I froze in the doorway. The room was dark with only moonlight filtering in through windows and the double glass doors to the balcony. On the huge bed I could see the unmistakable form of Draco, apparently already asleep.

Feeling suddenly much better by the mere presence of him, I blew out the candle. Walking over to the bed, I sat it down on one of the small tables. "Draco?" I whispered, climbing into the bed slowly. I slid down into the covers and slid closer to him. "Draco?"

He let out a yawn and rolled over, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Ginny? Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

I smiled and lay down against his side, my head on his warm, bare chest. "I am now," I said softly, smiling when his arms snaked their way around me. No words were spoken but he understood my need. He held me close and closed his eyes. We were both asleep within moments.

* * *

><p>Well, like I always ask, did you like it? At the beginning I just had to have Luna come in because she was the one who got Ginny through her terror last time. I thought it fit in really well. What did you think of that by the way: her deciding she'd not get married? I thought it worked.<p>

Well, this chapter, though only a day in there world, covered a lot. I hope I did it justice. I just had the idea of how it was to end and it took so long to get there! I hope you all enjoyed it.

Now that it's gotten a bit further and developed a bit more, anyone care to give a guess now as to what will happen? Pie to those who guess! *shows display of pies tauntingly* xD

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	17. Christmas Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however sadly own a very sucky cold! Well, it's more like it owns me. I'm at its mercy. I do hope it goes away soon for I am miserable.

I'm sorry for the lack of updates as of late. You can thank writers block, the lovely thing. I tried and tried to write this danged chapter but it would not come out. Finally I finished it though. Sorry if it's not as interesting as other chapters. It's more of a filler. The next one will hopefully be more interesting.

Thank you to all who reviewed! I enjoy reading them so much. They totally make my day. Another few of you have tried to guess what will happen soon but, like last time, none of you were spot on. A few of you though did get close. At least what you guessed is part of what will happen, but not the center of drama part. To those who tired *hands pies* and to those who didn't *hands smaller, personal pies* Keep reviewing!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

I woke at the first rays of sunlight filtering into my bedroom. As my mind slowly became clearer and I began to become more aware of what was around me, I couldn't help the smile that settled onto my face. For next to me was the sleeping form of Ginny. A satisfied feeling settled into my chest and I let out a long breath, opening my eyes to gaze down at my wife. She'd come to me last night.

I wasn't sure why she'd appeared in my room last night but I hadn't argued about it. Really I was please. I had been woken by her voice, a soft whisper in the dark, to find her beside me. The next thing I knew she was snuggling up against me and closing her eyes, fast asleep within seconds. I had soon followed, feeling more content than I had in a long time.

She was still fast asleep and still cuddle closely to my side. Now I'd never been one to just lay there with a woman in my arms. No, I never did that. No woman I was ever with stayed any longer than necessary, I made sure of it. When I was satisfied, I'd leave them. If we were at the Manor, I would have a house elf show her the way out. If not, then I'd just bid her goodbye and be on my way. I never stayed to cuddle. I'd found it pointless.

Yet for some reason I wasn't minding just holding my sleeping wife in my arms. Her face was resting against the side of my chest, her light breath a soft caress on my bare skin. Her red hair was spread out like a vibrant fan behind her head making a startling contrast to the dark blue sheets. The comforter had gotten pushed down in the middle of the night to reveal her top half. I was surprise to find her, not in some of the many nightclothes I'd gotten for her, but an old and worn out Quidditch jersey.

For all her womanly body she looked very much like a child in the massive bed. Wearing a shirt I knew from the looks of it she favored, she looked young. And, like a scared child, she'd come running to my room last night seeking comfort and security. That was the best I could figure why she'd come at least. She'd shown no desire to be near me the night before. She'd all but jumped out of her skin every time I would touch her. Yet when everything was quiet and dark, she'd needed me.

For once all I'd ever done with a woman in my bed was sleep. I knew she wasn't ready yet. That was why she was so jumpy the night before. No, she just wasn't ready. But in time, she would grow used to the idea and maybe even desire it. But I would wait for her to come to me. I would not force myself upon her. I did not want her to do something in a moment of passion she'd regret later.

In a way I was surprised at her innocence. It was obvious now that I spent time with her that she'd never been with a man before, not intimately, yet she'd dated Potter for a good part of five years. A large part of me was happy about the fact she'd never been with Potter or any other man. I would be her first and her only. A tiny part of me though, so small I refused to acknowledge it, was worried. I'd never been with a virgin but I knew what would happen. I would have to hurt her.

She knew it too, it would account for some of the fear she showed towards the mere idea of her fist time. A large part of the fear was because she just wasn't ready though. Once she got used to the idea, became more comfortable with me, then her fear would be easy to overcome. Till then, I could wait. We had five years after all before we had to have two children. I just hopped she wouldn't make me wait too long.

I'd realized that Blaise had been right, like he so often annoying was. I shouldn't be with other women while Ginny and I were together. I might not be in love with her but I did care for her. I knew she would be hurt if I turned to another woman for a need she wasn't ready to satisfy yet. I didn't want to hurt her. So that meant I was on my own until she was ready.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and brought me out of my thoughts. She was stirring against me, slowly waking up. She nuzzled her face into my side, unconsciously trying to block out the light of the morning sun streaming into the room. I just lay there, waiting for her to fully wake up. When her big brown eyes finally opened and she moved to gaze up at my face, I smiled. "Good morning," I murmured softly, pushing some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Did you sleep well?"

She blushed and scooted out of my arms, sliding over to the other side of the bed. "Yes," she replied quietly. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly and pulled it all over one shoulder, pushing it out of her way. "What time is it?" She looked over at me questioningly, obviously uncomfortable with having woken up so close to me.

"A little past seven," I answer with a glance at the clock next to the bed.

"Okay," she said, moving to clamber from the large bed. "I'm sorry I came in here last night. I'll just go get ready for breakfast now."

I took her hand though and held her in her place. "You don't have to apologize," I told her in a soft voice. "You are my wife and you're place is by my side. You should feel comfortable there, not embarrassed. It's where you belong."

A soft smile spread across her face and she stopped trying to get up. Instead, she slid back over towards me and sank back down next to where I still lay. "So you're not upset I came in here and woke you up last night?" she asked timidly as she cuddled back against my side, gazing up at my face with those big brown eyes of hers.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. "Of course I'm not upset," I replied, shocked she thought I would be. "I would have suggested it in the first place if I hadn't known how nervous you were last night. I thought you would have rather slept by yourself. I wasn't going to push you. I hadn't expected you to come in here last night but I'm not unhappy you did.

"I hadn't expected to come in here ether," she said with a slight laugh. "I thought for sure I'd sleep like a baby in that comfortable bed by myself but it I just felt so alone. I just needed you near me." She whispered her confession but her eyes held mine.

A smug satisfaction came over me at her soft words. Such a simple proclamation yet I knew for her it was probably hard to admit. I gave her a smile before leaning down to kiss her gently. I pulled away as she leaned into the kiss rather than deepening it. No use starting something that could not be finished. Instead, I sat up and pulled her with me. "How's breakfast sound?" I asked, absentmindedly running a hand through my hair. I was going to have to get it cut soon. It was getting a bit long.

"Breakfast sounds delightful," Ginny replied, climbing out of the bed. "I'll get dressed."

Ginny POV

My first day of married life flew by in a blur. The last time I had to rest was before I got out of bed that morning. After breakfast Draco insisted we go Christmas shopping. It would be late Christmas shopping, seeing as it was two days until Christmas, but he wanted to make sure we got something for all my many family members. I didn't object since I'd had no time thus far to do my Christmas shopping anyway.

The moment we stepped foot into Diagon Alley though I could feel the eyes on us. A reporter from Witch Weekly was trailing after us, none too conspicuously, a notepad in hand. "Just ignore her, Ginny," Draco said, shaking his head and sighing. "They get bored quick enough if you don't give them anything to write about."

"But why is she following us?" I asked as we strode down the street in the lightly falling snow, sincerely confused at the strange behavior and not at all comfortable with the attention.

His answer was simple. "Because we're married," he stated, taking my hand and leading me to our first stop of the day, the bookstore. We'd get something for Percy and something for Hermione here.

I stayed silent for a moment, watching our feet make tracks in the already trampled snow. As we reached our destination, I spoke up again. "Why is our marriage so interesting though?" I pondered aloud, looking towards Draco for an answer as he held the door open for me, the bell above it chiming.

He followed me into the warm building before answering. "Well, it's the fact I got married at all that interests them. I'm sure they realized, under the new law, it was going to happen anyway, but it wasn't something those dim witches that run that magazine ever thought about," he said with a roll of his eyes, obviously used to the attention he drew. "So now that we are married, they'll want to get every tidbit they can about our marriage."

"That sounds so intrusive though," I pointed out, leading the way back to the seldom visited section of the bookstore near the back with the boring informational books that Percy loved so much. I heard the light tinkle the bell over the door again and a moment later I spotted the reporter a few aisles away, watching us.

"You get used to it," Draco said quietly, scanning the books in front of him.

I simply shrugged, hopeful it wouldn't happen enough for me to have to get used to it. Following his example, I scanned the rows to find a good book for Percy. When I found a particularly thick volume about the dangers of faulty brooms, I pulled it off the shelf. I turned it over to check the price. It wasn't too expensive, so I decided it would do.

Seeing I'd made my decision, Draco took it from my hands. "_Faulty Brooms: Killed by a Cleansweep_," he read the title out loud, raising an eyebrow at me. "He enjoys these books?" His voice was filled with skepticism.

"Somehow," I replied with a grin, leading the way to the much more interesting romance section. Hermione was a sucker for a good romance novel, as was I. She and I usually swapped books, especially back during school.

As we filtered through the romance novels, Draco more watching me than looking at books, I could still see the reporter watching us, her quill suddenly moving very fast. I shook my head and went back to looking for a book that I knew Hermione would love. I found one eventually about a witch and wizard that had been best friends when they were young but were torn apart in there school years when his family moved and they were forced to go to different schools, though they never forgot one another. It looked to be a cute and romantic story out there mutual journey to find their lost love.

Smiling, I handed the book to Draco after glancing at the price. It was cheaper than I thought so I grabbed another off the shelf by that same author, looking at the back to make sure it looked as good as the first one. "I think that's all we need from here," I told Draco, trying to take the other two books back from him.

He wouldn't let me and instead took the one from my hands and carried all three up to the register for me. "Well, those two are easy to shop for," he stated as he sat the books on the counter in front of an elderly witch.

"Yes, they are," I agreed with a smile. "They're the easiest."

The elderly witch muttered an incantation and tapped each book with her wand. A money box appeared in front of her and above it was our total. "Five galleons and seven sickles," the woman said, putting the books into a bag.

I made to pull out my wallet, having spent the last several months putting back every bit I could afford to in preparation for Christmas shopping, but Draco's hand on mine stopped me. "I got it," he said in a voice that broke no argument on the subject as he put the proper amount of money onto the counter before I could say anything.

"Thank you," the elderly witch said. "Have a nice day you two."

The rest of the day went in much that same fashion. Eventually I gave up trying to pay and just let Draco take care of it. It was after all, as he pointed out, our money he was using to pay with anyway. It was a hard concept to grasp though, my sudden wealth, and I still checked prices to make sure things weren't too overpriced before getting them.

It was nearing dinner time when we finally finished up our shopping and returned to the Manor. Having not eaten much when we went out for lunch, as I'd eaten a very large breakfast, I was famished. After a delicious, albeit a bit late, meal I insisted upon helping the house elves in wrapping the presents bought that day. That was one of my favorite parts of Christmas. I loved wrapping gifts. I didn't use magic when I did though, I did it by hand. There was just something rewarding looking at a perfectly wrapped gift and knowing I did it myself.

"But that's what house elves are for," Draco point out when I told him what I wanted to do for the evening. "You don't have to. You can just relax now."

"I want to though," I told him. "To me it's as much a part of Christmas decorating as putting the tree up."

Draco shrugged, not going to argue the matter. He stood from the dinner table where we'd been sitting talking and motioned for me to stand too. "If you really want to, I'll lead you to the room where they're wrapping the gifts," he said, holding his hand out to me.

Slipping my hand into his with a smile, I let him lead me from the dining hall as a house elf began to clean up what was left of our meal. I was lost by the time we finally ended up in a hall near the kitchens. "These are the house elf quarters," he explained as he led me down the small hallway. There were many rooms, some with beds and some without. He led me to one that had several tables and all the presents we'd gotten that day. There were some already wrapped.

"Ginny wants to wrap gifts," he explained to the two elves that had paused in their work. They nodded and he pulled me back out in the hall for a moment, turning to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I sighed happily and wished it had been a longer kiss. "One of the house elves will show you up to your room when you're ready. Try not to stay up too late, tomorrow will be busy again."

"I'll try," I said, moving into his arms and laying my head on his chest. "Thank you for today. Thank you for being so wonderful to me. Thank you for everything." I whispered the words, my eyes fluttered closed as I relaxed in his embrace.

"Why is it I feel I should be thanking you?" he whispered back with a smile in his voice, letting his chin fall to rest on the top of my head. "I can't remember the last time I felt so happy, so free. For once I'm not trying to please anyone, be someone I'm not. I should be thanking you, thanking you for letting me be just me around you."

We stood there for a long moment, neither of us wanting the sudden, tender moment to end. The early morning and long day finally seemed to catch up to me and if it weren't for Draco's arms around me I wasn't sure I'd have still been on my feet. When he finally pulled away and looked down at me I was already half asleep.

"Do you still want to wrap gifts?" Draco asked, steadying me as I opened my eyes. "Or would you rather go to bed now?"

I shook myself a bit to wake me up. "I want to wrap. I'll be in bed soon though, I'm sure," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Okay," Draco said with a smile, letting his hands fall reluctantly from my sides. "I'll see you in the morning then." With that, he gave me a last, soft kiss and headed back upstairs.

After watching him until he was out of sight, I turned and reentered the room with the gifts needing to be wrapped. As I settled into the fun and familiar task the minutes flew by. I was only down there for about an hour before I gave into my exhaustion and asked to be shown up to my room. After a long trek up the stairs and through many halls we finally came to the two familiar doors. The light under Draco's door was off but I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not in there. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet though.

After a long, hot bath, I was once again dressed in my pajamas, this time a silky nightgown that fell to just above my knees, and in the giant bed. And once again, despite my exhaustion, I could not fall into blissful sleep. I lay there for a while longer, straining to hear the sound of Draco's bedroom door opening and closing for I was sure he wasn't in there. It was nearing eleven when I finally gave up.

Sliding from my bed I came to the conclusion I'd never be able to sleep in this room. It was too big, too unfamiliar, and too lonely. It also didn't have the cozy, lived in feel. I felt like was in an elaborate guess room even with all my things.

I pushed off the warm covers and sat up. No use in just laying here, not when I knew a way to help me sleep. Silent as a mouse, I made my way through the dark room and into the hallway. There was still not light under Draco's door but I hopped I'd just not heard him come in and go to bed. When I opened the door I frowned though.

The perfectly made bed was empty as my own was now. But this room wasn't as unwelcoming. This room felt safe and homey. Shrugging, I made my way over to the big blue bed and slide into the sheets. But I did not feel along like I had in my bed. This bed smelled like Draco and I could almost imagine he was next to me if I closed my eyes. Doing just that, I soon drifted to sleep.

Draco POV

After finishing up the last of my paperwork to do until after Christmas, I finally looked at the clock. It was near midnight, about fifteen till, and I was exhausted. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and stretched. My feet automatically took me where I wanted to go and before I knew it I was opening my bedroom door. Before I could shed any light in the room I became aware of the woman in my bed. Ginny had come to me again tonight.

Smiling softly, I changed into a pair of pajama pants and let myself quietly slide into bed next to her. She didn't wake but she rolled over and unconsciously sought out my embrace. Wrapping my arms around my wife, I fell asleep quickly with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Well, I hoped you liked it. I know it's not up to par compared to my usual writing but writers block has reared its ugly head and snatched away my plot bunnies. Tell me what you thought of it though for I love you're feedback!<p>

Again I'd like to thank those who reviewed and bed and plead for you all to review this time! If I get a good amount of reviews I will post a link on my profile to the most adorable Draco/Ginny picture I'd ever had the pleasure of coming across. Seriously, the person that edited this picture is my HERO! You will love it! So review and make me put it up!

**And as always, remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	18. Women Make No Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I have a witty comment to put here. I'm tired and feel kind of ill at the moment.

Well, there is no excuse for the delay in updating. I'm sorry, truly sorry, for the wait. This chapter turned out different than I expected and thus didn't cover all I'd hoped but it will do. The next chapter should be out early next month. In the mean time I have a 10 page research paper to write, an essay test for my hardest class, and another test for one of my other classes. That combined with other homework and work and life in general, I won't be able to update till after it's over.

I don't want to keep you from the story much longer. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and who stuck with me through the agonizing waits. I'll try to keep the updates from being so sporadic but with school it's a hard task. Anyway, as thanks for all the reviews, as promised I put that freakishly amazing Draco/Ginny picture up on my profile. There's a link, just click it. It'll take you too it! You'll love it as much as I did, I'm sure!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ginny POV

Christmas Eve was just as busy, if not more so, than the day before. Draco had so many things planned for the day that I wasn't sure how we'd get it all done in time to be at the Burrow that evening. We started with breakfast and this time I didn't let myself eat too much. I'd go sparingly at lunch too. Christmas Dinner at the Burrow, though being held for the first time on Christmas Eve, was best to go to hungry. Mum always went all out for such an occasion.

After breakfast Draco had an entire list set out of things to do. At first glance, it seemed like a fairly short and manageable list of tasks but then I realized how much each task would take. I only hopped I'd have enough time to bake the Christmas cookies I'd promised Mum I'd bring. Each of us kids offered to bring a dish over for dinner but I was really the only one she trusted, having taught me herself. Well, me and Charlie. He always did have a deft hand in the kitchen. The rest of my brothers though were hopelessly lost when it came to cooking.

The first thing on the list, after breakfast of course, was a visit to a small spa in order for me to get a facial and have my nails done. Soon thereafter I had a hairdressing appointment. "While you're doing that I have a few last minute errands to run," Draco told me as I looked over the list. "After that I'll fetch you and we'll go out to lunch before heading to the photographer."

"Why are we going to a photographer?" I questioned as I nibbled on a bit of toast.

Draco let out a soft sigh. "To get Christmas pictures done of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'll do this every year."

"Oh," I said, not sure why he wanted to do this but deciding not to argue about it. If he wanted me to get dolled up then so be it. I'd get dolled up. "How long should that take?" I asked, sipping my pumpkin juice.

"Well, the appointment is at one and it should take no more than two hours. We'll be out of there by three hopefully," he said, smiling at me over his coffee. I'd never been one for the strong liquid myself. It was an acquired taste, that was for sure. Besides, I had enough energy of my own without it.

"So I have two hours to clean up from the photo shot, bake enough cookies to feed everyone in my family, get ready, and get us over to the Burrow?" I said a little disbelievingly. We had to be at the burrow by five, no later. We'd sure be hard pressed for time.

"I didn't realize you'd need much time to bake," Draco said, shrugging. At least he had the decency to look a little sorry.

"If I use magic it wouldn't take much time at all but Mum taught me to cook by hand not by wand," I explained. "That's Mum's real secret to her cooking. If you do it by hand, it's always better. She only uses her wand when she has to. She always told me, 'Magic meals are not as good as those made with loving care and a tender hand.' And I most certainly agree with her."

"Is that why our first dinner together at your parents was so utterly amazing?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

I laughed too, pushing my finished plate aside, and nodded. "That would be why," I agreed.

"Are you done?" he questioned, changing the subject when he saw me scoot away my plate.

"Yeah, and if you're done too then we might as well get going," I sighed, finishing off my glass of juice really quick.

Draco agreed and, as soon as we'd both donned our shoes and warmest winter cloaks, we were off. I wasn't really sure where this spa was and I'd never even heard of it. According to Draco though, his mother swore by it. "And if she swears by it," he told me. "Then it's got to be amazing." I just shrugged, going to see for myself soon enough. I'd never had this done before, facials and whatnot, but I was looking forward to it. It wasn't often I was pampered.

Draco walked me in, holding the door open for me like a true gentleman. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," said the witch at the front desk.

"Mother used to bring me with her here all the time," Draco whispered to me before replying to the witch. "Good morning," he greeted, leading me to the counter. "I have an appointment set for Ginny Malfoy here."

He indicated me and I smiled at the short woman behind the desk. It was still odd hearing my name as Ginny Malfoy rather than Weasley. It was really going to take some getting used to. "Ah yes!" she said enthusiastically, looking down at a chart in front of her. My name was written in the nine thirty spot and it was glowing green, though most names were blue or red.

"You're privet room is already set up," she told me after consulting the chart. "It's right back this way, if you'd follow me." She stood up and walked around the desk.

"I'll see you in a while," Draco said, nudging me gently towards the woman. "I'll be at the hair dresser to pick you up at eleven thirty sharp. We'll go to lunch then wherever you'd like. Think about it while you relax. And do try to relax. I know you really haven't had any time since before the wedding."

It was only then I realized how right he was. Ever since my graduation really I'd been constantly going and going what with all the wedding plans and now Christmas plans. I'd not had a moment's relaxation. I would be glad once Christmas was over and I could settle into a routine again. Maybe then I'd be able to make my way over to Saint Mungo's and apply for a healer position.

"I'll try," I assured my husband, feeling the sudden urge to hug him. And I did just that. He seemed a bit surprised I practically threw myself on him, though he hugged me back after a moment. "Thank you," I whispered, not caring about the stares surely coming from the witch waiting for me.

"You're welcome, you silly woman," he said with a chuckle in his voice before pulling me from his arms. "Now go on and get pampered."

"See you later," I said with a giggle of my own before finally following the witch back towards my privet room.

Draco POV

I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face, as I walked out of the door of the spa. Ginny really was very childlike at times, like the sudden hug. I kept seeing this side of her the more time she and I spent together. She was an amazing woman and yet at times as innocent as a child. It was safe to say that life with her would never be dull at least.

Now that I was away from my wife, I would finally be able to do something I'd been putting off: Getting her a Christmas present. I'd been putting it off mostly because I did not know what to get her. Much like her wedding ring, I knew whatever it was would have to be simple yet elegant, just like her. But the huge question was what? What did I get her? She had grown up with next to nothing and thus found joy in the simplest things. She was born into love and married into money. I wanted to get her something that combined both of those worlds.

And again I was faced with the question of what. What would she want? She'd not taken kindly at first to my getting her a new wardrobe and still stubbornly wore her old clothes at times. So, more clothes were out of the question. She'd loved the dress I'd gotten her for Blaise and Luna's wedding though. But I think, after talking with Blaise about it, it was more the thought that she loved. Sometimes women made no sense.

And the particular woman I was married too seemed to make the least sense of all. What would a simple girl like Ginny want for Christmas? She'd never even dropped a hint at what she might like. With no particular idea in mind, I wandered in and out of shops for nearly an hour and a half. Looking at my watch, I let out a sigh. I had to go collect Ginny in half an hour and I was still no closer to getting her gift than I was when I dropped her off.

I walked out of the small novelty shop I was in, not really liking anything in there. No, I'd found nothing thus far in any shop I'd been in that called out to me. Nothing seemed to suit Ginny. I found myself next at a small jeweler and walked in with the vain hope of finding something she would like. "Can I help you this fine Christmas Eve?" I heard an elderly gentleman ask from behind the small counter at the far side of the room.

"I doubt it," I told him honestly, looking at the nearest display of necklaces.

"Oh?" the man said, sounding surprised at my stark answer. "Let's see if that's truly true or not." He gave a hardy chuckle and motioned me over to him. Not really seeing any polite way out of this, I merely did as I was bid and made my way over to the counter. "Now, what are you looking for?"

"I have no idea," I said with a shake of my head.

"'Tis a woman you're shopping for, isn't it?" he questioned, a twinkle in his eye.

I nodded and sighed. "Yes, but I don't know what to get her. That's the problem," I told him, aggravated at myself for not shopping sooner. At this rate, I'd not have a gift to give her.

"Tell me about her, this woman of yours," he said in a soft but firm voice.

And for some reason, I did. "She's different than any woman I've ever known," I told him, shaking my head. "She doesn't care about money or nice clothes. She never seems to think about herself, just others. Even with me, a man she clearly hated to begin with, she tried to be nice. I snubbed her but soon found it useless. It was impossible to not be myself around her. She's too open and honest to be anything but with her."

"We had to get married because of that Ministry Marriage Act," I explained to the patient old wizard in front of me. "We grew up hating each other, enemies by birth. But for some reason we got matched under that new law with a surprisingly high compatibility. I doubted it but there was no fighting it, the law was solid. Anyway, the hate that I felt towards her seems so unfounded now that I really know her. But at the same time, I feel I hardly know her at all."

"When we went to pick out wedding rings, she picked one of the cheapest in the store. It was so simple yet for all its simplicity, maybe because of its simplicity, it suited her," I said, my brow creasing as I thought about my confusing wife. "She grew up with little money to spare and had no qualms with it. Now she has more money than she ever imagined and yet she has no desire to spend it, any of it."

"She's never once asked for anything from me, not monetary wise. The only thing she really wanted from me was to be able to decorate a Christmas tree. I don't really understand why it was so important to her but it was," I said with a shake of my head. "She can have all she dreamed of having yet she wants for nothing. What do I get for a woman who scoffs at the idea of needing lots of money? What do I get her when she so clearly wants nothing I can buy?"

"Do you love this wife of yours?" was the man's only reply to my monologue.

I felt a knot in my stomach at his question. It was a question that I did not take to lightly. Of course I didn't love her; it would make no sense for me to love her. Or would it? Even if I didn't love her now, which I most assuredly didn't, would I want to love her eventually? Would I have much of a choice? Could I even fall in love? Was it possible?

Sensing my discomfort, he didn't let me respond to his query. Instead he pointed to a picture above the counter of an young woman smiling down at the two of us. "That's my Bonny," he told me, a smile on his face and in his voice. "We met when we were but children. Oh, I loved her from the moment I lay eyes on that lass. Never was there a love truer than that. But Bonny there wasn't having none of my affections."

He chuckled deeply and his eyes twinkled. "She positively despised me, she did. Her daddy did too, if I remember right, and I have a scar on my behind to prove I do! Man was quick with his wand. Well, one night, Bonny was out tending to the chickens and I was watching her. We only lived next door to each other you see. As I was saying, she was tending the chickens when a coyote slunk from the trees. He was after her chickens you see."

I nodded slowly, trying to follow his rambling story. "Well, she wasn't having none of that but the silly girl forgot her wand inside and was thinking to fight that coyote off with her two bare hands. Chickens were her family's livelihood you see and her daddy hadn't set the nights charms to protect them. They couldn't afford to lose none of them. So, quick as a flick, I was out of the trees too and in front of my Bonny, wand drawn. Now, I was only thirteen at the time and knew not so many spells effective against coyotes yet but I did my best and the thing took off back in the woods."

"So, she fell in love with you because you saved her and her chickens?" I asked, pretty sure where the story was going now.

"Not a chance," he chuckled, shaking his head. "She scolded me for watching her and assured me she could have handled it herself. Then she dismissed me as one would do an insolent child. But, I didn't give up. Now, don't be fooled, she fell for me eventually. Mind you, she wasn't happy about it. They talk about thin lines between love and hate and for a while she walked that line, teetering on the edge. By my charm won out and I won her heart, much to her daddy's dismay. To his dying day that man didn't like me."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh, nod, or try to make an escape. Instead, I just let him continue on, waiting for the point of his story, if there was one. "Now, about now you're probably thinking I'm as crazy as my Bonny says I am, but there was a reason for my rambling. Love takes time. Now, young man, you might not love that woman of yours yet but I assure you one day you'll realize, just like Bonny, that it was there all along. I can see it in your eyes, in your heart."

I opened my mouth to argue with him but nothing came out. What did I say to that? After a moment's silence the man began to talk again. "Now, I was in a much different situation than you when the first Christmas with my Bonny rolled around. You see, I had nearly no money to speak of, having spent almost every last knut to by us a home. I wanted to buy her the world yet I could not. You could buy your woman the world, yet it isn't what she wants."

"What did you get your Bonny?" I asked, curious and hopeful I'd get an idea from this.

But this time the answer did not come from the man in front of me, instead a woman's voice answered. "He got me this," I heard from beside me. I looked to see a woman coming down the stairs behind the counter. I had no doubt this was an older version of the young woman in the picture. This was Bonny. She was holding out a locket around her neck.

I gave a small nod to the woman and couldn't help but smile at the lovesick look that came onto that old man's face. Then I looked closer at the small locket around her neck. It was simple and yet it suited the woman who wore it. "A locket," I muttered more to myself, and idea coming to mind. "Do you have any lockets for sale?"

The man nodded and smiled at his wife. "None on display though," he said, ducking under the counter for a moment. "But I do have a small collection here." He laid the tray on the counter in front of me, grinning.

None of them were extravagant, making my decision harder. But when my eyes fell on a small silver one, I knew it was the right one. It was a silver heart with flowers etched into the medal. The center of each flower was a small emerald. One more emerald sat at the top where the locket attached to the chain. I picked it up and opened it easily, looking at the two empty spots for pictures.

"How much is this?" I asked, holding out the locket. He gave me his price and I paid without hesitation. "Thank you," I said gratefully to the man and his wife as I put the small wrapped box in my pocket.

"Merry Christmas," I heard two voices call behind me as I walked out the door and into the falling snow. A very merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Kind of rambling and more a filler than anything else. I just had to get Draco's Christmas shopping for Ginny in. Did I do it justice? I don't know about you but whenever I feel I have to make a hard decision I feel God helps me, through whatever way. This ways the way Draco was helped, a strange, lovesick old man who likes to talk. Hope it was okay.<p>

Anyway, tell me what you think of that picture I put on my profile! Great prize for reviewing huh? It's epic! This time you're prize won't be as epic but it'll be just as awesome! If you review, you're Tom will get to sing you a song! (Seriously, have you heard him sing? It's so cute! YouTube it!)

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	19. Creevey Brothers Photography

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own a very messed up laptop. I dropped it today during class and for literally hours, it would not start back up. I was a bit worried and slightly freaking out but I knew that if it died, then I'd send it in and get a new one for I have a warranty. Then I realized I'd lose this entire chapter I'd been just a few paragraphs from completing and I started crying. Thank God it started working!

Well, I know I said I'd not update till after my paper and everything was done but as many of you well know by now, writing on my story is my way of procrastinating what I should be doing instead. Good for you guys, bad for my grades. But, oh well, enjoy the chapter!

Did you guys look at the picture I put on my profile? Was it amazing or was it AMAZING? I loved that picture when I first saw it and HAD to share it with y'all. Tell me what you thought! And now for those of you who reviewed, your Tom clone is taking you on a romantic getaway and is singing to you any love song you chose. Did you listen to him on youtube? So cute!

Well, enough of my rambling. I really need to start my paper.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

When Draco came to pick me up after having my hair done he was in a surprisingly good mood. It made me wonder what he'd been doing but my every question was answered with evasive answers at best. It was driving me nutters not knowing but I eventually gave up. I wasn't sure where I wanted to eat so I let Draco decide. We ended up at an Italian restaurant not far away from where we'd get pictures taken. After a quick meal we tromped through the snow to the studio. But, when we got there, I gasped in surprise at the name on the front of the building.

"Creevey Brothers?" I questioned Draco as he held the door open for me.

"It's the most renowned studio in all of wizard London. It only came about a few years ago though," he said, walking in after me.

"Ginny!" I heard a familiar voice call in surprise. I turned to see Dennis Creevey, little brother of one of my best friends during my Hogwarts years, Colin. He was just setting a camera on a tripod.

"Dennis!" I cried, rushing over to him and giving him a hug. He'd been like a little brother to me all through Hogwarts. We grew even closer after Colin died during the war. Sadly though, I hadn't had much time to talk to him for a couple years and we'd drifted apart. Looks like he'd been doing good for himself in my absence though.

"I knew I had the Malfoy's scheduled for my one o'clock but I had no idea it was going to be you!" I exclaimed, hugging me back enthusiastically. "How in the name of Merlin's sweaty gym socks did you get matched with him?" He then looked at Draco and grinned. "No offence of course, Mate."

"None taken," Draco said with a wave of his hand, brushing it off. "I've often wondered the same myself."

Dennis threw back his head and laughed. "Well, it's so good to see you again, Gin," Dennis said once he stopped laughing. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has," I agreed, hugging him once more. "Seems you've been busy. Draco says you've got one of the top studio's in London here."

He shrugged and brushed aside the comment. "I'm only doing what Colin would have wanted," he told me. "This is all for him." He motioned to the studio with a sweep of his arm. "I love it though as much as he would have if he were here. That's why I named it Creevey Brothers you know. He'll always be a part of it, even if he never was."

"He'll always be here," I told Dennis. "He's in here." I tapped his chest, pointing to his heart. "And in mine too. Those we've lost are never truly gone. Fred's still with me too." I gave him a sad smile, the pain of lost loved ones hard to bear at times.

"Thanks Gin," he said, blinking away moisture in his eyes.

Deciding a change of subject was needed, I asked, "So who did you get matched with anyway? You've seen mine." I motioned over to Draco who was waiting patiently for me to finish talking.

My friend grinned widely. "Cassie Thomas," he said, happiness filling his voice.

"Cassie Thomas?" I questioned excitedly. "As in Dean Thomas's little sister? The girl you were in love with all through school?"

"The one and only!" he exclaimed. "Got married the day we found out. Turns out she'd liked me all those years too. She was just too shy to stay anything."

"That's wonderful, Dennis! I'm glad that stupid law worked out so well. Lavender got her wish too, you know. She got matched with Seamus. You know how she always fancied him," I said with a giggle. I think fancied was an understatement really. She was obsessed with him.

"So what about Harry? How'd he take your match? Who'd he get matched with?" Dennis questioned as he pulled out a camera and started adjusting the settings.

"Well, Harry and I had been broken up for a while so it wasn't so bad on him when he found out I got matched with Draco here," I said, looking back at my husband who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. "But he got put with Pansy Parkinson. It seems they're doing okay now though. Stranger pair I'd never seen, them two."

"Just about as strange as a Weasley with a Malfoy," Dennis joked, nudging me.

"Oh, hush yourself. It's a Malfoy and a Malfoy now," I giggled and held out my hand, showing him my wedding ring. "But it didn't make much sense to begin with, I'll admit."

"You downright hated me," Draco interjected.

"Oh, and you know the feeling was mutual," I countered with a grin.

"Okay, you two," Dennis said, stopping Draco's comeback. "If you want to get these pictures taken before three, we'd best get started. Ginny, you're clothes are in the first dressing room on the right." He pointed to a door near the back. "Draco, same on your left. The outfits are numbered so just put them on in order and you'll match. While you dress I'll get the studio set up for the first round."

Draco and I both nodded and went our separate ways to get dressed. I walked into the dressing room, much larger than I'd expected, and looked over the assorted clothing. I pulled the dress marked number one and put it on. It was dark green silk that flowed to the floor and hugged my curves, flaring out at the hips. It was strapless with a low back. The only problem was I could not get the danged thing zipped.

After struggling with it for a few moments, I gave up. Sliding the lock on the door, I pushed it open. "Draco," I called as I made my way over to his dressing room, taking special care not to step on my dress.

"Yes?" I heard him ask from inside the door.

"Open up," I demanded, feeling exposed with an unzipped dress. "I need your help."

The door swung open and I slipped in. "Help with what?" he questioned.

I shut the door behind me and turned to face my husband. To my shock, he was nearly naked. All he had on were a green pair of boxers. I blushed and tried to look anywhere but at him. "I can't zip my dress," I muttered, my face aflame with embarrassment. I should have waited till I knew he was dressed.

"Oh," Draco said, shrugging and motioning for me to run around.

I presented my bare back to him, my face getting redder if that was even possible. I let out a small gasp when I felt his fingers brush against the sensitive skin on my back. The only sound in the room was the quiet zipping of my dress and my suddenly heavy breathing. I shuttered when I felt a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. "All done," Draco whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I managed to squeak, trying desperately to breath as he kissed my shoulder again, moving up to the back of my neck, his arms wrapping around my middle and pulling me against his bare chest. "You should get dressed," I somehow managed to say, though I made no move to pull from his arms.

"Yes, I should," he agreed, making no move either other than to turn me around in his arms.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him too, enjoying the feel of his muscular chest and strong arms around me. Without thinking about it, for fear I'd talk myself out of it, I leaned up and kissed him softly. Oh how I loved kissing him. It was hard to wrap my mind around the idea he was my husband now and I could kiss him whenever I wanted.

My eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved with mine for a moment before he deepened the kiss, pulling me tighter against him body. "Draco," I sighed against his lips, lost in the feelings swirling through me. His hands traveled lower, resting on my low back, fingers gripping me tightly. The next thing I knew his lips were off of mine but before I could protest this injustice they reappeared on my neck. I couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped my lips, involuntarily leaning my head back to give him better access.

"You guys ready?" Dennis called from the room beyond the door.

My eyes flew open and I jumped from Draco's arms, my face red as a tomato. My eyes met his for a moment before I turned away from him. I couldn't help but notice noticed he didn't look embarrassed like me, only lightly annoyed at having been interrupted. Ignoring his slight scowl, I slipped from the dressing room. "Yeah, nearly ready," I said in the most normal voice I could manage, hoping Dennis wouldn't ask about my blushing. "I just needed help zipping my dress."

He gave me a look that said he wasn't fooled for a second. "Yeah, then why is it unzipped now?" he questioned, a laugh in his voice.

My hand flew to my back and I felt bare skin where there should have been a zipper. Oh dear, how did that happen? I didn't even notice. I blushed deeply and turned around. "Can you zip me?" I asked, avoiding his question.

He laughed but did as I asked, zipping it with one fluid motion. "Now go get your shoes on and the necklace marked one," he ordered, shooing me towards my own dressing room.

I did as he said, thankful he didn't ask more. Within minutes we were all three in the studio and ready to take pictures. He put is in pose after pose and took way more pictures than I thought necessary. After a while, he told us to change. When we walked back into the studio, it was a completely different setup. After about a hundred more pictures, he told us to change again. We kept doing this till we'd gone through every outfit and Dennis was satisfied with his work.

It was five after three when we finally were back in our own clothes and ready to leave. "Don't be a stranger," Dennis said, hugging me after I put my cloak back on.

"I'll try not to," I assured him, hugging him back. "How does dinner sound? You and Cassie can join us at the manor one of these days and dine with his. While house elves don't cook as good as my mum, it's still rather delicious."

"That sounds lovely. And between you and me, any cooking is better than what I've been eating. Try as she might, Cassie can't quite get the knack of it. I've had burnt toast three weeks in a row," he said in a low voice, though is wife was nowhere around. "But, I love her, burnt food and all."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "I'll owl you in a few weeks about dinner arrangements," I told him, slipping my gloves on. Suddenly, I turned to Draco, just realizing I'd made these plans without his impute. "Is that okay with you?" I questioned him, worried he'd be mad.

But he merely smiled. "It's fine by me. I was thinking to have Blaise and Luna over soon too anyway. We can do it all together," he said with a shrug.

I beamed and let out a sigh, slipping my gloved hand into his. Even through the material I could feel his warmth. "I'll see you later, Dennis," I called as we walked out the door.

The snow was falling thicker now in fat snowflakes all around us. I pulled my hood tighter around my face with my free hand as Draco headed over to the nearby apparition point. Collin's studio was in a place populated by muggle and magical alike so we couldn't apparate wherever. Once there we safely popped back home.

Standing just in front of the front doors, I stamped my feet to ride them of the snow as I took my cloak and gloves off. Draco took them for me and sent them to hang up with a flick of his wand. Another flick had us both dry and warm, the snow gone. "That's better," I said, smiling up at him. "Now I have a lot of work to do."

Draco chuckled and took my hand in his. "I'll lead you to the kitchen and let you get busy then," he said, pulling me after him as he made his way across the room. Much like when I was led anywhere in the massive house, I was lost by the time we reached the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said, at once trying to gain my bearings in the unfamiliar kitchen. Mum would love in in here. The place was huge. When she cooked for my wedding she did all the cooking at the Burrow, saying she'd be able to work quicker in a place she knew. But if only she'd seen this place, she'd not have wanted to cook anywhere else.

"If you need help, just snap your fingers and a house elf will come and lend you a hand," Draco told me as I wandered slowly about the room. "Now, one last thing before I head upstairs. You've not used your room at all so I was wondering if you'd like your things to be moved to my room, to make it easier on you."

I was taken aback but nodded anyway. It wasn't like I was ever going to sleep in there anyway and so long as Draco didn't press me to do things I wasn't ready to do, I'd gladly share a bed with him. "That'd be fine," I told him. "But where would my clothes go? Your closet is full." There simply was no room for the massive amount of clothing I now owned.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's called magic, maybe you've heard of it. I can make the closet bigger," he teased, humor dancing in his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Sarcastic," I giggled back, pushing him towards the door. "Now you just take your witty self upstairs to do whatever it is you're going to do."

He pretended to look hurt for a moment before laughing again. "Yes my dear," he said with a mock bow. After a quick kiss that caught me completely unawares he darted from the kitchen, leaving me dazed in his wake. With a sigh though I shook myself out of it and turned back to the task at hand: baking cookies.

It wasn't an especially hard task but it took way too much time seeing as I has to not only cook, but find everything first. The only down side to the huge kitchen was I knew where nothing was. Eventually, I gave up and snapped my fingers. A pop rang through the room and a house elf appeared at my feet. "Yes, Mistress? May Tilly be of help?" she asked in a high, squeaky voice.

I smiled down at the small creature and nodded. "I just need help finding everything. I don't have much time or I'd do it myself," I said, letting out a sigh. Then I listed off the things I needed and within a minute each was on the counter in front of me. "Oh, thank you!" I said, excited to start baking.

"'Tis Tilly's pleasure to help Mistress," she squeaked, obviously proud to have been of assistance. "Be there anything else?"

"No," I said as I pulled a mixing bowl towards me. "I do believe that's it. Thank you."

With a nod and another pop, she was gone. It took me no time at all to whip the batter together after that. The most time consuming part would be the baking itself, which I was counting on. It would be my only time to get ready to go to the Burrow. Having makeup and hair and nails done was all well for pictures, but it wasn't me and I'd prefer to clean up and change before we went.

Just as I was rolling out the dough into balls and putting them onto the cookie sheets I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, rolling dough in my hands, to see Draco standing in the doorway in jeans and a dark green sweater. "Do I look casual enough?" he asked, holding his arms out, looking down at himself, and turning in a circle to show me his outfit.

"You look perfect," I said after a moment of admiring him. I couldn't help but notice how good in look jeans. "You'll fit right in."

"Or as much as a Malfoy can fit in," he corrected, walking over and leaning against the counter.

I laughed and shook my head. "We'd best hope Malfoy's will fit in," I countered, putting the neatly formed ball of dough down. "I'm a Malfoy now too after all."

"Malfoy or not, you'll always fit in," he said with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Have you ever tried cookie dough?" I asked suddenly, changing the subject as I picked up another bit of dough to roll.

"You mean eating it before it's cooked?" he asked back, a grimace on his face at the idea.

"Clearly, you've never had it then," I said with a giggle. "Just try it. I actually prefer the dough than the cookies." I held out the bit in my hand to him with a grin.

"You expect me to eat that?" he asked, unsure.

"Strong, brave Draco Malfoy afraid of a bit of uncooked food?" I teased, eating a bit of the cookie dough myself.

"I'm not afraid, just rather picky about what I eat," he argued, but took a bit from my hand anyway and popped it into his mouth. After a second his frown disappeared and a smile crept up. "That is good," he admitted.

"Told you so," I giggled, turning back to the task at hand. I still had many to roll before I could set them to bake and go get ready.

I heard Draco come up behind me and smiled over at him when he leaned against the counter at my side. I worked for a moment in silence, Draco just watching me. As I was moving one pan aside and pulling an empty one near me, putting a nonstick charm on it, I saw Draco reach into the bowl of dough out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey now!" I exclaimed, smiling despite myself. "I need that to make cookies." I turned and slapped his hand away, pointing a warning finger at him.

"You started it," he pointed out, popping a bit into his mouth.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, flicking my wand towards the bowl. Draco's brow wrinkled in confusion until he reached to take another bit of the delicious dough and his hand stopped a few inches from the bowl. I grinned over at him and reached past his outstretched hand, grabbing a bit of it cookie dough to roll. "And now I stopped it," I said with a satisfied laugh.

"Not fair at all, my devious little wife," he said, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around my waist.

For a moment I paused in my work, hands freezing in the middle of forming a cookie. This sudden closeness, the ease at witch Draco was showing affection, was hard to grasp. Sure, before we were married we kissed and whatnot but it wasn't as open or easygoing as this. Ever since we got married, even though it had only been a few days, I could already tell the difference in his behavior. It was strange, but in a good way. I smiled and began to move again.

I worked like that for another few minutes, my husband's arms round my waist, his chin on my left shoulder. When I was finally finished forming cookies I pulled, albeit a tad reluctantly, from his embrace. "I need to go get ready," I told him as I charmed the pans into the oven.

"But you look lovely already," he pointed out, gesturing to me with a grin.

I looked down at myself and laughed. My front was dusted with flour and my jeans had a spot that looked like a rubbed in chocolate chip on the thigh. Add onto that the dough under my newly painted nails and hair now messy from having pushed it back again and again to get it out of my way, I was a mess. "I need a shower," I said, looking back up at him. "Very badly."

"How long do the cookies need to bake?" he asked, looking towards the oven.

"Not overly long," I said with a shrug. "I should be done showering by the time they're done but if not, I've charmed them to come out of the oven on their own once they're finished." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, already exhausted from the long day. To think, it wasn't even near over with yet. "Everything should be good and ready to go by four forty-five. We should get their early so I can help Mum set up the table and whatnot."

Draco's brow wrinkled and he looked puzzled. "How is everyone going to fit inside to eat?" he asked, eyebrows drawn. "Last time, your mum said it wasn't possible and that they'd not even try. How will it work now?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Very carefully," I told my husband. "Very carefully."

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Again it wasn't nearly as long, content wise, as I'd hopped. Hard to believe I'd planned on chapter eighteen covering everything from Draco's gift getting to when they went to bed the end of, not Christmas Eve, but Christmas day. Oh well, one chapter turned into likely four. But at the rate I'm writing you might have the next two before the week is out. Fingers crossed I write my paper before Sunday though!<p>

Thanks again to all you who reviewed. You each mean so much to me and you have no idea how much each review makes me smile, makes me want to write more. I don't have anything to offer this time if you do review except for my unconditional love! You guys rock my socks off! Keep up the reviews!

**And as always, remember: A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	20. A Very Weasley Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Surely this is understood by now, right? Well, I better keep posting this anyway. Don't need J.K. Rowling on my back about stealing her ideas! Like I could be even half as good as she.

Well, as promised, it's the beginning of the month and here is another chapter! I'll try to get another one up by next weekend, no later. If it does come later, I'm sorry. It's called school and it sucks. But on a happy note about that, I'm joining the band here! I played tuba during high school but didn't when I came to college last year. But, I've missed it too much and am now returning to where I belong, the back row with a tuba in my hands.

For those of you who wished me luck on my paper and my tests, thank you so much! I just thought I'd let you know that they both went wonderfully, with a bit of procrastination and stress that is. But, they are over with and my plot bunnies have been let loose once more! Thanks for all the review by the way. They mean the world to me and you have my unconditional love and cookies! *hands out cookies* Yay cookies!

Well, I've rambled long enough, don't you think? Not quite!

I've started a **_NEW STORY!_** It's called Yet He Did and I've gotten two chapters written already. I'm going to post it when I put this up, so if you're reading this, you should go check it out right after you finish this chapter! It's another Draco/Ginny story of course and it's, again, post Hogwarts years but this one has a HUGE twist! Read it to find out what!

One last thing, don't worry about me deserting this story for the new one. I plan on writing on both of them! I'll try my best to post one chapter for each of them every time I post!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

The moment Ginny and I stepped through the grate of the fireplace and into the Burrow we were met by utter chaos. The house was packed with people, nearly full to bursting. "Ginny!" I heard someone near the kitchen call out at our appearance. "Draco," I heard another voice greet from nearer by. "Merry Christmas!" several other people yelled from all around the room.

"Hey everyone," Ginny replied, leading me through the people and towards the kitchen since I was the one carrying the many homemade cookies on a platter in my hands.

It wasn't until the relative calm of the kitchen that I noticed the little feet following our steps. As I sat the cookies down on the counter, I felt a tug at my pants. "Dray Dray!" I heard the small voice of three-year-old Victoire at my side.

Everyone in the kitchen, nearly every woman in the house that was, paused in their preparations for the feast to come to gaze upon the pair of us. "Hey there angel," I said, smiling down at the little girl who was now my niece as of three days ago. She reached her arms up to me, asking to be picked up, and I gladly obliged. As I lifted her into my arms, the people in the kitchen, including Ginny, going back to work on the final preparations, I couldn't help but smile.

Little Vicky had been the major factor that helped the Weasleys accept me the first time I'd really met them, her innocence that made her reach out to me despite what people around her were doing. She had been, and still was, too young to understand the feelings some felt towards me. Ever since then, she'd been really close to me, seeking me out at every chance she had. I didn't understand this strange attraction she had towards me, but I didn't mind at all. I'd not been around little children before but I was finding I quite enjoyed it.

"I'll get out of your way, ladies," I said, moving aside as Hermione rushed past with a hot bowl of gravy in her hands. I gave Ginny a quick kiss before turning to go. Vicky in my arms, I returned to the living room and the hoard of men waiting their food. Mr. Weasley and Bill were deep in some discussion from the two armchairs nearest the fireplace. Percy was talking to a very bored looking Charlie, but Charlie being the good older brother listened on dutifully. Potter and Ron were sitting on the bottom of the stairs talking animatedly to one another. George was leaned back on the sofa nearby waiting, relaxing and watching the women in the kitchen through the doorway in his line-of-sight.

I walked over to where he sat and settled myself down next to him, putting Vicky on the sofa beside me where she immediately snuggled against to my side, smiling over at her dad. "Merry Christmas," I greeted, putting my arm around the child at my side.

"And a very merry Christmas to you too," George replied, looking away from the kitchen to give me a wide smile. "I see you're little tagalong found you." He pointed to Vicky, who was currently oblivious to the attention on her, as she played with the lace that had come undone on her shoe.

"It would seem so," I said, a chuckle in my voice. Nobody understood the strange attraction that sweet little girl had for me but I seemed to be the favorite of her uncles.

"I don't understand it," George told me, shaking his head but smiling. "But she sure adores you."

"I don't understand it either but I'm not going to complain," I said, looking down at the child at my side. I only hoped my own children liked me as much.

George was about to say something when Vicky's small voice interrupted. "Dray Dray, tie my shoe," she demanded, climbing into my lap and offering me her foot.

"She's got you wrapped around that little finger of hers doesn't she?" Bill asked from the by the fire as I tied her shoelace, a grin on his face as he looked at his little girl in my lap.

I laughed and nodded, finishing the bow and patting her foot. "Thank you!" she said happily, bounding off my lap and over to her dad. "Daddy look! Dray Dray tied my shoe!" And she held her foot up to show him, nearly falling on her little rump in the process.

"I see that, pumpkin," he said, swooping her up and giving her a hug which she immediately returned. But she wasn't wanting to linger in her dad's lap, not for long anyway. Before anyone could count to three, she was out of his arms and running around the living room, constantly stopping in front of the tree to look longingly at the presents she'd been told she can't touch till after dinner.

Thankfully for her, the wait for dinner to be served wasn't very long. Just minutes later Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, ordering everyone to calmly come and take their seats at the long kitchen table. The table built to fit ten but used to fit a few more on many occasion, was now being used to seat seventeen. The chairs were squeezed in tightly and there wasn't much elbow room but somehow we all managed to take our seats. The only one who was comfortable was little Vicky, too small to really need much space was being given even more from her parents as they sat on either side of her.

Dinner was fun and eventful and I only got a few glares through the entire thing. It was a drastic improvement from the first time I dined with Ginny's family. Most of her brothers, well, all but Ron, seemed to be perfectly at ease with me there. Only he and Potter seemed to still dislike me, thought the animosity wasn't nearly as strong anymore.

Ginny had been right about the dinner. It was fantastic; the best meal I'd ever eaten. When the dinner dishes were cleared away and the dessert brought out, I wondered how I'd ever be able to manage even one piece of pie that I was told was to die for. I'd never been one to eat an excess, even on the holidays, but when a piece of pumpkin pie and a bowl of homemade ice cream on top of Ginny's cookies was placed in front of me, I found myself eating well past when my body said I was full. And it was worth every bite of it.

By the time the table was cleared, nearly every single person at the table was leaned back and groaning, myself included. The only one unfazed was Victoire who was bouncing in her chair demanding the presents be opened that very moment. Nobody seemed able to deny the child and we soon found ourselves squished into the living room to open gifts. I hadn't expected anything myself, not here of all places, but I soon found a gift in my lap.

Ginny held one up that looked the same as mine. "Two guesses what they are and the first doesn't count," she said with a laugh as she ripped open the paper.

I did the same, pulling out a dark green sweater with a silver D embroidered largely on the front. It was the last thing I'd expected, the simple sweater, and it touched me. "Every member of the family has one," Ginny said, holding up hers. It was a green like mine but with a gold G on the front. I recognized the Holyhead Harpies colors immediately. "We get new ones every year but they never change. It just means you'll always have a warm sweater made with love. I have a trunk in the attic upstairs with every single one I've gotten up until last year in it. Now that I have this one, my old one will join the rest."

I smiled at the tradition and the fact I was now, evidently, a part of it. I made a point to thank Mrs. Weasley after all the gifts were unwrapped and things started settling down. Among all the presents I'd gotten that night, a limited number of course but more than I'd expected, the sweater was by far my favorite. And, like every other person in the house, I put mine on over the shirt I wore already. Even Vicky was sporting a silver one with a blazing purple V on the front.

As the evening wore on, the atmosphere got even more relaxed as people with fully bellies began to get sleepy. Vicky was the first to give into the fatigue, curled in my lap with her head on my chest. I handed the sleeping child to her parents who soon left to put her in bed. She'd have a busy day tomorrow too and needed her rest.

One by one, or two by two rather, people started drifting home. The next to go were Ron and Padma. Padma, being now two months pregnant, got tired very easy. Soon everyone else followed suit. After saying goodbye, Ginny and I too took our leave. Back through the fireplace we went, stepping out into the entry hall of the Manor. I called a house elf to me to take the gifts and put them away.

"We could have carried them upstairs," Ginny pointed out as the elf hurried to put the things away. "It doesn't take that much effort."

"They enjoy doing their job though," I explained as we walked slowly up the stairs. "They would feel insulted had we done what they are supposed to do."

"If you say so," she gave in with a yawn, pausing in her steps for a moment before following me again. "I'm so exhausted. I love Christmas time, don't get me wrong, but I'll be glad when tomorrow is over and I can just get some good sleep."

I nodded in agreement, opening the bedroom door for my wife. She stopped in her tracks when she walked in the room though. Where there had once been only one dresser, there were now two. The closet door stood open and half of it was taken up by her things. The few pictures she'd had set out in her room were now on the mantel above the fireplace alongside one of Blaise and I. It had gone from my room, to our room, while we were gone.

"Do you like it?" I asked, taking her hand and pulling her inside.

She smiled softly and nodded. "It's perfect," she said, a happy sigh in her voice. "And never has a bed looked so inviting." With that, she grabbed the first pair of pajamas she came across and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

I was in bed before she walked back into the room. I smiled over at her as she slid in next to me. "Merry Christmas," I said softly, pulling her against me and wrapping my arms around her middle.

"Merry Christmas," she said quietly, asleep within moments after such a long day. It wasn't long before I too slept.

Ginny POV

The next morning I awoke to light on my face and a soft snoring in my ear. I smiled sleepily as I curled closer against my husband's side, enjoying the warmth and comfort he gave. Pulling the dark blue comforter higher up as my shoulders began to feel a bit cool in the early morning air, I settled back down and closed my eyes, not quite ready to get up yet. Besides, I didn't want to wake Draco when he was so obviously sleeping well.

But my excitement of Christmas morning soon replaced my sleepiness and I began to fight the urge to wake up my sleeping husband and demand, much like my niece had been doing last night, to open gifts. But, instead, I quietly slipped from bed and glanced at the clock above the fireplace. It was barely seven in the morning, much earlier than I'd thought. Deciding I had time before Draco woke up, I padded quietly to the bathroom to take a shower.

Looking in the large mirror above the skinks, I grimaced. My hair was a disaster, stick up in places and looking like a large rat decided to make its home there. I ran my fingers through it briefly to pull the tangles out a big. Finally I gave up and turned to the large shower stall with the frosted glass walls. After making sure the bathroom door was shut securely I turned the water on and slipped out of my pajamas.

Once the hot water was streaming from the shower head, I stepped in and let out a sigh as the warmth washed over me, chilled from standing naked in the bathroom. I was about halfway through my shower, taking much longer than usual for the simple fact I was enjoying the warmth, when I heard the bathroom door open. By now though, the glass was too foggy to see anything distinct and I prayed it would be the same from the outside.

"Good morning," I heard Draco yawn sleepily while I stood frozen in the hot stream of water, trying to cover myself uselessly as I heard the distinct sound of his peeing from nearby. Clearly he wasn't bothered by the fact I stood naked in the shower a few feet away. I was just thankful I couldn't see anything for how densely fogged the glass was for that meant all he could see of me would be an indistinct sink colored blur.

"Morning," I managed to squeak out as the sound of the stool flushing filled the room.

From what I could see through the glass, I could have improved my visibility by wiping away the moisture on the glass though I didn't dare, Draco had now moved to the sink, not even glancing my way. I was thankful for that much but was silently pray he'd leave very soon. "Do you want eat breakfast first or open gifts?" he asked, brushing out his hair briefly, getting rid of the just got out of bed look.

"I don't care," I replied, deciding it looked like he wasn't in much of a hurry to leave and began to slowly wash, trying to keep behind the stream of water to hide myself a little bit better. "It's whatever you want to do."

"Well the house elves have already made breakfast and were just waiting on us before the served it. We can do that first," he told me, grabbing his toothbrush and beginning to brush his teeth. Oh would this torture never end? Why did I have to take such a long shower this morning?

"That's fine," I said, rinsing myself really quickly and turning my back to him to wash the conditioner out of my hair. By the time I was turned back around, he was done brushing his teeth but still didn't look to be leaving. "Could you hand me a towel?" I plucked up my bravery and asked, shutting the water off and poking my hand out of the door, trying to keep the rest of myself hidden behind the foggy glass.

"Yeah, here you go," he said, moving over to the linen closet and pulling out a towel, placing it in my waiting hand.

I pulled it back inside with a quick thank you and immediately wrapped it around myself, not even bothering to properly dry off. Finally I stepped from the shower stall, my face red as a tomato though I hoped he'd attribute that to the hot shower not my embarrassment. He gave me a smile as I stepped out and onto a plush rug.

"Merry Christmas," he said cheerfully, handing me another towel to wrap my hair in.

I did so quickly and replied, "Merry Christmas," in the most normal voice I could manage, though it came out in a sort of strangled squeak.

"I'll go let the house elves know we'll be ready for breakfast in a moment," he said, surprising me with a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom was simply as he came.

Once the door closed I slumped against the counter, unable to believe what had just happened. Draco Malfoy, my husband though he was, had just seen me naked for the first time. Sure I had been little more than an indistinct blur though the glass, but I had been a naked indistinct blur through the glass. I felt like I could die of embarrassment.

I summoned some clothes, not wanting to leave the security of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and quickly got dressed for the day. Only once I was safely in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt did I exit the bathroom, charming my hair to dry as I went. After another quick charm, it lay flat in waves down my back, natural and free. I sat down on the bed and waited for Draco to return, as he always led me to breakfast.

The wait wasn't long and before I knew it we were sharing our first Christmas breakfast together. I pushed the events of that morning out of my mind as we ate, trying as hard as I might to actually look him in the eyes again without blushing. Breakfast was a quick affair and I soon found myself sitting cross-legged in front of the Christmas tree Draco and I had decorated together, thoughts of my embarrassment fleeing my mind altogether.

"I can't wait till we have kids to pass presents out to," I said idly as I sorted through what was his and what was mine. It was strange to me having only two people's gifts under the tree. Being the last child out of seven, I'd never had to sort through presents for less presents than for nine people.

"You want kids soon?" Draco asked, surprised as he settled himself on the floor at my side.

I looked over at him and shrugged. I was ready to have kids I just wasn't ready to do the act that was required to conceive them, but I was about to say that out loud. "Yeah," I confessed. "I've wanted kids since I was old enough to understand I was able to have them." I let out a laugh and turned to my husband, the presents now in piles. "I'm like my mum I guess. She always dreamed of having kids too, and look at her now. She has seven of her own but many more through marriage and through simple friendship, like with Harry. I want my house to be as full and happy as that. Well, maybe not as full."

He and I both laughed at that, the last of the tension from that morning gone as we sat under the twinkling tree. "What about you?" I asked him, looking down at my hands in my lap. "Did you ever even want kids?" I was slightly afraid to hear his answer, but I wanted to know. Would he even want to have children with me, whether he had a choice or not?

"To be quite honest, no," he said without hesitation. I felt my heart sink until his next words. "Not until I really met your family that is." I looked up at him, a tentative smile on my face. "You have to understand, I didn't grow up in a home like yours. I grew up in a place where 'I love you' was not said, where many times I opened Christmas presents alone in my room, where my best friend was also the shelter from my father's wrath, where I would dream of running away simply so I would not feel another hit or kick or curse of a wand, then get punished even worse when my father realized what I'd been wishing to do."

He shook his head and frowned, looking down at his lap. I frowned too and placed my hand on his, sympathy in my touch. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like to grow up like that. How could I have survived without my Mum and Dad saying I love you every night? "Draco?" I asked quietly, not sure what really to say.

He looked up at me apologetically, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It's just that Christmas has never been an especially happy time of year for me. This is all new, this joy and true Christmas spirit. Your enthusiasm is like that of a child, yet you're so very much a woman. You're almost contradictory in and of yourself. You know an innocence that I never had, an innocence not even broken by war, though you suffered such a terrible loss. I find myself being surprised every day I'm with you, each day learning more. You had a childhood I never did. And it is that kind of childhood I want my children to grow up with. I want our children to have your innocence," he whispered, his eyes meeting mine.

"They will," I whispered back, tears in my eyes at his words, so sweet and unexpected. "They will, Draco."

No more words were spoken as he leaned forward and kissed me more tenderly than ever before. It was so sweet a kiss it made me feel like crying, tears I did not hold back. Afterwards, he just held me and I was content to be in his arms. For a long while we just sat there under the tree, gifts all but forgotten, as we enjoyed the simple moment together. It was truly the best Christmas I'd ever had, and I knew the feeling was mutual. And I knew, and was glad, it was first of many more to come.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! That last little bit, the fluffy DracoGinny amazingness at the end, nearly made me cry while writing it. I've missed writing that kind of stuff! We're finally getting into the good stuff now. "I love you" is not far away! But a twist comes with it!

Keep reviewing to keep me posting! You're reviews are what inspires me to write people! You are my muse! You feed my plot bunnies! This story is really for you guys and without the knowledge, the confirmation from the reviews, that you guys like it, I would cease to be able to write. So review!

Just another reminder, go check out **_Yet He Did_**, my new story! If I get a good amount of reviews on the first chapter, I'll get the other one up soon. You'll love it, I swear! Go and read till you're hearts content! Then review to my hearts content!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	21. Lost Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own many plot bunnies that are currently running loose inside my head spewing off ideas for Harry Potter stories! Yay for you guys!

Okay, two updates in two days? Could this get any better? Yes it could cause I already want to start my next one! May be up tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled!

Now, thanks for the few reviews I've gotten. I usually get more but then again, I usually wait longer before updating again. If you didn't review the last chapter, you totally should just to make me happy! Oh, and I've reached the 400 review mark! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Now, I've rambled enough. So…

Without further ado…

**Chapter 21** (Hey! The story is old enough to legally drink!)

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

No matter how much I'd enjoyed Christmas, I was a relief to wake up the next morning and know the mayhem was over with. With a smile on my face, I rolled over and snuggled into the warmth of Draco's embrace, not wanting to get out of bed. Yesterday had really been the best Christmas I could have ever asked for. I still felt the warm medal of the locket he'd given to me around my neck. I'd been surprised to find such a simple gift since Draco usually went all out with things, extravagant and expensive. But the locket was simply elegant. Inside was a picture of us on our wedding day and then a picture from the photo shoot Christmas Eve.

It was a perfect gift. I had put it on as soon as I had unwrapped it, not ever wanting to take it off. And I hadn't, not even when climbing into bed that night. I could tell Draco was satisfied with his gift choice, looking smug every time he saw it around my neck. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was so cute and silly.

Draco rolled over, the covers ruffling, pulling me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see his soft grey ones staring down at me, blond hair falling over his face in disarray. "Good morning sleepy head," I said with a smile that was cut short by a yawn.

"And you call me sleepy head," he said with a laugh and a shake of his head, not even caring about the hair falling into his grey eyes.

I reached up and pushed it back absentmindedly, smiling. My hand froze on his face when I realized what I was doing. "It's okay," he whispered as I pulled my hand away. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, Ginny." His whispered promise put a smile on my face and in my heart.

"I know," I told him, equally as quiet. "I know you won't." I relaxed onto the pillows under me, closing my eyes again. "It's just this is all so new to me, these feelings. It was never so strong with Harry, never so intense. I'm almost not sure what to make of it," I confessed, not looking up at Draco.

I felt soft fingers on my chin and opened my eyes to meet those of my husbands. "It's alright to be confused." He paused, almost as if he was having a hard time saying what he was trying to say. "It's all new to me too," he finally said, his eyes burning into mine.

"How can these feelings be new to you?" I asked without thinking. "You've been with more women than I can count. You're no stranger to the opposite sex. How is this new?"

He chuckled deeply, easing the tension that had sprung up so suddenly. "I've been with many women, that is not a lie. But do you know what kind of relationships they were? I don't even think relationship is the right word because they were never even close to what I have with you. I may have had sex with many, but I was never as close to any of them as I am with you. And I think that is because I've gotten to know you, not your body, over the past few months. I've never been so myself with anyone like this, except with Blaise. It's disconcerting sometimes, but not bad. I guess this is new territory for both of us."

I was silent for a moment as I let his words sink in. This was really new to him too? Surely he'd been in relationships before though, hadn't he? "What about Pansy?" I asked suddenly, remembering that they'd dated back in school.

"What about her?" he asked, surprised at my question.

"Didn't you and she date in school? That was a relationship, right?" I clarified, gazing up at him. "She's always been obviously taken with you and never ceased to brag about her luck through the years."

Suddenly, Draco started laughing. It wasn't just a chuckle though, it was full and booming laugher. I wondered if it was my question that caused his laughter and, even as my face heated with embarrassment, I felt a chuckle of my own rising up. His laugher was contagious. When we finally stopped laughing, I found myself in his arms, my head on his bare chest.

"It wasn't like this," he said after a long moment, his fingers drawing circles on my arm. "Pansy wished it had been and played it out much further than it really ever went. We were only third years when we dated, but it wasn't really so much dating. She got clingy and I drew away. I broke up with her less than a week later and we'd never even done anything more than kiss, though she was a terrible kisser. She never gave it up on trying for my attention though. It was tiresome really."

He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ginny, you are one of a kind in my life," he said softly, placing a soft kiss on my forehead as he pushed hair away from my face. "There has never been another woman like you and never will there be again."

I couldn't explain it, but his words eased a great tension in my heart. I relaxed more into his embrace, closing my eyes and never wanting to move as I let out a content sigh. For a while, we just lay there like that, neither particularly wanting to move. But all too soon for my liking, my bladder demanded I get up. When I stretched and rolled over, away from my husband, he looked up.

"How about breakfast?" he asked now that the moment was, if not broken but fading away, though the happiness still lingered.

I nodded my accent and climbed out from under the warm covers, my feet finding the thick blue carpet. "Just let me run to the loo and you can lead the way," I said, standing up and frowning at my dependency on him. "I really hope it doesn't take me too long to find my way around this place. It's still hard to believe I live in a place as easy to get lost in as Hogwarts was."

"You learned your way around Hogwarts easy enough. You'll be walking the halls here by yourself before you know it," he assured confidently. I could only hope he was right.

~!~!~!~

I was lost. Again. It was official: I would never learn my way around this dumb manor. Two months I'd been living here and I'd already lost track of the number of times I'd found myself wandering aimlessly, as lost as if I were in a maze. And sometimes it really felt like I was in a maze. Many halls I swore doubled back on one another and others lead to dead ends. Only once in a great while did I find where I was going without assistance.

Here I was, trying desperately to find Draco's office somewhere on the third floor. He'd shown it to me before and I'd been in it several times, but it seemed I was destined to always need a guide to find the dumb place. Instead of calling on a house elf, like usual to help me find my way, I was determined to find it myself.

Most times I didn't have the luxury of wandering aimlessly without being late for something or another. Either I was trying to find my way to the dining room for a meal, or trying to hurry and tell Draco goodbye before I headed off to work, having gotten a job in the maternity ward at St. Mungos only the month before. But today I wasn't in a hurry to be anywhere, so I was going to find my own way to Draco's office.

I knew I was somewhere on the third floor in the west wing. Or at least I assumed it was the west wing because at the place where this hall came to a dead end there was a balcony looking over the gardens covered in a thick blanket of snow that had fallen in earnest late last night. It was only part way through February and I was already beginning to dream of the coming spring. But dreaming about spring wouldn't get me to Draco's office, so I shook myself out of fantasies of warm sunlight and fresh green grass and turned back to the task at hand.

The gardens were on the west side of the manor, that much I was sure of, so I knew at least what end of the house I was in. Now the trick was to find the office. I started off back the way I came, as the hall I was in ended at the balcony. On and on I wandered, a good ten minutes at least, before I came to a door I thought looked familiar. Smiling to myself, confidant I'd found my destination, I opened the door and walked in.

The room I found myself in was far from the office I'd expect. All around me were bookshelves piled with old books, each with fancy script on the bindings. I was surprised to see many muggle books in here alongside the magical ones. In the middle of the room there sat a desk that looked as if it hadn't been used in ages, though there were still books on it. Near a double window that soared thirty feet up to the ceiling of the room there were two armchairs. There was a rocking chair near an unlit fire place and around the entire room circular room there were windows.

I'd seen the library downstairs and this was defiantly not it. It felt much more personal and secluded. I walked slowly into the room, running my fingers along the bindings of the books gently, reading titles as I went. The first I came to were spell books: _Household Spells and Their Uses_, _Cooking Spells and How to Work them_ along with many others. Further along I came across romance novels, many of them muggle. Along my fingers ran and my eyes scanned the rows, coming across all sorts of books from _The Scarlet Letter _to _Redeeming Love_.

The book that I was most surprised to find was sitting on the ancient desk itself, open about hallway through as if the owner had just left it, was a bible. It wasn't just any bible though; it was ancient like the desk. The words were written by hand and in Latin. Each page sported an elaborate illustration that surely took the artist weeks apiece.

I found myself sitting in the desk chair and bringing the Bible closer to me, running my finger gently over the page. For a long time I sat there, thumbing through the ancient book with awe. Finally, I looked up from the book and was surprised to see Draco in the doorway, leaning against the frame as if he'd been waiting for me to take notice of him.

"I see you found my grandmother's study," he said, a smile on his face.

"I was looking for yours actually," I said apologetically, standing from the desk and slowly walking over to him. "I got lost and thought this was it. It's a magnificent place though, seemingly untouched by time."

"Yes," he agreed, taking my hand and leading me over to the two armchairs nearest the largest window. "My grandmother was a much different kind of person than her son turned out to be. She put spells on the room to keep anyone with ill intentions out, even after her death. I'd always been able to enter, though my father never stepped foot in here. He'd wanted to burn the muggle books when he realized his mother had them."

"This was a sanctuary for me when I was young, though I didn't often come here after Grandmother's death. I was only four when she died and my memories of her are vague at best," he told me, looking around the room and I could see the memories dancing in his eyes.

"I'm glad I stumbled upon it," I said after a moment. "It's an unexpected surprise in this house. I was looking over the books before you came and found a great many that look interesting. Your grandmother must have been a well-read woman."

"She was," he agreed, nodding his head. "She used to read me stories at night, after my parents were safely asleep. She always had the most wonderful ones."

"It sounds like she was a lovely woman," I said with a small laugh, looking around the elegant room.

"She was," he repeated, smiling down at me. "You remind me of her actually sometimes. If you'd like, you can use this as your own study. I'm sure she'd have like it to be used again."

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked, surprised at his offer.

"Not at all," he said with a shrug, standing up and holding his hand out to me, a grin on his face. "I'll lead you down to the entry hall so maybe you'll be able to retrace your steps to find it again."

"I'll find my way around this place eventually," I pointed out, laughing despite myself. "It just takes a little bit of doing."

"I know you will, but in the mean time I'll again remind you that this is what the house elves are here for," he said in a joking tone.

"I thought for once I could do it on my own," I defended, a giggle in my voice. "But I didn't find you, you found me."

"What did you want me for anyway?" Draco asked as he led me down the stairs and into an area that looked more familiar.

"I was going to ask you when you thought we should do that dinner party with Luna, Blaise, Dennis and Cassie," I said, having almost forgotten my reason with my discovery of the old study. "Luna was asking about it the other day after she told me about the baby." I had found only the week before that my best friend was pregnant and expecting her first baby. I was so excited for her but it reminded me of how Draco and I had yet to even consummate our marriage. I was terrified but I realized it would have to happen sooner or later.

"How does this Friday sound?" Draco asked, stopping now that we'd reached the entrance hall.

I thought back to the path we'd taken down here, none of it having stuck in my mind, before answering. "That'll work for me. I don't work at all this weekend."

"Okay, I've got to head back up to my office for a bit and I'll send a letter while I'm up there. Would you like to come with me?" he asked, not letting my hand go.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. "I'll write and tell Dennis while I'm up there." And suddenly I couldn't wait for Friday to get there. It had been too long since I'd seen Dennis and I was thrilled to get to see Luna again so soon. Now that she was pregnant, out time together seemed even more special as we daydreamed about what her baby would be like, brainstormed names, and drew up plans for a nursery. It was sad that she still had eight months left of her pregnancy, but the time would fly.

I just wondered how long it would be before I had the courage to try and get pregnant. Ready or not, I'd have to have sex one of these days. The terrifying idea was strangely exciting though. I could feel the passion in Draco's kisses as the weeks blended into months and I knew he was eager for me to finally give in. But could I get over my terror long enough to loss myself entirely to my husband?

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Did you like it? I sure hope you did. I just had to add it that little bit about Draco's grandma. I always figured there was at least one good person in his family, and that was who I chose. And, now we have the sexual tension building up! Guess what's coming really soon? :D It's a prediction even Professor Trelawney could make.<p>

Well, if you want me to update again really soon, then leave a review! The more I get the more I'll want to update! So you should totally leave me a review!

**And like always, remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	22. We Owned the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. There is a long list of things I do not own and I'd rather not go through them at the moment. Let's just get it strait I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be as epic as she.

Well, three updates in three days. This has sure been a productive weekend! Technically five updates if you count my new story. I'm in such a mood to write I can't be stopped! Lucky for you guys huh?

Thanks for the amazing amount of reviews for that last chapter and I hope to see as good an outcome with this one. You know how many of you have been wondering where the drama is? Well, say hello to our good old friend, Drama! He's back!

Oh, and for those of you who want to, you need to go to Youtube and check out the song "We Owned the Night" by Lady Antebellum. It's the inspiration for this chapter, and kind of the next few. You'll love the song, I promise! It's one of my favorite.

Now, I'll stop rambling.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The few days leading up to the Friday dinner party with our friends seemed to drag by at an agonizing rate. Both Blaise and Luna and Dennis and Cassie had agreed Friday would work wonderfully and we'd already set a time they'd arrive. But the more I looked forward to the impending dinner, the slower time seemed to go.

I spent much of my time in Draco's grandmother's study, or my study as it was now. It was a wonderful place and more than once I found myself oblivious to the time as I sat in there reading or writing letters to friends and family. The more time I spent in there the more comfortable I seemed to get. I was beginning to be able to find it on my own before long and just within a few days I was getting lost less and less.

On night, as we lay in bed, I'd asked Draco to tell me about his grandmother. "What was her name?" I'd asked. "What was she like?"

"Her name as Alysia Malfoy," he had told me, holding me in his arms. "She was a strong and proud woman but never cruel. It had been my grandfather that ruled with an iron fist. It was he who my father took after, who I was supposed to be like. But, when I was young, Grandma Alysia used to tell me I had her heart. Being so little, I didn't understand. But I do now. I was not a hard man like my father. I was more like my grandmother."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," I remarked, closing my eyes and listening to the glimpse into Draco's past.

"She was," he agreed, a smile in his voice. "There is a picture of her in one of the guest rooms. I'll show it to you sometime."

"I think I'd like that," I sighed, relaxing against my husband's side.

All was silent for a while and I'd nearly fallen asleep when his next words came. "I want to name our daughter, should we have one, after her," he said all of a sudden.

I opened my eyes to gaze up at Draco's face. "Okay," I agreed. "If it's important to you, then who am I to say no? Besides, Alysia is a lovely name."

It wasn't the first time we'd talked about having children, but the first time we'd talked about naming them. It reminded me yet again about the fact to have the children we spoke of having I'd have to have sex with my husband. Luna had told me I'd like it, once I got over my fear. She said the first time would hurt, it had to, but once over the pain, even the first time could be wonderful. I hoped she was right. But I just had to overcome my fear first to find out if she truly was or not.

As the dinner party approached, I pushed the disconcerting thoughts from my head, not wanting to think about it quite yet. When Friday rolled around, I was happy as could be. We were going to do dinner around six so our friend would be here around five thirty. Deciding I had enough time before they arrived, as it was only four o'clock now, I was going to take a bath.

"I'll be out in a bit," I told Draco, who was currently looking through the closet to find a shirt. "I'm going to take a bath." I hoped telling him would eliminate him walking in on me while I was naked. I didn't like locking him out of his own bathroom if I could ensure my privacy another way. After the first time he'd walked in on me in the shower, months ago, I tried hard to avoid it happening again.

"This time of day?" He asked, turning from his search to look at me. "Didn't you shower this morning?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I did. I just feel like taking a bath. It's relaxing," I said, turning and heading to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit."

"Have fun," he said, shrugging as he turned back to the task at hand, finding clothes.

I smiled as I padded softly over to the bathroom, shutting the door securely behind me. I turned next to the giant bathtub, staring the water and letting it warm up. Plugging the tub, I stripped from my clothes and waited for the tub to fill up a bit before slipping into the warm water. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the warm embrace of the water cover me.

I lay my head against the side of the tub, lying in the water as the tub filled more. Once it was as full as I could safely get it, I shut the tap off and relaxed into the water. I'd not been in there more than ten minutes before I felt myself getting sleepy, a constant side effect to a hot bath. I knew I shouldn't fall asleep, having only an hour and a half before our friends showed up, but it was hard to stay awake in such a relaxing place.

The most disconcerting thing kept me from falling asleep though: the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Draco. "Do you know where my sneakers went?" he asked, looking over at me as if I weren't completely naked in front of him.

I gasped at his appearance and pulled my knees up to cover my chest, hoping nothing was showing as I slunk down further into the water. "Draco!" I yelled, my face aflame with embarrassment. "I'm in the bath!"

His brow furrowed, though I could have sworn the corers of his lips twitched, momentarily forming a smile. "I know, I just wondered if you'd seen my shoes. I can't find them," he said innocently, a little too innocently.

I glared at him, more out of horror of what was happening than anger. "You took them off in the sitting room earlier today, if I remember right," I said, figuring he'd leave sooner if I just told him. "If the house elves didn't put them away yet, then they should still be there. Now could you kindly get out?"

"Why are you so shy about your body?" he asked, sounding genuinely perplexed this time. "I'm your husband, am I not? You don't need to be embarrassed for me to see you. You don't need to be scared of what's going to happen either."

I didn't know what to say to that, for he sure hit the nail on the head. I was scared of what was going to have to happen. "You're the only one to ever see me without clothes," I said in a soft whisper. "Not since I was a little girl and Mum bathed me. And I am scared. I'm scared of all of this." I looked down at the water, putting my chin on my knees and not looking up at my husband.

What happened next surprised me greatly. I heard the sound of a zipper. My head shot up and I saw Draco stepping out of his pants and my eyes grew wide. Next went his shirt, and he stood before me in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Stand up," he ordered, motioning me to him. "Come here."

I shook my head quickly, not daring to stand. "No," I whispered, terrified.

And then he did the unthinkable, took off his last piece of clothing. I closed my eyes before I could see anything, squeezing them shut tightly. Growing up in a house full of boys, the male anatomy was of no mystery to me but for some reason, I couldn't face my husband, now stark naked in front of me. "Now we're on even ground," he said, though I still refused to open my eyes. "Ginny, get out of the tub."

Again, is shook my head. "It's different for you. You've been naked in front of lots of people. I haven't," I argued, not moving.

For a moment, he was silent. Then I heard his footsteps on the tile floor coming closer to the tub. When his hand touched my shoulder, I shivered despite the warm water. "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't do anything, I promise. Our friends will be over soon anyway," he said, his hand not leaving my skin. "Just stand up."

Then his hand slid down under the water and grasped my elbow, apply gentle pressure to urge me to stand. I looked up at him then, avoiding looking anywhere below his chest, and into his eyes. In his eyes, I saw kindness and compassion. It was that which made me stand up, not looking away from his soft, gray eyes.

Once I was out of the tub and stood dripping on the rug in front of him, he smiled down at me. "See, not so bad," he said, his tone light.

I let out a shaky breath. "If you say so," I managed to say, my voice barely above a whisper.

His next words caught me off guard. "You are beautiful," he said softly, his fingers brushing wet hair from my face then cupping my cheek. "And you don't even realize it." Before I could respond, his lips were on mine, gently and soft.

I got lost in the kiss, soon forgetting about the fact I was completely naked as was he. The passion that had only simmered beneath the surface before was now overpowering. For the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of what could happen next. If I was truthful to myself, I yearned for it. But all too soon, he pulled away and I felt a towel wrap around me.

"Get dressed," he whispered huskily. "Our friends will be here soon."

I opened my eyes to see him bend down and grab his clothes, seeing only his backside as he walked out of the bathroom. I blushed deeply but smiled all the same. Had that really just happened? Yes, it had. Finally, I turned and unplugged the drain on the tub, still in a daze. I sat down on the edge after that, my legs feeling weak and my body shaky.

When I finally felt like my legs could support me, I stood and dried off, getting my clothes on slowly, still disbelieving about what just happened and the fact that a part of me wanted it to happen again. Slowly I came back down to reality and realized Draco had been right, our friends would be here very soon.

Once redressed and ready, I walked out of the bathroom to find Draco. He wasn't in our bedroom, though that didn't surprise me. Instead I followed the now not so difficult path down to the main entry hall and from there to the family room. I found him sitting on the sofa reading a book. He looked up and smiled at me a gently smile.

"Hey," I said softly, walking over and plopping down next to him, tucking my legs under myself and curling against his side. "What are you reading?" I put my chin on his arm and looked at the pages, trying to deduce what the book was from them.

"_Advanced Potion Ingredients and Where to Find Them_," he told me, briefly showing me the cover before turning back to his page. "It's just something to pass the time."

"Oh," I said, shrugging and laying my head on his arm.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," I heard a familiar voice from the doorway say. I lifted my head and saw Blaise and Luna walking in.

"Care to announce yourself once in a while?" Draco asked, his tone lighthearted as he smiled at his friend. "Hello Luna."

"Hello Draco," my best friend chimed, a wide smile across her face. "Hey Ginny."

"Hey guys," I greeted, standing up to give Luna a hug.

After no more than a moment of hugging her, I felt another pair of arms grab me and pull me into a hug. "You weren't going to hug me anyway, so I thought I'd though I'd take the incentive," Blaise said, a smile in his voice. "How's Draco been treating you?"

I laughed and shook my head at him. "He's been the perfect gentleman," I said with a giggle.

"What a shame," he joked back. "It would be much more fun for you if he wasn't all the time."

Before I could comprehend what he meant, I saw a book, the very book Draco had been reading, fly towards the man next to me, hitting him squarely on the head before falling to the floor. I turned disbelievingly to my husband who was currently suppressing laugher at the shocked look on his friends face. It was only then I realized what Blaise had meant by his comment. Did everyone here know Draco and I weren't having sex? I slapped Blaise on the arm for his insensitive comment.

"Luna, they're hurting me," he whined to his wife, ducking behind her for shelter, a laugh in his voice despite himself. "Make them stop."

"Well, you really did deserve that though dear," she said with a laugh, stepping aside and smacking her husband on the shoulder.

"Why is everyone beating up on Blaise?" I heard another familiar voice ask.

I turned back to the doorway to see Dennis and his wife standing there, both grinning. "He was being a callus jerk," I said lightly, giving them each a hug. "Feel free to hit him for me."

And Dennis proceeded to do just that. Poor Blaise was sure getting it but even he was laughing under the blows, none really hurting except maybe the book. And that was how we started off the evening. It was a blast but I must say Blaise was picked on all through dinner. I almost felt bad for the guy, but it was so fun. By the end of the night, as we sat back in the family room again, he was joking about how he'd never step foot in this house again, what with all the abuse he'd been getting.

"But you know we all love you," Luna said, kissing him quickly. "And you'd miss everyone, as would I."

"I'll come back," he conceded, "if only for you." And he proceeded to kiss her back.

"Get a room!" I cried in mock horror, turning my head into Draco shoulder as if to shield myself from their mushy romantic kiss.

"We might just do that," Blaise said suddenly, pulling away. "Hey, mate, can we use a spare guest room?"

Draco chuckled deeply and shook his head. "You two are worse than teenagers," he told them.

It wasn't long after that that Blaise and Luna headed home. It didn't take much imagination to wonder what they were doing the moment they flooed away. Dennis and Cassie soon followed, bidding us goodbye and thanking us for a wonderful time. Hand in hand they disapparated, leaving Draco and I alone in the family room.

"I'm glad we did this," I said, letting out a sigh and sitting down on the sofa near the fireplace. "It was good to see everyone."

"It was," Draco said, sitting down next to me and pulling me onto his lap. "I'm glad you had fun."

I smiled at my husband, settling into his embrace and putting my head down on his shoulder. Leading up, I kissed his cheek softly. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier when you walked in during my bath," I said, my face flushing a bit at the memory.

"You don't have to be sorry," Draco said immediately, touching my face to get me to look up at him. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

I took a deep breath, unable to believe I was about to say what I was about to say. "I'm glad you did," I whispered. "I liked it."

His eyes grew wide and a small smile spread across his lips. "Oh, really?" his soft voice probed.

I nodded and looked down at his shoulder. "I'm just scared," I said quietly. "So many of my friends are getting pregnant, you know? It just keeps reminding me about how we haven't," I paused, having a hard time forming the words.

"Had sex?" he offered, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah, that." I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I feel silly for being scared of it since everyone else is already over that fear by now. It's terrifying though," I whispered, not able to look at my husband. "It's not just the pain I'm scared of. I know it won't last long. I'm scared that..." I trialed off, not really sure what exactly it was I that was scared of.

"I know," he said softly, tiling my chin back so I was looking at him. "And it's okay to be scared. But fear is just something that has to be overcome. And you know as well as I do that you want to do it. I can feel it when I kiss you, especially earlier today. I just haven't wanted to push you further than you're ready to go. But I know you're ready, you just don't realize it."

"I trust you," I told him firmly, as if more to assure myself than him.

"I'm glad," he said back, his voice barely audible as he leaned down, sealing my lips with his in the most passionate kiss he'd even given me. I wasn't sure when he stood up or walked from the room, me in his arms because I was so lost in him. It was only when I felt myself being laid on the bed did I realize he'd moved at all.

His lips moved from mine and down my throat, unbuttoning my blouse as he went. I shivered when his lips met my untouched skin. By the time my shirt was off sensations were swirling through my body that were completely new. My last coherent thought was maybe Luna was right. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

~!~!~!~

As I lay in Draco's strong arms, basking in the glow of the love we had just shared, I came to the most startling yet easiest realization of my life. I was in love with Draco Malfoy. I loved my husband. This revelation neither shocked nor scared me like it would have before everything that had happened between us, before I knew the man beneath the mask. Instead, I felt that feeling settle over me and fill my heart. A joy spread through me like none I'd ever known. I loved him.

A soft smile spread across my lips as I opened my eyes to look up at Draco. His warm grey eyes met mine and he kissed me gently. I let out a satisfied sigh and lay my head back down on his bare chest, exhausted from our outpouring of love. The sound of his strong, steady heartbeat was like a lullaby in my ear, putting me to sleep with every beat. I let out a yawn and snuggled closer, feeling his arms tighten around me. "I love you," I whispered moments before I let sleep overwhelm me.

Draco POV

"I love you." Her whispered words still rang in my head louder than if she had screamed them at me. Such was the impact of those three, simple words. How could mere words hit my heart like hers did? Yet even now, as I lay wide awake holding my beautiful, sleeping wife just moments after hearing her whispered confession, my heart and mind were in turmoil, each pulling me in a different direction and neither I was sure I wanted to follow.

My mind was logical. Of course it's natural that she'd fall in love with me eventually, especially after the experience we'd just shared. Even as I thought, her bare body was still intertwined with mine. It was expected for her feelings to deepen like that. It didn't really mean anything nor would it necessarily have to change anything. Just because she said she loved me did not require that I say that it back or even feel the same. Yes, just because she loved me didn't mean I had to love her in return.

But my mind differed greatly from what my heart felt. It was only in the stillness of night while I held Ginny so tenderly in my arms that I realized that. All along I'd been telling myself that it was okay to like her but I'd never let it go further. Marriage without love was common, especially with this new law being imposed. I didn't have to love my wife and I vowed I never would. Yet the moment those words, her whispered confession, left her lips, I felt it in my heart. I loved Ginny. I loved my wife.

But this was not a conclusion I came to lightly. Blaise had told me love was freeing. If it was so freeing why was I suddenly terrified? Everything I'd planned in my mind, our life together, had seem to be working out wonderfully so far. I hadn't wanted silly emotions to interfere and ruin it. Yet here they were, these emotions that seemed not so silly anymore. Instead, love felt powerful. But love was a weakness, wasn't it?

I knew Ginny was nothing like my father. In my heart I knew it was safe to love her. But a lifetime of training was standing in my way. Her love could be used against me, if not by her by others. I knew exactly what my father would do if he were here: kill her. He'd do so just to show me that love weakened a person. It would hurt me deeply, I knew. Yes, love was a weakness.

But my father was gone, dead for almost five years now, and would not come back to kill Ginny. Very few of Voldemort's followers remained to be captured and none still on the loose would come here just to teach me a lesson my father had been obsessed with. No, there was too much good in the world for any of them to show their faces. The world was safe now.

But it would never be safe to love. Even if nobody killed her, other things could just as easily take her life. She could fall down the stairs, or die during child birth or be cursed by a crazy patent at St. Mungos. What if something happened to Ginny? How could I go on with my life? My love for her was so strong that I knew it could be debilitating if she were gone. I didn't want to be weak.

The only solution I could foresee was to nip this in the bud as soon as possible. Yes, tomorrow morning, I'd make sure things went back to the way they'd been before. I'd not love her and maybe eventually she'd stop loving me. That would make life simple again. Wouldn't it? I hoped so. But for tonight, if only for tonight, I'd let myself love Ginny.

"I love you," I whispered to my sleeping wife, gently running a finger down her soft, freckle dusted cheek. She didn't wake, only snuggled closer into my arms, her bare body pressing more tightly against mine. "I love you." Again she didn't stir, but I didn't mind. I was tired and content, wanting nothing more than to rest. Closing my eyes, I whispered my love for her one last time before drifting to into sweet, peaceful sleep, my heart lighter than it have ever been.

* * *

><p>Well, quite a turn of events don't you think? They finally consummated their marriage and realized they loved each other all in the same chapter. I've been waiting to post this forever! I've had that last bit written for a while now. Tell me what you thought of it!<p>

Keep the reviews coming in because they are like air in my lungs! I need your reviews to keep wiring. Without them, my plot bunnies cower under rocks and don't want to work. So review and keep the plot bunnies going!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	23. Thin Lines of Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own the plot bunnies that came up with this drama you're about to read!

Sorry for the wait but I just haven't been able to write much lately as my plot bunnies were overused and exhausted. But don't worry, I'm on Thanksgiving break now and should have plenty of time to write! Look for another chapter soon hopefully!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews. *hugs everyone who reviewed* You guys mean the world to me and without you I'd not be able to write. Keep up the awesome reviews and keep me writing!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The soft morning light filtering in through the many windows woke me as usual that morning. At first, a smile spread across my face as memories of the night before flooded my mind. Had I known how wonderful it could be, I wouldn't have waited so long. There was pain of course, since it was my first time, but Draco knew what he was doing and the pain turned to pleasure quickly. I let out a soft sigh and rolled over towards my husband, only to find him gone. My eyes snapped open and I sat up. It was the first time I'd ever woken up in the two months we'd been married that Draco wasn't at my side. My smile quickly faded to a sad frown at the unwelcome change.

But I wouldn't let that deter me for long because I felt too elated to let any sadness puncture my bubble of happiness. I was in love with Draco Malfoy and I was thrilled about it. Nothing could ruin my mood, not today of all days. It was a Saturday and I didn't work today and Draco didn't have to either, though he sometimes worked well into the day to just finish up paperwork. But today would be a wonderful day of just spending time together.

Suddenly too excited to stay in bed a moment longer, I pushed the covers down and climbed from the warmth of the sheets. Not quite sure where Draco was, I wandered to the bathroom, though I was slightly uncomfortable as I was still naked, having not gotten dressed before falling asleep the night before. I opened the door and peeked in, finding nothing other than an empty room.

I wondered idly where my husband was as I used the bathroom and freshened up. I hoped he'd return to our room this morning. I didn't feel like hunting all over this massive house just to find him. I got dressed slowly after that, hoping he'd show up, but none such luck was mine. I wondered where he was and I felt my smile start to fall. This wasn't like him, especially on the one morning I needed him by my side the most. Worry filled me against my better wishes.

It was almost breakfast time so I decided to make my way down to the dining room to see if he was there, perhaps, waiting for me. Maybe after last night, he'd wanted me to get plenty of rest. It would make sense, and I comforted myself with the thought. By the time I reached the dining hall, I was nearly bouncing with happiness again.

I pushed the door open and my nose was greeted by the usual aromas of a waiting breakfast but my eyes were not greeted with my husband. I frowned, feeling the knot of worry in my stomach grow tighter. Walking slowly into the room, I noticed the table already set and ready and instead of a plate in front of Draco's spot, there was a piece of parchment. Feeling slightly relived that he hadn't just disappeared off the face of the earth, but left a note before doing so, I walked over and picked it up. His elegant script filled barely any of the page.

_Ginny,_

_Gone to the office. Be home late. Don't wait up._

_Draco_

I let out a sigh and dropped into my chair at the table, the note clutched in my hand. This wasn't right. He was always home by dinner, even on his busiest days. He always made it a point to be home for me. What made today so different? I knew without thinking about it exactly what it was. Last night we'd shared something so amazing and I'd told him I loved him. I fell asleep before I had seen his reaction or heard if he loved me back. I thought for sure he would feel the same that I did but now I wasn't so sure anymore. Why else would he be doing this except to be distance between the two of us?

My stomach was too filled with worry to even think of eating but I sat down at the table anyway. I stared at the empty plate in front of me, the empty chair beside me, and the note in my hands for what seemed like a long time. Eventually, I stood and dropped the note on the unused plate, walking slowly from the room with dragging steps. I didn't want to go back to our room nor to the family room, for each would remind me to much of his absence.

Instead I let my feet find their own way through the massive house, leading me towards the office that had become mine just recently. I opened the door to the familiar room and walked in, heading straight toward the armchair by the giant windows that looked out over the grounds, covered in a blanket of snow. I sighed and stared out over the snowy landscape for a while, letting the calm scene calm my nerves.

After a while I got up and picked up a book, desperate for something to do. I moved this time to the rocking chair beside the blazing fireplace. I spent the rest of the day in there, reading some books on healing spells that had caught my attention. When lunch and supper time had rolled by, a house elf had come to get me but I declined both meals, not really hungry, though I'd eaten nothing all day.

When the sun had faded and the only light in the room came from the slowly dying fire beside me, I finally put the book I was reading down and decided I'd better go to bed. Draco had said not to wait up but I couldn't help but wish to do just that. But part of me didn't want to face him and have all my recent fears confirmed. At least if I went to sleep, I could hope he'd just had an emergency at work and hadn't wanted to wake me before he left.

When I walked back into our bedroom, I saw the bed freshly made and no evidence of last night remained. I sighed and crawled into the big bed, feeling alone without my husband at my side. It wasn't often I fell asleep without him next to me. It was only then, curled under the blanket and clutching a pillow, that I finally let the tears that I'd been denying all day fall from my eyes.

Draco POV

When the clock above my desk struck midnight, decided I needed to return home. In hopes of putting some distance between Ginny and I for fear I'd not be able to mask my newfound feelings for her, I'd opted to do something I'd not done before, leave her before she woke and head to work. I'd not technically had to work that day but I figured it couldn't hurt to spend the day getting tedious paperwork out of the way.

I'd succeeded in finishing up nearly all my paperwork and reviewing new cases that had been sent to my desk over the past week that I'd not gotten to. But my mind wasn't on my work so much as it was on my wife. I wondered what she was doing and how she was taking my absence. I was sure she'd find something to entertain herself with while I was gone. Normally we spent Saturdays together, not apart. I'd take her shopping, or out to eat, or to anywhere she wanted to go. Saturdays were our time to spend with one another.

With a wave of my wand, I cast the security spells around the building like usual. The last person to leave was in charge of doing so and seeing as it was so late, the task fell to me. I filed away the last of the finished paperwork before turning to look out of the window at the empty street outside. The only light came from the strategically placed light posts, each illuminating a few feet of the snowy ground.

Instead of focusing on the street outside, I closed my eyes and pictured the entrance hall of the manor, turning on the spot as I did so. When I opened my eyes, the walls I'd been picturing were now in front of my eyes. I let out a sigh and started up the stairs, wondering if Ginny had done what I said and not waited up for me. Part of me hoped she'd be awake but a logical part of me hoped she'd be sound asleep. I didn't know how I'd be able to hide my feelings from her, not with how strong I'd realized my love was. I'd realized that when I spent the entire day away from her.

Just like I'd planned on, when I opened the bedroom door I found my wife fast asleep in our bed, a pillow clutch in her arms. I smiled softly as I undressed and climbed into bed, reaching to pull her close to me. It was then, in the dim light of the room, that I noticed the moisture glistening on her cheeks and wet spot on the pillow she was hugging. She'd been crying. I'd meant to put distance not make her cry.

I felt terrible, looking upon my wife and knowing I'd made her cry. Slowly, I slid the pillow from her arms and pulled her tightly against me, wanting to comfort her even if it was only while she slept. Asleep though she was, she snuggled closely to me, her head finding my bare chest and using it as a pillow. I'd found over the past couple months that she loved sleeping like that. And I found that I didn't mind a bit.

Much like the night before, I spent a while musing over my love for my wife. I wondered if what I was doing was the right thing. Was it right for me to try and stop loving her, especially if it hurt her in the process? But love was a weakness I did not think I could bear to have. By the time I felt myself drifting to sleep, I felt my conviction even more firm that before.

Ginny had cried, she'd wept, over my absence and maybe she'd guessed the implications of it. And it was simply because she loved me. If that didn't prove that love was weakness, what would? I would not have that happening to me, no matter what. I'd stop loving my wife. It would be hard to do so, but I would manage. It would be better that way.

Ginny POV

Weeks passed in much the same fashion of that first day after Draco and I had consummated our marriage finally. Draco didn't spend much time with me anymore, and when he did it was with formal politeness that he treated me, not the casual closeness that I'd grown used to. I couldn't explain it and it broke my heart, this sudden change in him. I thought we'd finally gotten over all of this tension between us, finally broken down the last barrier.

He'd done this a few times before we'd gotten married. Each time he felt we were getting too close he'd throw his walls up and shut me out. But I'd always been able to tear the walls down again, convince him to let me back in and not keep me out. This time though, it didn't seem that was going to happen. Eventually, I began to wonder if this wasn't a wall he was simply putting up to keep me out. Maybe he really didn't feel anything towards me.

This thought made my heart ache and my eyes shed tears. But I tried my best not to cry in front of him. When he was around, I did my best to keep things the way they used to be. I'd pretend I didn't notice the tension. But the distance that had suddenly sprung up between us seemed to be growing into a vast cavern that wasn't possible to be crossed. Each day he felt further away.

It was only when I was at work that I seemed to be able to get away from the hurt, if only momentarily. I was too busy at work to really think about anything else but the task at hand. I was working in the maternity ward at St. Mungos, a ward that had recently been forced to expand for the sheer numbers of witches now pregnant because of the law that had been passed demanding it. My days were busy there, and I enjoyed my work.

But my home life was beginning to take its toll on me, it would seem. About a month had passed since the tension and hurt had appeared between Draco and me when I started to get sick. It made sense when I thought about it. My worry and tension often made me feel as if I were going to vomit and I'd grown used to the knot in my stomach. It wasn't surprising when I actually started to actually be physically ill and on most days it passed quickly.

The first real emotion I got from Draco had happened when he realized I was sick. I'd been able to hide it from him, as he spent little time with me nowadays, for about a week before he caught on. I was in the bathroom one Monday morning, leaned over the loo unable to hold in the contents of my stomach. Draco must have heard my retching because the next thing I knew my hair was being pulled over my shoulder and out of my way.

"Ginny?" I heard the concerned voice of my husband ask from behind me as he held my hair.

I was unable to respond for a moment, but when the nausea seemed to finally have passed I flushed the stool and sank to the floor, exhausted. "I'm fine," I assured him halfheartedly. "Really I am."

His hand let go of my hair and the next thing I knew I was being cradled in his arms against his bare chest. "You're sick, not fine," he said firmly, taking me back into the bedroom and lying me on our bed. By now though, I felt almost entirely fine. It usually passed quickly as it came.

"Really Draco, I'm fine," I tried again to assure him as he pulled the covers up over me. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" he asked, looking at me skeptically. "You were just vomiting and you say it's no big deal. Obviously there's something causing it. How long have you felt sick?"

I opened my mouth to argue with him, try to assure him I was fine, but he gave me a hard look and I gave in. I sank against the pillows and muttered, "About a week."

"A week and you didn't tell me?" he asked incredulously.

"Tell you, Draco?" I asked, anger in my voice as I sat up, pushing the blankets back down before getting to my feet. "You hardly talk to me anymore. How am I to be able to confide in you when I feel as if you don't want to listen to me? You've been acting as if you could hardly stand the site of me anymore. You spend every spare moment at that job of yours instead of with me. You have no idea how I've been feeling. I've been getting sick for a week but that doesn't surprise me because I've felt ill since you stopped talking to me. I love you, Draco, and you seem to be able to hardly stand my presence!"

Draco POV

I stood stunned in the wake of her anger. It was the first time she'd said she loved me since we'd made love that night, so long ago it seemed. She'd been sick since then? I'd meant for things to go back the way they'd been before, not push her so far away or make her ill. How had I not seen the pain I'd been causing her? "Ginny, I-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't Draco," she said firmly, but her voice betrayed her true feelings as it broke. "I don't want to hear excuses. You've made your feelings perfectly clear."

"But-" I started again, not really sure what I was going to say but knowing I had to try to say something. I only wanted things to go back to the way they'd been before. I just didn't want to love her. I wanted things to be normal again.

She shook her head and cut me off yet again. "There is a thin line between love and hate. Maybe one day, you will be able to cross that line and when you do I'll be waiting for you with open arms. Until then, this has to be goodbye," she said, her voice no more than a whisper anymore, tears slipping down her cheeks as she turned and ran away, out of our home, out of my life.

As my wife ran away from me, away from the life I'd offered to her, I felt her words hurt me like none had before. What had I done?

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Many of you had complained that there wasn't enough drama and that everything seemed a bit to, how to say it… happy go lucky, but now my true muse had made its appearance! How's that for some of my true to form drama? I do love me some drama! How bout you? xD<p>

Well, if you want me to update again soon, you should review and inspire me to do so. Without reviews I find it hard to write for I don't feel as if people really care if I update or not.

**And so remember that a happy author updates better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	24. Running Away From Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I do own the cake I made yesterday! It tasted great but talk about a disaster in decorating. I tried to do a double decker cake and well it kind of died. Epic but delicious fail!

I told you I'd update again soon and I did! Thanks for the astounding number of reviews for that last chapter! It made me so happy to read all of the positive (and some angry) feedback. You guys totally made my day and I wanted to write this as soon as I could. I would have done it earlier today but I traveled out of town for Thanksgiving. Oh, Happy Thanksgiving by the way! Well, kind of. My time zone at least it's still the twenty forth. For some of you, maybe not so much.

Anyway, keep those amazing and many reviews coming in and you'll probably get another chapter tomorrow or the next day. I'm telling you those many reviews make me want to write! So review and make me want to write!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

I hadn't really thought about where I was going to go when I ran away from my husband and my home, but I was at the point that I really didn't care. All I wanted was to get away from the pain, the constant reminder that I loved Draco and he didn't love me. Every look given, ever word spoke, rang loudly of the fact that he did not return my feelings. And every day I was reminded of it my heart died a little. I could handle it no longer.

I knew it was a stupid thing to do, in the long run, because we were still obliged by law to produce to children together but I couldn't handle being around him anymore. It wouldn't have been so bad if things hadn't changed as drastically as they had, if I'd realized I loved him but he hadn't known. I couldn't count the number of times over the past month or so that I'd berated myself for whispering my love for him that night. At least then I could have pretended he loved me back, or maybe would one day. But with the way he acted afterwards, there was no hope left.

In my flee from the manor, I went to the one place that popped into my mind, St. Mungos. I was there so often nowadays, for I offered to work every spare moment they'd have me just to stay out of the house and away from Draco, that it felt like a second home. It was the only place I could think to go because I wasn't ready to face any of my family yet, though I knew I'd have to eventually. When I apparated into the waiting room I was greeted by the blond secretary at the front desk, Raney, one of my co-workers.

"Hey, Ginny," she said, looking surprised at my sudden appearance. "Why are you here so early? You're not supposed to come in for another hour. Were you called in?"

I just shook my head, grateful that I'd gotten dressed earlier that morning before the nausea had hit. "I didn't feel like staying at home any longer," I told her, walking around behind the desk to check the roster to see where I'd be working at that day. "I guess I was restless to get out of the house." It wasn't a total lie; really it was more the truth without an explanation to it.

"Oh, well then, I'm sure the Healers could use a hand upstairs. A woman came in earlier, six months along, complaining of labor pains and another woman came in not long after vomiting so badly that she was beginning to fear the baby was getting no nutrition. Add on to that all the normal appointments, booked solid by the way, it looks like it's going to be all hands on deck today. I think they were about to start calling people in early," she said with a shake of her head. "It's probably a good thing you showed up when you did."

I nodded, taking it all in, grateful for the distraction that being at work caused. It made me put all other thoughts out of the way and concentrate on what had to be done. One of her comments though stuck with me, nagging for some unknown reason. "I'll just head upstairs then," I said, trying to shake the feeling as I turned to go up to the floor with the maternity ward. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Raney replied, turning back to the paperwork on her desk.

"You too," I called as I walked away. As I headed up the stairs, more of an arduous task than usual for some reason, the nagging thought kept popping up. She'd said a woman came in early vomiting terrible. That was no surprise since most women experienced at least some nausea in early pregnancy. A few unlucky ones had it much worse than others. Many times it was just a little bit of nausea in the mornings, sometimes occasionally thought the day, usually provoked by smells.

But hadn't I been getting sick in the mornings? I'd chalked it up to being sick of the way Draco had been acting, nerves really. It was logical and I thought nothing of it. But hadn't I also missed my period two weeks ago? I put that off as stress, a common cause of a woman skipping a month's cycle. And I'd sure had plenty of stress as of late. Again I had just brushed it off. But even now, a sign that I didn't like was making its appearance: fatigue. Just the simple three flights of stairs seemed to be taking way more out of me than usual. But that could be because I was tired since I hadn't been sleeping well lately.

The three things, separately nothing to worry about, were fairly worrying when combined together. Skipping a period, getting sick in the mornings, and fatigue were all three common signs of pregnancy. I knew them well for I saw them on nearly a daily basis because of my line of work. Three things I should have picked up on earlier. As I walked into the maternity ward, greeted by my fellow coworkers and put immediately to work despite the face I was early, my mind was beginning to turn. Could I be pregnant?

But I wasn't given time to think about this as I was forced to put the thoughts out of my mind and concentrate on work. Raney had been right to predict a busy day. Once we'd gotten the woman who'd gone into early labor stabilized, able to stop the contractions and put off the birth of the underdeveloped child, she was put under constant surveillance. So that put at least one Healer unavailable for the rest of the day. That meant the rest of us had to pick up the slack. The woman with the severe vomiting was given a strong potion to help rid her of the nausea and sent home. But that wasn't the last of the emergency cases that day.

We'd had several more walk-ins added to the normal appointments that day and I felt like I was going to collapse from exhaustion by my lunch break. Normally appointments were scheduled around these breaks and the amount of work had dropped enough that another coworker of mine was sent on break at the same time of me. Her name was Shelly and she and I had grown close in the past few months I'd been working there.

"So, what made you show up early?" she asked as we headed down to the cafeteria for some food. "Not that I'm not grateful you came when you did, but it's odd. You're usually a little early but never by an hour."

"I just couldn't stand to be at home any longer," I said honestly. She'd been one of the few people, other than Luna, who I'd told about my problems with Draco.

"What did he do now?" she asked sympathetically, knowing how much I was hurt by his actions, or lack thereof.

I just shrugged, not able to explain it. "I just couldn't handle it anymore. Do you know what it's like to love someone only to have them practically throw it back in your face? And I know this wasn't the smartest idea, but I walked out on him this morning. Not just for the day, but for good. At least until he can start acting like man, not a boy afraid to love. And if he never does, then they'll have to throw me in Azkaban because I can't stand it any longer. I'm not going back," I said firmly, though my heart ached with the thought of what I was doing.

"Are you serious, Ginny?" she asked, stunned.

"Completely," I told her.

"But you love him," she pointed out, stopping me in the middle of a practically deserted hallway.

"And that's exactly why I left. I can't handle seeing every moment he's near me that he doesn't feel the same," I pointed out, leaning against the nearby wall and crossing my arms over my middle. "It's just too much pain."

"But are you really willing to go to Azkaban for it?" she questioned incredulously.

I shrugged, not so sure on that point really. I knew I couldn't handle going back to Draco, but could I handle going to Azkaban just to avoid him? Or could I just suck it up for a few years and deal with the misery long enough to have kids with him? But that would involve being intimate with him again. Could I share that with him knowing he practically hated me? "I don't know," I told Shelly, voicing my internal turmoil. "I don't know."

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion as the first part. It was crazy busy, a good thing for it eased my mind. When six o'clock rolled around, the time I was supposed to get off work, I put off leaving by cleaning up or doing odd jobs that needed to be done. I didn't want to leave yet because I still didn't know where I was going to go.

There was always the Burrow as I was sure Mum and Dad would welcome me in with open arms. But that place would be filled with happy couples all the time, as many of my brothers frequented the house throughout the week. I wasn't sure I wanted to see that, people happily in love. It would only remind me of what I couldn't have. I didn't want to put that kind of mood off on my parents. Then there was Luna's. She'd offered several times already for me to stay a few days with her to give Draco and I some space. I didn't think she'd want me living with her permanently though, and Blaise was likely to tell Draco everything if I did.

But that didn't leave me much in the way of choices. I was sure I could go to any one of my brothers and be welcomed in but I didn't want to put any of them in a situation where they couldn't refuse me. I didn't want to intrude. That seemed to leave me with one option, get my own place. I'd have to work a lot to be able to afford it on my own but I didn't think that would be a problem. I already worked a lot as it was. I was just determined not to touch Draco's money, though technically it was mine now too.

That meant I'd at least need a few days to get on my feet. I was in the process of debating where to stay in those few days when I punched out, finally done for the day. I knew it was either going to be with Mum and Dad or with Luna and Blaise. Luna was likely to ask less questions, since she knew me almost as well as I knew myself, and that seemed the more ideal situation right now. But it was dinner time and I didn't want to interrupt them in the middle of a meal.

My mind made up, I decided I'd better get something to eat myself before heading over to their house. Before I left though, I stopped by one of the several supply rooms and slipped in. In this room we kept basic things on hand we'd need on a daily basis. I bypassed the nausea reducer potions and the bottles of pain relievers and found the vials of the pure white potion that I was looking for. The simple potion was always kept on hand for it was very effective. It was a pregnancy test potion and nearly one hundred percent full proof if made correctly.

Swallowing my nerves, I slipped the vial into my purse before tossing it over my shoulder. Instead of worrying over the implications of my symptoms that would be all cleared up, for better or worse, with this potion, I concentrated on where to go for dinner. Now that I was going to be living on my own, I couldn't go to the fancy and expensive restaurants that I had become accustomed to with Draco. That didn't really bother me since every single one of them would remind me of him.

Instead, I decided on someplace cheap but amazing. Without really thinking about it, I apparated to an alley near the Caddy Corner Café, a place that had been like a second home for me for three years. My feet found the familiar path from there and before I knew it, I was walking into the warm and inviting diner.

"Ginny Weasley is that you?" I heard the familiar voice of my old coworker, Cady, cry. Before I could register what hit me, I was being hugged by the blond woman.

I hugged her back, smiling despite my current situation. "It's Ginny Malfoy now," I corrected her, holding up my hand with the wedding ring I couldn't bear to take off. "But yes, it's me."

"I don't see you for nearly four months and you go off and get married?" she asked incredulously as my old boss, Tawny, came over to greet me.

I smiled and hugged the older woman. "Yeah, I got married," I said, making myself at home and walking over to a nearby booth.

"To that hunk of a man that came in that day and proposed to you I assume?" she questioned as she absentmindedly set a menu in front of me.

"Yeah, Draco," I answered, not bothering with the menu. "And how's everyone been here?"

Before she or Tawny, who had gone back to the register to ring up one of the few other customers in the café up, could answer the door to the kitchen swung open. "I thought I heard your voice," Jack said as he strode out, a big grin on his face.

"Hey Jack," I said, my smile widening as I looked upon my friend whom I'd not seen or talked to in months.

"That's all I get after three and a half months of not hearing hide of hair from you?" he asked jokingly, pulling me from the booth. "I expect a hug at the least!" And he proceeded to grip me in a tight bear hug.

I hugged him back, grinning from ear to ear, my worries far from my mind for once. "You're not the only one who got married while you were away," Cady informed me once Jack finally let me go and I slid back into my booth.

"Oh?" I asked, curious now as she sat a full glass of coke in front of me.

"I got married," Jack said before Cady had a chance.

"To who?" I asked excitedly, happy for my friend.

"Julia," he answered, his face glowing when he spoke her name. "She came to work here after you left. Julia!" He called his wife's name towards the kitchen and the next thing I knew a short brunette came bounding out the door, all smiles at her husband calling her name.

"Julia I'd like to introduce you to Ginny Weasley," he said, motioning her towards me.

"Ginny Malfoy," I corrected, holding my hand out to the spunky woman before me. Unconsciously I surveyed her, taking her in, and was surprised to see that she looked to be a few months pregnant. It was hard to tell that early, as she wasn't showing, but she had that glow. Working around so many pregnant women, I was accustomed to picking up on early signs.

"Sorry, Ginny Malfoy," Jack corrected. "Ginny, this is my wife, Julia Vighetti."

"It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking my hand enthusiastically. "I've heard much about you."

"All good I hope," I said with a laugh.

"Of course," Jack interjected. "And now what would you like to eat?"

I smiled, overjoyed to be surrounded by my friends again. "Surprise me," I told him on a whim. I spent the next few minutes talking to Cady and catching up. Annoying though she'd been, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her. After Jack personally brought out my food, chicken tenders and mashed potatoes with a side of corn, I settled down to enjoy my meal with a smile on my face. By the time I walked out, bidding goodbye to my friends and promising I'd come by more often, I was in a much better mood than before.

I'd no more made it to the nearby alley, out of site from anyone, and prepared to apparate to Luna's that I heard the familiar pop of someone apparating nearby. Startled, I watched as a familiar form came out of the shadows not ten feet from me. "Tilly?" I asked, surprised to see the house elf that had most often served me back at the manor. "What are you doing here?"

"Master has sent me to find Mistress and give her a message," she said quickly, bowing low. "Master says to give Mistress this note."

She held out a piece of folded parchment to me and I took it hesitantly. Could he have come around so soon? My heart leapt into my throat as I shakily unfolded the note.

_Ginny, _

_I know I've not treated you right lately and you had every right to leave me like you did. You want your space now and I understand that. But you are still my wife and it is my duty to care for you. I don't relish the idea of you wandering homeless, forced to live with family or friends since you can't stand to be around me. Let me take care of you, at least this little bit. There is a Malfoy property outside of Greenwich that is kept up but not used. Tilly can take you there and she will stay with you. You don't have to accept, but think about it. The property is yours legally. You are a Malfoy. _

_Draco_

It wasn't what I'd hoped for and not at all what I'd expected. My heart felt heavy as I reread the note. He didn't even say he was sorry. But, I knew him well enough to know that he had a hard time apologizing and this was his way of doing so. I thought about the offer he'd given me. He was right after all, I was a Malfoy. I did have a right to the property. It wouldn't really be like accepting charity from him, just using what was rightfully mine.

I let out a sigh, looking down at the note. _You are still my wife and it is my duty to care for you._ I knew he really felt that and it was true. No matter how he acted, no matter how much he hurt me, he was still my husband and I his wife. Why shouldn't I let him take care of me, at least this little bit? I wouldn't use any of his money, just what I made. And it's not like I had to stay there, not permanently. If I ever felt like it, I'd be able to leave.

"Take me there, Tilly," I said suddenly, having made up my mind.

"Yes, Mistress," she squeaked, wasting no time in grabbing my hand and apparating to the place that would become my new home.

* * *

><p>Well, how did you like it? The idea for another Malfoy property actually came from one of my lovely reviewers: Victoria Kathleen Wright. Thanks so much for the suggestion! If any of you guys have suggestions too, tell them to me! It helps me write more even if I don't use the ideas. Besides, I do love to have your input and suggestions. This story is for you guys after all.<p>

I had an amazing amount of reviews for that last chapter and it made me want to write again really soon. So please do the same and review on this one too so I can get you guys another one really soon again! Without your reviews, I can't write. Your feedback is my muse!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	25. The Malfoy Estates

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am determined one day to own my own book though! No doubt it will not be as epic, but I would like to write a book of my own. Would you read it if I did?

Well, I didn't get nearly as many reviews and that surely made me sad, but oh well. I got, though minimal, very good reviews. I love detailed reviews with true feedback, though the short and simple, "I loved it!" kind of reviews make me smile all the same. But, try and review for this one kay? Review good and I might even put another chapter up tomorrow! Sure has been a productive break huh?

Well, I've not got much else to blab about so…

Without further ado…

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

Empty. That was how everything felt without Ginny around. I'd not realized how much life she brought to the manor until she was gone. She'd been gone no more than a day and already the stark emptiness was beginning to show. I ate alone during breakfast and realized how she must have felt all those days I left her alone. I was eager to get to work and away from the home she no longer shared with me. Hadn't she shown that same eagerness over the past month? Was this how I made her feel, this aching loneliness, the feeling of being deserted?

What had seemed like a good idea, a sound plan of making her stop loving me and letting things go back to normal, had blown up in my face and gone spiraling down the loo. I'd not thought so much about how she must have felt because for the most part she acted normal. I had begun to think my plan had worked. It was only at night that I saw any difference, noticeably at least. She wouldn't touch me at all, sleeping as far away as the bed would allow. Many times I thought I heard her soft crying.

It was only once she'd fallen asleep that her body would betray her true feelings. She'd unconsciously roll over, seeking my warm embrace. I was always gone before she woke, so she never realized the fact she sought me out in the night. And I never told her, nor did I tell her that I was glad she did.

As much as I had tried, as much as I had wished for it, I had only succeeded in burying my feelings for Ginny under masks and behind walls. Never did they truly go away. When she had run away from me, angry and hurt, I realized that. As much as I had tried to stop it, I still loved my wife. And because of this love, my worst fears were proved true. Love was weakness. She left me and I was hurt worse than ever before. I'd have gladly faced the wrath of my father a thousand times than go through the pain I felt now that Ginny had gone from my life.

I hoped that with time away from her, the pain would dissipate and feeling die off, for both of us. Maybe then we could go back to the way we'd been before. I knew we could not stay separate forever. Like it or not she'd have to come back to me. We were still going to have to have two kids together; there was no way around it. But I would give time for our love to dim before I brought her back to me. It would be better that way.

So it was with this plan in mind that I set off for work. I comforted myself with the thought that, while it might take a few years, the love I felt and the pain that it caused, would go away and Ginny and I could go back to how we'd been before all of this had happened. In a way, it was a good thing she had run away from out life together. She was putting distance between us. Maybe this would help.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," greeted my secretary, Linda, as I headed into my office.

I acknowledged her with a nod. "What is on the schedule for today?" I asked, hoping it was going to be a busy day.

"Mr. Jennings requested another meeting first thing this morning," she informed me. Mr. Jennings had been coming in quite often as of lately. As the deadline for his only son's marriage drew nearer, he became more desperate to find a way around it. He wanted his son to marry a woman in social bracket, not the one he was told to who was, as he called her, a pauper who does not deserve a man of such standing. He reminded me much of what my own father would have been like had he been alive when this law was passed. I did not much care for the annoying man.

"Okay," I said. "After today, make sure his reason for making an appointment is not something I've already addressed. What else?"

She nodded, making a quick note before turning back to me. "Mrs. Kenly has an appointment at ten. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson will be here at ten thirty. Mr. Greengrass wishes to discuss which estates will go to which of his daughters. It seems they are fighting over who gets what and he wants your advice. He's coming in at eleven. I didn't book any appointments after than for an hour and a half so you could do what you like for lunch. Would you like me to make you a reservation for you and your wife somewhere?" she asked, picking up a quill and a notebook.

I frowned, realizing I'd not be taking her out to lunch anymore. If she had her way, it would seem I'd never see her again. But, she'd come back to me eventually. We still had to have kids together. "No thank you," I answered my secretary absentmindedly. "Just order me some food to have in my office. I don't care from where. What about this afternoon?"

After writing down something in her notebook, she sat it down. "Can do," she said quickly. "And this afternoon is just as busy as this morning. Mr. Kidd is coming in at one to renew his will as he now has a new grandson that needs to be added in. I figured that might take longer so the next appointment is booked at two and that's Mr. Tanner. He wants you to look over his assets and see which of his children should inherit what. From two thirty to three thirty Mr. Nott will be here to discuss a loophole he thinks he found in the law and how to thus apply said loophole to his son. I worked in a small break for you after that until four but then you've got three more clients before the day is done. Would you like me to make you any dinner reservations or anything?"

"No thank you," I said, feeling relived my day was going to be very busy. "When Mr. Jennings gets here, send him right in."

"Yes sir," she agreed quickly, turning back to her desk.

Taking my leave, I walked back to the door that sported my name on it in gold lettering. Opening the door to the familiar office, I let out a sigh. While my day was going to be busy, I doubted if I'd be able to keep my mind off Ginny for long. One nagging thought kept creeping up, no matter how hard I tried to push my personal life away. I just couldn't put my finger on it though. Brushing it off, I'd not sooner sat down than the door of my office opened.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Jennings in here to see you," Linda said, standing aside for the rather large man to come in.

"Thank you Linda," I said, standing. I held out my hand to Mr. Jennings who promptly took it. "Good morning," I greeted as kindly as I could manage.

"Yes, yes," he said roughly, skipping formalities. "I need you to tell me how to get my son out of this horrendous law! I just found out last night that the pauper my son is being forced to wed has gotten pregnant out of wedlock while she knew she would have to marry my son. Now, neither she nor my son will tell me who the illegitimate father of the child is but the fact is that she has defiled herself and the family name she is to take."

I let out a sigh and shook my head at the man in front of me. "Faithful to one another or not, the two still have to be wed," I informed him.

"She's pregnant from another man! Make her wed him!" Mr. Jennings nearly screamed at me, standing fuming across the desk.

"Please, have a seat sir," I said, sitting myself and indicating the chair opposite my desk. "And are you sure the baby is from another man? Could you son have simply slept with his fiancée before their wedding?"

"He wouldn't dream of touching a woman like that, not any sooner than he has to! It's bad enough he'll have to eventually," he said, his face red with anger.

But the simple fact was I'd talked to his son the week before, without his father present. I'd learned of the pregnancy myself then. He'd told me it was his and that he wished to keep it from his father because of a reaction like he was getting now. He'd been trying to get me to convince his father to let them wed before the deadline so they could pass of the pregnancy of happening on the wedding night.

"I think it would be best, Mr. Jennings, if you talk calmly to your son and future daughter-in-law about this. You never know what will come out if you're only calm about it," I said logically. "And as for defiling your family name, it does not have to be like that. If they wed now, within the week, the pregnancy could be passed off as happening after they were married. Nobody has to be any the wiser about it. Your family name will stay intact."

After a while of arguing with the stubborn man about it, I finally convinced him to do what his son had wanted. The wedding would be taking place in the next few days. He wasn't very happy about it though because he didn't want that wedding to happen at all. The fact of the matter was there was no way around the law however and what he wanted didn't matter anymore. At least his son loved the woman he was to marry, whether he told his father that or not.

The rest of the morning passed in much the same way. Every man and woman to pass through my office it seemed was unhappy about one thing or another and it was all because of this stupid law. By lunch time I had a splitting headache and wanted nothing more than to lock my office door and keep everyone else out. But I couldn't do that, at least not morally. I had work to do. When Mr. Kidd came in to renew his will I put on the best face I could to bear through the rest of the day.

When three thirty rolled around, I gladly shut and locked my office door, sitting down to do some paperwork while finally free of clients for a while. But it was then that the nagging thought came back and this time I was able to place what had been bothering me. Where would Ginny go? She no longer had a flat with Luna to call her own. No, her home was Malfoy Manor. She'd not be able to get her own place, if she chose to do that, for a few days at least. And something led me to doubt she'd used any money from the Malfoy vault.

That meant she'd been staying with family or friends. I didn't like the idea of her not having a place to stay and call her own. She'd be practically homeless! And no Malfoy should live like that. I felt obliged to care for her and I wasn't doing a good job at it. That was when the idea struck me, the Malfoy Estates. There were a good dozen mansions belonging to the Malfoy family scattered all about Britain, none of them inhabited. They served as vacations homes on occasion but other than that remained untouched. Ginny could stay in one of them.

But would she accept? And if she did, which one should she stay in? I spent the next half hour before any other clients came trying to figure which one would be best. There was an elegant manor near Bristol on a lovely piece of property surrounded by trees. Then there was the mountain retreat I used to go to with my mother when I was little up by Birkdale. I mentally listed off all the others but only one I was sure she would love.

There was a small manor, the smallest off all the Malfoy Estates, on a large bit of seafront property outside of Greenwich. About a third of the size of Malfoy Manor, it was still bigger than most traditional homes. But it was the relatively small size I knew Ginny would enjoy. It was also in one of the most beautiful places one could imagine. From the master bedroom balcony, she'd be able to watch the sunset on the ocean.

My decision made up, I still had to wait until six before I could do anything about it because no sooner had I made up my mind than a knock sounded on the door of the office. After dealing with the final three clients of the day, I was finally able to start my plan into action. Unlike most days in the past month or so, I didn't plan on staying in my office a long time after hours. In fact, I didn't plan on doing any paperwork. Instead I pulled a quill and piece of parchment over to me and quickly wrote a note to Ginny.

After drying the ink with a quick spell, I folded it up and set it aside. Next I called to me one of the house elves that had most often waited on Ginny. With a snap of my fingers, Tilly was standing in front of me waiting for my order. "Tilly," I said, standing up and walking around the desk. "As I'm sure you know your mistress has left Malfoy Manor. But she has nowhere to go and I would like you to take her this note. If she says yes, which I do think she will, escort her to the Malfoy Estate outside of Greenwich."

"Yes master," she said, quickly taking the note and bowing low. "Any other orders before Tilly goes to find mistress?"

"No, just find Ginny and take that to her," I said, dismissing the elf. Ginny would already be off work by now, as she got done at six today much like me, but I did not doubt the elf's ability to track her down, wherever she may be. Next I called three other house elves to me and ordered them to transfer all of Ginny's clothes and belongings to the Malfoy Estate she would, hopefully, be staying at.

Afterwards, when I was sure I'd done all I could to ensure Ginny had a good place to stay and still have all her things, I finally opened my office door and told Linda I'd be leaving earlier today than usual. Then I headed home, back to Malfoy Manor, with a heavy heart for I knew my wife would not be there waiting for me. And then I waited.

It was well after dark when I finally heard the familiar pop of apparition and Tilly appeared before me. "Master, Mistress has accepted the Greenwich Estate." At least I would know where she was now and that she was safe. And it was with that at least semi-comforting thought that I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, I'd gotten several requests for Draco's POV on this situation and hopefully this worked well. I really tried to work in the idea that he has still got his head up his butt with the whole situation. When will our poor Draco ever see sense and realize it's okay to love Ginny? *sigh* Who knows.<p>

Thanks for the nine of you who reviewed for that last chapter. You made me smile! More of you should review this chapter and make me smile and want to write! Your feedback is my muse. You feed my plot bunnies! Keep the reviews coming!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	26. Purple Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own Draco Malfoy, or Tom Felton. But fear not my readers, I'll manage to kidnap him yet and then he'll fall in love with me and we'll get married and live happily ever after! He just doesn't know it yet ;D

Well, no amount of begging and pleading for your forgiveness will do for the amount of time I took to update this story. But listen anyway. After Thanksgiving Break ended, which was the last time I updated, it was crazy busy. It was three weeks till the end of the semester and ever teacher it seemed decided to make EVERYTHING due! I had hardly any time to get everything done, let along write on my stories. It wasn't possible. But fear not, I'm home for a five week break! I should get lots of writing done!

I want to thank all of you SO much for the huge amount of reviews I've gotten for this last chapter. And don't worry, our favorite couple is just going through a rough patch in their marriage. Surely one will pull their head out of their rear end soon enough, right? What do you think is gonna happen?

In case I don't get another chapter up before then, Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and don't forget the true reason for the season. It's not all about presents and good food. It's about the birth of our Savior. Give thanks to God for the chance to celebrate this.

Without further ado…

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

After the momentary discomfort of apparating, I found before my eyes an elegant estate right on the seaside. The sprawling land all around, most of it obscure in the fading light, stretched on as far as I could see with rolling green hills and the occasional tree. Very clearly I could hear the sound of the ocean beating on the rocky beach not far away, calming and gentle. I could hear the sound of bleating sheep somewhere in the distance, though I could not see them. The air smelled salty like the sea, fresh and clean. And directly in front of me stood the most beautiful house I'd ever seen.

It was nowhere near the size of Malfoy Manor but much bigger than any other place I'd lived in. It was made entirely of white stone and there was ivy crawling its way up the sides. All around the house, along the walk ways and in a box under every window there were flowers of every kind and color. They added sweetness to the salty air and more beauty to the landscape and the house. It was stunning and for the first time that day, I found myself smiling.

"This is the Greenwich Estate," Tilly said after giving me a moment to soak in the beauty all around. "It is seldom used but well kept up. Would Mistress like Tilly to show you around?"

"Yes," I said quickly, wanting to see more of the beautiful place, all worries gone from my mind for the time being.

"This property is large, stretching a great number of acres and goes right down to the beach over there," she told me, pointing towards the nearby sea. "The caretaker grazes his sheep on the grasses and he keeps the flowers looking pretty." She took my hand and led me towards the house. "And this is the great house. The caretaker's cottage is over the hill."

"This place is lovely," I said as she opened the doors and proceeded to show me around my new home. There was a small entryway with a grand fireplace, fire already blazing. There was a family room, a formal sitting room, a kitchen, breakfast nook, formal dining room, five bedrooms, five bathrooms, a master suite, a personal library and a large and cozy office. She also said there were quarters for house elves but she didn't take me down to see them.

The room that surprised me the most was the master bedroom. I had been stunned to open the closet and find all my clothes already there. My pictures and knickknacks were all on the dresser, waiting for me to find them a place, and my soaps that I usually used were waiting in the bathroom. Draco had sure thought ahead when he offered this place to me. In a way, I was saddened to see this though, for that meant he wasn't coming after me any time soon, especially not if he moved me out himself.

But I did not let that sadden me for long as I began to settle into my new home, at least for the time being. And as I sorted through my things, began to hang pictures where I wanted them and put things away I came across a picture I hadn't seen before. In a silver frame I found a picture that had been taken before Christmas months ago by Dennis. It was a picture of Draco and I sitting in front of a roaring fire. Dennis had told us to act natural and Draco had muttered some witty comment I couldn't even remember now. But the next thing I had known he and I were collapsed against one another in fits of laugher.

I smiled at the memory as I watched the Draco and me in the picture laughing and holding onto one another. It was a picture perfect moment to be sure. I took the picture and sat it on the bedside table, a reminder to me in hardest times that things could be okay between my husband and me. I just hoped that one day it could be like that between us again. I let myself fall backwards onto the soft and fluffy bed, letting out a long sigh as I closed my eyes.

If only I hadn't told him that I loved him maybe things would have stayed the same. If I'd just contented myself to fall asleep in his arms that night, instead of voicing my feelings, maybe he wouldn't have drawn away from me. Maybe if we'd just waited to have sex a while longer, things could have turned out better. So many thoughts were spinning through my head, filling it with what ifs and maybes. Doubts and worries, things I should have done, bombarded me. Would all of this have happened anyway, even if I hadn't said I loved him? Could anything have been done to avoid it?

"I don't know," I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut and rolling over onto my side, curling up. But then another thought occurred to me. If we had waited, if we hadn't had sex at all, I would not be worrying over the fact I might be pregnant. Could it really be possible? Did I have Draco's child growing inside of me right now? I knew pregnancy could happen at any time but was it really likely the first and only time we did anything that this happened?

I sat up quickly, looking around for where I'd put my purse. It was lying on a chair at the nearby desk and I quickly slid from the bed and made my way over to it. Just where I left it was the bottle of potion white potion I had taken from the supply closet at work. In the fading light of the room, the sun outside nearly set, I pulled the bottle and held it in shaking hands. Could I really be pregnant?

The test was simple and easy, quick too. I shakily reached up and plucked a few strands of red hair from my head, not caring about the sting it caused. I walked slowly back over to the bed as I held the vial in one hand the hair in the other. When the hair was put into the potion, it would either stay white, a negative on the pregnancy, or turn purple, signaling a huge change in my life. Sinking onto the bed, I unstopped the bottle and slipped my hair into the white liquid. But at the same moment, a knock sounded on the door.

I hid the vial behind my back, desperately wishing I could just be left alone, before calling out for whoever it was to come in. It was Tilly and at once I was glad I had hid the potion. "Yes?" I asked, trying to sound normal as I was dying with curiosity to look at the potion.

Tilly bowed and quickly said what she came to say. "It is late and Tilly was wondering if Mistress needed anything else tonight?" she asked kindly, waiting for my answer.

"No, nothing, thank you," I answered quickly. "I'm fine."

"Then Tilly must report to Master that you accepted the Greenwich Estate," she said with a nod. "Is there anything you wish Tilly to tell Master for you?"

I thought about the potion behind my back, wondering what the results were. If it was positive, I should tell Draco. But, for the past month or so he'd wanted nothing to do with me at all. Why should I tell him? He'd just feel obliged to take me back. That's not how I wanted it to happen. I wanted him to come to me on his own. I wanted to know he realized he loved me and then come and get me. I was sure he felt something for me, I just knew it. No, I didn't want to tell him. I could get by on my own, child or not. If he wanted to know, he'd have to suck up his pride and come to me himself.

"No thank you," I told Tilly, giving her a smile and hoping she would leave soon so I could find out if I was pregnant or not. I didn't want to risk her seeing to potion, whether she knew what it was or not, and have her telling Draco.

She nodded her head, big ears flapping a bit, before bowing once again. "Tilly will be back before you wake in the morning," she promised before disappearing with a pop.

"Finally," I muttered, thankful she was gone. Closing my eyes, I pulled the potion bottle out from behind me. When I finally got up the courage to open my eyes, tears began to fall but a smile formed on my face for in my hands was a vial of bright purple potion. "I'm pregnant," I whispered to myself. Inside of me right now was a little life, a combination of me and of Draco, growing into a little person.

And not for the first time in the past weeks, I wished for my husband's arms to be around me. I just wanted us to be the happy family we were supposed to be. Setting the vial down on the nightstand beside the happy picture of Draco and me, I curled up on the bed and began to cry in earnest. "Draco," I cried into my pillow, clutching it to my chest and wishing for my husband to be beside me. I wished I could rewind time and go back before he stopped being himself. I wished that had never happened. I wished I was lying in bed next to him right now, both of us marveling over the little life we had created.

The tears continued to fall as my hands slid down to my abdomen, touching the place where just below the surface a small baby was growing. Closing my eyes, I imagined what it could be like. Draco and I could raise out child together, like we were supposed to, and love it with all we had. He'd hold me in his arms while I held our baby. He'd dote on our child like any loving father. I knew he'd be a good daddy, if given the chance. And here I was keeping that chance away from him. My daydream burst like a bubble and I cried myself to sleep, arms wrapped around my middle, holding onto the child within.

~!~!~!~

Light shone brightly, waking me up like any other morning. But unlike most mornings, I heard the sound of another person bustling around the room. My eyes snapped open when the day before came flooding back. I wasn't at home in Malfoy Manor then who was in my room? My eyes took a second to adjust to the brightness of the room as I sat up quickly, looking around. My eyes fell on a familiar blond opening the balcony doors. "It's a lovely morning," Luna said in a singsong voice, twirling around and beaming at me.

"Luna!" I cried, bounding from the bed and throwing my arms around my best friend. "How did you know I was here?"

"Blaise," she said simply, hugging me back just as enthusiastically. "Draco tells him everything it seems. He was concerned how you we doing and asked Blaise to ask me to come and check on you. I would have come anyway but it was so sweet to see him concerned. Whether he acts like it or not around you, he does care about you. You see that right?" She let go of me and put her hands on my shoulders, her face taking on an uncommonly serious expression.

I let out a sigh and pulled away from her hands, turning around and sinking down onto the warm bed once more. "He's hardly been able to stand the sight of me for the past month and a half almost. What part of that seems concerned? What part of that cares?" I asked, fighting back tears. "I want to believe he does, really I do Luna, but I don't want to be hurt more than I've already been. I was so sure he loved me after that night." I paused, thoughts of that night flooding back. I didn't clarify when I meant, knowing Luna would understand. "That night I told him I loved him and do you see how that backfired? It's easier to just not get my hopes up again. I will love from afar. It's less painful that way at least."

Luna let out a long and drawn out sigh, plopping down on the bed next to me. She pointed to the vial of purple potion still sitting on the night stand. "And does he know?" she asked, drawing my attention to it.

My hand slid down to my abdomen, resting above the child growing inside of me. "No," I said softly, lowering my eyes.

"Are you going to tell him?" she questioned, her small hand coming to rest on my own.

My eyes snapped up to meet hers and shook my head. "No and you can't tell him, or Blaise if he'd tell him. I don't want him knowing," I said quickly, my voice firm.

"Why? Trust me; it's good to have someone at your side during this. I'm only two months along and already I've been eternally grateful to have Blaise with me," she explained, her other hand going to her own belly that wasn't yet showing the signs of pregnancy, before continuing. "It's not just yours baby it's his child too, he needs to know."

"But I don't want it to be like that," I tried to explain. "I don't want him to take me back because of the baby. I want him to realize he loves me. Oh Luna, I was so sure he loved me that night. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. He just won't let himself." I shook my head, wiping away a few stray tears. "I'll tell him about the baby eventually, if it comes down to it. But I just want to wait for now, give it time. Maybe with me being gone, he'll see sense. Maybe he'll finally listen to his heart. You're right Luna, he does care. He just can't show it, not to me at least."

"How long will you give him before you tell him?" Luna asked, not arguing with my decision.

I shrugged and let out a sigh. "I don't know. Something tells me I won't be able to keep it from him very long, at least when I start showing. Someone is bound to say something to him in passing about it. I'll just try to keep it hidden for a while. I'm sure if I ask my family not to tell, they'll keep quiet. It's everyone else I'm not sure about."

"I'll keep my mouth shut, I pinky promise," Luna promised, holding out her pinky to me.

I took it with my own, laughing all the while at the childish act. "Thank you," I said happily.

"But I have to tell Blaise," she told me honestly. "I tell my husband everything. But I'll make sure he doesn't tell Draco."

"How can you be sure?" I asked, worried that Draco's best friend would let something slip.

"Oh trust me, Ginny," Luna said, throwing her head back and laughing. "I have Blaise wrapped around my finger. He'll do anything I ask him. He's a total softy and I love him very much."

I joined in her laugher before we turned out conversation to other topics. We had a long day ahead of us as she planned to help me settle into my new home. I hadn't felt so happy in a long time but something in the back of my mind kept nagging me, pulling at my heart. Something was missing from this picture. Draco was missing and no amount of happy days with Luna could fill the void completely.

* * *

><p>Well, how was that? I thought it was a long overdue time to have Luna come back in. I hope more than one of you thought when I said 'familiar blond' that I meant Draco! I couldn't help but tease you a little bit. And don't worry, the story should pick up from here. Next chapter or so should cover quite a bit of ground.<p>

If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know! I could always use help brainstorming. Nothing is too set from this point on, other than a rough outline of what I kind of want to happen. Toss ideas at me! You'll get credit if I use it!

Till next time, enjoy the holidays and spend lots of time with the people you love! Merry Christmas everyone!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	27. Girls Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor am I pregnant, like so many of my characters. If I would, I'd be seriously concerned as of how it occurred as there really is no guy in my life (*sigh*). Are any of my lovely female readers pregnant or have had kids? If so, feel free to share with me some of your experiences of your pregnancy to help me with my writing. It would be better to have some real examples of what goes on with the female body than just what I know from my pregnancy research, and yes I've done research, and what I know from just life in general.

Anyway, feel free to share with me your experiences. On another note though, I'd like to thank all of you, pregnant and not pregnant alike, for the reviews. You guys make me so happy with your feedback and it made me want to write another chapter, just to make you guys as happy as you made me. It took a little inspiration I got in the form of reading another amazing Draco/Ginny story but write I did. I hope you enjoy!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

It had been far too long since us girls had done a girls night and with the way things were going lately I really did need the company of my friends. The last time we'd all gathered we'd been sitting around the small coffee table in Luna and mine's flat. That was when we'd gotten our letters telling us we'd be getting married to random people. It felt like so long ago, and in retrospect it was. Six months to the day had passed since we'd had a chance to hang out and just have girl time. Six months since we'd gotten those letters. Today was actually the deadline for marriages, April 15th, and after this day there would be not a single wizard or witch of age unmarried.

So much had changed in those six short months. Everyone had gotten married, whether they wanted to or not, and life had gone on. Hermione and Charlie were doing well, though Hermione still brooded over the fact she'd been forced into the marriage. For all her complaining though, it was obvious she had feelings for that dashing brother of mine. And I'd never seen Charlie as happy as he was now. The Ministry had been right to match them. I wondered if they would have ended up together in the end without the law. But, who could know? I'd like to think they would have.

Padma and Ron were doing well too. Ron was thrilled as ever about his impending fatherhood and his mood was absolutely infectious. Padma was never seen without a smile on her face. The baby was bringing the two of them together in a way they hadn't been before. The love between them was obviously flowering and they both loved the child that would be here before long. Ron could often be found talking to her rounding middle, acting for all the world he was really having a conversation with his unborn child. The one of my brothers I most doubted about his future ability of raising children was by far exceeding all expectation and the baby wasn't even here yet. Yes, he would be a good father.

Lavender and Seamus were doing as wonderfully as expected. From the get go they'd been trying to get pregnant and succeeded without much wait. She, like Padma, was already four months along and her middle was starting to thicken into the telltale baby bump. I didn't get to see the two of them as often as I would have liked, but Lavender and I kept up as best we could. Unlike Hermione and Padma, who were now part of the family and at every Sunday dinner, she wasn't around as often. That was another reason for the girls' night, a chance for all of us to catch up with her.

Luna, though not technically part of the family, came to most of the family dinners that were held anyway. Mum a soft spot for my blond friend, and had for quite some time. Ever since the death of her own mother when she was nine Luna had turned my Mum for any kind of motherly advice and, in no time at all, she had been welcomed into the family. Living so close, just over the hill from the Burrow, we'd grown up as friends. It was only after our years at Hogwarts that our friendship had become as unbreakable as it was today. Nothing was so good at tearing people apart and bringing others together as war.

But even through the war, she maintained her childlike innocence and outlook on life. It was that innocence and stark honesty, if given in a bit of an airy manner at times, that I think really drew Blaise to my best friend. The two of them were so happy together that I was sure they were soul mates or something. Nobody could have ever predicted it but there they were, one of the most unlikely pairs living happily together and expecting their first child. Her body was beginning to show the signs of pregnancy though at only three months she had yet to show any of the inevitable baby bump.

Not all marriages were going as swimmingly as that of my friends though. I wasn't the only one experiencing troubles with my spouse. Harry and Pansy were definitely among the more troubled pairs. I knew I loved Draco and felt sure there was at least some sort of feelings in return, though he refused to admit it. But I was beginning to doubt if any feeling other than begrudging accepted would ever develop between the dark haired boy I once thought I loved and the pug faced girl I'd always detested. I truly felt sorry for Harry, though he seemed to be coping.

The two of them had moved into Grimmauld Place soon after getting married. Harry had been putting off moving there since the war ended, knowing it held many memories that would be painful to bring up, but he wanted to raise is family there. Ever since Hermione had come up with a counter-spell for the permanent sticking charm that held the portraits firmly to the walls, the place had become much more pleasant and less dark. Still yelling could be heard though the house at time though, this time from the new lady of the house, Pansy, instead of the portrait of Mrs. Black.

I did have hope for the two of them though. Pansy had only to let go of her unfounded hatred and years of pain she'd kept hidden. She just had to open up and let go of those ill feelings. Harry would be good to her, as he'd been good to me. I hoped that with time that the two would grow to love each other, if only for their own sanity.

In order to help Pansy, though I really did not like her, I had contemplated asking if she would like to join the girls and me for our girls night. No sooner had the though crossed my mind though that I shoved it away. It'd been to long since we'd had time to get together and I didn't want a sulking, complaining Pansy to ruin it. No, certainly not this time around but maybe next. After all, I could understand what she was going through. I'd been forced to marry my enemy too, though I'd accepted it and even grown to love him. I hoped I could help her do the same.

The clock on the wall of the family room chimed, pulling me out of my thoughts and announcing the one o'clock hour. I sat aside the book I'd long since given up reading as I stood from the window seat that over looked the grounds leading to the ocean and stretched. I'd forgone lunch at noon when Tilly came to ask what I wished to have, having not been all that hungry, but now my stomach gave a loud grumble. I put my hand over my growing baby, feeling the hardening of my once soft abdomen, and smiled. I had more than myself to feed now.

Rather than calling on Tilly, I wandered down to the kitchen to make something for myself, like I'd done quite often in the month I'd been residing at the Greenwich Estate. Even when I was at Malfoy Manor I'd insisted upon cooking for myself sometimes, a thing that had never failed to get chuckle from my husband. I smiled at the happier memories, focusing on them rather than the last month I'd spent with Draco. If I could, I'd rid myself of those memories but the reminders of it were all around me as I lived in a place so far from his side.

I'd not heard hide or hair from that man since the note he'd had Tilly give to me the evening he offered me to live at the Greenwich Estate. Not a single letter, not a single visit, not even a message passed on through Tilly, who had been called away a few times to Malfoy Manor over the past month. I had a felling he was having her give him a weekly report on how I was doing. In a way it was flattering but it also worried me. I'd not be able to keep my pregnancy from him much long if Tilly found out, and before long I'd begin to show.

I'd done what I could to keep the elf unawares of my state pretty successfully up to that point. I'd ventured out not long after my arrival to the small village nearby, one that was thankfully both muggle and magical, and procured the ingredients for a prenatal potion that would help the developing baby. Till didn't suspect anything, even when I told her I wished to be left alone later that evening as I brewed it. I sighed, realizing I'd need to brew some more soon as I was beginning to run low. I thought idly to ask Hermione. She'd always been better at potions than I was.

After making myself a bowl of soup, I sat down at the small table I'd asked to be put in the corner of the kitchen for just this purpose. I didn't like eating in the formal dining room as it was large and felt intimidating and very lonely when sitting in there alone. The breakfast nook, the much less formal of the two dining rooms, was just a short walk from the kitchen but it seemed silly to use it when it was just me. I used it when the meals were served but when I made my own food, I preferred just sitting in the kitchen.

As I took my first bite of the delicious food in front of me, my stomach gave a decided lurch as the smell of the onion in the soup became suddenly overwhelming. I pushed it away and tried to take small breaths as I moved away from the table, trying to keep from vomiting in the middle of the kitchen. Just to be safe I moved to lean over the sink. I closed my eyes, willing the nausea to go away. When I felt safe that I wasn't going to lose the contents of my stomach, meager as they were, I stood straight and shook my head. Plugging my nose, I went back over to the bowl of soup and banished it with a quick flick of my wand. As much as I hated wasting food, I didn't think I could stomach the soup right now. I settled for crackers instead.

It wasn't a fulfilling meal but at least I held it down. I headed up to the bathroom of my suite next, needing to take the prenatal potion that I kept hidden in one of the counters there. As I downed the potion I thanked God silently that all traces of nausea were gone and the helpful potion didn't come back up. I noticed no more than a week's worth of vials of the potion left. I thought that maybe I should brew a double batch of the potion but it was risky with my limited potion ability. Some things other than doubling the ingredients may change if I changed the size of the potion.

Letting out another sigh, followed closely by a yawn, I made my way back into my lavishly decorated bedroom. I looked at the clock and noted the time: ten 'till two. Deciding a nap would be an exceptionally good idea, I crawled under the covers, sliding into the sheets and laying my head down on the soft pillow. Letting another yawn escape, I closed my eyes. But like every time I lay down nowadays, I had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. I'd been feeling that feeling for the past two months, ever since I'd begun to fall asleep without Draco beside me. That feeling had only intensified when I fell asleep the first time in this bed, knowing that he wouldn't be joining me, even while I slept.

But I'd grown use to the feeling of that lost contact and did my best to ignore the nagging feeling. My mind drifted tiredly from one random thought to the next as I drifted slowly into slumber. The girls wouldn't arrive until seven, so I could afford a good long nap and still have time to bath and eat before they arrived. And I was just so very tired because of the pregnancy. I didn't realize when I finally fell asleep, my thoughts drifting into nothingness.

~!~!~!~

"Mistress must wake now," I heard the squeaky house elf say, pulling me from a deep slumber.

"'Kay," I mutter, rolled away from Tilly and snuggling back into my blankets, dismissing her. I just wanted to sleep a little while longer.

"Mistress's friends have begun to arrive," she said, again trying to rouse me from sleep. "Do you wish me to dismiss them?"

That cleared the cobwebs from my sleep addled brain. I sat up quickly, suppressing a sudden way of nausea at the movement. After a moment I turned to the small house elf standing at my bedside. "What time is it?" I asked incredulously. Surely they couldn't be here yet.

"It is six fifty in the evening, ten minutes until you're scheduled appointment with your friends," she squeaked, quickly making the bed when I stood up.

Padding across the soft carpet of the room, I quickly brushed through my sleep tangled hair, deciding that I looked fine. It was just the girls after all. They'd seen me at my worst and wouldn't care if I didn't look the picture of perfection. "Thanks Tilly," I said, putting my brush down. "Could you send some food to the family room in a bit? I didn't eat dinner and I'm sure my friend will welcome the food. Make sure there are plenty of forms of chocolate along with the food too." I didn't mention to her that not only did I not eat dinner but my lunch consisted of a handful of crackers.

"Yes Mistress," Tilly said with a bow as I dismissed her. It was still strange having someone waiting on me, even after as long as I'd been around it. But at times like this it came in handy. Instead of worrying about the fact I'd over slept and having to deal with getting snacks, I hurried downstairs to see Luna already making herself comfortable in the family room, her hand resting lazily on her belly. I smiled, knowing why. I often found myself in the same position, marveling at the life inside me.

"Hey Luna," I greeted, walking in and making her face lift from her middle.

"Hello Ginny," she said airily. "You look as if you just woke up."

"I did," I replied with a laugh, taking my seat next to her one the comfortable sofa, curling my legs under me. "I laid down for a nap a little before two and it was only Tilly that woke me up. I don't doubt that I could have slept until tomorrow morning if I'd been left alone. This baby is already wearing me out and it's not even the size of my thumb yet."

"It's the hormones," Luna said with a laugh. "Best get used to it. You'll be dealing with it for the next seven months." She let out another laugh as I let my head fall against the back of the sofa, letting out a groan.

"What's so funny?" I heard Hermione ask from the doorway, drawing my attention to the fact she'd arrived.

"Ginny's hormone induced exhaustion," Luan said simply, grinning. "I share her fate, so I can laugh at her."

"Gee thanks Luna," I said sarcastically, laughing despite myself. All of my friends knew about my pregnancy, other than Lavender who I'd not gotten to talk to in the past month. Everyone else found out last weekend when I finally decided to come to a Sunday family dinner again. I'd been afraid to once I ran away from Draco, not wanting to go through the pain of explaining to my family what had happened. But explain I had too. I told them, with as minimal detail as possible, what happened. I ended with telling them I was pregnant and begging nobody to let it slip to him or anyone who might tell him. I told them I'd tell him when I was ready.

Thankfully nobody had argued with me, though Ron and Harry both looked rather smug at the knowledge that Draco and I we no long sleeping in the same bed or even in the same house. I glared at them both much of the evening.

"- and he's just so sweet, isn't he Ginny?" I heard Hermione ask, pulling me from my thoughts and back to the two girls in my family room.

"What?" I questioned, shaking my head a bit and blushing.

"I was just say how sweet Charlie is," she said with a laugh. "I didn't know how much of a romantic side that man had. He went all out on my birthday, cooking dinner himself and setting our small table up with a white tablecloth and candle light. It was so the best birthday I'd ever had. Did you know he could be so sweet?"

"He tried to hide it being all macho with his working with dragons and such but he's a softy," I agreed with a laugh.

Luna and Hermione join in my laugher and for a while, I was beginning to wonder if I could ever catch my breath. In was in this fit of laugher that Padma and Lavender walked in, seeming to have showed up at the same time. The confused looks on their faces brought the rest of us into another round of uncontrollable giggles. Soon all five of us were in tears we were laughing so hard and none of us quite knew what was so funny. It was the release I'd needed and I found myself feeling lighthearted for the first time in two months.

Not long after Lavender and Padma took their seats Tilly brought in a huge platter of food filled with a wide assortment of foods. I was momentarily disappointed to see that none of the aforementioned foods seemed to be of the chocolate sort but then she produced another platter, just as large as the first one, filled with nothing but the sweet chocolaty goodness. "Does Mistress or friends require anything else?" she asked in her high and squeaky voice, bowing.

"Just some tea when you can," I said, eyeing the chocolate platter that seemed to complete with its on chocolate fountain.

"Yes Mistress," she said, waiting for another moment to see if anyone else wanted something before disappearing, heading to make tea.

"Wonderful service," Lavender said, wasting no time in attacking the chocolate platter, putting a succulent and juicy strawberry under the chocolate fountain for a moment before popping it in her mouth. Her sigh of contentment was enough to prompt the rest of us into diving into the food. For the way the five of us attacked the platters of food and sweets it would appear as if none of us had eaten in a week. Only Hermione seemed to have some semblance of self-control. She was the only one who really acknowledged Tilly when she brought the tea in.

After properly gorging ourselves we all sat back, hardly any will to move left. "From the way you ate," Lavender said, rubbing her extended middle, "I'd day you were pregnant, Ginny." She laughed, shaking her head.

It was then I realized I'd yet again forgotten to mention my pregnancy to her. The food had proved too tempting a distraction. "I am," I told her slyly, laughing at her surprised expression. Despite myself, I reached out to grab another sweet from the tray on the coffee table in front of me.

"Since when?" she asked, shocked. "You've been here for a month!"

"Since about two months ago," I informed her, not going into any sort of detail like she was fond of doing herself. More than once I've had to cut her off as she talked about her and Seamus's latest escapades.

"Well that's news to me!" she exclaimed, following my example and grabbing more chocolate too, groaning as she reached for how full she was already. I contemplate having Tilly take away the platters but decided against it. We might as well enjoy the night to its fullest. "As far as I knew you two hadn't even done anything."

"Only the once," I said, blushing at the intimate topic. "He drew into himself after that." My voice was tinged with sadness as the memories following our night together flooded my mind. If only I'd know that was the last time I'd fall asleep next to him, I might have done something more than say I love you and fall asleep on him.

"Wow, fertility really does run in your family doesn't it?" Padma said, laughing to elevate the sudden sadness that fell over me. "One time and you got pregnant? Well, I guess your Mum did have seven children. But still, one time. He must have strong little swimmers."

Despite my melancholy, I couldn't help bursting out laughing at her statement, as did the girls around me. Topic changed after we all settled down again, rubbing bellies and sneaking more food though none of us needed it. The night wore on in much that same manner. Before I knew it, the clock struck midnight.

"How in the name of Merlin's underpants did it get so late?" Luna exclaimed in her usual dreamy manner, making all of us laugh yet again. I swear my cheeks were sore from smiling so much and my sides ached from laughing.

"I don't know, but Ron will surely be pacing a track in the carpet as we speak," Padma said, sighing contently and making no move to get up. I glanced at Hermione, gauging her reaction to the mention of the youngest of my older brothers. Thankfully she simply laughed and nodded.

"He does worry too much for his own good," she agreed, no trace of sadness tinting her voice. "Charlie will probably be waiting up too."

And so everyone began to get to their feet, an easy task now that the copious amounts of food devoured had begun to digest. I followed their lead, setting my tea cup on the coffee table and stretching. It was a good thing I'd taken such a long nap or I'd have fallen asleep on my friends long ago. After bidding each of them goodbye, once again reminding Lavender to keep quiet about my pregnancy, I finally headed upstairs.

I let Tilly know we were done and told her the mess could wait until morning if she just wanted to go to sleep, seeing as it was so late. She shook her head and said she cleaned quick and wouldn't be able to sleep with a mess in the house anyway. I just shrugged, bidding goodnight to my one constant companion as I made my way to my bedroom.

I gladly stripped from my clothes and sank into a warm bath not more than a few minutes later. I didn't spend too much time in the bath, afraid I'd fall asleep if I did. When I got out I quickly dried and brushed my hair, using a quick drying spell on the mass of red hair. It was easier than waiting for it to air dry. Adjusting the towel around myself I winced, another aspect of pregnancy making itself known. My breasts were sore, more so than they'd been lately.

Letting out a sigh I dropped the towel, preferring to have nothing touching them. Smiling despite myself, an idea came to me. I padded quietly back into the bedroom and slipped under the covers of the bed, forgoing putting my nightclothes on. One way to alleviate the pain of achy breasts was to keep anything from touching them, including a shirt. I smiled slightly to myself, feeling exposed and naughty, but not moving to get my clothes.

It took a while longer to get comfortable between the achy chest and uncomfortable feeling of being bare under the sheets. But it didn't take long before I realize how much less of a hassle this was. I giggled to myself at the absurdity of it. I tried not to think of the fact the only other time I'd slept with such attire, or lack thereof, was after Draco and I had been intimate. I smiled sleepily at the memory, not letting myself think of anything that happened beyond it. It was with that smile still on my face that I finally drifted to sleep, wishing Draco were by my side again.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I hope you all liked it. It didn't have much in the way of action and really was just more of a filler but it gave me a chance to get everyone updated on the not so major characters, their lives and pregnancies. I had more than one person asking about them. Filler or not, I hope it was okay, if a bit slow. Leave me a review and let me know, along with you pregnant women andor women with children. Again, personal things are more helpful to my writing than anything found on Google. I need ideas for all the pregnancy in this story!

**And as always, remember a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	28. An Elf Report

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am trying however to come up with a list of New Year's resolutions? Any of you have a resolution?

Here's the chapter you've all been asking for! Well, not really but at least it's in Draco's POV. And about this chapter, sorry in advance if it's hard to follow at times. This chapter was incredibly hard to write and even harder to get to a decent length without making it sound stupid and repetitive. Bear with me and try to enjoy the chapter. I hope you all enjoy the quick update! I'm even starting on the next chapter already. I needed something to keep me up till past midnight so I could bring in the New Year in any form of awakeness. Turkey is not a good thing to eat for dinner New Year's Eve…

Anyway, happy reading and happy New Year's!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

No letters, no flooing, not even a note passed on through Tilly. Hardly a month had passed since my well organized life was torn apart and Ginny had not made any contact with me. The only news I got about her was from Tilly, who I'd asked to give me weekly reports on how my wife was doing. If something happened to Ginny I wanted to know. After all, whether she liked me or not I was still her husband and it was my duty to care for her. But so far no word reached me about her other than what Tilly told me.

I often asked Blaise to have Luna check up on her, knowing Ginny would enjoy seeing her best friend. Blaise just rolled his eyes at me every time I asked, thought I knew despite his actions he would relay my request to his wife. "You claim to not love her and yet you are going out of your way to make sure she's happy and comfortable," he'd said with a shake of his head as we sat talking over lunch the week before.

"I am simply trying to make sure my wife is content," was my reply, though his words stuck with me for days afterwards. Why was I going out of my way to make sure she was happy? I didn't want to love her and I had nearly succeeded at pushing those unwanted feelings away. Blaise just had to bring them back up. But I didn't love my wife, I couldn't. I had no feelings for her. Maybe if I told myself that often enough I'd start to believe it.

A knock on the door of my office pulled me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the present. "Come in," I called, knowing only one person that would show up at my work unannounced and with no appointment. Leaning back in my chair, I watched as the familiar form of my best friend showed up in the doorway.

He sauntered in without preamble and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs across the desk, putting his feet up on the solid wooden surface in front of him. I simply gave him a look, quirking my eyebrow, and ignored his actions. "Hey, mate," he said cheerfully, crossing his hand over his chest and letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Blaise," I acknowledged with a nod, mimicking his posture, putting my feet up on the desk too. And then I waited, knowing it wouldn't be long before he'd tell me why he came. There was no need for me to ask. Blaise was anything but patient.

As predicted he soon let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at me. "Luna is going over to see Ginny tonight," he said before long. "It seems they are having a night just for themselves. Luna told me Hermione, Padma and Lavender will be joining them. You wanted Ginny to be happy and it seems she is. According to Luna she's settled in quite nicely."

"That's good," I said, though I wasn't quite sure I liked the idea that she settling in so easily. It made me wonder if she even wanted to come back at all. Only a month had passed and she seemed to be moving on quite easily.

"Sure it is," Blaise said knowingly, chuckling. "Why don't we go grab some lunch? Luna's at home fussing over the nursery and said to just leave her be. I don't particularly want to get in her way as it is anyway. She's a force to be reckoned with when she gets in the mood. As it is, I feel sorry for the poor bloke who I hired to do the nursery."

I laughed lightly at the thought of quite little Luna being anything but, well, quite. I'd never even heard her raise her voice, though Blaise often assured me she could scream when she wanted to. I tended to ignore him though because it wasn't screaming in anger he was talking about and that was more than I wanted to know about his personal life. "Lunch it is then," I agreed, pulling my feet from my desk and standing up, wondering idle how Ginny would be when pregnant. I pushed the thought aside. One step at a time. First I had to give her space and wait for her to come back to me, once her feeling for me dimmed.

Lunch was a small affair, nothing more than going to a local pub that was well known for their food as much as anything else. It was a place Blaise and I often found ourselves at. It was a muggle establishment though so I had made sure to grab a coat instead of cloak when we left, offering one to Blaise too. The waitress, a new one I'd not seen before, flirted blatantly with me despite the ring on my finger. In the past I might have actually been tempted to take her up on her offer, muggle or no she was still a woman. But now, even thought it had been two months since I last shared a bed with anyone and four before that, the thought didn't appeal to me. She wasn't Ginny.

Blaise seemed to get a kick out of the waitress's obviously flirting and my much more subtle show of disinterest. I'd never been more eager for my lunch with Blaise to be over. Between the overly flirtatious woman and my friend's insistent jokes and laugher I wasn't in a very good mood by the time I walked out of the door. I quickly bid Blaise goodbye and headed back to work.

The rest of the day drug by as I waited for Tilly to come to me with her weekly report on how Ginny was doing. She usually showed up at about ten when Ginny dismissed her for the night and headed to bed. But for some reason ten o'clock came and went with no sign of the small elf. I could only assume that Ginny and her friends had lost track of the time. It was well past midnight when Tilly finally appeared.

I looked up from the book I'd been reading to pass the time. It was a book about creating new potions and I found it vastly interesting but I more wanted to hear what the elf had to say than keep reading. "Master," she greeted with a quick bow, standing at my feet.

"How is Ginny doing?" I asked without preamble.

"Mistress is doing well," the elf informed me, like she'd done every week before now. "She had Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Finnegan over tonight. Tilly is sorry for being late but Mistress's friend did not leave till late."

I waved off her apology, having guessed as much already. "How has she been this past week?" I questioned, needing to make sure everything was fine.

"Mistress is doing well," she repeated her response from earlier, soon expanding on it. "Mistress worked all days but today and Sunday. She is tired and takes naps often. She spends her time reading if Mrs. Zabini does not come over. She skipped lunch today but ate much with her friends for dinner. They all ate much food and Tilly was glad to see the many smiles and loud laugher."

"Thank you, Tilly," I said, mulling over what she'd told me. I was glad to hear she was doing well and having fun with her friends. Tilly often spoke of Luna's visits. The one different thing this week was that she seemed to appear tired. Ginny had never struck me as the type to need a nap in the middle of the day. But then again, Tilly said she worked five days this week. No wonder she was exhausted. The maternity ward at St. Mungos was increasingly hectic with so many witches expecting babies.

Dismissing the elf until next week, I settled down for bed. As with every night, I sighed when I lay down in the empty bed. Though I tried not to admit it to myself, I missed sleeping with Ginny at my side. My arms ached to reach out and curl around her, pulling her slim body against mine. It was only the dark of the night that I let myself think about her in more than a distant manner. I needed to push my feeling away but in the silence and peace of the night I could almost imagine her next to me. And it was with that vain hope that I fell asleep.

~!~!~!~

The following weeks blended into months and still I heard nothing from Ginny. Blaise didn't talk about her much, even when I asked. "If you want to know how she's doing, ask her yourself," was usually his response. The man irritated me to no end but I didn't press much. Eventually I moved onto asking Luna personally how her best friend had been fairing lately. Her answers were vague at best, given in her light and airy voice, before wandering off. I didn't find her actions odd or odd for her at least. But the simple lack of cooperation from people was getting on my nerves.

The only reliable resource I had for any information on how my wife was getting along without me came from Tilly, the ever devoted house elf. She had given me invaluable insight over the past months that Ginny and I had been apart. Ginny, it seemed, was doing well. Tilly always seemed to make it a point to stress that. But even the elf seemed to getting vaguer in her answers. It was just the week before when Tilly had said, "Mistress is tired and sleeps a lot. She's taken more time off work, going only three days a week now. She eats well and is very happy."

"Why is she tired if she's been working less and sleeping more?" I'd prodded the elf, wondering what could cause the woman I knew to be so energetic to become nearly lethargic as of late.

"Mistress is just tired," Tilly had said, looking away from me and down at her large feet.

"I understand that but why is she tired?" I questioned, getting irritated with the small creature.

"Because she needs more rest," Tilly told me, her large ears drooping a bit more than usual. And once again she had assured me Ginny was doing well before I finally gave up and dismissed the creature, irritated at the lack of answers.

And since then I'd had been asking myself why. Why was I so irritated that I didn't know more about how Ginny was doing? Why did I even care in the first place? It wasn't like I loved her. No, I shouldn't be nearly as interested in her actions as I was. Our time apart was supposed to help her feelings for me dim so we could go back to being how we'd been before the whole mess that our lovemaking had caused. It was to help both of us be able to put aside such childish and unneeded emotions before she finally came back to me, ready to start our family like the law that bound us together required.

So really I was only interested in seeing how that plan of mine was progressing, I'd told myself after a week of contemplation on the issue. Feeling much better about it all, I smiled to myself. Yes, and she was my wife after all. It was my duty to make sure she was safe and secure, happy and comfortable. Without hearing how she had been doing then I wouldn't know if there was something that needed to be done. Yes, my interest in her life thus far had only been normal and necessary. It was nothing out of the ordinary and certainly nothing that had anything to do with any kind of weakness.

And now all I had to do was give her time. We had five years after all before we had to have two children. There was no need to press her yet. The deadline for marriages had passed only two months earlier and that still left four years and eight months that we had left to have two kids. We could afford to wait for a while longer. I figured if she had not come back to me by this time next year, a thought I really did not want to contemplate, I'd go to her. Yes, we had time.

When finally it was time for Tilly's next report I was just as eager to hear how Ginny was doing but this time I didn't let that confuse me. I hoped that Ginny was feeling better and had gotten her energy back. It was the middle of the summer and she ought to be outside enjoying the sunlight, swimming in the ocean that lay right on her doorstep or perhaps playing a bit of Quidditch with her friends and brothers.

The sound of a loud pop in my chambers made me look up to greet the small elf that would bring me news of my wife's wellbeing. "Hello, Master," she greeted, giving me a low bow before hurrying to my feet where she stood looking up at me.

"Tilly," I acknowledged, waiting for her to get one with it.

"Master will be please to know that Mistress is doing fine," she told me, nearly electing a sigh from my lips. She always said Ginny was fine.

"Is she tired still like she had been last week?" I prodded, relaxing back in my chair and crossing my hands behind my head.

"Mistress is only as tired as to be expected," Tilly said softly, her eyes averting from my own. "But she makes it a point to be outside when she can. Mistress loves the flowers and the ocean and often plays with the sheep that graze on the summer grass. She says she wishes to fly but does not think it wise to get her broom and fly. I see it makes Mistress to not join her brother at dinners with her family but she says it is worth it."

"Why can't she fly?" I asked, very confused. She loved flying and always had. She'd told me one time, back when we still spoke freely to each other, that she had contemplated a career in Quidditch. Being a Healer though was, as she'd said, a much more lifelong kind of career though. One couldn't play Quidditch forever but as long as the mind was strong, even a wizen old woman could be a Healer. She had always been conscious of money and had planned far ahead.

"Mistress stays firmly on the ground with her friends who dare not take to the air because of their pregnancies," Tilly said, again avoiding looking at me.

"Oh," I said, having not expected that. But it made sense. Of course Ginny would stay with her friends. Even if she could fly, she was never one to leave people out. If they couldn't ride a broom, then she would stay at their side, forsaking her own enjoyment of it. It never ceased to amaze me at how selfless a person she was.

"Mistress long ago figured out why I leave every week," Till said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"That doesn't surprise me," I said with a shrug. "She's a smart witch and I'd be concerned if she hadn't figured it out."

"Mistress is going shopping tomorrow with her friends," Tilly informed me, seeming to change the subject. "She does not wish to use the money she says is yours and she had gathered a good sum while working herself. She did ask me to not tell you this, though I knew she didn't want me to. But she does not order me as others do. She asks kindly, never forcing."

"If she didn't want me to know and, though it wasn't an order, why are you telling me?" I asked, not angry that the elf did but simply curious.

"Mistress does not have much money and I wish her to be happy with her shopping trip," Tilly said, looking up at me. "Tilly wonders if Master would like Tilly to sneak some more money into Mistress's own fund. She would notice but not question."

I smiled at the elf, seeing what she was asking for, and glad she had thought of it. "Of course," I said, agreeing with her. I knew Ginny was stubborn and it didn't surprise me she'd not wanted to touch the money that was in the Malfoy account, though it had both our names on it. But I'd make sure she had money to spend on herself when she so desired. I moved to give the elf some money to take to my wife, making sure it wasn't an overly large amount that would make Ginny suspicious as to where it came from.

"Thank you for thinking of that," I said honestly as I handed the small sack of gold coins to the house elf.

"Tilly only wishes to make Mistress happy," Tilly said, a smile crossing her features.

"Then take that money and do with it what you must before she wakes," I replied, dismissing the elf.

After she left, I let out a happy sigh and sank back down into the chair I'd been relaxing in before, feeling rather good about myself. This was why I'd asked to be kept up about Ginny. It was so I could help her, even when she was being too stubborn to ask for the help herself. Yes, it was a good idea. And I'd continue doing it until the day she came back to me and I could see for myself how she was doing.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I hope you all enjoyed getting that little glimpse into Draco's mind and thought process. I'm just wondering if the confusion the two of them are feeling is coming across enough? I've been trying to show how both of them have been feeling but I'm not so sure if I'm doing it justice. How's it been? I've also been trying to show that both of them are waiting for the other to come to them. Draco says Ginny's stubborn but he's just as much so as she is! So fun to write!<p>

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to those of you who helped me with my lack of pregnancy experience dilemma. For those of you who couldn't, no fear I'm in the same boat as you! Here's a big cookie for everyone for just being awesome! *hands out giant cookies* Yay cookies!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	29. Found Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Nor do I own a king sized bed. I think I'd like a king sized bed... Oh well, maybe one day. It's something I could more than dream of owning, unlike the marvelous creation of J.K. Rowling's.

Well, how's that for another fast update? I told you I was already working on this chapter. Before you ask, yes, it goes back a bit from where Draco's last chapter ended. I wanted to be able give you an overview of Ginny's progressing pregnancy from her point of view. I hope you all enjoy!

Thank all of you for the reviews. It never ceases to amaze me how amazing you people are. Seriously, I love you guys!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

The following weeks after the girls night still brought no word from Draco but I was well aware of Tilly's weekly visits to Malfoy Manor. It gave me hope that he at least wanted to know something about how I'd been doing. But this presented a huge problem on my part. I didn't want him to know about the pregnancy, not yet at least. I wasn't ready for him to know and I wanted to give him time to come back to me before I told him. But with Tilly telling him Merlin knew what ever week, he'd find out before long.

Call me crazy but I was beginning to think that Hermione was rubbing off on me. I didn't want to give Tilly a direct order, binding her to do something she might not want to do. Whenever I needed something, I always asked. I didn't want her to feel forced, knowing what her life had been like before the war had ended. She adored me for how I treated her but one problem was staring me in the face. Without ordering her, how could I get her to not tell Draco about the pregnancy that was quickly becoming obvious?

At only three months my middle was starting to show the beginnings of the telltale baby bump that would become more prominent as the child in me grew. None of my friend had started showing before four months but I brushed it off as bad luck on my part. Every pregnancy was different after all. I could only guess that my baby had chosen the forefront of my uterus to grow in, instead of further back. But this meant that hiding my pregnancy from Tilly was going to be more difficult.

So far I'd been successful at hiding my expanding middle with the right clothes but the ever observant elf wouldn't stay unawares of my condition for long. And she likely had direct orders from Draco to tell him how I'd been and I wasn't sure anything short of another order could make her hold her tongue about something as big as me being pregnant with the child of the man she was talking to. It was a sticky predicament to be sure.

I decided to just face it when the time came, and pushed the worries out of my mind for now. I could hide it for a little while longer. Around lunchtime later that day I realized that I was once again running low on the prenatal potion that I took on a daily basis. The batch that I brewed had only enough for one month at a time.

"Looks like I have to go pick up more potion ingredients," I sighed to myself as I stepped out of the bathroom and back into my room. It was a warm summer day in early May. The sun was shining and the few clouds that drifted across the sky were little more than wisps of puffy white. I couldn't imagine a nicer day. Walking over to the double balcony doors, I flung them open to let in the warm summer breeze that had been ruffling the trees outside tantalizingly.

"Tilly," I called with a laugh, dancing towards my closet. Just like expected, the elf appeared a moment later. I was in the process of looking through the expanse of summer clothes to choose what to wear to the village. The long and baggy t-shirt that had once been Fred's long ago, long before the thought of war had even entered the minds of us kids, was the only thing I had on at the moment. I'd slipped it on that morning after crawling out of bed. It was by far inappropriate to wear outside the house though.

"Yes, Mistress," I heard the elf say from behind me as I ruffled through some sundresses. "You called Tilly?"

Grabbing a particularly pretty yellow sundress that would fall in soft waves of fabric to just above my knees, I turned to the elf. "It's such a lovely day," I told her, gesturing to the now open balcony doors. "Could you go around and open some windows around the house to let the summer breeze in? It's too nice a day to keep them all shut."

"Yes, Mistress," Tilly agreed quickly, nodding her head and sending her large ears flapping. "Tilly will open windows."

"Thank you," I said, turning back to my closet to find some nice flats that would go with the dress. I would have worn heals but my balance wasn't the greatest and I didn't want to risk falling, not with the precious cargo I carried in my middle. "I'm going to walk down to the village and pick a few things up. I shouldn't take long."

"Would Mistress like Tilly to accompany her?" the small elf asked eagerly, looking up at me with her large blue eyes.

Normally I would have taken her up on that offer, enjoying the companionship of the small elf. But I didn't want her guessing why I was buying the certain ingredients I was buying. "No thank you," I said instead. "I'll not take too long anyway. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yes, Mistress," Tilly said, bowing and turning towards the door. "Does Mistress need anything else before Tilly goes to open the windows?"

"Nope," I said after a moment of thinking. "But when you're done, why don't you go outside and enjoy some of this sunshine. It's too nice a day to stay inside."

"Thank you, Mistress," she said, a smile lighting up her face. "Tilly will do that."

I was happy to see the smile that lit up the small creature's face. She did so much for me and I only wanted her to enjoy herself. I didn't grow up being waited on like I was now and still sometimes it felt strange to have such a servant. But, pushing those thoughts aside, I turned to the dress in my hand and tossed it on the bed. Pulling the tattered old shirt over my head, I walked to the nearby dresser and grabbed some underclothes. Sleeping without anything on had been quite comfortable that first night and since then, I'd grown used to sleeping with such a lack of clothing.

So I pulled on the underclothes and the slipped the dress on over my head. Today had been such a lazy day I hadn't even done much with my hair other than brushing the tangles out of it. So my next priority was to do something with the mass of red hair on my head. I settled for simply plating it into a French braid. Finally I pulled on the shoes that I'd picked out and headed downstairs.

Fresh air was rushing in many open windows all though the house as I made my way to the entrance hall and I couldn't help but smile. There would be no musty air in this house, at least not on such a fine day. Much to my delight, Tilly had also opened the double doors of the main entry hall, flooding the room with a light breeze and giving a clear view of the landscape outside. Bright sunshine greeted me when I walked outside, soon followed but many sheep. The caretaker of the estate was Mr. Ashland and I'd met with on several occasions and even had over for dinner many nights. He grazed his sheep on the lush grass that grew along the seaside patch of ground that the great house rested on.

I'd oftentimes found myself outside lying in the sunshine with the sheep, ignoring the chuckles from the old Mr. Ashland as he watched over his flock. I loved the animals and the sheep provided for endless hours of entertainment. I smiled at the caretaker who sat on top of the nearby hill, watching his sheep crowed around me with a smile. "You shouldn't have fed them treats," he called loud enough for me to hear, his amusement obvious as many of the sheep butted me with their heads and many noses sniffed at my hands.

I laughed exuberantly, pushing the animals away and scratching their heads. "I don't have anything for you guys," I told them, trying to get through them and to the path that lead to the village. "I'll pick something up in town though." They didn't understand my promise though, being simply animals, and still crowded me. Finally after some shoving and coaxing though, they finally wandered back to the man they knew had food.

"Silly sheep," I muttered to myself, laugher in my voice as I started towards the path again.

The walk to the small seaside village wasn't very far and I enjoyed just being out in the sunshine and peaceful summer landscape. When I reached the first of the houses that marked the beginning of the village, people waved their greeting. Everyone around here was a small and tightly knit community and everyone was friendly.

I waved back and made my way to one of the shops that the muggles were unable to see, the potions shop. It was bright and airy, a contradiction to the dark and cluttered one in Diagon Alley. The shopkeeper looked up when the door opened. "Ah, good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted, wiping his hands on a towel nearby and pushing some bottles aside before reaching out to shake my hand.

I took his hand in mine and shook it, giving the man a smile. "Hello, Mrs. Chester. It's very good to see you again," I said, letting out a happy sigh. "It's such a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite the pretty summer day, about as pretty as you look today," he said, gesturing to the sundress.

"Thank you," I said, smiling broadly and blushing a little.

"Did you come for your usual?" he asked, turning back to a box behind the counter without waiting for my response.

"Of course," I answered as I watched him pull out a parcel already packaged for me to pick up. "And do you have any potion that can get rid of aches, or at least the ingredients and directions to brew one?"

"Are you doing alright?" Mr. Chest asked, concerned.

I brushed his worry aside. "I'm doing fine," I said, putting my hand on my middle where the bump of my baby could just barely be seen. It wasn't as noticeable yet as it would be soon but obvious enough for someone who knew what they were looking at. "It's just a little ach in my back. Carrying a child comes with some aches and pains without fail."

"Ah," he said, giving me a smile and turning to grab something off the shelf behind him. "I remember when my wife was pregnant with our first son. She complained all the time of those aches. But it's worth it in the end." He turned back around and handed me a small box. "It has enough for about a week. I'll give you the ingredients and instructions too so you can brew it later when you run out."

After another few minutes he'd rounded up everything I'd needed and conjured up a wicker basket that I could carry it all back in. "Thank you," I said when I took the basket laden down with my purchases.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a smile. "Want it on your tab?"

"Yes, of course," I agreed, thankful he would let me pay later when I got paid. "Have a wonderful day."

"You too, both of you," he said with a chuckle, pointing to my midsection.

"We will," I assured him, laughing too as I exited the store. My next stop was a small produce stand where I picked up some carrots to feed to the sheep. After paying the woman at the stand with the little money I'd brought with me, I headed back to the estate, a smile on my face.

And that was how my life progressed as the summer waxed on into the full heat of June. With the passing month my belly grew even larger, making it nearly impossible to hide the bump from Tilly. Loose fitting close could only get me so far. Eventually I simply gave up trying to hide it. It was the middle of June and I was a little past the four month mark.

I was thrilled to finally be out of the first trimester of my pregnancy. No longer was I plagued with the nausea of morning sickness and my heightened sense of smell no longer sent me running to the loo at the drop of a hat. I was still tired and often took naps on the days I wasn't working. On days I did work I usually went to bed very soon after supper, exhausted from the long days. My coworkers were excited for me when found out I was pregnant, a task that hadn't taken them long, and they were usually easy going on my duties.

I loved my job very much and it was very helpful, my line of work, to helping me with my own pregnancy. I was considering however taking less days at work. I didn't really have bills since I was living on a Malfoy Estate but still it was good to have money for other things, such as clothing when I outgrew the clothes that wouldn't be big enough much longer. As it was, I often wore dresses because they still fit without any squeezing.

But today, I decided against the dresses I'd been wearing lately that hid my expanding belly. No, I'd no longer try and hide this from Tilly. I'd just ask her not to tell Draco and hope she wouldn't. Instead I pulled on a tank top that I'd been eyeing for days now and a pair of shorts that only fit because of a minor tailoring spell I'd learned from Mum. I'd have to get with the girls before long and plan a shopping trip.

I padded downstairs to the breakfast nook barefoot, enjoying the feel of the soft carpet between my toes. I usually ate breakfast in the less formal dining room most mornings, since I often was woken up to breakfast being made instead of making it myself. Today was no different. As I walked past the kitchen, I could smell the aroma of the food being cooked and could hear the sizzle of bacon on the stove. I smiled, famished and ready to eat.

Walking into the dining room, I found the morning Daily Prophet sitting at the table along with my usual glass of milk. Oh, Tilly really was spoiling me. I took my seat at the head of the table and picked up the paper, scanning the headlines quickly. The first baby conserved under the marriage law had been born that morning, quickly followed by several others, it would seem. The article, continued on page three, was labeled "The Baby Boom Begins." I smiled at the picture of the screaming infant on the front page.

Taking a sip of milk I wondered what my own baby would look like. I wondered if it would have my flaming red hair or Draco's pale blond. I was silently hoping for a blond baby though. As for the gender of the baby, I could care less. As long as he or she came out healthy I'd not care about anything else. I'd not really though much in the way of names though. I was only sure of one name, a girl name: Alysia, after Draco's grandmother. He had said once, so long ago it seemed, _"I want to name our daughter, should we have one, after her."_ He might not be with me through the pregnancy and maybe not even through part of our child's life, but if it was a girl I'd follow his wishes and name her after the woman he had looked up to during his young life.

I wasn't sure of any boy names, though I'd tossed a few around. There was Arthur, of course, after my dad. Or perhaps Fred, in memory of my brother. I wasn't sure of any other names, not knowing if my husband had any preferences. I was really hoping he'd come back to me before it came time to name our child. I sighed and put a hand on my growing middle.

"Mistress's breakfast is ready," announced Tilly, walking into the room with a platter floating in front of her.

"Thank you, Tilly," I said as I watched her walk around the table to set the tray in front of me, waiting for her reaction to my now obvious baby bump.

"Bacon and eggs, sunny side up, with hash browns and-" Tilly had started listing off what she'd prepared before she stopped short in her tracks, the tray floating down in front of me of its own accord. The small elf stood where she was, stunned it would seem, before trying recover from her shock. "-and pancakes," she finished as if she'd never stopped. "Another glass of milk is there too."

I laughed at her reaction, drinking down what was left of the first glass of milk really quickly as I sat aside the morning paper. "It's okay to be shocked," I said, smiling at her shock. "I've been hiding it from you for a while now."

"Tilly does not know why Mistress has hidden a pregnancy but Master will be interested to hear of it," Tilly said, trying to keep busy by clearing away the paper and taking the empty cup.

"That's why," I said, stopping her before she could run off. "I don't want Draco knowing and I know you report to him every week."

"Forgive Tilly for asking, but why does Mistress not want Master to know about the baby Mistress carries?" she asked softly, confusion clear on her features.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, trying to think how to tell the elf in simple terms, not wanting to go into depth all my emotional reasons behind my decision. "If he wants to know, he needs to come to me himself and find out," I said after a moment of thought. "I don't want him finding out through a secondary source. I've already sworn my friends to silence and even Blaise has promised to keep quiet. But you are bound under oath to tell him things. I didn't want to risk you telling him but I don't want to order you not to."

"Tilly would like to thank Mistress for her kindness," the elf said, tears springing into her large eyes. "And Tilly can keep herself from telling Master, if it is truly what Mistress wishes. Unless Master asks Tilly directly if Mistress is pregnant, Tilly does not have to say so." She nodded her head, her large ears flapping and a smile coming to her face.

I laughed exuberantly and impulsively reached out to hug the little elf that had become a friend to me over the past three months. "Thank you so much, Tilly," I said, happy now that I had told her.

"There is no need to thank Tilly," the small elf said, though she smiled happily despite herself before departing to the kitchen to was the used cup and leave me to my food.

Afterwards, life at the estate got even better. Tilly was a constant help as June faded into July and I continued getting larger around the middle and my baby decided to practice becoming a beater with my insides. I dropped my workload down to only three days a week and needed to take less naps because of it. I was really enjoying my life on the seaside estate, even going to every Sunday dinner at my family's house. It was only in the quiet of the night where nothing but the moon gave any light to my surroundings that the happiness gave way to my grief.

I never got over Draco. I still longed for his arms to hold me when I lay down at night. I ached to tell him about our baby, to share with him the thing our love created, the miracle that grew inside me. I wanted him to hold me when I cried for no reason other than the overflow of hormones. I wanted him to rub my feet when they were sore or massage my back when it ached. I wanted him to comfort me when I woke from a bad dream. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me and our baby. I just wanted us to be together again.

But as I passed the midway marker in my pregnancy and marked month five of our child's unborn life, it seemed no more likely he was coming that it had seemed the day I ran from him.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? I seem to ask that every time I end a chapter, but I want to know what you think nonetheless. I do hope you all enjoyed it very much. Use that handy little review button down there to tell me all about how much you liked it, or anything else you feel you want to share. Seriously, if anyone just has a random comment that has nothing to do with anything, feel free to tell me! If you want to gloat over having a king sized bed whereas I don't, you know what, go ahead!<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep your eyes peeled for another update soon!

**And remember a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	30. Pickles and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have the most amazing readers a girl could ever ask for! I love you guys!

I cannot express how awed I am. Seriously I got 40 reviews in not even two full days. You guys rock my socks off with your amazingness. How can I ever thank you?

Well, finally the story is getting some action again! I'll leave it at that though and let you find out what's happening for yourself. Enjoy!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 30**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

"_Ginny, wake up," I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear, pulling me from the depths of my slumber. I froze in shock, unsure if I was really awake. I didn't open my eyes as my heart started beating as fast as the wings of a humming bird. I could feel the weight of a person lying next to me, their breath warm on the side of my face as they hovered close. "Come on, love, time to wake up." _

_I let out a sigh and rolled over towards the familiar weight, curling into the warmth that I had so missed. He smelled just like I remembered: the hint of expensive cologne heavily overpowered by his masculine, musky sent. He really was here. "Draco," I murmured, feeling overwhelmed as his arms wrapped around me. "You came for me."_

"_Yeah, I came for you," he said with a chuckle. "Of course I came for you."_

"_I was starting to think you never would," I whispered, clinging to his shirt clad chest, eyes squeezed shut against an onslaught of tears. Taking deep breaths of his unique mixture of scent, I tried to calm myself. It didn't work and eventually I gave up trying to fight it and let out a gasping sob, collapsing against the love of my life. "I've missed you so much." _

"_I've missed you too, Gin," Draco whispered back, trying his best to sooth me the only way he knew how, kissing me. Putting his thumb under my chin he lifted my face to his. Finally I let my eyes open just as his lips met mine, wanting to see his face. But when my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, before I could even glimpse the man at my side, he vanished as quickly as he'd come. Lost was the feeling of his lips on mine. No more could I hear was his voice or feel his strong hands. Gone was my Draco._

~!~!~!~

I woke up crying in my devastation. I reached out, searching for the comfort from the man who it seemed had only just been next to me. My searching fingers found nothing but cold sheets at my side, empty blankets on a side of the bed that had remained untouched since I first moved in. My eyes snapped open when I couldn't find him. He'd only just been there moments ago.

A fresh wave of tears gripped me, rolled from my eyes, when I realized it was simply another dream. The dream had been vividly clear, as real to me as the room before my eyes was now as I sat up in bed and clutched a pillow to my chest, sobbing. It had been the same for weeks. Every night I'd go to sleep trying not to think about Draco, only to be woken up by that same dream. Again and again it reoccurred, getting longer each time.

And, like every night, the same thing happened when I opened my eyes in the dream. He would disappear, vanish and leave nothing but empty sheets in his stead. This night's dream had been stronger than ever before, though. I could feel his lips on mine when I opened my eyes. If I thought back, it was like his lips were still there, lingering upon my own. It had felt so real, so vividly real. It was liking I was losing him again and again each night.

I knew that strange or vivid dreams were a symptom of pregnancy, a cause of the hormones that were overrunning my body. I'd been expecting them through the entire pregnancy but I hadn't really been prepared for the first time I lost Draco anew. And still, a month after the dreams had begun, it was no easier to bear. Every night was more devastating than the last.

I looked over at the clock above the mantle of the fireplace in my room, checking the time. It was barely past four in the morning, too early to be getting up really. But I knew from past experience that I would get no more sleep this night. Besides, I couldn't stand to be alone in my bed a moment longer anyway. Tossing back the covers and setting aside the pillow I'd been clutching, I stood slowly from the warmth of the sheets. The cool air assaulted my bare skin and I hurried to pull on an oversized t-shirt. It was one of the few things I owned from before my pregnancy that still fit.

At six months I was now as large as eight month pregnant Padma. Mum assured me that it was fine each time I pointed it out. She kept telling me how she'd gain a lot of water weight too during most of her pregnancies. She said she was the same size when she was full term with Bill as she'd been later with Fred and George. It was hard to believe and at times I bemoaned my bad genetics but I dealt with it anyway, not really having much of a choice.

I'd been forced to go shopping with my friends for some maternity clothes the month before as my tailoring spells could only get me so far. I'd not planned to get much, just the necessities such as pants and some shirts that wouldn't show half of my growing belly. When we'd arrived at shop though and I doubled checked money purse I'd found about twenty galleons more than I thought I'd had.

I hadn't questioned my good lucky much. I'd been able to get a specially designed charm added to all the clothes I'd gotten that day because of it. The spell, a special one that the witch who ran the shop had come up with, made the clothes grow with the woman wearing them so that no matter how far in the pregnancy the clothes would still fit. I was glad to have it, especially as my middle seemed to be determined to grow to the size of a large watermelon.

Since then I'd practically lived in the same three pairs of pants, the most I'd been able to afford. My shirt selection was rather larger but still really limited compared to what I'd grown used too. But, no matter what, the old t-shirts that had been hand-me-downs from my many brothers were still my favorite things to wear. Unless I had company over or had to leave for some reason, I was rarely without one on.

I didn't leave much anymore. The head healer in the maternity ward had cut my work days in half and down to only two days a week. She wanted me to make sure I got plenty of rest and stayed off my feet. I went from healer to patient in seconds of entering the same room as her. She acted much like a mother hen but I knew she was right. I followed her orders dutifully and tried to rest, an easy thing as I was so tired. Or, at least it had been easy before the dreams had started.

Frowning, I tried to push the thought of the latest dream away as I wiped the tears from my face. My bare feet found the familiar path through the dark house to the one room in the manor that I'd become most well acquainted with as of late: the kitchen. About the same time the dreams had begun so had the ever strange cravings.

As I walked into the room the candles all around the walls instantly sprang to life, making me blink in the sudden light. Once my eyes adjusted to the unexpected brightness I wandered into the room, searching for something to snack on. I quickly found a platter of sugar cookies I'd baked the day before. I grabbed one of the sweet morsels before continuing my hunt for food. I wanted something salty and maybe something chocolate.

Normally the cookies I'd baked would have been chocolate chip but I couldn't bring myself to make them lately. Ever since I'd introduced the wonderful cookie dough to Draco the cookies had become special in a way they hadn't been before. Now that he was gone, I couldn't even think about making the cookies anymore. Just the mere idea of those cookies brought tears to my eyes, the ever excessive hormones making me cry at the slightest thing.

My searching eyes fell upon potato chips next and I quickly put some in a large bowl, popping one into my mouth as I turned back to the cabinets. I had sweet and I had salty but still the chocolate was missing. As I opened cabinet after cabinet something caught my eyes. I pulled down the large jar of pickles and sat it next to the cookies and chips, thinking the juicy and tart taste sounded pretty good. Finally I found what I was really looking for though, chocolate in the form of chocolate ice cream.

I dipped myself out a good sized portion into a bowl and gathered the rest of my munchies up. After a quick stop in the library to add a book to the armload of things I carried I headed to the family room. It would seem my rummaging earlier had woken Tilly and she had a fire already roaring in the grate and a cup of steaming tea next to my favorite armchair. I smiled to myself as settled into the chair, arranging my food in my lap so nothing would spill. I opened the jar of pickles and stuck it between my left leg and the chair to keep it from spilling, knowing from past experience pickle juice was a pain to get out of furniture. It didn't stain but the smell lingered for days.

On a whim, I took one of the pickles and did something that before my pregnancy would have been unthinkable: dipped it in the chocolate ice cream between my legs. The tang of the pickle was cut but the sweet chocolaty taste of the ice cream. I smiled and shook my head, having a hard time believing what I was eating as I pulled another pickle out of the jar. As I continued to eat my impromptu breakfast I opened my book and began reading.

That was how Luna found me three hours later. I was a good third into my book, the ice cream was gone as were the cookies, I was munching on the last of the pickles and I'd found that plain potato chips when let to soak a few moments pickle juice only got better. One look at me and my best friend broke out in a round of giggles, rousing me from my novel and making me look up at her with a frown.

"What?" I questioned, not surprised to find her here.

She motioned to the remains of my odd breakfast before giggling again, unable to control herself. She let herself fall gently into the seat next to me, trying to get her laugher to subside. But each time she looked at me she started laughing again. Try as I might, I couldn't help but join in her laughter. I guess I probably did look quite a site.

When we both finally settled down, she just shook her head. "I'd say I'm sorry for laughing, but really I'm not," she said, giggling a little bit. "I just couldn't help it. Blaise found me in much the same position a few days ago. The only difference was that I had a jar of mayonnaise to dip the pickles in. You should try it sometime. It's really good."

"Do you realize what you just said?" I asked, trying to suppress a laugh. "Pickles and mayonnaise?"

"It's only as bad as pickles and chocolate ice cream," she pointed out, suppressing her own laugh.

"Touché," I giggled with a shake of my head. To avoid another round of unending laugher decided to change the subject. "So what brings you over?"

"Oh, no reason really," she said, letting out a sigh and putting her hand over her belly, smiling. "I just thought the little ones could use a play date."

"A play date?" I questioned with a laugh.

She let out a sigh, trying to hide a laugh of her own. "Okay, fine. Blaise was at work and I was bored. Besides, I figured you could use the company. I can't imagine being here so long with nothing but an elf for company," she said airily, looking around the room. "Tilly is a wonderful little elf but don't you miss Draco?"

"Of course I miss him," I answered without hesitation, knowing only how true that was. "I dream about him every night. I can't sleep without thinking of him. I cry when I wake up alone." Luna already knew how I felt about my husband but it was kind of a release to say it out loud, the tears filling my eyes and spilling over. "I love him."

Luna moved the hand that wasn't resting on her middle to rub soothing circles on my arm. "Then why don't you go see him?" she said softly, her voice sounding serious, more so than I'd ever heard it before.

I just shook my head, not wanting to argue my reasons.

"He misses you too, you know," she said gently, making my eyes snap up to meet hers.

"What?" I questioned, socked at her statement. "H-have you talked to him?"

My best friend nodded. "He seeks me out once in a while and asks me to come and check on you," she told me simply. "He worries about you being here alone so much and he knows you enjoy my company. Usually he asks through Blaise but occasionally he'll come to me."

"Did he tell you he misses me?" I asked in a small voice, trying to stifle the sudden hopefulness that swelled in my heart.

"Not in so many words," she said with a shake of her head. "But I can hear it in voice and see it in his eyes. You know how stubborn he can be, Ginny. Even if he realized his mistake, which I think he has or at least he's close to, he's too proud to admit it."

"So I'm doomed to live without him," I said, my hope being crushed like a bug under the heel of a boot.

"No," she said firmly. "He might be too proud to suck it up and come to you but you can still go back to him. He'd welcome you back with open arms. You guys could be a real family. He loves you, Ginny. I know he does."

"Let me guess, not that he's said so," I said in a monotone voice, looking down at my large belly, a hair bigger than that of my one month further along friend. "He doesn't love me."

"How do you know he doesn't?" she asked, trying to make me see sense.

"How do you know he does?" I nearly screamed at her, tears rolling from my eyes. Immediately guilt hit me. "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to scream at you."

"It's alright, Ginny," she said, struggling to get to her feet with the weight of her growing middle trying to pull her back down. Finally she stood straight and reached over to help me up.

I accepted her help without question, needing it to get up nowadays. Well, I could get up on my own but it just took a while. Wordlessly Luna wrapped her arms around me, pulling me as close as our two bellies would allow. I accepted the hug as best I could, collapsing against my best friend and sobbing. "I love him, Luna," I cried into her shoulder. "I miss him so much."

"I know, honey," she said softly, her hand stroking my hair in an almost motherly way. "I know."

I don't know how long I stood there crying but by the time I finally had cried myself out, I felt a bit lighter. My grief was still great but it was a least a big easier to bear. "I don't know what to do anymore," I said as I pulled away, my back starting to ach from the way I'd been standing to be able to hug her past our middles. We both moved over to a couch and sat down, the place much easier to get up from than the cushy chairs. "I can't go back to him. I have to know he loves me and right now I'm not so sure he does."

"Oh, Ginny," she said, letting out a sigh but smiling too. "Why can't you just take my word for it?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I can't face him after all of this unless I know it was worth it," I tried to explain. "I can't go back and let things go back to the way they'd been before. I'd rather be alone than face his calm indifference for even one day. It hurts too much to love his so much and know he feels nothing in return. At least right now I can have hope that one day it'll be alright."

"I think you're being silly but I know what you mean," Luna said, letting out a sigh. "I don't blame you for how you feel. I don't know what I'd do if Blaise started acting like that towards me." She let out a small laugh and shook her head. "You're much stronger than I am, Ginny."

"Only because I have to be," I retorted, glad that she understood.

"And don't you worry, okay? I'll figure something out," she promised, taking both my hands in hers and looking me in the eyes. "I'll do whatever I can to get him to see sense. It might take a while but I'll figure something out. I'll get that man to admit that he loves you if it's the last thing I do."

I nearly started crying again at her words as I wordlessly nodded, unable to speak for fear I'd break down. "Thank you, Luna," I said after a moment, the tears falling once more. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Yay for Luna! I've got big plans for her. Or rather she has big plans for our favorite couple. Be patient because there might be another few chapters before the truly good stuff but it will come! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think Luna will do! Seriously, take a stab in the dark. What do you think our second favorite blond has up her sleeves?<p>

**And like always, remember that a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	31. Special Delivery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Wait, wait, wait! Haven't we already addressed this failure? LEAVE ME ALONE!

Anyway, another super-fast update! How you like them chickens? Sorry, no idea where that came from… I guess I'm just over tired and a little more than a mite excited about this chapter, or rather what comes after this chapter. Enjoy!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 31**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

At first I had full faith in Luna's plan, whatever it was. She seemed so determined that I was sure she'd move mountains if she had to. But as weeks blended into a month and then some I was becoming a little disheartened. Luan assured me that everything was going okay but that Draco was just being stubborn. She had evidently been just simply trying to talk to him and get him to admit his feelings, or at least see them.

According to Luna though, every time she brought up me in any way he turned all elusive and indifferent, like he'd been before. I was beginning to think I was doomed to be alone forever. My only hope rested in the fact that he and I had to have at least one more child together. He didn't know about the one I had now so he'd likely come sooner than he really had to. I hoped he'd not take too long though. I was beginning to think I'd like to deal with his distant indifference if it just meant I'd be around him again.

In the meantime though I had plenty of things going on to keep my mind off my distant husband. Within the two weeks of each other both Padma and Lavender had had their babies. Both of my friends had requested I be there to help with the delivery. I accepted immediately, wanting to be a part of the process. Besides, I knew what I was doing as this was my job. Lavender had a little girl they named Bethany. Seamus was afraid to hold her at first but the moment I forced the baby in his arms, he fell in love. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen.

The next week I got to deliver my first nephew. Ron had hovered over Padma the entire time, soothing her with words and touches, promising her everything would be okay. It wasn't odd to see him acting so tender with his wife but I felt privileged all the same to be witness to the greatest time in their lives. Arnold Bilius Weasley was born without my fuss, a quick deliver for a first child. I was honored to be able to help bring him into the world and I began to get anxious for my own baby to arrive.

Another few weeks passed when I got an urgent owl from Blaise. In a few simply sentences he conveyed to me that Luna had gone into labor and that I needed to come right away. It was just after ten o'clock in the morning and I knew from experience that today would be a long day for everyone involved. After a quick shower I dressed, grabbed a bag of things I'd need and flood over to Zabini Manor, not risking apparating while pregnant.

I found myself in the entrance hall being greeted by an anxious looking elf. "Mrs. Malfoy, Master and Misses are waiting upstairs for you. If you'll follow me," he said, leading me towards the stairs without ado. I followed his hurried pace leisurely, knowing it was pointless to rush. Luna would have quite a while yet before she really needed me. I soon found myself at her and Blaise's bedroom, being motioned inside.

"Oh thank goodness you've arrived," Blaise cried, hurrying over to me, looking frantic. Luna on the other hand was relaxing on the bed reading a book, one hand resting on her protruding belly.

"Calm, Blaise," I ordered soothingly, forcing him to set down before he hurt himself. "How long have the contractions been going on?" I directed my question to Luna.

She looked up and smiled at me, putting her book aside. "Oh, since about four o'clock this morning," she said with a shrug. "I wasn't going to owl you until they got stronger and closer together but Blaise wouldn't hear of it once he realized what was going on." She rolled her eyes towards her husband but let out a laugh too.

I joined in her laugher, smiling at the dark skinned man who was currently trying to calm down yet still looking kind of frantic. "Blaise, why don't you go get us some chamomile tea," I suggested, trying to make him feel useful. Besides, chamomile would ease everyone's nerves. I had a feeling he need it about now.

"Yeah, tea, okay," he said, bounding to his feet. He'd almost gotten to the door before he turned around. "Don't have the baby while I'm gone."

Luna and I both laughed at his comment. "She still has a while yet," I said with a giggle. "That child isn't going to come out while you're getting tea. Now go." I pointed towards the door and Luna nodded. Finally he left, lingering in the doorway for another moment before disappearing.

"Has he been this bad since he found out?" I asked, sitting down near Luna's feet.

"No," Luna said airily. "He was worse before you got here."

I threw my head back and let out a laugh. Blaise was usually so self-controlled. He was as calm as Luna was dreamy. To see him in such a state of panic was downright hilarious. "Well, I'm glad I'm here then, if only to help him," I giggled.

"Yes, because he certainly seems to need comfort more than me at the moment," she agreed with a laugh of her own. "The contractions are hardly anything yet. My water hasn't broken."

"Mind if I check to see how far dilated you are?" I asked, moving the blankets out of the way even as I asked.

"Best to do it while Blaise is gone or he might panic more, thinking I was about to push or something," Luan sighed with a smile, pulling her knees up and out of the way.

"And we can't have that," I agreed with a nod as my fingers deftly felt to see how far dilated Luna was.

"What's the verdict?" she asked when I pulled my hand away and replaced the blanket across her lap.

"Four centimeters," I said, smoothing out any wrinkles in her covers. "It'll be a while yet before you're ready to push. It looks like your little one is taking its own sweet time. If you want, I have a potion with me that will speed up the dilation and bring on a bit stronger of contractions. But, if you'd rather hold off, we can see how fast you're dilating on your own."

"Let's wait and see," she said, patting the bed next to her in a silent gesture for me to join her.

I gladly settled myself on the bed at her side, letting out a sigh as I leaned back against the pillows, easing the strain on my back. "I swear if I get much bigger I'm just going to pop," I sighed to my best friend, resting a hand on the bump that concealed my baby from the world. "I'm bigger than you are and you're having your kid. I'm still only eight months."

"Maybe if you did more than basic spells on yourself you'd know why," Luna suggested, mimicking my posture, her hand resting on her own middle.

"But any advanced spells will tell me the sex of the baby and you know I don't want to know," I said, rolling my eyes. "Besides, Mum had a lot of water weight too. It's a genetic trait that I absolutely hate."

"You did those spells on me," my best friend argued. "I didn't find out the sex of my baby."

"Yes, but you didn't perform the spells nor did you know what anything that occurred from it meant, I did," I told her, smiling. "And it's would tell me everything if I did it to myself or let anyone do it to me. Besides, I know enough from basic spells to know nothing is wrong and the baby is developing normally."

"Wait," Luna said, putting her hand up to stop me. "You know what I'm having?"

I let out a laugh and nodded my head. "Sure do," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't let Blaise know you know what it is," she warned with a smile. "He'd drag it out of you."

"No he wouldn't," I disagreed with my best friend jokingly. "Do you know how many anxious parents to be have asked me not to tell them and then begged to know? I can keep my lips shut."

Before Luna could respond Blaise walked back in, a try of tea floating in front of him. He took one look at the two of us relaxing on the bed before letting out a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?" he asked his wife, setting the tray down on a bedside table.

"Oh, just wonderful," Luna said, pulling him down to her to give him a kiss. "And you need to drink some tea and relax."

I smiled at her bossy manor as Blaise contritely poured each of us a cup of tea. As Luna took her up I could feel her tense next to me, a telltale sign of a contraction. It lasted only a few moments before she relaxed again. Soon the three of us were all relaxing, or as much as Blaise could, and drinking tea. Today was going to be a long day.

I checked Luna two hours later when Blaise finally left to go take the dishes back downstairs at my suggestion. She had dilated to about five centimeters, making good progress. As the day wore on I offered her the potion to speed things along as she seemed to slow down in dilating at about seven centimeters. It was a little after three in the afternoon when she finally took it.

The first contraction after the potion was considerably stronger, making her gasp more in surprise than pain, though I knew it hurt her. This worried Blaise a great deal and when I suggest a spell to ease the pain he and Luna both thought my offer was wonderful. As the afternoon wore on into evening the contractions became stronger and stronger. It was about nine o'clock when I finally determined Luna was fully dilated.

Less than two hours later Luna and Blaise were marveling over their newborn son. I quietly cleaned up as the both cried happy tears, not able to stop touching the little boy. They were talking softly to each other as I cleared away the last of the mess, disposing of everything properly and repacking my bag. Luna called me over not long after I finished cleaning up. "Ginny, come here. You've yet to properly meet your godson," she said softly.

"Godson?" I asked quietly, a smile forming on my lips. I hadn't even thought about whom they'd have be the godparents. It didn't surprise me but I was thrilled nonetheless.

"Yes, you and Draco are the godparents," Basie told me, not looking up from his son.

I tried not to let a frown mar my features at his words, any mention of Draco making me feel like crying. Luna noticed the expression and quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to hold Alexander?" she asked, distracting me.

"Alexander?" I questioned, holding my hands out to take the baby boy.

"Well, Blaise wasn't too fond of Xenophilius Jr. and Alexander seems as good as anything," she said with a giggle. "Alexander Cole Zabini."

"Hi, Alexander," I said to the little boy in my arms, gazing down at the perfect little person. The little bit of hair on his head was a dark as that of his father and his skin was only a few shades lighter too. His eyes though were the most beautiful shade of blue, just like his mothers. I hope they didn't darken in the following days. He was a beautiful little boy.

"I need to owl Draco!" Blaise exclaimed, jumping up from where he sat next to Luna. "I'll be right back." And with that he dashed from the room, looking as excited as a little kid a Christmas.

"I think that's my queue to take my leave," I said, trying to hide my panic as I handed the little boy back to his mother. "You could probably nurse him now if you wanted give it a try."

"You know, you don't have to leave," Luna said firmly, taking Alexander from me anyway.

I watched silently as she started to feed her son for the first time before shaking my head. "This isn't how I want him to find out about the baby," I said, moving towards the fireplace. "I'll be by later tomorrow to check on you guys."

"You're as stubborn as that husband of yours," Luna said, not succeeding in frown at me as Alex took that moment to really take hold and start sucking. "But I can't stop you."

"I'm sorry, Luna," I said with a smile of my own. "But I can't face him." Without another word I took my bag and tossed some floo powder into the fire, turning the flames green. Hesitating only a moment, I stepped into the flames and headed home.

Stepping from my own fireplace in the main entry hall of the estate, I let out a shaky sigh. I was so close to getting to see Draco for the first time in seven months and I chickened out. I couldn't face him after so long, after so much I'd kept from him. I didn't want to imagine his reaction to my pregnancy. Would he be mad at me for keeping it from him? Would he be stunned? Would he even show any emotion or would his calm indifference come forward? I couldn't face him and find out.

Tears running down my cheeks I slowly made my way up to my bedroom. I didn't want to do anything but crawl under the covers and cry but I forced myself to take a shower first, knowing I'd regret it in the morning if I didn't, especially after such a long day. I'd only managed to doze a little bit around noon earlier and I was exhausted.

After a quick shower I dried my hair with a spell and climbed into bed, the tears never having stopped. They streamed silently down my face as grief wracked my body. I wanted so bad to see Draco, to have him hold me and tell me everything would be fine, that he loved me. But I knew logically that wasn't likely to happen. Luna's plan had failed and I was doomed to have this baby by myself. Would my child even ever know its father?

It was with those sad thoughts that I finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, sorry that it was sad but you know me, I have to have some kind of emotion. I thought I'd go into a bit more detail about little Alexander's birth than I'd originally intended. It was either that or a little of the next chapter would have been in this chapter. Sorry it wasn't too long but if I put the part from the next chapter then chapter 32 would have been really short, shorter than this. I couldn't do that to you guys.<p>

And yes, you may have just deduced right. I do have the next chapter already written. I'll put it up tomorrow if I get lots of good reviews! ;D

**A happy author writes better and (updates) faster! So review and make me happy!**


	32. Can't Stop Loving You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. Any squeals, screams, shrieks, awes and such that ensue from the reading of this chapter however are a product of my own genius!

Well, I gave my word to put this chapter up today if I got lots of reviews and oh my! Did you guys live up to my expectations or what! You all are just amazing. I'd gotten 40 reviews at last count. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one and feel like reviewing *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge*

I'll not keep you any longer :D

Without further ado…

**Chapter 32**

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

A tapping on the glass of my bedroom window roused me from the state of near sleep I was in. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wondering who would send an owl this late. Pushing the covers back, I climbed out of bed and padded over to the window, opening it and letting in a familiar bay colored barn owl. "Why did Blaise send you so late," I questioned the owl as I untied the parchment from its leg.

The owl hooted at me and pecked my hand, wanting a treat. I obliged and handed him one from a box on the nearby nightstand. I always kept them handy for Blaise's owl was notoriously piggy. He took it, swallowing in no time at all, before taking flight again and disappearing into the night with loud hoot.

I shook my head at it before turning back to the slip of parchment it had delivered. I unfolded it, curious as to the lateness of the note. Six simple words greeted my eyes, making sense of it all.

_Draco,_

_She had the baby._

_Blaise_

Immediately I started getting dressed, wanting to get over to the Zabini Manor quickly. In no time at all I was apparating into the familiar entrance hall. "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," an elf greeted, not at all surprised at my sudden appearance. "Master Zabini and the Misses are waiting for you."

I nodded at the creature and took to the stairs. Quickly I made my way to the bedroom that Blaise and Luna shared, the most logical place they'd be at the moment. When I arrived I knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake Luna or the newborn baby if they were asleep. After a moment, Blaise appeared in the doorway, his grin almost wider than his face. "Hey, mate," he said, his voice full of pride. "Come on in."

"Hello, Draco," Luna greeted when I walked into the room. She was sitting up on the bed nursing her newborn baby.

"It's a boy," Blaise said proudly, his eyes going misty as he looked over at his wife. "His name is Alexander."

I clapped a hand on his back. "Congratulations," I said, smiling too. I knew how much he'd wanted a boy. Luna hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby though and so he'd not been able to find out sooner. "To both of you."

"And to you," Blaise said, his grin getting wider. "You're the godfather. You and Ginny are the godparents."

"Oh," I said, shocked only for a moment. It was a logical choice and I'd have been surprised if they hadn't chosen her and me. "Thank you."

"Speaking of Ginny, you know, you just missed her," Luna said lightly, stroking the soft black hair on the little boy's head. He looked to be falling asleep.

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound surprised. She was healer after all. Of course Luna would have wanted her there to help with the delivery. "That's too bad." I tried to sound as indifferent as possible, though my heartbeat speed up at the idea. It had been so long since I'd seen her.

"Help me up, Blaise," Luna said in an angry voice, laying her now sleeping son in the bassinet beside the bed before pulling her shirt back over her shoulder, covering herself now that she was done nursing. Confusion swept over me as she struggled to stand on her own.

My best friend gave me an I'm-sorry-for-this look before doing as his wife wished, striding over to their bed and gently helping her to her feet. The blond stood there for a moment, obviously hurting from the recent birth, before rounding on me for now apparent reason

"Draco Malfoy you are a pride filled jack-" she started, her usually airy tone hard, before Blaise clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Luna, the baby," he said softly, stopping her mid-sentence.

"He's too little to understand it," she argued, waving her wand towards the bassinet and putting a spell over it to keep the baby from hearing anything despite her words. Then she rounded back on me, taking a few obviously painful steps towards me. I had to keep myself from backing away from her obvious anger, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Luna," Blaise said warningly, obviously worrying about the same thing.

"Not now, Blaise," she snapped, not even looking at him.

My best friend knew when to back down but I saw him cast a quick spell, his lips forming what looked like the words to a shield charm. Though I didn't voice it, I was thankful for that because at the moment Luna had her wand directed at me.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good, Draco Malfoy," she said firmly, poking me in the chest with her wand. The shield would protect me from magic but not from physical blows. If she decided to suddenly start beating on me, there would be nothing I could do. I wouldn't want to hurt her or even try to stop her, not when she was in such a delicate state as it was. I fervently hoped it wouldn't come to that. I had no doubt she could hit hard.

"Do you have any idea the amount of pain you've caused my best friend? Do you know what you've done to your wife?" she asked in a deadly voice. "She has cried nearly every time I've seen her. She cries herself to sleep each night. She misses you, she'll always miss you. Sometimes I can't fathom why but she loves you, selfish prick and all."

My heart clenched at her words, guilt hitting me at the thought of the pain I'd caused Ginny. Suddenly Luna's anger seemed to make sense. I thought for sure seven months would have been enough for Ginny to get over me and I'd not given much thought to her still being upset. Was she really still crying every night? Did she really still miss me each night like I tried not to miss her? I wasn't give any longer to ponder this as it seemed Luna wasn't done with me yet.

"You are full of foolish pride and idiotic ideas," she said, her voice growing in volume. "She told me what you told her. You said that love is a weakness and that's why you started acting like a complete ass again. Blaise explained to me why you felt that but it's no excuse. You're bastard father is dead and you know he was wrong. Why are you holding on to his foolish ideas and pushing your wife further away from you?"

"I-" I started, not really sure what to say but feeling I had to say something. She cut me off before I could get any further though.

"No, no excuse will work," she said, making me close my mouth. "I know you love her."

This time I didn't argue as I let her words sink in and silence fell around the room. Only the soft sounds of breathing could be heard. Months had passed since I'd decided to try and push away any and all feelings I had for Ginny. And I thought I had succeeded in doing just that. I distanced my emotions from the situation and everything had been going according to plan. But Luna's simple and direct words, her assumption at my feelings, tore down the walls I'd built.

"I do," I said, for once letting the emotions I felt show as the shock at my realization flitted over me. "I do love her."

"Then do something about it," Luna said, poking me in the chest once more before turning back to the bed. Blaise hurried to help her. "Before it's too late."

I didn't pause even for another moment as I hurried from their room, letting the door close behind me of its own accord. Ginny had only just been there, according to Luna. That means I might be able to catch her before she went to bed, despite the late hour. I tried not to think much as I hurried down the hall. But thoughts, realizations flooded my mind.

I had been wrong and only now, only after Luna said it, was I finally able to admit that to myself. Wrong for the way I treated her for so long, wrong in misguided convictions that love was a weakness, wrong to have not gone to her sooner, so wrong about so many things. The list could go on as I realized my many shortcomings over the last year. But the one thing I'd come to realize through all my mistakes was that love was empowering and freeing, it gave strength to the weakest and humbled even the most proud. Love was not something to be pushed away. It was to be embraced and held above all else. And only after I realized this could I admit to myself that I loved Ginny Malfoy, that I loved my wife. And for the first time the realization didn't make me want to pull into myself.

But there was still some uncertainty standing in my way of happiness. Luna said Ginny still loved me but would she, could she even find it in her heart to forgive me for the pain I knew for certain I had caused her? How would I ever be able to express to her how profoundly sorry I was? Would she understand that I'd felt the pain of our separation too, as if my very heart had been ripped from my chest? Would she still love me after all I'd put her through in the past seven months? I truly hoped so but in my mind I had to prepare myself for the worst, it was the only way I'd manage to survive if she turned me away. I could only hope she would forgive me.

I soon found myself in the entry way of the Zabini Manor. The clock above the mantle struck midnight and I knew I had to do this now, before it was too late. I had to tell my wife how truly sorry I was and hope and pray she'd take me back. It would be the hardest thing I'd ever done. Like the thought that love was a weakness had been beaten into me when I was young so had the idea that Malfoys never apologize for anything.

A steely conviction coming over me, I turned on the spot.

I found myself immediately in the well-polished entry way of the Greenwich Estate that I'd sent my wife to live in seven months ago. It wasn't how I remembered from my childhood, looking warmer and more inviting that before. I didn't stop to take that in though as I headed toward the stairs and made my way to the master suite, hoping she'd be there and this wasn't all for not.

I paused in front of the door, hesitant for only a moment. I wondered if I should knock, feeling hardly more than a stranger to my wife because of our time apart. I discarded the thought and quietly opened the door. What awaited my eyes made me hit my knees and for the first time in a long time I felt tears prick my eyes. Lying with the covers bunched around her knees, naked as the day she was born, was my sleeping wife. But it wasn't her state of undress that stopped me in my tracks. No, it was the huge swell of her stomach, expanded to encompass a growing child within. Ginny was pregnant.

My breath came with a hitch when I realized what this meant. The pain I thought to have caused her was hardly a fraction of what she had surely been feeling. She had been pregnant when she ran away from me; it was the only logical conclusion. That had been why she was sick. That had been the reason for her strong reaction that made her run away. And I hadn't followed her. What must she think of me?

I stared at the sleeping beauty on the bed from where I knelt on the floor for a long while, unable to tear my eyes away as the horror of what I'd done gripped me. In the dim light of the room filtering in from the full moon and many stars outside I could clearly see her face, dark smudges under each eye. Her mouth pulled down in a frown, even in sleep, and there looked to be tears drying on her cheeks. How could she ever forgive me?

She hadn't stirred at all since I entered the room, not even at the muffled thump of my knees hitting the plush carpet, a testament to how tired she must be to sleep so soundly. But her sleep seemed to be anything restful as she squirmed a bit, muttering in her sleep. I stood slowly as I watched her trying to get comfortable with the bump of her expanded middle in her way. I did not stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I walked to my wife.

As I walked I began to undress, the clothes falling wherever I dropped them and staying there. I did not care. As I discarded my last article of clothing, I stood at the side of the bed, as uncovered as my wife. Still she did not wake and at the moment I was glad for that small blessing. She muttered something in her sleep and turned, rolling more towards where I stood as she slept.

I didn't allow any second thoughts to cross my mind as I crawled into the bed next to my sleeping wife, wrapping my arms around her for the first time in seven long and painful months. For too long had I ached at night to reach out to her, only to find her gone. As my arms settled around her body, a hand resting disbelievingly on the swell of her middle, I finally began to feel whole again.

"Draco," I heard Ginny murmur as she turned into my embrace, the bump that was our child pressing against me. For a moment I thought she was awake but after a few, long seconds I realized she had said my name in her sleep. It gave me hope that, at least unconsciously, she still wanted me next to her. I hoped the same could be said for when she awoke. Whether she loved me or not, she might not forgive me.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there, just staring the woman in my arms. I couldn't tear my eyes from her face as I rememorized every detail, every last freckle. I'd missed her more than words could describe and the reason had been my own stupidity. I wondered what would have happened if I'd run after her that morning so many months ago, not for the first time. But unlike before it held more weight. She had been pregnant.

Pushing away the thoughts, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, my lips hardly brushing the soft skin. "I love you," I said softly, my lips still against her skin. Next I kissed each temple, moving hair out of my way as I went. "I love you," I whispered again each time my lips met her skin. I moved next to her eyes, then nose, each cheek. "I love you." Simply saying the words was freeing and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

She began to stir under my ministrations and her breathing sped up a bit but still her eyes did not open. "Oh, Ginny," I said, my voice breaking despite myself as the emotion I felt overwhelmed me. "Oh, Ginny, I love you."

She began to shake in my arms and her eyes were squeezed shut, as if she didn't want to face what was happening. I did not let that deter me for long though. I moved my hand to trace her face, running along her jawline, up to her hair. "Open your eyes, my love," I whispered, urging her to face me.

"It's just a dream," she said more to herself, her eyes still shut tight as tears began to escape. "It can't be real."

Her voice was like music to my ears though I felt my heart breaking at her words. Still I didn't give up. "It's not a dream," I told her, my thumbs tracing her eyebrows. "Just open your eyes."

"It's too good to be real," she sobbed, burying her face in chest despite her words. "It's just another dream."

I held her for a long while, murmuring soothing words while she shook with sobs against my chest, her tears wetting my skin. "It's real," I promised her. "I've been stupid, so stupid. Just open your eyes and look at me. Please Ginny. I love you."

She shook her head, not moving from where she lay pressed against me. "You'll disappear as soon as I open my eyes," she cried. "You always do."

I wondered how long she'd been dreaming of me coming to her and it gave me hope, though I had to get past the hurdle of making her realize this wasn't, in fact, one of those dreams. "I'm not going anywhere," I promised, my hands rubbing clamming circles on her bare back. "I'll never leave you again. I love you." I couldn't seem to get enough telling her that. "Just open your eyes."

And slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her head. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and I watched as shock flew across her face. All at once I was sure she knew it was real, that I was real. "Draco?" she questioned tentatively, a fresh wave of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yeah," I said softly, smiling down at her. Before I could say anything else though, she sagged against me and began to sob anew. Tears ran down my own cheeks unbidden and together we cried, for how long I couldn't be sure. "I love you," I murmured to her over and over as I held her as tightly to me as I dared.

"I love you too," came her muffled reply, her face still hidden in my chest as she wept.

I thought my heart would burst at her words. Luna had been right, she did still love me. I'd hoped she'd forgive me; understand perhaps why I did what I did. But the idea that she could still love me after everything I'd put her though was beyond any dream. I held her to me tighter, refusing to let go. She still loved me. My heart felt a thousand times lighter and a smile glued itself to my face.

I put my thumb under her chin and lifted her face up so I could see her again. I couldn't get enough of looking at her. Her eyes locked with mine and in them I could see the same tentative hope I felt. "I love you," I said again, though the words felt small compared with the depth of my emotion. Somehow they didn't quite do it justice but they were the only words that could begin to. So instead I decided to show her.

My lips settled over hers softly at first, waiting for her to respond. It didn't take long. Before I really knew what happened I was hovering over her, holding myself up enough not to put pressure on her middle, as the passion of our kiss overtook every coherent thought. I couldn't get enough of her. When we broke apart, raggedly breathing in gulps of air, I moved my lips from hers to her shoulders, kissing every freckle I could see in the dim light, moving further down as I went.

Before long I had her crying out from the sweet torture, my name falling from her lips as easily as the tears had from her eyes. I smiled and moved back up to her mouth, claiming her lips again. Time lost all meaning as we began to explore each other's bodies, our love making passionate and sweet, slow and torturous. When we were both finally spent we collapsed, exhausted, against one another. Ragged breathing was the only sound for a long while.

Finally even that evened out and I could tell Ginny was fighting sleep as she curled against my side, letting out a content sigh. I felt the same, happy and content. Sleep tugged at me too but I didn't want this moment to end. Instead I found her lips again, slowly kissing her. When I finally pulled away, I lay my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Draco," she said softly, snuggling up as close to me as her expanded middle would allow. We had yet to really address her pregnancy but that was one topic that could wait until morning. I didn't want to disturb the tranquility of the moment that only hours ago had seemed like only a whisper of a dream.

"I love you too, Ginny," I said, my lips seeking hers. "Sleep now." Only after murmuring my words against her lips did I let myself kiss her again.

"Promise me you won't be gone when I wake up," she said, her voice sounding suddenly almost terrified.

Her words filled me with regret at what I'd done to her and my eyes snapped open, finding her large brown ones. "I'll be here when you wake," I swore to her, conviction in my soft words as my eyes bore into hers. "I'll never leave you again." My tone was assuring and my words had never rang truer. "Sleep, my love."

This time she closed her eyes and settled against my side, a soft smile on her graceful lips. It made me want to kiss her again, something I'd not been able to do in so long. But I restrained myself as her breathing evened out and she fell into a much more peaceful sleep than the one I'd woken her from earlier. Finally I made myself close my eyes and stop looking at my sleeping wife. Instead I contented myself to feel her body pressed intimate against mine. I did not take me long to follow her to the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>And finally some happy DracoGinny interactions! And what an interaction huh? You've all begged and asked and pleaded and finally I gave you what you asked for. Sorry it took so long but I've got plans in mind!

Well, aside from the long wait for the content of the chapter, was it okay? I hope I was able to portray Draco's feelings accurately, a task I always worry about. And were Ginny's reactions okay? Tell me what you think you guys. I need your feedback!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	33. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I'd be part of Pottermore right now, not waiting for it to open to the general public, not just the lucky few that got to be on the beta version. Are any of you some of the lucky few?

Okay, after so many updates so quick I'm sure that the short weight for this chapter felt like forever. I'm sorry for that but my plot bunnies were exhausted from the marathon of chapters they provided inspiration for. I needed to give them and my poor fingers a break. My muse needed to recharge. But now I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and I just thought I'd throw this out. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I got over 50 reviews for that last chapter. 50! That is just amazing, awe inspiring, humbling, overwhelming, and so many other adjectives I don't feel like typing. You guys are just awesome and I love you all so much! You rock!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 33**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

It had to be a dream. It was too good to be anything but. The hormones overrunning my body had to be to blame. There was no way it could be true. But, even as I tried to convince myself of that to diminish the disappointment I feared, I couldn't help but feel the warmth of a body next to mine, familiar strong arms holding me close to a well chiseled chest that I'd once used as a pillow on a nightly basis. I tried to clear the sleep from my brain as the events of last night came flooding back.

I'd hardly lain down in bed it had seemed when I was being woken by the feeling of kisses and the soft whispered words I'd dreamt of hearing for so long. I had been so sure it was just another dream but when I'd opened my eyes there he was. He hadn't disappeared and left me devastated, not this time. No, this time it hadn't been a dream. Draco really had come to me. He really had said he loved me and then he showed me how true his words were. We'd been apart for so long and I'd missed him so much. I couldn't hold back the tears as I rolled over as best I could with my huge belly and curled up against my husband like I'd dreamt of doing for so long.

Draco stirred next to me, his arms wrapping tighter around my body like they once had nearly a year ago. "You have no idea how many mornings I've woken up and wished for this," Draco muttered sleepily, a lazy smiling crossing his face as his eyes slowly opened.

I choked back a tearful laugh, trying to keep the hurt from my voice. "Yes I do," I told him quietly. "Maybe as many times as I have wished for it or perhaps as many nights that I cried myself to sleep wishing for it."

"Oh Ginny," he said, leaning down and kissing me softly. "How can I ever begin to say I'm sorry, my love?"

I let out a dry laugh as I sat up, pulling reluctantly from his warm embrace and hard chest. I turned away from him and looked down at my belly, putting my hands over my growing baby. "You have no idea the pain you've caused me, Draco," I said sadly, tears falling from my eyes. "You'll never understand the depth of it."

"Ginny," I said softly, sitting up too and wrapping his arms around me, putting his hands over mine on my middle.

"I cried every night, every single night, since I left," I told him, my eyes glued to his hands as he began to slowly caress the bump that held out child. "Each night I prayed you'd come to me and each morning I woke up only to cry more with the knowledge you hadn't come. I'd tried to immerse myself in work but I could only work so much. The more time went on the less I could work, leaving me alone with my thoughts more often."

I shook my head as I thought of all the lonely days the past many months, nothing more than my thoughts and a house elf to keep me company. "Tilly was my saving grace, you could say," I said, my mind drifting. "She would tell me things about you, only mentioned in passing on occasion. I know she was going to you each week. In a way that made me happy. It gave me hope that you still cared, that you might one day show up. But months went by with only disappointment. I'd all but given up hope."

I let out a jagged breath as I tried to control my tears. "I was so scared I was going to have to have this baby without you, that you'd not know our child. Watching all the women in my family, all my friends, with their husbands was torture. Each time Blaise would touch Luna's stomach I'd die inside a little more. Each time Ron would talk to Padma's belly like the little boy inside could really hear him I wanted to crawl into bed and never get up. Every baby I helped to bring into the world that I handed to a happy couple, loving parents, reminded me of what I couldn't give to my own child. It all reminded me of what this baby might miss in life." I lapsed into silence, crying too hard to speak anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked after a few minutes. "Or tell Tilly to tell me. If you wanted me a part of the baby's life, why didn't you give me the chance?"

I felt sorrow grip me at the pain in his voice, realizing that I too had hurt him. "Because I didn't want you to feel like you had to come back," I told him weakly, my excusing sounding so pitiful now that I was in his arms again. "I didn't want you to feel obliged. When and if you were ever to come back I wanted it to be because you wanted to, because you loved me, not because you felt like you had to. I couldn't have handled going back to you being distant and hating me again."

"Oh love, I never hated you," he said without hesitation. "I was afraid to love you but love you I did. So I did the only thing I knew to do, I pulled away. I never knew love, not like this. It wasn't something I grew up accepting. To me love was a weakness that, growing up, I couldn't afford. It was breed into me, beaten into me. That kind of barrier was hard to overcome."

"I had hoped for that," I told him with a small smile. "The only other option was that when you found out I loved you, you were disgusted and pulled away because of revulsion. Denial was much easier to hope for"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize everything," he said softly, moving around from behind me and sitting in front of me, moving from under the blankets as he did so.

He didn't seem to notice that he was stark naked but I sure did. It was only then that I realized that I too was wearing nothing but a sheet over my lap. I yanked the sheet up to my shoulders, blushing red as fire and looking away from him, every part of him.

His soft chuckle was a relaxing sound that brought a smile to my own lips but I didn't relax or look back up at him, my face feeling like it was going to explode. "After everything, you're still shy?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

Looking up at him reluctantly, I could see the same amusement dancing in his steely eyes too. "Yes," I said quietly, forcing myself to keep eye contact. "Besides, I'm fat and covered in stretch marks."

"You're not fat you're pregnant," he said firmly. "You're beautiful." He pulled the sheet gently from my grasp, tossing it aside when I relinquished it reluctantly. I tried to cover myself but he stopped me with a look. And slowly, so slowly, he began to trace each place where my skin showed a mark from growing too fast, being forced to cover too much. "Each line adds to your beauty. Each is a testament to what you've gone through to carry this child. Each shows what you've done to nurture our baby, to keep him healthy."

"Him?" I asked, a giggle escaping and breaking the seriousness of the moment. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"Because he's a Malfoy, and the first born is always a boy," he said, pride filling his voice and his chest puffing out. I simply laughed all the harder, all doubts and worries I'd had suddenly gone from my mind. "Besides, it's logical. You're the only girl out of seven children. If anything, you're genetically more likely to have a boy."

"I thought you wanted a girl to name after your grandmother?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I do," I assured me, surprise on his face that I'd remembered that little detail. We'd talked about it before I'd even gotten pregnant. But he seemed to dismiss his surprise quickly. "Our second child will be a girl."

I laughed at his self-assured attitude. "We'll see," I said simply, letting him believe what he wanted to believe. We'd find out soon enough.

"Haven't you used a spell to find out?" he asked suddenly, his brows furrowing.

I shook my head. "I didn't want to know the gender. I've only used basic spells to assure the baby is healthy and growing right. Any more advanced spells would have told me gender," I explained to my confused husband.

"Well, why don't you use one now so I can show you that I'm right?" he teased, raising an eyebrow at me as if daring me.

"No way, bub," I said firmly, a smile playing at my lips. "I've dealt with not knowing since the day I found out I was pregnant. You can wait a month till the baby's born. Patience is a virtue you know."

"And one that I never quite mastered," he said, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Too bad," I giggled, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and trying to stand up. Sadly the plush bed seemed to hold me hostage as my very large middle kept from standing easily. This was usually when I called Tilly in to help me up. It'd been like that for over a month. It was getting pathetic. Before I could get aggravated at the situation though, Draco was in front of me holding out his hands and grinning widely in amusement.

"Need a little help?" he chuckled, giving me a grin.

Rolling my eyes at him I took his hands, letting him pull me to my feet with ease. As I began to get ready for the day, everything seemed so surreal, like this was all a wonderful dream. But as I dressed after a very enjoyable shower with my husband, it began to sink in that this was really happening. He really was here, he did love me and our baby, and everything was going to be alright.

"How does an early lunch sound?" Draco asked as he buttoned his shirt from yesterday as I tried to find something to wear.

"What time is it?" I asked, poking my head out of the closet. "If it's too early I'll be hungry again by three and that could ruin dinner. This little one needs lots of nourishment but my stomach can only process food so fast."

"It's a little past ten," he said with a shrug, walking over to the closet as I started looking though my clothes again. "I figure it'll be eleven before we get anywhere since we have to stop by the Manor so I can get some clean clothes."

"Okay," I agreed, feeling elated that I was going to go back to the Manor and then out to lunch with him, as if none of the last eight months of pain had happened. I couldn't keep the smile of my face as I looked though my selection of shirts that could fit me. Finally I pulled a purple sweater over my head and slipping into a pair of maternity pants I'd become dependent on. Finally I grabbed a pair of boots and walked back over to the bed to put them on.

Now putting on shoes was kind of tricky with such a large middle. I couldn't bend down nor could I pull my leg into my lap. As it was, I was lucky if I could find an angle I'd even be able to see my feet at. So, I put the shoes near my feet and sat down. Before I could begin the tricky task of trying to aim my feet into the shoes, Draco was kneeling in front of me. The simple act of kindness, so simple as putting my shoes on for me, made me cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he realized I was crying, quickly seating himself next to me and pulling me close to him.

"Nothing's wrong. You're just so sweet," I said tearfully, knowing I made little sense.

He laughed and hugged me tighter. "Blaise said Luna cried for no reason too," he said with a chuckle. "It must be something with pregnant women."

I slapped his chest and rolled my eyes. "Oh, you," I said with a sigh. "You're-" But before I could get anything else out, an unfamiliar pain, yet one I knew very well, stopped me in my tracks. My hand flew to my belly as the feel of a contraction gripped me.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked quickly, worry in his voice as I froze in his arms.

The pain passed as quickly as it came and I nodded my head, my brow furrowing. "I'm fine," I said distractedly, not looking up from my middle.

"What happened?" he pressed, putting his thumb under my chin to make me look at him.

I just shook my head. "It felt like a contraction," I said lightly.

"A contraction?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

I just shrugged it off. "It's just false labor pains," I assured him, motioning for him to help me stand up.

He did so without question, his eyes showing his worry. "What do you mean false labor pains?" he asked, not letting go of my hands once I was up.

"It's exactly what it says. It's just false labor, not the real thing. It's quite common in the third trimester and most women experience it to some degree," I explained, brushing off the contraction.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, not quite convince.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I'm sure. I'm a trained healer after all. I think I'd know the difference between false labor and the real thing. Besides, I'm not due for another month, you know," I told him causally.

He seemed to reluctantly accept my answer, not quite sure about the idea of false labor. But I was sure. I wasn't due for another month, my pregnancy was progressing normally and nothing suggested I'd have a premature birth. I had nothing to worry about it. Everything was fine. After a few moments, he seemed to take my word for it and put the thoughts out of his mind.

He took my hand in his and led me over to the fireplace, tossing a handful of floo powder in. "Let's go home," he said, a peace spreading though both of us at his words.

* * *

><p>Well, how was it. Lots happening now the story's picking back up. Hope this lived up to all of you guy's expectations. I pray I did this justice. Tell me what you thought! I need the feedback from you wonderful people. Not only does it help me write better, but it helps me write in general. Each review is like an energy drink for my plot bunnies. It makes me want to write.<p>

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	34. Finally a Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own the amazingness (minus most of the characters and basics) of this story!

Well, sorry for the bit of a wait before the update. School started back up and it's been nuts! Right now I should be doing homework but instead here I am, updating. I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor! This chapter turned out to be pretty long but it was just how I imagined it. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.

Read on my dear friends!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 34**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

When I stepped out onto the well-polished floor of Malfoy Manor I felt another overwhelming urge to cry. I blamed the hormones as I blinked the moisture from my eyes, not letting go of my husband's hand. I had never cried so much as the past eight months. I had always considered myself a strong person but hormones could override any amount of strength. I never wanted to cry again. I was sure now that Draco was with me, the rest of this pregnancy would go swimmingly with as little tears as possible. We did have a lot to accomplish in the month before the baby arrived though.

"What room should we use as the nursery?" I asked at once, not wasting any time as Draco began to lead me up the stairs, just like the first time I'd come home.

"We came here for me to get changed, not plan the nursery," the blond at my side said with a chuckle. "I thought you wanted lunch?"

I let out a laugh too at my sudden and seemingly random question. "Have you ever heard of nesting?" I asked him, looking over as we walked slowly.

"Like with birds?" he asked slowly and in a very unsure voice.

I laughed again, his confusion hilarious. "Kind of," I said before pausing, trying to think of an easy way to explain it to him. "When a woman gets farther along in her pregnancy, she experiences an overwhelming desire to make everything perfect for when the baby arrives, everything from the nursery to baby proofing the house, like a bird building a nest for her eggs."

"Oh, and since you're in a different house now you want to 'nest' here too," he said, understanding dawning. "What did you do the nursery as back at the Greenwich Estate? We can just bring the things over here if that's what you want. I can have the house elves bring the nursery stuff when they bring your other things."

"I didn't set up a nursery back there," I told him slowly, looking down as the bad memories of the past many months flooded my mind.

"But I thought you said you were nesting?" he asked, confused again.

I knew I was making no sense to him and, to be quite honest, I didn't make much sense to myself right now either. I'd had mixed feeling about putting up a nursery back at the Greenwich estate and the doubts had kept me from acting on the insistent nesting feelings. "To have set up a nursery would be admitting to myself that I wouldn't be with you when I had our baby," I explained as best I could to him, frowning.

"Oh," he said, seeming unsure of what else to say. Finally we stopped at the door of our bedroom. He opened the door without preamble, and stood out of my way for me to enter.

As I walked into the room that I noticed that nothing had changed except for my missing things. But even as I stood there, I could see the empty places where everything had been. He'd not put things in the empty spots. It was like he was just waiting for me to get home. I took a deep breath and smiled over at Draco a wide and beaming smile. "I'm home," I said simply, needing nothing else to say as I began to feel truly at home and happy for the first time in a long time. I couldn't stop smiling.

"And I couldn't be happier," Draco replied, coming up behind me and enveloping me in his embrace.

For the next several hours, instead of going out to lunch, we scouted out potential rooms for the nursery while snacking on food brought up by elves. We wanted the room to be close by, the most likely room being the one I'd stayed in when I first came to Malfoy Manor after my slightly reluctant wedding. But I thought it was just too big for a baby's room. It could easily overwhelm the poor thing. He or she would be going from something the size of my womb to a room bigger than both mine and Ron's growing up put together.

"How about the room to the left?" Draco asked, opening the door directly to the left of our bedroom door.

I walked in and looked around. "Well, it's not nearly as huge," I said with a sigh of relief. In fact, this room had a lot of potential. It didn't have its own bathroom so I wouldn't have to worry about the baby getting into things in there when it got older and started crawling, there was no balcony to worry about, and there were plenty of windows to let in the light. I only had one problem with it though. If we had chosen the room across from ours, I'd be able to leave the doors open and see into the baby's room, see and hear my child sleeping at any time. If we chose this room, I'd not have that.

When I pointed this out to Draco, he just smiled and shook his head at me, telling me to stand aside. Right then and there, he fixed my problem. With a not-so-simple remodeling spell, he put a door into the wall that connected our bedroom to the now soon to be nursery. I was very pleased with my husband and couldn't stop smiling after that.

As the day wore on we didn't leave the Manor. Instead, after sending an owl to Luna to thank her for screaming sense into my dear Draco, we started planning out the nursery. All the while though, I was trying to push the growing concern out of my mind that the pains that were coming, now several an hour, were more than just false labor. After a particularly sharp one, I excused myself from the room, heading to the bathroom like I'd done already five times in the past few hours.

Draco thought nothing of it as I muttered something about the danged baby pushing on my bladder. He just chuckled and watched me go. Once the door was closed firmly behind me, and I emptied my bladder for yet another time that day, I pulled out my wand. I thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best spell to use, before touching my wand to my middle. I muttered the familiar incantation and watched as a bright gold light surrounded my belly. It lasted only a moment before fading away.

The gold meant that nothing was wrong with the baby or the pregnancy, nothing abnormal. If that was the case, then this wasn't labor. There would be no reason for me to go into labor a month premature. There was simply no indication of it. Feeling mollified, I pulled my sweater back down over my belly. "You just sit tight little one," I said to the baby inside of me as I caressed my baby bump. "You'll be here soon enough."

And so I continued on my merry way, going back out to help Draco with the nursery plans. As we worked, we talked. It wasn't just idle chatter either; it was really having a conversation. I'd realized how much I missed talking to him. He told me all about work and how he'd yet to find a loophole in the law like so many of his clients wanted. He told me about how he and Blaise had been working on expanding his company, as Blaise would be the head of the new branch.

The way he talked about it, I could see he really enjoyed his job. I couldn't stop smiling as his almost childlike enthusiasm. He also talked about what he'd been up to while I was away, which was surprisingly little actually. He hadn't wanted to do much without me it seemed. The only time he ever when out was when Blaise forced him too.

I told him I was much the same, reclusive and just going to work, when I was without him. The only time I ever had any excitement was at family dinners, whenever my friends came over, and the once a month trip I had to take to the small village up the road from the estate. "Well, that was until everyone started having babies," I told him as we compared colors to use on the walls. "All of my friend and family it seemed wanted me to be the one to help them deliver."

"Well, you are a professional," Draco said with a laugh. "Who else besides Luna has had their babies? I've not really talked to your family in months."

"Well, Ron and Padma had a little boy about a month ago. Lavender and Seamus had a little girl about the same time," I told him, thinking about my large group of family and friends. "Hermione and Charlie are expecting their first baby now. She's about four months along. She waited until last month to tell me but I knew before then. I'm trained to figure it out after all. She's excited and Charlie is thrilled. I don't think he ever thought he'd have children, since marriage was never really in his plans. He'll be a good dad though, I know he will."

I smiled at thoughts of my brother with children of his own. Out of all my brothers, he was the least likely to have kids but the best with them. Young cousins always sought him out at family gatherings and babies just loved to pull his hair. "Bill and Fleur had another little girl several months ago," I continued, pulling myself from my thoughts. "You might remember she was starting to show at the last family dinner you attended. They named her Dominique and she looks just like Vicky. Speaking of, Vicky is pleased as peaches to be a big sister. She will proudly tell anyone who will listen than Domi is her baby."

Draco laughed, nodding his head. "I can see that. She's four now isn't she?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"Yeah," I told him, thinking about the little girl that adored my husband. "She asked for you at her birthday party, wanting to know where her Dray Dray was."

"I felt bad I wasn't coming but, I didn't think I could face the entire family after what had happened, especially with you there," he said softly, shrugging his shoulders. "Did she like my gift though?"

"Oh, she fell in love with that little rocking horse the moment she lay eyes on it," I said with a laugh, remembering how she wouldn't even get off it to eat her cake. Instead she insisted to eat it with her new horse. It was the cutest thing. "I don't know how you're going to top it next year."

"A real one?" Draco suggested, raising an eyebrow at me. "Every little girl wants a pony right?"

"Bill would kill you," I said with a giggle, not doubting Draco would do such a thing. "She'd love it though."

"Then a horse she shall get," he said with a chuckle of his own and a twinkle in his steely gray eyes.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion but Draco and I could decide on very little for the nursery since we didn't know the gender. He wanted to do a boy room, seeing as he was convinced it was his male heir I was carrying. I wasn't so sure though and wanted to do it in neutral colors, maybe yellow. After his convincing me yellow was not at all neutral and wouldn't be a proper boy color, we gave up on trying to decide the room color. We'd try again later. Instead, we moved on to baby proofing the house.

By the time dark had fallen, dinner eaten, and we were relaxing in the family room we were no closer to designing the nursery than we had been that afternoon. However, the house was completely baby proofed. I felt accomplished and happy, so incredibly happy. I couldn't have imagined a better day than the one I'd spend crying, laughing, and arguing with Draco.

The false labor pains though were coming more often and more painfully. I'd been able to keep the severity of them to myself but Draco still noticed when I would pause mid-sentence or my face contort with pain.

"Can't you use a spell to stop them?" Draco asked after a particularly bad one left me breathless.

I shook my head. "I do know one but I don't want to use it," I told him, shaking my head. "False labor pains actually help in the long run by helping soften and ready the cervix."

"Cervix?" Draco asked, unsure of the word.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a small laugh. "It just means I don't want to stop them because it's helpful and a natural thing for the body to do."

"Can you at least ease the pain? I don't personally know any spells that would be safe to use with the baby but surely you do," he said, his voice nearly pleading as another pain gripped me.

"I'll be fine," I assured him, shaking my head. "I just need to lie down, okay?"

"Of course, let's get you up to bed," he agreed, standing from the sofa and gathering me up in his arms, rather than letting me walk. I was going to argue with him that I was perfectly capable of walking myself, but I thought better of it. I might as well enjoy being pampered.

Now, Draco had carried me before but not with the tremendous amount of baby weight. But still he acted as if I weighed no more than a child. I was marveling at his strength when he opened the bedroom door, not even jostling me any as he did so. "Wait," I said as he walked towards the bed. "I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Okay," he said setting me instead in front of the bathroom door. I paused for a moment, holding onto his arms to keep my balance as yet another pain stopped me in my tracks. When it finally eased up I let go of him and gave him a small smile. His brow was creased with worry and I could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"It'll be okay," I promised him before slipping into the bathroom. After doing my necessary business, I decided that maybe a bath would ease my pain. So, that though in mind, I undressed as gently as I could. As I bent over the tub though to turn on the tap I felt a gush of warm fluid run down my bare legs. If I hadn't just go to the bathroom, I'd have thought I'd wet myself. But I knew exactly what this meant. My water had just broken. The baby was coming. "Draco!" I called to my husband as another contraction seized me.

He was by my side before I could blink, gathering me in his arms to keep me from falling as my feet gave out from under me because of the pain and shock. "Ginny?" he questioned, panic in his voice. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"It's not false labor," I gasped as the sudden urge to push overwhelming me. "My water just broke. I need to push."

"What do I do? Who do I get?" he asked in a rush, wasting no time in taking me to the nearby bed.

"It's too late," I said, trying my best to stay calm and explain before another contraction hit. "The baby's coming right now."

"But I don't know what I'm doing," Draco protested, shaking his head frantically. "Ginny, I can't do this."

"Draco, you can and you have too," I said, cringing as another contraction came. The only relief from the pain was to push, but it a way it made it worse. But I knew the only way this would end was to do what my body naturally wanted me to do. It was too late now to stop the labor, to hold it off for a few more weeks. If I'd not been so stubborn in my assumption that it was false labor, this wouldn't be happening.

Once the contraction ended, I collapsed back on the pillows, breathing hard. Calmly as I could, I directed my husband on what he needed to do before another contraction hit. In moments he'd summoned up what was needed and I was pushing again. "I think I see his head," Draco said suddenly, looking up at me with an awestruck look on his face.

Out of breath, I collapsed back onto the pillows again, knowing the next push would be the most painful. Before I could let myself worry too much over it, I bore down again and did what I had to. I tried not to scream in pain, knowing it would distress Draco, but the pain was tremendous. In moments, I felt the relief as my child slide out of my body and into its father's waiting hands.

"It's a girl," Draco announced, his voice thick.

I smiled tiredly, knowing the hard part was over, and relief swept my body. But my relief was short lived as the first few seconds ticked by without hearing the sound of the newborn's cry. "She's too young," I said, for once the panic I'd been pushing back rising to the surface. "Her lungs aren't ready."

"What do I do?" Draco asked, sounding as panicked as I felt. "What do I do?"

I held my arms out weakly and he laid our tiny newborn daughter on my bare chest, cutting the umbilical cord like I'd told him how. She wasn't stillborn, her heart was beating, but each precious moment passed without her breath. I reached for my wand and thought up the spell I'd not used but a few times. I prayed I'd do it right as I tapped my daughter's chest twice and muttered the spell. All at once the little blond baby started screaming, the sound more beautiful than anything I'd ever heard. It was then she opened her eyes, the same steely gray as her fathers. She was perfect and I couldn't stop crying.

Just then, I felt another contraction. I didn't worry though; I had to push the placenta out. But when my push yielded nothing, I began to worry. "Draco," I said, trying to remain calm as the tears streamed down my face. "Take her, wrap her up, and lay her down."

"Okay," Draco said, confused. He followed my order without question though, putting our little girl on the far side of the bed wrapped in a soft blanket. "What's wrong?"

"The placenta isn't coming out on it-" I started to say. But another contraction stopped me short and I felt the need to push. I didn't deny it, hoping the placenta would dislodge and come out. But instead, I felt the pressure of something much larger in my birth canal.

"I-I think I see another head," Draco said in shock as he knelt on the bed at my feet.

I nodded wordlessly, everything suddenly making sense, as yet again I pushed. Our second child didn't come out with the ease that its sister did, but after a few hard pushes that left me utterly exhausted, our second daughter finally found her way into the world. Not two seconds passed before the little redheaded newborn started wailing on her own, her lungs obviously in working order. "Two girls," Draco said awe as he laid our second daughter on my chest.

In just a few minutes I had both placentas delivered, the umbilical cord on our second baby cut and everything cleaned up. Draco helped me clean up myself before pulling a nightgown over my head for me. He gently eased me back onto the bed with now clean sheets, and handed me out two beautiful baby girls. "They're perfect," he said, his voice thick with tears as he gazed at our children.

"They are," I agreed, unable to tear my eyes from either of them. For a while, neither of us moved as our babies, finally done crying, lay content and blinking up at us.

"What should we name them?" Draco asked after a while.

I shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable with the ache caused by the birth. Draco, noting my discomfort, helped me sit up a bit more and took one of the babies from my arms. "Alysia," I said, nodding to the blond baby now in her father's strong arms.

"Alysia Luna Malfoy," Draco finished for me, giving me a smile at his choice of middle name.

I grinned at him, thinking the name was perfect. Then I turned my attention to the little redheaded girl in my arms. Her hair was the same striking shade as my own and the big brown eyes staring back at me were like mirrors of mine. "Emmy," I said suddenly. "She looks like an Emmy."

"Emmy," Draco repeated, his free hand caressing her soft red hair. "Emmy what?"

"Emmy Molly Malfoy," I decided, smiling at the name. "Mum would love it."

"Emmy Molly Malfoy it is then," Draco agreed, pulling me to him.

For the first time since we got married, nearly a year before, I felt like we were truly a family. As I looked at my husband and two daughters, I was overwhelmed with feelings of love, happiness, and peace. Nothing could be more perfect than what I had right now, nothing could compare. We were finally a family. I gazed up at my husband with tear filled eyes and kissed him softly. "I love you," I said, leaning against his chest, taking care not to disturb the now sleeping Alysia.

"I love you too," Draco said, kissing the top of my head.

For a while, all was quiet and peaceful, the only sound that of the soft breath of our sleeping daughters. After a while, Draco broke the silence. "So when are you going to give me a son?" he asked, his voice sounding serous but laugher in his eyes.

Yes, life was perfect.

* * *

><p>First off, let me say that this is not the end. Well, it kind of is. I'll have one more chapter up before it's done. I'll try to get that written really soon but, at the moment, I don't have the time. I'll try and do it tomorrow!<p>

Secondly, how was it? Did it live up to your expectations? Were you happy with it? Give me feedback people. This is so very nearly the end!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	35. So Blessed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have the best and most wonderful readers a girl could ever ask for.

Well, this is it, the beginning of the end. This story has meant so much to me in the year I've spent writing it. I've laughed insanely, cried as I wrote, and prayed you guys would like it. And now I do the same, keeping you no longer from this chapter than I half too.

Without further ado for the last time…

**Epilogue **

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

What had started out as the most terrible thing I thought could ever happen to me had turned into the one thing I would never change, even if I could live this life over a thousand times. If I had known on that day, twelve years ago, when I got the letter from the ministry telling about the Ministry Marriage Act and telling me I would be forever bound to Ginny Weasley, I might not have been so furious. Instead, I would have rejoiced. I couldn't imagine my life without her now.

For the past eleven years, we'd lived in peaceful happiness. Like all couples, we had our spats, but nothing ever so bad that it tore us apart. Besides, we had three wonderful reasons to make up after every fight: our children. I loved the twins will all of my heart. The joyful little girls were the light of my life. Just like Ginny's twin brothers had been when young, our two were mischievous and got into everything.

From the day they learned to crawl, I'd been chasing after those two little girls. Emmy tended to be the master mind of most everything and Alysia was silent and stealthy, getting away with many things I'm sure that I never found out about. Emmy, much like her mother, had a fiery spirit that could not be tamed. Alysia was much more like I had been at her age, quiet and calm. Whereas when her sister got mad she started screaming, much like her mother's side of the family, Alysia turned quiet and, at times, that worried me more.

But those two were more than I could have ever asked for in life. I felt so blessed to have them and Ginny in my life. I'd have been content to just have the three of them. More than one night when they were little did I find not one but all three of my girls in bed with me. Those were some of the happiest nights of my life. But, as I'd learned, our family wasn't complete yet.

Three years after Emmy and Alysia were born little Leo Arthur Malfoy joined our small and happy family. With hair as light as mine and eyes the same steely gray, Ginny swore he'd grow up to look just like me. He did look like me but he sure didn't act like me. He showed the same jokester attitude that George, and once upon a time Fred, had from the time he was little. At age three he was already pulling pranks on his two older sisters.

While Leo did get on his sisters nerves, the three of them were fairly inseparable, especially as of late. I sighed to myself and shook my head, leaning back in the chair at my mahogany desk. I couldn't believe this day had finally come. My little girls were going to Hogwarts for the first time. For the first time since the day they were born, they'd be away from me and Ginny for more than a few nights. I wondered who'd have a harder time: them, us or Leo?

"Daddy!" I heard a small voice yelling from the hallway outside my study. "Daddy!"

Just then the door of my study burst open and in came a little blond blur as eight year old Leo came streaking into the room. I had barely time to blink before I found him climbing up into my lap like he had when he was little. "What's wrong Leo?" I asked, noticing the drying tears on his face.

"I don't want Emmy and Aly to leave," he said softly, burying his face in my chest. "Can I go too, Daddy? Please?"

I chuckled softly, knowing this was hard on him. As we spoke, Ginny was helping the girls finish with their last minute packing. We'd be leaving for the train station any moment. "You can't go quite yet, kiddo," I told him gently for what felt like the thousandth time. "Just a few more years."

"I don't want to wait a few more years," he pouted, looking up at me with his large grey eyes. "Please, Daddy?"

I just shook my head and let out a sigh. I wished I could make him feel better but he'd have to get used to the idea his sisters were leaving. "But you'll be going in a few years with your cousins," I said comfortingly. And he did have quite a few. None of the Weasleys, save for George and Angelina, stopped after only two kids. Leo had five cousins that would be attending Hogwarts the same year as him, six if Blaise and Luna's son, Max, was counted among them.

Leo side off my lap and walked dejectedly back to the door of the office. "Yeah," he muttered. "In three years."

I sighed and stood, following him out. We needed to get going anyway. While Leo tromped off, likely going to his room to sulk, I turned down the hall in search of Ginny. I found her in our bedroom, standing in the doorway of the balcony, the warm summer breeze floating into the room.

"Hey," I said softly, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her middle. "You okay?"

She sighed happily and leaned back against me. "Yeah, I will be," she said just as quietly, leaning her head back onto my shoulder. "I can't believe they're going to Hogwarts already. It seems like just yesterday they were newborn babies lying in our arms. I feel like we only just had them and now they're leaving."

I could hear the tears in her voice and I knew how she felt. "They'll be back before you know it. Besides, we'll still have Leo here and I'm sure he'll keep us on our toes," I tried to comfort her.

"It won't be the same without my little girls here," she said sadly, turning around in my arms and wrapping her own around my neck. "But we will have more time to ourselves with only Leo to worry about."

I laughed and kissed my wife. "That we will," I agreed readily, pulling away after a moment and taking her hand in mine. "We should get going."

"Okay, I'll go find Leo. The girls are in their room and should be done packing," she told me, squeezing my hand briefly before walking from the room in search of our son. I followed her out, heading the opposite way of my wife and going towards the room that Alysia and Emmy had shared since they'd been moved out of the nursery.

"Hey girls, it's time to go," I announced, walking into their bedroom to see both girls sitting on their beds, chattering enthusiastically.

"Okay, Daddy," Emmy said, bounding off her bed excitedly, red hair flying around her face as she rushed to grab her bag.

"Daddy," Alysia said, standing from her own bed calmly. "Is Leo okay?" She looked distressed at the thought of her brother's pain. She really did have her mother's kind heart.

"He's going to miss both of you but he'll be fine," I said comfortingly, holding my arms out to my girls. They both came flying into my arms, their own small ones wrapping tightly around my torso. "I'll miss you girls too."

"We'll miss you too, Daddy," Emmy muttered against me. Alysia nodded her head in agreement.

I smiled and hugged them both tightly. "Now come on girls," I said, pulling away from them. "Grab your things and let's go. We don't want to keep your mother waiting."

Both girls squealed excitedly and grabbed their bags, their trunks already downstairs and waiting. Hardly before I could blink, both Emmy and Alysia were racing down the hallway, screaming all the way.

Shaking my head, I slowly turned and followed them out, shutting their bedroom door behind me. When I reached the entrance hall my family was already there and waiting for me. Two house elves were there too, about to take the girls things to the platform for us.

"Ready to go, everyone?" I asked, a grin on my face at the excitement my family was feeling. Leo smiled over at me, much happier than I'd seen him just a few minutes ago. I assumed Ginny had talked to him, having gone through the very same thing six times when she was younger. If anyone could relate to what Leo was feeling it would be his mother.

"Yeah!" Emmy cried, bouncing in place, unable to stand still. "Let's go!"

Ginny held her hands out to the girls. They both took their mother's hands eagerly, excited to get going. Together the three of them stepped into the roaring green flames in the fire place. "Platform 9 ¾," Ginny said as she stepped into them. In a whirl of green fire the three of them were whisked away.

Looking over at Leo, I gave him a gentle smile and took his hand in mine. "You okay, Son?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"I'm okay, Daddy," he assured me, mimicking my smile.

Relived he wasn't feeling so bad anymore, we followed the rest of our family to the train station. When we stepped out onto the over-crowded platform, the scarlet steam engine gleaming in the sunlight, I almost felt like I was a kid again and on my way to Hogwarts. I smiled to myself as memories of my childhood flooded back. And just like when I was a kid, the platform seemed to be filled with many Weasley's of all shapes and sizes. But now, they were friends and family, not hated enemies.

Emmy's young voice calling out to Leo pulled me from my thoughts, making me smile. Leo quickly let go of my hand and ran to his sisters. I followed behind at a much slower pace. I smiled as Alysia and Emmy both hugged their little brother.

"I'll miss you," he said softly, hardly loud enough to be heard over the din on the platform.

"Don't worry," Alysia said comfortingly, putting her arm around Leo's shoulder. "We'll only be an owl away."

"Yeah, and we'll send you stuff too!" Emmy assured him with a grin. "Uncle George told me about how once he and Uncle Fred blew up a toilet and sent Mummy the toilet seat. We can do that and send you one too!"

"George!" Ginny called out, looking towards her jokester brother who was standing further down the platform, young Fred Jr. by his side. He smiled over, his grin huge as he didn't have to guess what she was yelling about. He waved innocently before moving slyly behind his wife, grin never leaving his face. Ginny just let out a sigh and shook her head.

After saying goodbye with plenty of hugs and kisses and promising to write at least once a week, the twins raced off onto the train to find friends and cousins. Suddenly the little blur that was a very fast running Alex Zabini ran by, heading towards the train. He hardly even hollered out a greeting to us as he passed. Ginny laughed as he ran by, both of us turning to greet the parents of our godson.

"Hey Luna," Ginny said, hugging her best friend around the three year old on the blond woman's hip.

Ariadne, Luna and Blaise's daughter, reached out to Ginny immediately, recognizing her godmother. Ginny took her without question, kissing her dark hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo and Max talking animatedly, both seeming to bemoaning the fact they weren't on the train at the moment.

"Hello you guys," Luna greeted back, flexing the arm that had been supporting the little girl.

Before anything else was said, the sound of the train's whistle rang loudly through the platform, drawing every eye to the train as it slowly started to move. My eyes quickly found Emmy and Alysia hanging from the window, waving energetically, Alex at their side. The four of us waved to our children until the train was out of sight, and even then it was hard to stop.

Later that night, after putting Leo to bed after a very long day, I lay in bed with my sleeping wife in my arms. My thoughts drifted to the rocky start to our relationship and all that had come from it. I had walked the thin line of love and hate when it came to the woman I'd been thrown into marriage with. At times I'd struggled with that, leaned towards the wrong side of the line. But, I couldn't have been more glad that I'd chosen to love her. As she snuggled closer to me in her sleep, I silently wondered if it was really a choice at all. How could anyone who could have been lucky as me not have loved her? She was my life, my love, my other half and I wouldn't trade what we had for the world.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

I know it was slightly shorter than usual, but this was the right ending and to draw it out longer would have thrown it off. I hope you all liked it, and the entire story. Was it a good ending, do you think? I wanted it to end like the Harry Potter books had ended, as they watched their children leave for Hogwarts. I think it suited the story well and was a good way to show the relationships with the children.

Now, I know I always ask for feedback and for your opinion, but let me ask one last time. Did you like it? Was it okay? Did you like that I incorporated the name of the story into the end of it all? Please, tell me what you thought of this story of ours. After all, this is your last chance to do so.

If you've ever once laughed, cried, screamed, squealed, wanted to kill me, wanted to throw your computer at a wall, wanted to strangle some of the characters, review and tell me. What was your favorite part of this entire story? A favorite line? A favorite chapter perhaps? I want to know what you guys liked about this.

Now, I know this may be asking for too much, but I had a dream when I started this story. I wanted to reach 1000 reviews. I wanted to see if I could touch that many people enough they'd want to tell me so. I know that it would mean over 100 reviews for me to reach that number now, but will you guys help me achieve my dream? Will you review and make me happy?

Oh, and one last thing: What should I do now? Do you want me to continue on one of my older stories? Should I start a new Draco/Ginny one? If so do you have a particular idea in mind that you'd like to see me write? Seriously people, I'm an open book at this point. Tell me what you want for my fingers ache to write. My plot bunnies of awesomeness will thank you.

**Because this is the end, even though this is the end, you should review and make me happy!**


	36. Author Note - Sequel: Yes or No

Dear readers,

I know it's been ages since I finished this story. I'm not sure how many of you will even read this. I've been thinking of doing a sequel to this story and one of my others. The sequel will either follow Draco and Ginny's children through their Hogwarts years or an older Draco and Ginny going through a rough patch in their marriage.

So, how many of you would like to see a sequel? And if you do, which would you rather have it be of: Draco and Ginny or their children?

Let me know my lovely readers! And in the mean time, feel free to read my other stories that I'm writing on.

Always with love,

Brittany


End file.
